Man of Steel Season 2
by dcfanforlife
Summary: Man of Steel is back with all new season. Picking up from first season with the death Chloe and Intergang. What to expect from the new season you just have to take a look. Episode 16 Finale is Up! Won't be back Next Season on fanfiction net Unfortunatly
1. 201 Aftermath April 30th, 2010

Man of Steel

2.01 Aftermath

Written by Terence Jordan

_**Man of Steel Season 1 Recap**_

_Tom Welling: Previously On Man of Steel_

_1.01 Return_

_**Clark Kent**_

_I always thought I was sent here to rule, turns out I'm here to be humanities savior._

_CUT TO:_

_**Jor-El(sternly)**_

_Listen to me wisely Kal-El. You are forbidden to interfere with human history. What is done is done._

_**Clark Kent**_

_I understand._

_Jor-El walks closer to him. He places both hands on Clark's shoulders._

_**Jor-El(looks at Clark proudly)**_

_You've made me proud Kal-El. I love you, my son. Never forget Kal-El. Never forget._

_He hugs him and Clark returns the embrace. Jor-El steps back and begins to fade away._

_CUT TO_

_1.02 Undercover_

_**Lex Luthor(throws the paper in the trash)**_

_He failed. I figured he would. Should had someone else do it._

_**Professor Burg**_

_What's next? How are we going to get it to work?_

_**Lex Luthor**_

_Use the other power source. Either way I want project 1352 up and running immediately._

_**Professor Burg**_

_Yes Mr. Luthor_

_CUT TO:_

_1.03 Birthright_

_The billboard falls and is about to fall on Lois, Chloe, and Jimmy. Clark flies in super speed and catches the billboard. He looks down to them. Pan to Lois and Jimmy looking dumbstruck._

_**Mysterious Hero(Clark)**_

_You guys okay?_

_Pan to Lois who is staring at the S insignia on his chest._

_**Lois Lane(amazed)**_

_Superman._

_Clark smiles. He puts the billboard back. Then he flies off. Pan to a red blur._

_CUT TO:_

_1.04 Headlines_

_Superman prepares to use his heat vision. Corben fires and the missile his headed towards Superman and Lois. Superman fires his heat vision. The missile explodes and the force knocks Corben out of the air and into the water. Superman and flies back gripping Lois tightly and protectively. Superman stops himself. Pan to see Corben gone._

_CUT TO:_

_1.05 Toyman_

_**Clark Kent(disgusted)**_

_What happened to my friend? Lex you were more carrying than that. Is the man I once knew, really gone? Did you really lose yourself in the darkness?_

_**Lex Luthor**_

_Those days you speak of is over Clark. Memories I no longer remember._

_**Clark Kent**_

_We were once like brothers. I don't think we'll ever get that back._

_**Lex Luthor**_

_No. We won't. I told you, those memories I no longer remember. Our paths were destined this way. Its just who we are._

_**Clark Kent**_

_Yeah the hero and the villain._

_**Lex Luthor**_

_Am I really the villain Clark. Or is it Namad?_

_CUT TO:_

_1.14 Target_

_Chloe Sullivan_

_I've been working on this case for six months. Intergang maybe doing illegal activities in Metropolis._

_Lois Lane_

_Intergang? I thought their operation was shut down years ago._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_I did too. Until I found out Barney here. He told me he knows the whole operation and location. He'll give them to me in exchange for protection._

_CUT TO:_

_Chloe phone rings._

_Chloe Sullivan(happily)_

_Hello?_

_Morgan Edge_

_You just opened Pandora's Box Detective Sullivan. Hope your prepared for what's in it. Good day Detective Sullivan._

_Click. Chloe expression is of worried. Jimmy looks at her concerned._

_CUT TO:_

_Lex Luthor_

_I hope everything is in order Doctor._

_Dr. Klein_

_It is Mr. Luthor. Project Metallo is now functioning._

_Lex Luthor_

_Very good Doctor. Let the trials begin Superman._

_CUT TO:_

_1.15 Discovery_

_Lex Luthor_

_You may notice a change in your body. Dr. Klein and I made a few adjustments._

_Corben looks at him skeptically._

_John Corben_

_What kind of changes?_

_Lex Luthor_

_You're indestructible._

_John Corben(amused)_

_Really?_

_CUT TO:_

_Deep Throat_

_Detective Sullivan. What you're getting into is so deep, its deeper than Metropolis P.D._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_It doesn't matter. Intergang must be stopped before they take over Metropolis._

_Deep Throat_

_Not just Metropolis. Morgan Edge is using Intergang to start a war._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_What do you mean?_

_He slides an brown envelope over to her._

_CUT TO:_

_Superman_

_You're going to Rickers._

_Corben smiles and punches Superman. Pan to the force of the hit in slow motion knocking Superman past Lois and Jimmy. Then through the window. Pan to Corben smiling sinisterly._

_John Corben_

_I won't go back quietly Superman._

_CUT TO:_

_John Corben_

_Give daddy a kiss._

_He kisses her. Lois tries to push him off. Corben lets go. He's dumbstruck._

_John Corben_

_I couldn't feel anything._

_Lois Lane(angry)_

_Really? How about you feel this!_

_She knees him in the groin but hurts herself in the process._

_CUT TO:_

_Metallo_

_You're mine next time Luthor. Keep your eyes open._

_Metallo escapes by breaking the top of the elevator. Pan to Lex eyeing the elevator sternly._

_CUT TO:_

_She opens the brown folder. Pan to a guy in the shadows. Pan back to Chloe looking in the folder._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_Oh my God. He can't possibly-_

_Pan to a guy dressed in black grabbing Chloe. He puts a rag over her mouth. She falls unconscious._

_1.16 Metallo_

_Superman kicks him off him. Pan to Metallo landing on his feet. Pan to Superman standing up with a stern look. Pan to Metallo eyeing a van with a family of four inside. He walks over to the van. The family are frightened._

_Metallo_

_How many lives of innocent people are you willing to sacrifice for Lex Luthor._

_Superman_

_Don't do it Corben!_

_Metallo_

_It's Metallo._

_CUT TO:_

_Metallo_

_I told you, you die tonight._

_Metallo as an evil grin. He gets ready to fire another wave. Pan to Superman reaching for a long sharp piece from the door. Superman summons all the strength he has left and stabs Metallo in the chest knocking the kryptonite out of his chest. Metallo body shuts down and can no longer move._

_Metallo_

_What have you done!_

_Superman_

_I figured the kryptonite was your power source. Guess you won't be doing anything Corben._

_Metallo_

_No!!!_

_CUT TO:_

_We see Chloe running out the complex with her police uniform wearing a vest and two full guns in both holsters. She gets into her car and starts it. She gets a phone call._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_Hello?_

_Morgan Edge_

_Times up._

_Chloe Sullivan(confused)_

_What?_

_Pan to first person view as Chloe's car explodes while she's inside. Pan to a limo driving off._

_CUT TO:_

_Clark Kent(distraught)_

_Chloe…She's…She's(finally gets the confidence to tell them)She's dead._

_He puts his head back down. Lois felt her heart stop. She starts panting heavily. Clark looks up to her._

_Clark Kent_

_I'm so sorry Lois._

_Pan to Jimmy feeling mixed emotions as tears rolls down his eyes. Pan to Lois who is now crying uncontrollably. Clark gets up and hugs her comfortably._

_Lois Lane(breaking down)_

_No! No! No!_

_She falls down with Clark still holding her. She buries her face in his chest. _

_Jimmy Olsen(crying)_

_This… This…can't be happening._

_Jimmy falls to his knees crying and punching the concrete. Cut off on them completely heartbroken._

_[FADE OUT]_

_Tom Welling: Now The Season Premier of Man of Steel._

[TEASER]

We see Clark tying his tie, he is wearing a black suit, black pants, dress shoes and a white collar shirt. "COULD IT BE ANY HARD BY THE CALLING" is playing in the background. Through the mirror, we see Martha Kent standing behind him. She place a comforting hand on his shoulder and her expression is sadden.

Martha Kent

Are you okay, sweetie?

Clark turns to face his mother who is a wearing black dress. His expression is of sadness and guilt.

Clark Kent

I should of stayed, I should of have check out the scene. I knew-

Martha Kent

Clark, you listen to me. There was no way of you knowing. Metropolis was under attack. You saved a lot of people that day.

Clark Kent

What kind of hero am I? I if I couldn't save my best friend.

The door opens and Linda(Kara) enters wearing a black long skirt.

Linda Kent

It's time to go.

Clark and Martha nod. She grabs Clark's face in a motherly fashion.

Martha Kent

Don't you dare start blaming yourself, Clark. Chloe wouldn't want that and you know it.

Clark nods and Martha passes by Linda(Kara) giving her a motherly touch on her shoulder. Linda(Kara) looks to Clark sadly.

Linda Kent

She's right Clark. It isn't your fault. You did what you had to. Chloe would be proud.

Clark Kent

Thanks Kara.

She smiles and they walk out Clark's apartment.

CUT TO:

EXT-CEMETERY CHLOE'S FUNERAL

We see people surrounding a grave. The casket is still not placed within it. The song continues to play. Zoom in on Lois wearing a long black skirt, black hat, and black shirt with white collar out in front. Jimmy sits next to her with Lana next to him. Little Clark is sitting on her lap. Clark walks over to Lois and sits next to her. Martha and Linda sit behind them. Martha place a hand on her shoulder. Clark holds her hand and she comfortably squeezes it. Pan to a man(Bruce Wayne) in a black suit with a woman(Rachel Dawes) he also didn't recognize approaching Lois.

Bruce Wayne

I'm so sorry, Lois.

Rachel Dawes

If you need anything.

Lois Lane

Thanks. But I just want to bury my cousin.

Clark realizes the man was Bruce Wayne. They look at each other tensely, before Bruce and Rachel find a seat. Pan to the Preacher saying a few words.

The PreacherWe are here today to mourn the death of Chloe Anne Sullivan. For many of you here today, Chloe was different things. A beloved daughter, a cub reporter, a dedicated detective, a caring friend, and a loving wife. One way or another, Chloe has brought us all together to share our stories about the dearly departed and honor her. So let us rejoice on those memories.

Pan to Jimmy who couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He starts crying and Lana grabs his hand, she also tears up as well. Pan to Lex in the back of all the people watching on. Lois sees him and starts to get angry Clark notices and grips her hand.

Clark Kent

He doesn't matter Lois, don't let him get you worked up more than you already are.

Cut to Slow Motion as the song is coming to an end. Lois, Clark, Jimmy, and the others watch as Chloe's casket gets lowered into the grave. Clark still has his arm surrounded Lois. Everyone starts walking away. Jimmy looks to the grave one more time before Lana walks him to the limo. Just Lois and Clark still stand there with his arm now around her. Lois whips a tear away and her expression is now of determination.

Lois Lane

I'm going to find who did this, and make them pay for it. Mark my words Smallville, Lois Lane is coming down hard.

Clark just listens and doesn't reply but comforts her. They both stand over Chloe's grave. As the people bury her. The song ends.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

TOM WELLING…CLARK KENT/KAL-EL/SUPERMAN

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM…LEX LUTHOR

ERICA DURANCE..LOIS LANE

MICHAEL MCKEAN…PERRY WHITE

AARON ASHMORE…JIMMY OLSEN

SOPHIA BUSH…CAT GRANT

JILL TEED…DETECTIVE MAGGIE SAWYER

GUEST STARRING

ANNETTE O'TOOLE…MARTHA KENT

KRISTIN KREUK…LANA LANG ROSS

LAURA VANDERVOORT…LINDA KENT

REOCURRING CAST

PEYTON LIST…LUCY LANE

RUTGER HAVEN…MORGAN EDGE

COLUMBUS SHORT…RON TROUPE

DOMNIC ZAMPROGNA…BRUNO MANNHEIM

DAVID ZAYAS…BILL CHURCH

[ACT I]

INT-DAILY PLANET TWO DAYS LATER-DAY

We see Lois entering the Planet. She is wearing black silk pants and a silk red collard shirt. Pan to everyone surprise to see her. Perry exits from his office and notices Lois going to her desk. He approaches her.

Perry White(places a hand on Lois Desk)

Lois, I've given you, Clark, and Jimmy a week off.

Lois Lane

I don't have time to take off Chief. Intergang is still out there.

Perry White

I put Troupe on it, until you all were ready to come back.

Lois Lane

I can't speak for my partner but two days is more than enough. No offense to Ron but I think someone more advanced.

Perry White

You need time to grieve Lois, you just lost your cousin.

Lois Lane(irritated)

Perry, I'm fine and I'm ready to work.

Perry White

Fine. Lois be stubborn, but you'll be working with Troupe. He'll be your partner for this case, no ifs or buts about it.

Lois Lane(Reluctantly)

(huffs) Fine.

Cut off on Lois and Perry.

INT-DETECTIVE OFFICE-DAY

We see a woman(Maggie Sawyer) walking in with a box, most likely her belongings. The office is Chloe's old office. She looks around.

Maggie Sawyer

Metropolis, welcome home Sawyer.

The Commissioner enters. He is big white male dressed in blue collard shirt and tan pants.

Commissioner

I want you on the Sullivan case. I want to bring those murderers down.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Yes sir. It will help if I knew what Detective Sullivan was working on.

Commissioner

I'll have Dan Turpin bring all of the cases she was working.

Sawyer nods to him and she sits down.

CUT TO:

EXT-SKY-DAY

We see Superman flying. His mind is wondering, we now hear people screaming in panic.

EXT-DOWNTOWN

We see a runaway bus. Zoom into the bus driver as he's passed out. The bus is passing red traffic lights, almost hitting on going cars. Tilt up to red and blue blur zipping from behind headed towards the bus.

INT-BUS-DAY

People are terrified and a child grips her mother's hand.

Child

I'm scared mommy.

Mother(reassuring)

Don't worry its going to be okay, baby.

CUT TO:

EXT-DOWNTOWN

The bus is going to collide with another bus. Superman grips the runaway bus's left side and slightly turns it to avoid the oncoming bus. He stops the bus and opens the door.

Superman

Is everyone okay?

Everyone on the bus. Superman checks the driver's pulse. Then he carries off the bus. Police and ambulances arrive on the scene.

Superman

This man needs medical attention.

Superman walks over to the medics and places the bus driver on the stretcher.

Police Officer

Nice job Superman.

Superman nods and takes off into the air.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET-DAY

Wee Lois on the phone.

Lois Lane

I want to see everything Detective Sullivan was working on. Unauthorized…This is matter of the press. Don't you put me on hold…Damn!

She slams the phone on the hook. She looks to Chloe's picture. Its of her and Chloe together hugging. Pan to a African American male(Ron Troupe) approaching her desk. He appears to be in his early twenties and wearing a blue collar shirt and brown pants.

Ron Troupe

Hey Lois, Perry told me you and I are working the Intergang case.

Lois Lane

Yeah. No offense Troupe but you're only going to slow me down.

Ron Troupe

Maybe you like to see what I have so far.

Lois Lane

Like what? Spill.

Ron Troupe

Did you know Bruno's getting out of jail today.

Lois Lane

That's all you have. Sorry Troupe but-

Ron Troupe

He's being picked up by Edge himself. I was thinking maybe you like to tail them. See where they might end up.

Lois Lane

(smirks) You know Troupe you're not half bad. We're going need a photographer.

She picks up a phone.

Lois Lane

Come on Jimbo, wake up.

INT-JIMMY'S APARTMENT

We see Jimmy's apartment in a pig style. Clothes is scattered every where and dirty dishes on the table. His phone is ringing. Jimmy gets out of bed slowly, his appearance is of a slouch and answers.

Jimmy Olsen

Lois. I don't feel like talking.

Lois Lane(phone)

I know its hard but I need you.

Jimmy Olsen(irritated)

Lois, I don't want to talk.

Lois Lane(Phone)

I'm going after Intergang Jimmy! And I need you as my right hand guy.

Jimmy thinks.

Jimmy Olsen

Lois I can't.

Lois Lane(phone)

They killed Chloe, and they're going to pay for it. Are you with me Jimbo?

Jimmy Olsen(sternly)

Count me in, I'm on my way.

EXT-PARK

We see a cat in the tree and a little girl calling its name.

Little Girl

Precious! Come down Precious!

The cat meows. Pan to Superman grabbing the cat and he delivers the cat to the little girl.

Little Girl

Precious! Thank you Superman!

Superman

You're welcome. Good-bye Precious.

The little girl runs off happily. We hear a phone ring. Superman picks it up.

Clark Kent

Hello.

Lois Lane(Phone)

Smallville! Where are you? I've been trying to call you.

Clark Kent

I've been busy.

Lois Lane

Busy with what milking cows?

Clark Kent(annoyed)

Is it a reason you called Lois?

Lois Lane

Yeah, Smallville get to Daily Planet. I have something on Intergang, we're going after them.

Clark Kent(concerned)

Lois. I want you stay away from the story.

Superman takes off into the air.

EXT-SKY-DAY

While Superman flies he continues to talk to Lois as Clark on the phone.

Lois Lane(Phone)

I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. Intergang must be brought down, so are you with me or not?

Clark Kent(angry)

I just lost Chloe to Intergang! I'm not trying to lose you too!

Lois Lane

I'm doing this for Chloe, Clark! If you want to avoid the problem fine!

We hear a click. Superman puts his phone back in his shorts.

Superman

Damn it Lois.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET-DAY

We see Jimmy entering with his camera. He still hasn't cleaned himself up. He approaches Lois and Ron.

Ron Troupe

So Clark's not in.

Jimmy Olsen

Let's get going, I want these guys and bring them down.

Lois Lane

That's the spirit.

The three of them exit the planet.

CUT TO:

EXT-METROPOLIS PRISON

We see a man in red collard shirt(Bruno Mannheim) exiting the prison gate. A black limo is parked outside.

Bruno Mannheim

Freedom at last.

Bruno enters the limo.

INT-LIMO-DAY

Bruno is surprised to see Edge.

Bruno Mannheim

Picked up by the man himself. I should feel honored.

Morgan Edge

Mannheim. Don't flatter yourself. The cops is going to be watching you frequently. I want you to keep a low profile.

Bruno Mannheim

So. They can't stop us no how. What we have plan is going to shake Metropolis.

Morgan Edge

First, we need a benefactor and I don't need heat brought down on us, ruining my plans.

Bruno Mannheim

What benefactor?

CUT TO:

INT-TROUPE'S CAR

We see Ron in the driver's seat, Lois in the passenger side, and Jimmy in the back seat middle.

Jimmy Olsen

Exactly how did Mannheim get out of jail? He was part of the murder of Barney.

Lois Lane

My guess is Edge's influence.

Ron Troupe

They're pulling off now.

EXT-OUTSIDE

The limo pulls off, Pan to Troupe slowly following behind.

INT-RON'S CAR

Lois Lane

You're too far away, get up close.

Ron Troupe

I know how to tail Lois.

Lois Lane

Really? Sure doesn't appear that way.

Ron Troupe

Have a little faith in me Lois.

Lois Lane

The way you're tailing, I'm have to have faith you won't lose them.

Ron gives her annoyed look.

CUT TO:

INT-LIMO

Bruno Mannheim

Lex Luthor! You can't be serious, you know he can't be trusted. The guy is scum, and that's coming from me.

Morgan Edge

I didn't ask for your input. I run Intergang and I make the calls. Remember that.

Bruno Mannheim

Right.

Edge gives him a distrustful look.

EXT-UNDERGROUND CLUB

We see the Limo stopping in front of the club. Edge and Mannheim exit the limo and enter the club.

INT-RON'S CAR

Lois Lane

What club is this?

Ron Troupe

I don't know.

Lois Lane

I say we check it out. Come on!

Ron Troupe

Come On? We don't know what to expect.

Lois Lane

That's why its called investigating reporting. You should really learn that Troupe. Come on Jimmy!

Lois and Jimmy exit the car. Ron shakes his head.

Cut off on Ron following Lois and Jimmy into the club.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERICAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

EXT-DAILY PLANET ROOF-DAY

We see Superman standing on top of the planet on the rail. He's listening to the city. Pan to Supergirl land beside him.

Superman

What are you doing here, Kara?

Supergirl

Aunt Martha is worried, so am I.

Superman

As you can see I'm fine. If you excuse me.

Supergirl

You've been on patrol for the past two days non-stop Clark. You haven't even called your mom back. The city is fine.

Superman

It wasn't safe for Chloe. I have make sure that doesn't happen again. Or another Metallo.

Supergirl

You have to stop blaming yourself.

Superman takes off into the sky.

Cut off on a sadden and concerned Supergirl.

INT-UNDERGROUND CLUB

We see girl waitresses half dressed serving customers. Pan to Edge and Mannheim walking to a table with several men already seated including Bill Church.

Bill Church

Well look who's finally out the joint.

Bruno Mannheim

You make it seem like I was gone for eternity.

He sits next to Church.

Bill Church

Well you we're in there longer than me. Hey why don't you get a dance from one these gals.

Bruno Mannheim(eying the field)

Don't mind if I do.

Morgan Edge

We're here to talk business.

Bruno Mannheim

Come on Edge. I'm fresh out the joint.

Morgan Edge

You have your play time later on tonight.

Pan to Lois, Troupe, and Jimmy. They're sitting at a table far from Intergang.

Lois Lane

Only if I can hear what they're saying.

Jimmy Olsen

Its not like you can get close without them recognizing you.

Lois notices a waitress for hire sign.

Lois Lane

Maybe not as Lois Lane.

Ron Troupe

What are you thinking?

Lois Lane

I'm thinking of going undercover. I just hope they give good tips.

Lois walks away from the table.

Ron Troupe

Is she always like this,

Jimmy Olsen

Afraid so.

Pan to Intergang getting up from the table and walking out the club.

Ron Troupe

Intergang just left the building.

Jimmy Olsen

Should we follow.

Ron Troupe

No. They'll be back. I think they're regulars here.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP

We see Lex looking out the window. Watching Metropolis continue to rebuilding from the Metallo epidemic. Pan to a woman assistant entering.

Lex Luthor

What is it you want?

Woman Assistant

Sir, A Morgan Edge is here to see you.

Lex gives her a look. The he smirks.

Lex Luthor(sits down)

Send him in.

The assistant walks out. Morgan Edge walks in.

Lex Luthor

You're pretty much alive for a dead guy.

Morgan Edge

Like father, like son. I'll always knew you were headed for greatness Lex.

Lex Luthor

Enough with the flattering. What the hell do you want?

Morgan Edge

Straight forward, I like that. I've come to talk business, a proposition of sorts.

Lex Luthor

The last time I got involved with you I wound up in a asylum.

Edge sits on the sofa near the wall.

Morgan Edge

Come Lex, you know that was your father's doing. Not mine.

Lex Luthor

I still know better not to get involved with you, Edge. You can see the door.

Morgan Edge

I really think this can benefit you. Lex come on hear me out, for old times sake.

Lex Luthor

We have no old times sake but you have three minutes.

Morgan Edge

That's all I need. I'm thinking of starting my own computer company.

Lex Luthor

Computer Company? You can't be serious.

Morgan Edge

Before you get cynical, the computer company is a front.

Lex Luthor

A front for what?

Morgan Edge

You know I can get the best weapons money can buy. And this where you can benefit Lex.

Lex Luthor

Let me stop you right there. I think I know where you're going with this.

Morgan Edge

Do you now?

Lex Luthor

You want Lexcorp to help build your weapons. Cut me in on the finance. Am I right?

Morgan Edge

Something like that. But there is more.

Cut off on Lex giving him a look.

INT-UNDERGROUND CLUB OFFICE

We see Lois in an office with a dress over what she was wearing earlier. Pan to a greasily man behind the desk. He eyes Lois skeptically.

Man

You're not dress the part sweet heart.

Lois Lane

I can really use this job, I can do whatever it takes.

She looks at him seductively. The man smiles and shows his missing front teeth. Lois tries not to get grossed out.

Man

You're hired Ms.

Lois Lane

Deville, Shelly Deville.

Man

Right. You start tonight, 10 o'clock sharp.

Lois Lane

Thank you so much.

Man

Yeah, now get out of here.

Lois Lane(walking out whispers)

Jerk.

CUT TO:

INT-TROUPE'S CAR

Lois enters in the car. Jimmy looks anxiously.

Jimmy Olsen

Well.

Lois Lane

I start tonight.

Ron Troupe

Good we can get everything ready. So Lois, do you own a thong?

Lois Lane

Not happening, Troupe. So forget it.

Ron Troupe

Just asking.

Cut off on Lois giving him a look. Jimmy slightly chuckles.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET

Clark enters the Planet concerned.

Perry walks over to him

Perry White

Son, What are you doing here? I gave you a week off.

Clark Kent

I know Lois is working the Intergang case, I want to talk some sense into her.

Perry White

You know Lois, Kent. She's headstrong.

Clark Kent

Doesn't she understand the dangers. Intergang is not to be taking lightly.

Perry White

It's part of the job son, you know that.

Clark doesn't say anything.

Clark Kent

Chief. Its Intergang, she shouldn't be working it alone.

Perry White

Maybe you should give her hand then Kent.

Woman(O.S.)

Excuse me.

Clark and Perry turn around to see a young woman(Lucy Lane)dressed in short brown skirt and black shirt.

Lucy Lane

Have any of you seen my sister, Lois Lane?

Clark Kent(Surprised)

Lucy?

Cut off on a confused Lucy.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see Clark and Lucy talking.

Lucy Lane

I can't believe it, Clark Kent. And my sister said you'll never leave the barnyard.

Clark Kent

I'm full of surprises.

Lucy Lane

I see.

She smiles at him. Pan to Lois, Troupe, and Jimmy entering.

Lois Lane(yelling)

Chief! We have a lead!

She stands there shocked to see her sister Lucy.

Lois Lane

Lucy?

Lucy Lane

Hey Lois, I know its been a while.

Lois Lane

Try ten years. A little late for the funeral.

Clark Kent

That's a little harsh Lois.

Lois Lane

Don't talk to me about harsh Smallville.

Perry approaches.

Perry White

Hey. Hey. Before this escalates, Lois you said you guys have a lead. What is it?

Lois Lane(calming down)

Yeah Perry, we tailed Edge back to this club. I'm going undercover as a waitress tonight.

Ron Troupe

Maybe Lois can get close and get information.

Perry White

Sounds like a plan. Get Lois ready with the tape and wire.

Clark Kent

I'm going to.

Lois Lane

I think not. This is my story. Why don't you keep my sister company.

Lois walks off. Clark rolls his eyes annoyed and looks to Jimmy concerned.

Clark Kent

How you've been, Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

Its been hard C.K. I miss her so much.

Clark Kent

We all do. It takes time.

Jimmy Olsen

Thanks C.K.

Jimmy walks off. Clark pats him on the back comfortably. Ron looks to Lucy.

Ron Troupe

Ron Troupe.

He holds out his hand. Lucy accepts.

Lucy Lane

Lucy Lane, Lois's sister.

Pan to Clark eying the conference room where Lois is getting ready to go undercover.

Zoom into Clark's ear as we hear a woman's screams.

Clark Kent

I have to go. Ron take care of Lois.

Clark exits out the Planet in a hurry. Lois exits out the conference room in a short blue skirt, and blue shirt.

Jimmy Olsen

Wow.

Lois Lane

You ready bring to these guys down.

Jimmy Olsen

Let's do it.

Ron Troupe

See you around Lucy.

As they walk out, Lois gives her sister a look.

CUT TO:

EXT-ALLEY

We see a man taking a woman's purse and then runs off. Superman hovers over the man.

Superman

Taking things that don't belong to you.

Man

Superman!

He points his gun at Superman.

Superman

Don't waste your bullets.

Superman grabs the gun and crushes it. Then he delivers the purse back to the woman.

Woman(grateful)

Thank you Superman.

Superman nods and flies off.

CUT TO:

INT-UNDERGROUND CLUB-NIGHT

We see Ron, Lois, and Jimmy talking.

Ron Troupe

Okay you have everything. Jimmy and I will be outside keeping a look out.

Jimmy Olsen

Edge isn't here.

Lois Lane

Doesn't mater. Church and Mannheim are here. They're bound to talk something.

Jimmy Olsen

Be careful Lois.

Lois smiles and walks off. She walks grabs drink holders with drinks and walks over to the V.I.P. A few members of Intergang are seated including Bruno Mannheim and Bill Church.

Bruno Mannheim

I tell you I don't know what Edge is thinking. He's going to put the operation in jeopardy.

Pan to Lois with the drinks setting them down on the table.

Bill Church

Bruno, shut up. Not in front of the lady.

Bruno Mannheim

Beautiful Lady at that.

Mannheim grabs her butt. Lois just grins.

Lois Lane(walking away)

I'm going to break his fingers.

Lois enters the bathroom.

INT-BATHROOM

Lois goes into the stall and puts earphones to her ears.

CUT TO:

CLUB

Camera is focused on the drinks Lois brought out. Zoom out as Bruno and Church are talking to the group.

Bruno Mannheim

We already almost had a slip up.

Bill Church

We already took care of that. Detective Sullivan is now torched.

Bruno Mannheim

More like crisp.

The gang laughs.(cut to the bathroom Lois making a disgusted and angry look.) Cut back.

Bill Church

Back to talking business. Edge wants us to move in on the Eastside. Move the people out their residence. He has something planned for that area.

Bruno Mannheim

They may not go willingly. So you may have to use excessive force.

Henchman

That'll be no problem.

CUT TO:

BATHROOM

Lois Lane

What's going on the Eastside?

A woman burst through the door.

Woman

Deville! Table 4 Move It!!!

Lois Lane

Coming!

Lois hides the tape and earphones.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see Lucy and Clark at his desk. She notices he's worried.

Lucy Lane

You okay Clark.

Clark doesn't respond.

Lucy Lane

Earth to Clark.

Clark Kent

I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Lois. I have to go.

Clark runs out the planet.

Cut off on a worried Lucy.

INT-UNDERGROUND CLUB

We see Lois walking to the table occupied with Intergang. She notices Church whispers to Mannheim. Lois is carrying more drinks.

Lois Lane

Got your drinks fellas.

Church eyes Lois skeptically.

Bruce Mannheim

What's your name doll?

Lois Lane

Shelly Deville.

Bill Church

Deville huh? Never heard of you before.

Bruno looks to Church. Lois smiles coolly.

Lois Lane

I'm new.

Bill Church

We're going to head out Shelly, want to come?

Lois Lane

I'm on the clock.

Bill Church

I'm sure they won't mind Ms. Lane.

Lois facial expression turns to worry as Church smiles. The henchman surround her.

Bill Church

Lois Lane, Daily Planet reporter. Did you really think a blond wig will fool me. Too noisy for your own good.

Lois Lane

Well I am a reporter. You're going to pay for what you did to my cousin.

Bruno Mannheim

Don't worry you'll be joining her.

Bill Church

Now about that ride.

CUT TO:

EXT-UNDERGROUND CLUB

Church, Mannheim, and the Henchmen drag Lois out the car. Pan to Ron and Jimmy watching.

Jimmy Olsen

They have Lois. We have to call the police.

Ron Troupe

Already on it.

Ron dials the MPD. Jimmy goes to Ron's car. Ron stops him.

Ron Troupe

What exactly do you think you can do? She'll be okay.

Cut off on Ron and Jimmy watching helplessly as Intergang drives off with Lois in a black van.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

EXT-UNDERGROUND CLUB

We see police surrounding the club and Detective Maggie Sawyer.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

What was the vehicle they were driving?

Ron Troupe

A black van.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

(talkie)All squad cars keep an eye out for any black vans. (to Jimmy and Ron)What did you guys think you were doing playing detective.

Jimmy Olsen

Trying to catch my fiancé's killers, since no else cares.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

I'm truly sorry for your loss, truly I am. But I am now in charge of Detective Sullivan's case and warning you to stay out of my way. Both of you.

Tilt up to Superman landing in front of Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

Superman.

Superman

Jimmy, what's going on?

Jimmy Olsen

They have Lois.

Superman has a worried look. He zips into the air in a red and blue blur.

CUT TO:

EXT-ABANDON AREA

We see the black van stopping in unidentified location. Church, Mannheim, and the henchmen getting out dragging a struggling Lois.

Lois Lane

Do you really think you can get away with this?

Bill Church

Of course. No one will know anything.

Lois Lane

Since you're going to kill me anyway, matter well tell me what's the deal with the Eastside.

They look at her skeptically.

Bruno Mannheim

How the hell do you know about that?

Lois Lane

Let's say a little birdie told me.

Bill Church

Right. Search for a wire.

The begin to search her.

Lois Lane

Hey look but don't touch.

A tape player drops from Lois's shirt as she wrestles with the henchmen.

Bruno Mannheim

Well look at this.

Bruno picks up the tape player, He plays the tape and hears the conversation they had at the club.

Lois Lane

Well, I should be going, more stories to cover.

Bill Church

You're in a bad situation Ms. Lane.

CUT TO:

EXT-SKY

Superman is flying over Metropolis with a concerned look.

Superman

Come on Lois, let me know where you are.

Superman uses his super hearing and gets Lois voice.

Lois Lane(O.S.)

Don't think you're getting away. I will do everything in my power to see Intergang behind bars. Get use to the jump suit body.

CUT TO:

EXT-ABANDON AREA-NIGHT

We see the henchmen cuffing Lois in the van's front seat. Pan to Bruno breaking the tape.

Bill Church(sticks his head in the car)

You should really stay out of Intergang's business. I warned your cousin about that, see where that got her.

Lois Lane

You son of a b!tch. Real tough guy huh? Wait until I get free.

Bill Church

You're going to die the same way as your cousin. Love the irony.

Church walks away from the van. Pan to the henchmen dumping oil in a line from the van to a wall. One of them lit a match and sparks a fire. The fire begins to head towards the van.

Bruno Mannheim

We should get out of here.

Church nods and they walk off leaving Lois to burn in the van.

INT-VAN

LOIS Lane(panicking)

Okay Lois, don't panic. You've escaped worst than this.

EXT-ABANDON AREA

Superman lands quickly. He notices the fire line heading towards the van.

Superman(worried)

Lois!

He zips over to the fire and uses his super breath to blow the fire out. He walks over to the van and rips the door off its hinges. Superman looks to Lois concerned.

Superman

Lois?

Lois Lane(relieved)

What took you?

Superman(grabbing her)

You okay?

Lois Lane

Just fine, we have to go after Church and Mannheim.

Superman

Your safety comes first, Lois. I'm getting you home.

Lois Lane

As you can see, I'm fine.

Superman

No arguments.

Superman takes off into the air with Lois in his arms.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

EXT-LOIS'S BALCONY

Superman lands on the balcony with Lois, who is angry. She walks away from him.

Superman

Lois?

Lois Lane

You should have went after them.

Superman

Getting you home safe was more important.

Lois Lane

I was fine. They killed my cousin, I guess you could careless about that.

Superman

How could you say that?

Lois Lane

I don't know who I'm mad at more you or Clark. When Chloe died, I really needed you. And you weren't there.

Superman(sadden)

Lois, I'm sorry I had to-

Lois Lane

Save your apologies, I understand. You're Superman and you have a world to save. I was selfish to think I can have you for myself.

Superman

Lois, I don't know what to say or do.

Lois Lane

You should leave.

Superman

Lois come on.

Lois Lane

Leave, please just go.

Superman nods and flies off, leaving a teary eyed Lois. "RUNNING UP THAT HILL BY PLACEBO" is playing in the background. She hears a knock at the door.

INT-LOIS'S APARTMENT-NIGHT

Lois walks to the door and opens it. It's Lucy who is nervous.

Lucy Lane

Hey sis, can we talk?

Lois Lane

I love you Lucy you know that but its too late for talking. We have nothing to say each other.

Lucy Lane

Lois, wait-

Cut off on Lois shutting the door and a hurt Lucy walking away from it.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP

We see Lex on the phone sitting at his desk.

Lex Luthor

Mr. Edge. I thought about your proposition, I'll be very interested. Keep me updated.

Morgan Edge(phone)

I knew you would Lex. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Lex hangs up the phone. He then opens his brief case. A twisted smile appears on his face.

CUT TO:

EXT-CEMETERY CHLOE'S GRAVE

We see Superman standing over Chloe's grave. He lays his hand on her tombstone sadly.

Superman

I've failed you Chloe. I should have been there for you, to protect you. I can't make that mistake again.

Jimmy Olsen

Its not your fault Superman.

Superman turns to see Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

Hate to interrupt I didn't think anyone was here. Chloe wouldn't want you blaming yourself Superman. Metallo was destroying the city.

Superman

I'm sorry Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

Its okay, I'll give you a minute.

Superman turns back to Chloe's grave. The song is coming close to an end.

Superman(determined)

I will bring your killers to Justice and dismantle Intergang. I promise to protect Lois with all my strength possible.

Cut off on a determined Superman. The song ends.

[FADE OUT][ACT V EMDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

SUPERMAN CHARACTERS CREATED BY

JERRY SIEGEL AND JOE SHUSTER


	2. 202 Humility May 7th, 2010

Man of Steel

2.02 Humility

Written by Terence Jordan and Consulted with David(Vergon 6)

[TEASER]

EXT-DAILY PLANET

We get a view of the Daily Planet globe spinning. We then hear people talking, and phones ringing.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see people shuffling to get to their designated areas. Pan to Lois typing up a story. Jimmy walks over to her.

Jimmy Olsen

Another drug bust?

Lois Lane

You know it, who would of knew I would play such good drug dealer.

Jimmy Olsen

There's no role Lois Lane can't play.

Pan to Clark entering the building. He looks Lois hoping she'll say something. Lois rolls her eyes at him. Clark sighs, and walk to his desk.

Jimmy Olsen

Lois, don't you think its about time you cut C.K. a break.

Lois Lane

Cut him a break? For What? There's no problem between us.

Jimmy Olsen

Yeah right, (sighs)its not his fault Lois, I don't blame him and you shouldn't either.

Lois sighs. Pan to Clark getting coffee and the back to Lois.

Lois Lane

What can I say Jimmy?

Jimmy Olsen

An apology is a start. I'll hand the story to the editor.

Jimmy grabs the story and walks off. Lois sighs and walks over to Clark.

Lois Lane

Hey Smallville.

Clark turns to face Lois.

Clark Kent

Hey Lois.

There's an long awkward silence between them.

Clark and Lois

Look I'm-

Clark Kent

You can go first.

Lois Lane

No it can wait, you go.

Clark Kent

But Lois I insist.

Lois Lane

Perfect gentlemen as always. Look I'm sorry about the other day. I was blaming you about Chloe.(Clark gives her a look)I know Smallville, I was wrong. So I'm sorry.

Clark Kent

Its okay Lois. I'm sorry I haven't been much of a partner and over protective.

Lois Lane

You were grieving guess we handle it differently. But overprotective that's always been you Smallville.

Clark nods. Zoom into his ear as we start to hear people screaming and explosion. Pan to Lois giving him a look.

Lois Lane

Okay there Clarkie? You're not getting senile on me, are you?

Clark Kent

Sorry Lois, I have something I must do. Cover for me.

Lois Lane

Wait what?

Clark runs out before she could finish her sentence, leaving Lois with a skeptical look.

CUT TO:

EXT-STAR LABS

We see Scientists in blue Star Lab coats running out of the Star Lab buildings. Superman lands in front of them.

Superman

What happened?

Scientist

Explosion, you have to hurry. I think Professor Emil is still inside.

Superman nods and zips into Star Labs.

CUT TO:

INT-STAR LABS CHEMICAL LAB-DAY

We see a man(Professor Emil Hamilton on the floor gripping some paperwork. The room is filled with smoke that appears to be red. We get view of the fire outside the lab and it suddenly vanishes. The lab door rips off its hinges, and Superman enters. He begins to inhale the red smoke through his mouth. He starts to cough as his eyes starts glow red. A mischievous grin appears on his face. Professor Emil gets up and stares at him oddly.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Thanks Superman. Is everything okay?

Superman(KAL)

Everything's fine, never better. We should get you out of here.

Cut off on Superman(KAL) still with mischievous grin as he guides Professor Emil out the lab.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

TOM WELLING…CLARK KENT/KAL-EL/SUPERMAN

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM…LEX LUTHOR

ERICA DURANCE..LOIS LANE

MICHAEL MCKEAN…PERRY WHITE

AARON ASHMORE…JIMMY OLSEN

SOPHIA BUSH…CAT GRANT

JILL TEED…DETECTIVE MAGGIE SAWYER

GUEST STARRING

ALESSANDRO JULIANI…PROFESSOR EMIL HAMILITON

REOCURRING CAST

PEYTON LIST…LUCY LANE

RUTGER HAVEN…MORGAN EDGE

COLUMBUS SHORT…RON TROUPE

DAVID ZAYAS…BILL CHURCH

DAVID PATEKAU…OFFICER DAN TURPIN

[ACT I]

INT-LEXCORP LEX'S OFFICE

We see Lex and Morgan Edge talking.

Morgan Edge

We need to move in on the Eastside. The little Café and the surrounding houses will be perfect for Edge Computer Company.

Lex Luthor

What exactly is your plan to get the residence out the area?

Morgan Edge

Buy them off, among other forces if necessary.

Lex Luthor

I warn you Edge, don't have this lead back to me.

Morgan Edge

Don't worry your little shiny head, Lex. You're completely protected. You have my word.

Lex Luthor

Your word means nothing to me at the moment Edge. Just make sure.

Morgan Edge nods and exits the office.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET CONFERENCE ROOM

We see Lois, Clark, Jimmy and Cat at the conference table sitting. Perry is standing up at the head chair. Perry is getting ready to talk but we hear tapping on a desk. Pan to Clark who is doing the tapping with his pen. His facial expression is boredom. Perry clears his throat. Pan to everyone eying Clark skeptically.

Perry White

Son, mind not doing that tapping.

Clark Kent(mockingly)

Sorry Perry, go on.

Perry White

Well, we've been going after Intergang for weeks and we still have nothing.

Lois Lane

We do know Edge has something planned for the Eastside.

Perry White

We need to find out. Cat, what do we have for the gossip column?

Before Cat could say anything Clark starts tapping his pencil again and sighs. Perry get irritated.

Perry White(irritated)

I'm sorry Mr. Kent, are we boring you?

Lois Lane(concerned whisper)

Seriously Clark, what's gotten into you?

Clark Kent

Yes Perry I am bored, sitting here instead not doing anything. I'm starting to think you're losing your edge.

Perry White

Now listen here son. I don't know.

Clark Kent(getting up)

First off, I'm not your son. I'm going to go find Intergang myself, while you guys have your little club house meeting.

Clark bumps Perry's shoulder as he exits out the office leaving a shocked Perry, Cat, Jimmy and Lois.

Jimmy Olsen

What's gotten into C.K?

Lois Lane

Maybe the job is starting to get to him.

Lois continues to eye the door. Ron storms into the office.

Ron Troupe

You guys have to check this out.

Perry White

What is it, Troupe?

Ron Troupe

Explosion at Star Labs, Superman was there to save the day.

Perry White

Have anything on how the explosion started?

Ron Troupe

All I got it was something about a classified project. Sorry Chief.

Lois Lane

So you stormed in here for basically nothing.

Ron gives her look. Lois shrugs.

Ron Troupe

No but this.

Ron turns on the T.V.

Ron Troupe(CONT'D)

Superman has a really bad temper with one of the Scientists at Star Labs.

Zoom in on the T.V. with news headline that says "Superman Hot Tempered" We see Superman yelling at Professor Hamilton.

Superman(KAL)

Maybe next time you should think twice before risking your life for nonsense like paperwork. I have other people to save.

Superman takes off into the air rapidly. Pan back to the conference room with everyone shocked.

Lois Lane

That doesn't sound like Superman.

Jimmy Olsen

Maybe just having a bad day. Nothing really news worthy.

Perry White

Olsen's right. Our main objective is Intergang. Lois, I want you and Kent to go to the Eastside, find out what's going down. Take Olsen with you. Troupe, I want you to find out what you can on Edge. Where he's at and what he has planned.

Ron Troupe

Got it chief.

Ron walks out and Lois looks at Jimmy and Perry.

Lois Lane

Now we just have to find my partner in crime.

Jimmy and Perry nod before Lois and Jimmy exit out the conference room.

CUT TO:

INT-INTERGANG LOCATION

We see Morgan Edge and Bill Church talking.

Bill Church

So what's the plan?

Morgan Edge

I want you and our boys to start moving in on the Eastside. Get the people to sell their homes and businesses. Starting with the Café.

Bill Church

What if they refuse to sell?

Morgan Edge

Make them a offer they can't refuse.

Bill Church

And if that doesn't work?

Morgan Edge

I don't think I have to explain any further.

Church nods and signals the henchman to leave.

Morgan Edge

Oh and Church, you better not fail me.

Cut off on Church nodding and then leaving the location.

CUT TO:

EXT-DOWNTOWN OUTSIDE BANK

We hear bank alarms and gunshots. Then three robbers in black masks running out. They shove civilians out the way as they run away.

Robber 1

Move! Move!

Robber 2

There's no telling when the boy scout might show up.

Tilt up to Superman floating down.

Superman(Kal)

How about now. You know I really hate the nickname boy scout.

Robber 3

Aw Crap!

Superman(KAL)

Do you know what else, you guys never learn and I'm kind of sick of dealing with you lowlifes.

The robbers point there guns at Superman.

Superman(KAL)

Come on guys, please.

Superman uses his heat vision melting the guns in their hands. They yell in pain as the melted metal covers their hand. He than grabs all three by the collar. Pan to the crowd gasping how ruthless Superman is behaving.

Superman(KAL)

No more taking it easy on you lowlifes.

Superman(KAL) tosses them in the air and they scream in fear as they fall onto three different cars. The robbers are unconscious and the people stare at Superman shocked and scared.

Superman(KAL)

That'll teach you not to rob another bank. Next time I won't be so nice.

Cut off on Superman(KAL)'s mischievous grin.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

]ACT II]

EXT-DOWNTWON OUTSIDE BANK

We see police officers and ambulances. Pan to the robbers conscious and agony.

Robber 1(in pain)

My arm, my arm.

Robber 2

My back. I'm suing, I want my lawyer.

Officer Dan Turpin

Yeah whatever buddy, take them out of here.

The paramedics take the robber to the ambulance vehicles. Turpin walks over to Maggie Sawyer, who is looking around.

Officer Dan Turpin

What do you make of this Detective Sawyer?

Detective Maggie Sawyer

I don't know. This doesn't sound like the Superman I heard so much about.

Officer Dan Turpin

Maybe boy blue decides to take the law into his own hands.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Maybe and we will deal with it but right now we have more important doings.

Cut off on Turpin knowing she means Intergang.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET-DAY

We see Lois on the phone.

Lois Lane

Come on Smalllville, what are you doing? Stacking Hay? Call me when you get this.

She slams the phone down. Jimmy looks at her C.K.

Jimmy Olsen

No word from C.K? I wonder what's going on with him.

Lois Lane

I don't know but I guess it just me and you Jimbo.

Jimmy Olsen(vague)

Actually, I have to do something Lois, so I meet you there.

Lois Lane

Wait what?

Jimmy leaves and Lois wonders why. Pan to Cat approaching Lois.

Cat Grant

He sure was in a hurry.

Lois Lane

Cat, I really don't have a time to talk.

Cat Grant

I just wanted to tell you about your boyfriend Superman going hostile on some bank robbers.

Lois Lane

What are you talking about?

Cat Grant

Its all over the news. Superman broke their arms, sprained back and nearly kills them.

Lois Lane

I don't believe that, Superman wouldn't do something like that. I have to find out what's up with him.

Lois rushes out the planet. Cat hops on her desk and does her nails. Pan to Perry busting out his office.

Perry White

Cat, get to work! This isn't a beauty salon!

CUT TO:

EXT-EASTSIDE OUTSIDE CAFÉ

We see a man(owner) going around asking customers how the food is. Pan to Bill Church and few members of Intergang approach the owner. Everyone looks at them oddly.

Bill Church

Mr. Mahoni, if I could get a minute of your time.

Mr. Mahoni

As you can see sir, I don't have time. I have a café to run.

Bill Church

That's what we need to talk about. So you better make time. Perhaps there is a place we can talk privately.

Mr. Mahoni(worried)

Yes. Let's talk in my office. Right this way.

Cut off on Mahoni guiding Church and the rest of Intergang to his office.

INT-LEXCORP-DAY

Lex is reading the Daily Star on Superman aggressive force.

Lex Luthor

It seems you're showing your true colors Superman.

Pan to the office door as the assistant enters with Lucy behind her.

Lex Luthor(to assistant)

You may leave.

Lucy looks at Lex nervously as the assistant walks out.

Lex Luthor

Don't be so nervous Lucy, I just want to talk. Heard you were back in town. Tell me are you still playing the violin?

Lucy Lane

Is that the reason why you called me here, to play catch up?

Lex Luthor

So defensive, perhaps you and your sister aren't so different.

Lucy Lane

What do you want?

Lex Luthor

As I recall back, you stole a quite load of money from me. Fifty thousand to be exact.

Lucy Lane

Let me guess, you want me to pay you back.

Lex Luthor

Let's be honest, we both know you don't have that kind of money.

Lucy Lane

Then what?

Lex stands up and walks over to her slowly. Lucy eyes him cautiously.

Lex Luthor

You're going to work it off. It might take a while but it beats the alternative. I'll let you know your first assignment.

Lucy Lane

And if I refuse?

Lex Luthor

(smirks)Do you really want the answer to that?

Lucy stares at him in aw.

Lex Luthor

You may leave now.

Cut off on Lex walking back to his desk and a worried Lucy.

INT-CAFÉ OWNER'S OFFICE

We see a Bill Church and the owner talking. The rest of the Intergang members surrounds Mahoni. Church picks up a picture of his family and stares at it intensely.

Mr. Mahoni

My wife and two daughters.

Bill Church

Lovely, I'm going to get straight to the point. Intergang wants to take the café off your hands. Meaning my boss wants to buy your little café.

Mr. Mahoni

I'm sorry but I have no intentions of selling.

Bill Church

He's willing to make a generous offer.

Mr. Mahoni

This is a family business, no amount of money will get me to sale.

Bill Church

(sighs)That was me being nice. We're no longer asking, we're telling.

Mr. Mahoni(nervous)

I won't be intimidated.

Church signals one of the henchmen. The henchman pistol whips Mahoni. He grabs the back his head as blood leaks out.

Mr. Mahoni

(screams)What the?

Bill Church

Now think real hard on your decision.

Mr. Mahoni

I told you I'm not interested.

Bill Church

I really hate to do this(to henchmen) make him change his mind.

Church walks out as the henchmen each begin jump on Mahoni punching and kicking him to the ground.

CUT TO:

EXT-SUICIDE SLUMS-DAY

We see 3 teenage gang members spraying confetti on the wall.

Gang Member 1

Yeah this is street kings turf now.

Superman(KAL)

I don't think so.

Member 2

Superman!

Superman(KAL)

You little punks are destroying government property. Something must be done about that.

Member 3

You're not doing nothing.

Superman hovers over them. They throw spray cans at him.

Superman(KAL)

Really? I'm Superman remember. Meaning I'm Super. I say its time for an Eye for Eye.

Superman(KAL) uses his super breath, blowing the teenage gang members into the wall. He then super speeds and throws trash cans over their heads. He then uses heat vision making a fire surrounding them.

Superman(KAL)

If I were you guys I'll stand still or you will be roasted. Maybe next time you'll think before spray painting your little gang on public property. Courtesy of Superman.

Cut off on Superman(KAL) zipping off into the air in a red and blue blur. And the teenage gangs screaming for help as the fire surrounds them.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

INT-DETECTIVE SAWYER'S OFFICE

We see Detective Sawyer looking over Chloe's old cases involving Intergang connections. Pan to Officer Turpin entering with news.

Officer Dan Turpin

We have eye witnesses that spotted Bill Church at this Café in the Eastside. If we move now, we can see what's going on.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Okay, let's move quickly. We don't want to spook him.

Cut off on Sawyer and Turpin exiting the office.

CUT TO:

INT-LOIS'S CAR

We see Lois talking on her cell phone.

Lois Lane

Listen I will like to speak to Professor Emil Hamilton. I don't care if he's busy this is urgent, Christ.

Lois slams the phone down and steps on the pedal.

CUT TO:

EXT-OUTSIDE CAFÉ EASTSIDE

We see Detective Sawyer and Officer Turpin talking with Café owner Mr. Mahoni. They notice the bruises and cuts.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Mind telling us what happened to your face?

Mr. Mahoni

Oh its nothing, accident in the kitchen.

Officer Dan Turpin(unconvinced)

Right. We heard Bill Church was here, did he do this to you?

Mr. Mahoni

No you haven't all wrong. Church is businessman. We were discussing business.

Tilt up to Superman landing in front of Sawyer and Turpin. The crowd gasps.

Crowd

Superman…Its Superman.

Superman(KAL)

I heard Bill Church was in the area.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

This is police business Superman.

Officer Dan Turpin

We don't need your help, especially the way you've been acting, you're lucky were not taking you in.

Superman(KAL)

As if you could. And if you didn't need me, I wouldn't be here.

Cut off on the surprised reactions of Sawyer and Turpin.

INT-STAR LABS-DAY

We see Lois entering. Pan to scientist shuffling about. Pan back to Lois as she approaches one of them.

Lois Lane

Excuse me Lois Lane, Daily Planet. I'm here about the explosion.

Scientist

We already explained to the press, now if you excuse me.

Scientist brushes past Lois. Lois sighs.

Lois Lane

Do I have to dress like an organ to get some answers here.

Lois notices Professor Emil walking out of his office. She power walks over to him.

Lois Lane

Professor Hamilton! A word please!

Professor Emil Hamilton

Sorry, I have so much work to do.

Lois Lane

Its about the explosion. Lois Lane, Daily Planet.

Professor Emil Hamilton

The other Scientist have already explained to the press, minor accident.

Lois Lane

Oh I doubt it was minor, if Superman was there.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Lucky he was here, even though I thought he would be a lot nicer.

Lois Lane

Look whatever you were working on, effected Superman. The way he's acting, he didn't start acting like this until after the explosion.

Professor Emil Hamilton

I don't see how that's possible…Unless(realizing something)

Lois Lane

Unless what? Spill four-eyes.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Follow me to my office. I will explain everything.

Cut off on Lois following Professor Emil to his office.

INT-INTERGANG LOCATION

We see Church and Edge talking. Edge is sitting at round table as Church is standing. Edge appears to be dressed for a occasion.

Bill Church

Mr. Mahoni will now be selling his property to Morgan Edge.

Morgan Edge

Good work Church, what about the rest?

Bill Church

Working on it, we had to move out. It was getting hot. Police are down there now, word is Superman is too.

Morgan Edge

Will the café owner snitch?

Bill Church

Rest assure he won't.

Morgan Edge

Make sure that he doesn't. After he signs the lease over, kill him. Now if you excuse me I have an announcement I must get too.

Church nods and walks out the location.

CUT TO:

EXT-EASTSIDE CAFÉ

We see Superman now holding Mahoni by the collar. Sawyer and Turpin guns are drawn on him.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Last warning Superman, drop him. Now!

Superman(KAL)

You'll be wasting bullets detective, besides some should tell him not to lie to authorities.

Mr. Mahoni

Please. Please. I want no trouble. We just talked business.

Superman(KAL)

Business get you those bloody cuts? You know I could do worst.

Officer Dan Turpin

Put him down Now Superman!

Superman(KAL) he looks at Turpin with mischievous smile.

Superman(KAL)

A real tough guy now Turpin.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Do as he says.

Tilt up to a T.V. at the top of a building. On the T.V. we see Lex standing next to Morgan Edge. Lex approaches the podium.

Lex Luthor

Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce my new business partner, Mr. Morgan Edge. I know what you all are thinking but Edge has paid his debt to society. And he is ready to move forward with the help of Lexcorp.

Morgan Edge approaches the podium as Lex backs away.

Morgan Edge

I know the rumors about me, and rest assure they are not true. Thanks to Mr. Luthor I will now be starting my own computer company funded by Lexcorp.

Lex Luthor(stepping up)

Look forward to brand new computers in the following six months from Edge Computer Com.

Tilt back down to surprised faces of Turpin, Superman, and others.

Officer Dan Turpin

He can't be serious.

Superman tosses Mahoni onto a table.

Superman(KAL)

Lex!

Superman takes off into the air. Sawyer pulls out her talkie. Turpin goes to help Mahoni.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Available all cars get to Lexcorp building immediately. Superman is on the move, protect Lex Luthor.

Officer Dan Turpin

This is insane. I don't like this Detective Sawyer.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Me either, but we have to stop Superman before he does something stupid.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP

We see Morgan Edge and Lex drinking wine. Edge is sitting on the couch.

Morgan Edge

We're on our way Lex.

Lex Luthor

Tell me Edge, what's your ultimate goal? It has to be more than weapons.

Morgan Edge(he turns to look Lex in the eyes)

Like you don't have a secret agenda.

Lex evilly grins. Pan to door as a desk busts in breaking the door. Superman(KAL) walks in.

Superman(KAL)

Hello Lex. We have something to talk about.

Pan to Edge worried while Lex has an evil grin.

Cut off Superman(KAL) with a evil glare towards Lex and Morgan Edge.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

INT-PROFESSOR EMIL'S OFFICE

We see Lois standing by the door impatiently as she watches Professor Emil look over some paperwork.

Lois Lane

Not to sound pushy but can you hurry this up. There's no telling what Superman may do.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Ah. Here we go. Now we know green meteor rocks can kill Superman-

Lois Lane

Yeah, so where you getting at?

Professor Emil Hamilton

Well Ms. Lane, what we were working on involves red meteor rocks.

Lois Lane

(understanding) If green kryptonite harms him, than red kryptonite might affect him mentally.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Which would explain his aggressive behavior.

Lois Lane

Well how do we save him, you're the Einstein?

Professor Emil Hamilton

Assuming he inhaled the red kryptonite, the only way to have it exit out his system is to sweat it out. Which is impossible without the green one.

Cut off on Lois knowing what she has to do.

INT-LEXCORP-DAY

We still see Lex and Edge staring at Superman(KAL).

Superman(KAL)

Would say I'm surprised Lex, but you always did like laying in bed with a murderer.

Lex Luthor

You have no proof of what your claiming.

Morgan Edge

Kal or do you go by Clark? Superman?

Superman(KAL)

I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Chloe!

Superman zips and shoves Lex into the wall and grabs Edge by the throat.

CUT TO:

EXT-LEXCORP

We see police having Lexcorp surrounded waiting for Detective Sawyer to give the order. Pan to Turpin and Sawyer standing together.

Officer Dan Turpin

How do you want to do this?

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Superman is unpredictable at the moment. If we charge in there, there's no telling what he might do.

Lois Lane(o.s.)

Maybe I can help.

They turn to see Lois.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Ms. Lane. This not the time to play reporter.

Lois Lane

Play reporter? And I guess you're playing Detective.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Just stay out the way, Lane.

Lois Lane

You don't even have a plan, Detective. At least you can hear me out.

Officer Dan Turpin

It wouldn't hurt.

Lois Lane

Superman is infected by red kryptonite.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Red Kryptonite?

Lois Lane

It's the opposite of the green, it effects him emotionally and mentally. If I could get close to him with this (she pulls out the green k)He should go back to the boy scout we all know and love.

Detective thinks on what to do.

Officer Dan Turpin

We need a decision.

Lois Lane

Well since you have all the time in the world.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Fine. But you have fifteen minutes. Let her through.

Lois runs straight to the Lexcorp building.

INT-LEXCORP LEX' OFFICE

Superman is still holding Edge by the throat. Edge is gasping for air as he is turning red. Lex is still on the floor.

Superman(KAL)

You killed my best friend. Now I'm going snap your neck in two and then burn your carcass.

Lois Lane

Superman don't!

Superman turns to see Lois at the door way.

Superman(KAL)

Stay out of this Lois. I'm getting revenge.

Lois Lane

I can't let you do anything you'll regret.

Superman(KAL)

I doubt I'll regret snapping his neck. Plus you said you wanted justice for your cousin and I'm giving it to you.

Lois Lane

That is not justice and you know that.

Lois walks over to him and Superman starts to feel the effects and drops Edge. Edge takes a huge breath. Down on the ground, Superman begins to sweat out the red k.

Superman

Lois? Lois?

Lois Lane(kneeing beside him)

I'm here, I'm here.

Pan to Sawyer, Turpin and several officer entering armed. They notice Lois holding Superman.

CUT OFF

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

EXT-DAILY PLANET-NEXT DAY

(We see the Daily globe spinning.)

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET CENTER OFFICE

We see Lois looking at the front page with her story article. Which say "Superman's Humility" Pan to Clark walking in and notice Lois reading her article. He smiles.

Clark Kent

You know Lois, you might burn a hole in your article.

Lois Lane

I don't have heat vision Smallville. By the way you've been M.I.A. mind telling your partner where you've been?

Clark Kent

Doing some investigating.

Lois Lane

Really? So is your basket cool now. You really upset Perry. I mean more than me, and that is upset.

Clark Kent

Yeah about that, I'm sorry. I guess I'm still not over what happened.

Lois Lane

None of us are. But you really did hit a Jekyll and Hyde there. But maybe you should apologize to Perry.

Clark nods knowingly.

Lois Lane

You know Smallville, you weren't the only one missing in action.

Clark gives her a look of what do you mean.

Lois Lane

Jimmy. I haven't heard from him in the past 24 hours.

Clark Kent

I'm sure he's fine Lois.

Lois Lane

Yeah, sometimes I worry about him.

Clark is taken back by her opening up to him.

Lois Lane

(brushes it off) Well whatever, I'm sure you're right.

Clark Kent

You know thanks to you Superman is now back to his old self. You really are something Lois.

Lois Lane

And you just got the memo, Smallville. And here I thought you knew me.

Clark smiles at her as she smiles back. Pan to Lucy walking in worried. Clark notices.

Clark Kent

I'm going to go talk to Perry. Looks like you should do some talking of your own Lois.

Clark walks off to Perry's office as Lucy approaches Lois.

Lucy Lane

Lois. I really need you. I'm in trouble.

Lois Lane

What else is new with you Lucy? Nothing has changed has it? You're a grown woman now, its time you act liked it.

Lucy Lane

So you're not going to help. I'm your sister.

Lois Lane

Lucy, you can't play that card with me. You threw that away along time ago.

Lucy Lane

Lois. I need you.

Lois Lane

(trying not to give in)You got yourself into your troubles now get yourself out.

Lucy Lane(disappointed)

Fine. Lois. I vote you worst sister of the year.

Clark walks out to see an upset Lucy walking away and Lois rushing to the roof. He knows what she plans on doing. "FROM WHERE YOU ARE BY LIFEHOUSE" is playing in the background.

EXT-ROOFTOP-DAY

We see Lois dressed in light blue shirt and black pants staring at a box of cigarettes that's in her hand. She is trying not to cry. Pan to Superman on the rail.

Superman

You don't need those Ms. Lane.

Lois turns to see Superman.

Lois Lane

I thought we were past the Ms. Lane phase. Just because we're not together, doesn't mean you should be formal.

Superman

You shouldn't be smoking Lois.

Lois Lane

Trust me. The last thing I want is these cancer sticks.

Superman

You're strong Lois, because of you, you stopped me from doing something I'll regret.

Lois Lane

Well all the times you saved me, I have earned a couple of I.O.U'S. Besides we don't need Superman being the terminator.

Superman

(smiles)Look Lois about that night.

Lois Lane

Save your apologies. I was out of line and we leave at that. But I do think we shouldn't be together, you belong to the world.

Superman

If that's what you want, Lois.

Superman walks over to her and grabs the cigarettes from her hand.

Superman

Let's get rid of these.

Superman chucks them in the air towards the sky.

Superman

I don't know why you're upset that you'll damage your lungs but its not the answer.

Lois Lane

Its my sister, Lucy. She is in trouble.

Superman

What kind of trouble?

Lois Lane

I don't know but I blew her off. Told her to deal with it herself.

Superman

That doesn't sound like you Lois.

Lois Lane

I know but my sister and I grew apart the last ten years.

Superman

She's still your sister and I know you, and you won't abandon her. If you need me I'm here for you.

Lois Lane

Thanks. But don't you have an public apology to attend?

Superman

You're right but remember what I've said.

Cut off on Superman taking off into the air.

EXT-CEMETERY

As the song comes close to an end. We see Jimmy laying down by a grave stone which appears to be Chloe. We see liquor bottles scattered all around.

Jimmy Olsen(drunk)

Why did you leave me Chloe? How could you leave me?

He gulps down another liquor bottle and grips Chloe's gravestone. He begins to sob. The song ends.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

SUPERMAN CHARACTERS CREATED BY

JERRY SIEGEL AND JOE SHUSTER


	3. 203 Kicks May 13th, 2010

Man of Steel

2.03 Kicks

Written by Terence Jordan

[TEASER]

EXT-METTROPOLIS NIGHT SKY

We see Superman's cape flapping in the wind. Zoom out as Superman zips around the city buildings. Zoom into his ear as we hear men beating an old man.

Old Man(V.O.)

Please. Please. Stop.

Superman moves quickly to the destination.

CUT TO:

EXT-EASTSIDE ALLEY

The men we come to know as Intergang henchmen and it's three of them. They continue to be on the old man.

Intergang Henchman 1

We gave you a generous offer, you should of took it.

Old Man

Please, I have no other place to go.

Intergang Henchman 2

Not our problem.

One of the henchman grab a pip and gets ready to hit the old man but a stray heat rays hit's the pipe heating it up. Pan and Tilt up to Superman hovering and then he lands.

Superman

Excuse me, but beating the elderly is something I don't tolerate.

The henchman stare at Superman worried.

Intergang Henchman 3

Superman, you're flying over the wrong territory.

Superman

You'll leave this man be. We can do it the easy way or the hard way.

They pull out their guns and Superman shakes his head and then zips around grabbing their guns. He crushes them right in front their faces.

Superman

Why do you guys never do it the easy way? This could have been avoided.

The henchmen begin to run. Pan to Superman inhaling deeply, in slow motion we see the air going in his mouth. The henchmen fall on the ground and the force drags them back. Then Superman zips and grabs a long pipe, bending each end. He slams each end of the pipe on the ground holding the three Intergang Henchmen. The old man runs to Superman's side.

Old Man

Thank you, Superman. Thank You.

Superman

Why were they beating on you?

Old Man

They wanted me to sell my home, but I told them I have no place to go.

Superman

Tell the authorities.

Old Man

Yes of course, Superman. Thank you again.

Superman nods and takes off into the air.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP LEX'S OFFICE

Lex is sitting in his chair. He's wearing black suit with a white collard shirt, and red tie. He speaking on the phone with Edge.

Lex Luthor

Calm down Edge. Superman will be dealt with accordingly.

Morgan Edge(phone)

And how is that? We know who is he, and yet we do nothing.

Lex Luthor

You just let me worry about that, and you keep me up dated on your progress.

Lex hangs up. Zoom in on the table with a file that says Rudy Jones.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

TOM WELLING…CLARK KENT/KAL-EL/SUPERMAN

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM…LEX LUTHOR

ERICA DURANCE..LOIS LANE

MICHAEL MCKEAN…PERRY WHITE

AARON ASHMORE…JIMMY OLSEN

SOPHIA BUSH…CAT GRANT

JILL TEED…DETECTIVE MAGGIE SAWYER

GUEST STARRING

BRADELY COOPER…PARASITE

ALESSANDRO JULIANI…PROFESSOR EMIL HAMILTON

REOCURRING CAST

RUTGER HAVEN…MORGAN EDGE

COLUMBUS SHORT…RON TROUPE

DAVID PATEKAU…OFFICER DAN TURPIN

DOMNIC ZAMPROGNA…BRUNO MANNHEIM

[ACT I]

INT-RICKERS RUDY JONES(PARASITE) CELL

We see Parasite in some type of special holding machine. His hands are in holding preventing him from using his powers. Pan to guards outside the cell. He looks out cautiously. Then the guard opens the cell. Parasite weakly looks up.

Parasite

What do you want?

Guard

You can thank Lex Luthor for this.

The Guard unlocks him out of the special holding machine. Parasite falls on his knees in a weakened state.

Guard

We need to get you out of here.

Parasite

First I must feed!

He grabs the guard and drains his energy and stands up refreshed.

Parasite

Just what the doctor ordered.

Cut off on Parasite exiting the cell.

EXT-DAILY PLANET-MORNING

We get a view of the Daily Planet entrance sign as people enter.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET CENTER OFFICE

We see Clark on the computer researching information on Intergang. Every time he always hit a road block. Pan to Lois entering and walking towards the coffee pot.

Lois LaneMorning Smallville.

Clark Kent

Morning Lois. Get in contact with Lucy?

Lois Lane

(ignoring the question) What you looking up?

Clark realizes she doesn't want to talk about it.

Clark Kent

Intergang. So far I found what we already know, I keep hitting humps.

Lois Lane

Searching for Intergang is like searching for the Bermuda Triangle.

Clark Kent

Superman saved an old on man on the Eastside. Intergang was trying to force him out his home.

Lois Lane

Why do you think that is?

Clark Kent

I don't know but the Eastside is definitely the hot spot.

Pan to Perry White rushing out of his office.

Perry White

Lois! Clark!

Lois Lane(covering her ears)

Perry, we're right here, don't blow a gasket. Better yet my eardrums.

Perry White

I just got word Parasite escaped Rickers.

Clark Kent

How's that possible? Last I heard he was locked in a special holding to keep him from losing his powers.

Perry White

I need you two to head to Rickers and find out how. Parasite hasn't been spotted yet, but we need to move quickly.

Lois Lane

We're on it chief, we'll stop purple leecher.

Lois and Clark exit when Jimmy walks in stumbling with a liquor bottle in hand. Passing by Lois and Clark who look at him concerned. Perry shakes his head.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP LEX'S OFFICE

We see Lex grabbing his coat and is about to exit out his office. Parasite kicks in the door.

Parasite

Lex Luthor. I hope you don't mind me stopping by. But it seems I have you to thank for my freedom.

Lex Luthor

Could have just sent a card.

Parasite

What good is that? Tell me Luthor, why have you freed me?

Lex Luthor

I need a favor and you're the right man for the job.

Parasite

I knew there was a catch.

Lex Luthor

Did you really think it was just a get out of free card?

Parasite

What's stopping me from sucking you dry?

Lex Luthor

Superman.(Parasite gives him a look)You do remember Superman don't you? I mean he was the reason for your incarceration.

Parasite

I'm listening.

Lex Luthor

I know you're missing that kick that gives you the power of a god. Keep Superman busy and you shall have it. Not only that, I'll secure you safe escape to wherever.

Parasite

Deal, but if you cross me Luthor. I'll drain you to an old corpse.

Lex Luthor

You don't have to worry about that. Enjoy your freedom.

Cut off on Parasite exiting the office.

INT-RICKER'S PARASITE CELL-NOON

We see Lois and Clark in Rudy's cell. Lois looks to the guard who freed Parasite and standing next to the Commanding Officer.

Lois Lane

What to explain, who let Parasite out?

Guard looks at her offended.

Guard

No one let him out, he escaped.

Lois Lane

Yeah right, Parasite is no Houdini. It's obvious it was an inside job.

Commanding Officer

I assure you my men aren't capable.

Clark uses his x-ray vision on the machine and noticed it was manually released.

Clark Kent

Could you tell us what happened?

Guard

Like I said, I was doing usual daily watch routine. I come across Rudy's cell and realized he escaped.

Clark could hear the guard's heart beating fast.

Lois Lane

Something doesn't add up.

Guard(defensive)

I'm not a liar.

Commanding Officer

No one is saying that.

Lois Lane

Defensive much.

Clark Kent

Let's go Lois.

Lois and Clark exit the cell.

CUT TO:

INT-LOIS'S CAR

Lois Lane

Its obvious that guards lying, he was a nervous wreck. He freed Parasite, I bet my job on it.

Clark Kent

I know Lois, but why would he help him escape?

Lois Lane

Someone hire up?

Clark Kent

Could be. But we need to find Parasite and fast.

Lois Lane

Maybe Superman has a lead.

Clark Kent

He's not the easiest person to track.

Lois Lane

Well…

Clark looks at her questionably.

Lois Lane

Okay. Promise you won't tell a soul Smallville.

Clark Kent

Okay. Lois what's going on?

Lois Lane

Superman and I…were sort of a dating.

Clark Kent(playing shocked)

Really?

Lois Lane

Yeah, about four months. I should of told you I know.

Clark Kent

Lois you don't have tell your personal life, but good for you.

Lois Lane

Good for me? That all you have to say.

Lois phone rings.

Lois Lane

Yeah chief? What! We're on it.(she hangs up) That was Perry, Parasite just attacked downtown and its ugly.

Clark Kent

Lois, you go ahead.

Lois Lane

And what exactly will you be doing, Smallville?

Clark Kent

Questioning the guard more.

Clark exit's the car.

Lois Lane

Always missing the action, Smallville.

Cut off on Lois dashing off.

EXT-DOWNTOWN METROPOLIS

We see Superman descending from the sky. He lands in the middle of the street. He is disgusted as he sees all the unconscious people on the street.

Superman

Rudy, what have you done?

Parasite

Oh Superman!

Superman turns to see Parasite standing on top of a car holding a young woman with his left hand.

Parasite

I just relapsed!

Cut off on Parasite draining energy from the young woman.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

INT-DAILY PLANET PERRY'S OFFICE

Perry and Jimmy are in his office. Jimmy has his head down due to the hangover. Perry slides him a cup of coffee.

Perry White

Drink up kid, it'll help with the hangover.

Jimmy Olsen

I'm fine, chief.

Perry White(walking to the window)

Jimmy I've had my days and I know what it's like.

Jimmy Olsen

You have no idea what I'm going through.

Perry White(turning to face him)

Son, I've been alive longer than you. I know my fair share of drunken days and nights. It will take time Jimmy.

Jimmy stands up abruptly and points a demanding finger at Perry.

Jimmy Olsen

Don't try to relate, you just didn't lose the love of your life!

He storms out and Perry shakes worriedly.

CUT TO:

EXT-DOWNTWON METROPOLIS

Superman stares intensely at Parasite. Parasite smirks. Pan to Lois showing up with a free lance photographer.

Lois Lane

Okay junior, you better not freeze up in the middle action. I have no time for diaper changing.

Police officers with Detective Sawyer arrive also.

Parasite

I really hate interruptions during dinner time. The Officers and Sawyer surround Parasite. Lois walks up to Superman. Pan to Parasite flipping a car over. They all back up.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Fire! Fire!

Parasite shields himself from the gun fire using the car. Pan to Lois and Superman.

Lois Lane

Why aren't you making a movie?

Superman

Parasite could be dangerous if he absorbs my powers again. I have to plan my move carefully.

Superman zips over to the car Parasite is hiding behind. He uses his super breath and pushes the car on top of him.

Detective Maggie SawyerStand back Superman, if he gets your powers the whole city will be in turmoil.

Superman

I can't stand by, Parasite is not to be take likely.

Parasite

Got that right.

Parasite slides from underneath the car and jumps on top of Superman. Superman grabs Parasite's wrist preventing him from absorbing him. Pan to Lois and the free lancer.

Lois Lane

We have to get closer, come on.

Freelance Photographer

Are you crazy? They don't pay me enough.

Lois Lane

Just what I needed, a cameraman with no backbone. (snatches his camera). Oh Jimmy where are you when I need you.

Lois starts to move in close to the action. Pan to Superman and Parasite tussling back and forth. Superman kicks him in the stomach, and the force knocks him into the car. Sawyer and Turpin guns are pointed at Parasite.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Hands up Now!

Parasite smirks at them.

Officer Dan Turpin

That's now dirt bag!

Parasite

You can't stop me.

Parasite runs towards Turpin and Sawyer, they fire their guns. Parasite falls to the floor. Superman walks over to him and kneels down beside him. He check for a pulse.

Superman

He's still breathing, we need the medics now.

Parasite

That won't be necessary.

Parasite jumps and grabs Superman's face. He starts to absorb him.

Officer Dan Turpin

Oh boy.

Parasite

Thanks for the ultimate high Supes. I needed that kick.

Parasite uppercuts him and he flies into a building. The cops begin to shoot their guns but this time the bullets bounce off. Parasite hovers over them.

Parasite

I'm a god once again, do you really think you can stop me now.

Parasite uses heat vision, creating heat waves firing at the officers. They run and dodge the waves. Pan to Superman zipping from out of the building towards Parasite. He punches him in the jaw. Parasite falls to the ground and slides into the road. Pan to Sawyer and Turpin.

Officer Dan Turpin

What do we do Maggie? Its your call.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Its not much we can do we have to let Superman handle this.

Officer Dan Turpin

We wouldn't be in this mess if he would of stayed out of this.

Tilt back up to Superman staring at Parasite. Parasite gets up and torpedoes towards Superman. Superman grabs his wrist and swirls him around forming a red blue and purple blur. He lets go sending Parasite onto a roof of a blue car, denting it and he rolls off. Parasite gets up and looks at Superman angrily. He glances around looking for an opportunity to escape. Tilt up to a new helicopter in the sky. Tilt down to Parasite with an evil grin. Zoom into his eyes as it glows fiery. He shoots out rays using his heat vision at the helicopter. It hit's the tail of the copter and it begins to swirl out of control. Pan to Superman zipping into action as Parasite flies off and escapes. Superman grips the rails and stables the helicopter. He uses his super breath and blows out the fire. Then he lands the copter on the roof. The people applaud. Superman lands near Sawyer, Turpin, and Lois.

Officer Dan Turpin

Nice going there blue, you should of stayed out of this. Now he has your powers.

Lois Lane

You guys weren't exactly in a winning situation.

Turpin grunts.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

She's right. We have to track him down and Superman you're the only hope now.

Superman

Parasite will lose my powers in time. In the meantime I have to see someone.

Lois Lane

Who?

Superman takes off into the air leaving a confused Lois, Sawyer, and Turpin.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

INT-INTERGANG MEETING

We see Morgan Edge, Bruno and the troops.

Bruno Mannheim

You're making a mistake aligning with Luthor.

Morgan Edge

I don't really give a damn what you think.

Bruno Mannheim

You really think Lex is just going to stay being a back door partner. Its no telling when he'll try to seize control of our empire.

Morgan Edge

Correction my empire, and I have Lex right where I want him.

Edge sits his seat.

Morgan Edge(CONT'D)

Now don't ever question my leadership again.

Bruno Mannheim

(sighs reluctantly) Fine. What do we do with the old man from the Apartment complex? He's not budging and with Superman.

Morgan Edge

Superman is not pre occupied with another problem and not worried about us. If the old man doesn't want to sell then blow the building up and we'll buy the property.

Bruno nods and walks out.

CUT TO:

INT-STAR LABS-DAY

We see Professor Emil in his office examining formulas. We hear a swoosh, and his paper flapping up and down. Emil turns to see Superman in a weakened condition.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Superman, what are you doing here? Might I add, not in a good condition.

Superman

I'm sorry to interrupt Professor Hamilton but I need your help.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Yes of course, anyway I can. What is it you need?

Superman

I need help fighting Parasite.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Umm. I'm not really much of a fighter Superman.

Superman

But you can invent something to prevent Parasite absorbing my powers again.

Professor Emil Hamilton

I think I can manage that.

Cut off on Superman and Hamilton.

INT-DAILY PLANET CONFERENCE ROOM

We see Lois, Perry and Cat talking in the conference room.

Perry White

Where are we with the Parasite story.

Lois Lane

Zilch. He's not making a move even with Superman's powers.

Perry White

He could be playing it smart this time or could be plotting a bigger heist.

Pan to Ron entering and then to Lois.

Lois Lane

He'll be losing power soon, so he'll be coming after Superman again.

Ron Troupe

Not exactly, the victims by Parasite just died.

Lois Lane

What! I thought they get a little weak in the knees and they're back to normal.

Perry White

What happened Troupe?

Ron Troupe

Not this time. Seems like Parasite can now hold on to their energy longer.

Lois Lane

Which means Parasite may be able to hold Superman's powers permanently.

Perry White

Which is a bad thing, okay Lois I want you and Kent to locate Superman. We need to bring this story to a close.

Lois Lane

Would be best if I had my number 1 photographer with me. Plus my partner whose never around.

Perry White

Find Kent, as with Jimmy, he'll be on sick leave. Troupe will have to do.

Lois Lane

Okay. (to Ron) Troupe I sure hope you know how to work a camera.

Cut off on Lois and Troupe exiting.

INT-BANK HEIST

We see Parasite tossing a bank clerk from the counter to the floor. He examines himself.

Parasite

I don't know what it is, but something's different. I'm holding onto Superman powers longer. Did the kryptonite do this? Oh well, I love it.

Parasite walks over to the vault, then rips the door off the hinges.

Parasite

Let's get to the money.

CUT TO:

INT-RICKER'S

We see Lois and Troupe sneaking around the prison.

Ron Troupe

Please explain to me why we're snooping around Rickers, what if we get caught.

Lois Lane

I don't by what that guard said earlier. He's up to something and if my partner wasn't too busy being A.W.O.L., we might know.

Ron Troupe

Where can we find this guard?

Lois Lane

That's him(points to the guard going into a private area)

Guard

Okay Mr. Luthor, I did what you asked. I freed Parasite, I want my money.

Pan to Lois and Troupe behind a corner.

Lois Lane

Lex Luthor, why am I not surprised cue ball is in on this.

Ron Troupe

Why would Lex want to free Parasite?

Lois Lane

And that's what we're going to find out.

Lois drags Troupe away from the corner towards the guard.

Lois Lane

And I thought you suppose to keep the bad guys in?

Guard hangs up the phone and looks to Lois sternly.

CUT TO:

INT-STAR LABS HAMILTON'S LAB-DAY

The camera is viewed on Superman's boots. Tilting up we notices crystal clear rubber is wrapped around his body.

Superman

You sure this is going to work?

Professor Emil Hamilton

When Parasite uses his absorbing abilities, it requires electricity. With the rubber the electric current of his powers should bounce off you preventing him from taking them.

Superman

Thanks for your help.

Superman zips out of Hamilton's office.

CUT TO:

EXT-METROPOLIS BANK

We see Parasite walking out the bank with three bags of cash on his shoulders

Parasite

Living large and in charge and now its time to get my girl…Lois Lane.

Cut off on Parasite taking off into the air in a purple blur.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

EXT-METROPOLIS BANK

We see Sawyer and Turpin outside the bank. Pan to medics helping victims and to Superman landing next to Sawyer.

Superman

Parasite strikes again.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Yeah. And with your powers he's making it difficult for us to catch him.

Office Dan Turpin

Yeah while you we're busy getting gift wrapped.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

What's the deal with the plastic?

Superman

Its rubber, it'll keep Parasite from absorbing my powers completely. I'll deal with Parasite and keep you posted.

Superman takes off into the air.

CUT TO:

INT-RICKER'S-DAY

We see Troupe, Lois, and the Guard who freed Parasite.

Lois Lane

Why did Lex want Parasite free?

Guard

I have no idea what you're talking about.

Commanding Officer

What's going on here?

Pan to Commanding Officer standing behind Lois and Ron.

Lois Lane

Ask your loyal guard here, since he's the one who freed Parasite. Hired by Lex.

Commanding Officer

Is that true Daniel.

Officer Daniel

Yes.

Daniel takes out his gun and shoots the commanding officer in the head.

Lois Lane

How about a no comment.

Officer Daniels

Now for you two.

Ron Troupe(backing up with Lois from Daniels)

Remind me to never follow you to a prison again.

Lois Lane

Where's your sense of adventure.

Daniels points the gun at Lois. Tilt up to Parasite crashing in.

Parasite

No one is to harm my love. I spare you because you set me free but now.

Parasite uses heat vision and burns Daniels to a crisp.

Lois Lane

Okay. Rudy have you seriously lost your mind.

Parasite

Ah. Lois always so independent, that's why I love you.

Lois Lane

Okay you have lost your mind, especially if you think you have chance with me.

Parasite

Don't say that, I'm just strong as Superman.

Superman

Not quite.

Tilt up to see Superman floating in the air.

Parasite

You! Stay out of my way!

Superman

Let's take this outside shall we?

Parasite charges at Superman. Superman catches him and swirls him around tossing him high into the air.

CUT TO:

EXT-COURTYARD

We see prisoners going along their activities while guards watch them. Tilt up to Parasite landing on his back, he gets up. The guards start run towards him. Zoom into Parasite using ice breath turning the guards to ice.

Parasite

Chill boys, the men are playing here.(feels something wrong) I'm starting to lose power. How?

Tilt up to a red and blue blur zipping down revealing Superman.

Superman

This ends now, Rudy.

Parasite

Rudy is dead, we been over this before. You don't have kryptonite this time.

Parasite grabs Superman and tries to absorb his powers but is unable to.

Superman

Having trouble draining Rudy?

Superman punches Parasite in the face and he slides on the dirt.

Superman

I guess you can't keep my powers after all.

Parasite

What's going on? Why can't I absorb you?

Pan to Lois, Troupe, and the guards making into the courtyard.

Ron Troupe

Superman has him beat.

Lois Lane

Keep the camera on the action, Troupe.

Ron starts taking pictures. Pan back to Superman and Parasite using heat vision. They immense in a heat vision battle. Parasite starts to get weaker and Superman begins to over power him. His heat ray out matches Parasite hitting him in eyes.

Parasite

Ah my eyes.

Superman

You can't beat Rudy give it up.

Parasite

I am a god!

Parasite begins to use super breath but before he could Superman inhales deeply. Causing Parasite to drag his feet on the ground towards Superman. He uppercuts Parasite, causing him to flip in the air and land flat on his back. Parasite is out cold. Lois, Troupe, and the guards run towards Superman.

Superman(guards)

Alert Detective Sawyer.

Lois Lane

How was Parasite not able to absorb you?

Superman

(stretching the rubber.) Rubber. It kept Parasite from absorbing my powers.

Lois Lane

I guess the metaphor is true.

Superman gives her look. Cut off on Superman and Lois smiling to each other.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

INT-STAR LABS-NEXT DAY

We see Professor Hamilton looking through a microscope. Pan to Lex standing in the door way. Professor Emil jumps when he sees him.

Lex Luthor

Excuse me professor, hope I'm not intruding.

Professor Emil Hamilton

No not at all Mr. Luthor, what can I do for you?

Lex Luthor(walking over the lab examining)

Its not what you could do for me but what I can do for you.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Meaning?

Lex pulls something out of his pocket. Its some type of remote control device.

Lex Luthor

I want you to find out what this is. And I will fund your research for Star Labs.

Professor Emil Hamilton(grabbing and examining the device)

The symbols on here seem alien origin. But not like that of Superman's, but something else.

Lex Luthor

I'm sure with your expertise, we can find that out Professor.

Professor Emil Hamilton

I know better to make deals with the devil, no offense Mr. Luthor.

Lex Luthor

None taken Hamilton, but think of your research. I'm sure it worth your soul, am I right?

Cut off on Lex smirking and a worried Professor Emil Hamilton. "SOMETHING TO HOPE FOR BY THE UNDESERVING" is playing in the background.

INT-MAGGIE SAWYER'S OFFICE

We see Detective Sawyer going over Chloe's old files. She comes across something intriguing.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Deep Throat?

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET-DAY

We see Lois and Clark talking. They're at Lois's desk.

Lois Lane

Okay Smallville, mind telling me where you were during all the action.

Clark Kent

Following up a lead on Intergang.

Clark starts to walk to his desk. Lois power walks to get in front of him.

Lois Lane

Wait. Wait, Intergang? O spigot we were doing that together but you go off half cocked.

Clark Kent

I'm sorry Lois, I got this lead and just had to follow up on it. You know how it is. Plus I thought you could handle the Parasite story without me. I tried to find out about the east side.

Lois Lane

Well did you?

Clark Kent

No. People are quite.

Lois Lane

We're partners Clark, that means watching each others backs.

Clark Kent

(sighs)I know, I'm sorry.

Lois Lane(calms down)

Don't sweat it Smallville. Next time just fill me in on your little escapade.

Clark Kent

Really? Just like that you're letting it go.

Lois Lane

Yup.

Clark looks at her unsure. Perry walks out of his office concerned.

Clark Kent

Chief you okay?

Perry White

Its Jimmy. I'm worried about the kid. I tried to reach him, maybe you guys can.

Clark Kent(understanding and concerned)

We'll talk to him.

Perry nods and walks back to his office.

Lois Lane

Perry's really worried.

Cut off on Lois and Clark worried about Jimmy.

EXT-CHLOE'S GRAVE

The song continues to play as we see Jimmy passed out over liquor bottles surrounding Chloe's grave. Lois and Clark star at Jimmy sad and worried.

Lois Lane

Oh Jimmy, you're wreck.

Lois and Clark walk over to Jimmy and help him up Jimmy sees them and tries to sober up.

Jimmy Olsen

Lois C.K. I'm fine really, don't look at me like that.

Clark Kent

We know Jimmy and we're going to get you some help.

Lois Lane

Yeah, but let's get you out of here.

Cut off on Lois and Clark walking Jimmy away from Chloe's grave. The song ends.

CUT TO:

EXT-EAST SIDE APARTMENT COMPLEX-NIGHT

We have view of the apartment complex where the old man Superman saved lives. The camera focus on the complex as we hear explosion and the complex collapses one by one.

Morgan Edge(phone)

Job well done, Make preparations immediately.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

SUPERMAN CHARACTERS CREATED BY

JERRY SIEGEL AND JOE SHUSTER


	4. 204 Creed May 20th, 2010

Man of Steel

2.04 Creed

Written by Terence Jordan

[TEASER]

EXT-CITY OF LONDON

We see buildings of London. The camera zooms into a tower.

CUT TO:

INT-TOWER CHAMBER

We see a group of guards guarding a man in shackles and a metal face over his face.

Guard

Hope you're ready for the chair assassin.

The guards begin to pace around him.

Guard

He should already be dead. For what he did, what took him so long to give the order.

Guard 2

Don't know, but when are we suppose to move him.

Guard 1

Not until we get the call so shut up and keep an eye-

Before he could finish his sentence, a bullet pierces his skull killing instantly. The other four guards get in formation.

Guard 2

Secure the prisoner!

Guard 3

Where did the shot come from?

Another bullet hits guard 3 in the heart. The other three guards start to panic.

Guard 2(worried)

Keep in formation!

Guard 4

We have a sniper!

Guard 5

I think we got that by now.

The three remaining guards stay close to the prisoner. The Prisoner smirks through the mask.

Guard 5

I can't see anything.

Pan to a man(Floyd Lawton) in brown robe with hood over his face covering it. The guards point their guns towards him.

Guard 2

Stop right there, now!

The man in hoody puts his hands in the air slowly.

Floyd Lawton

You all will die.

His sleeves drop revealing arm wrist guns. He fires and kills all three guards befor they can react.

Floyd Lawton

How'd you let yourself get caught, I don't know.

Prisoner

That voice, Floyd?

Floyd Lawton

Surprised you remember me.

Floyd takes off the mask and shackles. The prisoner is now free.

Prisoner

How could I forget, you were my greatest student.

Floyd Lawton

Elverado, we should get moving.

Elverado Clinton

Never did like compliments. But to important matters.

Floyd Lawton

And that is?

Elverado Clinton

Revenge. To those whom imprisoned me and those who helped.

Floyd Lawton

Well we better move fast.

Floyd throws the hood back over his face.

Cut off on them walking out the chamber.

INT-LONDON WELSLEY RIPES APARTMENT

We see a man(Wesley Ripes) running towards the phone on a dresser.

Wesley Ripes

Hello? This is he…Dear God…Okay I'm on my way…Do me a favor notify Lois Lane of the Daily Planet…Metropolis, Kansas.

He hangs up the phone and turns around to only to get hit with a bullet in the front temple of his head. The body falls to the floor.

CUT TO:

EXT-ROOFTOP-NIGHT

We see Floyd holding a sniper. He now appears to be wearing the classic Deadshot attire, red and white armor.

Elverado Clinton

Impressive Floyd. Skills are improving.

Floyd Lawton

Like any doubt? But stop with the Floyd already. Its Deadshot.

Elverado Clinton

Whatever you say.

Deadshot

So whose next?

Elverado Clinton

Lois Lane. We're taking trip to Metropolis. Assemble the rest of the assassins.

Deadshot

That you'll have do on your own. I have business in Gotham.

Deadshot walks off. Cut on Elverado with a look of Vegeance in his eyes.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

TOM WELLING…CLARK KENT/KAL-EL/SUPERMAN

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM…LEX LUTHOR

ERICA DURANCE..LOIS LANE

MICHAEL MCKEAN…PERRY WHITE

AARON ASHMORE…JIMMY OLSEN

SOPHIA BUSH…CAT GRANT

JILL TEED…DETECTIVE MAGGIE SAWYER

GUEST STARRING

ADRIAN PAUL…ELVERADO CLINTON

CHAD MICHAEL MURRAY…FLOYD LAWTON/DEADSHOT(CAMEO)

REOCURRING CAST

PEYTON LIST…LUCY LANE

COLUMBUS SHORT…RON TROUPE

DAVID ZAYAS…BILL CHURCH

[ACT I]

INT-WAREHOUSE SHAFT-DAY

We see Lois crawling through a air duct. She stops at the air vent. View in first person thought the vent. We see a group of men and a few are members of Intergang. Another members are in a gang. Camera goes back to third person with Lois.

Lois Lane

Okay, Church. Where are you?

Lois digs in her pocket and finds a toll and starts to unscrew the air vent front piece. The front piece falls and she catches it quickly.

CUT TO:

WAREHOUSE GUN DEAL

Gang Leader

I hope these weapons are as good as you say Church.

Bill Church

Trust me Boss Dog. The 89ers won't know what hit them. Intergang always has top notch quality.

Church signals a henchmen to open a crater revealing heavy artillery. Such as Aks, grenade launchers, nines, C4s, and pistols. Tilt up to Lois crouching under the rail of the Warehouse steps. She takes out a camera.

Lois Lane

Can you say busted.

Intergang Henchman

Can you say caught in the act.

Lois turns to see a gun pointed in her face. She slowly stands in the air.

Lois Lane

This isn't where parked my car. I'll just be going now.

Henchman

You're not going anywhere, Ms. Noisy.

Lois Lane

Ms. Noisy, really?

Lois slowly walks down the steps with the henchman having the gun pointed to her back. They stop in the center of the gang members and Intergang. Church smiles at her.

Bill Church

Lois Lane, always having those eyes where it doesn't belong.

Lois Lane

So tell me is those the same C4s used to kill my cousin.

Bill Church

Always digging for skeletons in the wrong closet.

Lois Lane

Not if there in your closet, Church.

Gang Leader

Why are we talking? Ice this chick.

Lois Lane

I don't think you want to do that.

Bill Church

Why's that?

Lois Lane

Cops are already on there way, squad and all.

Bill Church(matter of fact)

We'll just kill you and move quickly.

He signals a henchman. Lois turns around quickly and kicks the gun out of his hand. Then she round house kicks him in the face and starts to run.

Gang Leader

Baby got spunk. Kill her!

The camera slows motion as we zoom into the bullets heading towards Lois. Superman intervenes and the bullets bounce off his chest.

Superman

I hope you don't mind me making an entrance.

Gang Leader

Superman! Take out the big guns.

One of the gang member grabs the launcher. Bill Church makes his escape with Intergang.

Bill Church

Come on, this no longer concerns us.

Pan to the gang member with the Launcher firing at Superman. The rocket rockets towards Superman and he catches it. The and member gasp.

Gang Leader

Ah crap!

Superman smiles. Pan to Lois approaching Superman. The gang members give up.

Lois Lane

Always showing up in the nick of time. Faster than a speeding bullet, right?

Superman

Can you ever stay out of trouble Lois?

Lois Lane

Wouldn't be a reporter if I didn't.

Cut off on Lois and Superman smiling at each other.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET-DAY

Lois enters the Daily Planet. She approaches Cat.

Lois Lane

Where's the chief? I finally have a lead on Intergang.

Cat Grant

He's in his office, fussing as always.

Clark approaches Lois worried.

Clark Kent

What we're you thinking going in there alone?

Lois Lane

I don't need a lecture Smallville. Have news to report.

Clark Kent

You could of gotten killed, at least could of waited for me.

Lois Lane

And how would of it turned out different. Besides you didn't include me in your Intergang mission last week.

Clark sighs.

Lois Lane

Thought so. So if you excuse me, real reporter is coming through.

Lois brushes pas Clark to Perry's office. Pan to elevator opening revealing a man with an English accent who's afraid for his life.

Englishman

Lois, Lois Lane.

Clark looks at him oddly as he approaches him.

Englishman

Must speak with Lois Lane, its urgent.

Clark Kent

I'm her partner, Clark Kent. Can I help you?

CUT TO:

PERRY'S OFFICE

We see Perry yelling on the phone. Lois enters.

Perry White

A whole apartment complex just doesn't catch on fire and collapse.

He slams down the phone.

Lois Lane

I have front page story. Bill Church and Intergang weapon bust.

Perry White

Proof Lois. Beside I thought I put you on the Apartment complex on the eastside.

Lois Lane

I was going get to it chief, but got side tracked. And I have your proof right here.

Lois hands him the camera. He views it and then sighs.

Perry White

Luckily you're the best damn investigative reporter, but taking pictures.

Lois Lane

Well with the best photographer on leave, I have to make do.

Perry White

Why not Troupe?

Lois Lane

(rolls her eyes) Better with a monkey at a zoo.

Clark enters the office.

Clark Kent

Lois. Someone needs to speak with you urgent.

Cut off on Lois confused.

CUT TO:

CENTER OFFICE

Lois, Clark, and Perry walk out the office. Lois is curious to see the Englishman. Cat is entertaining him. The Englishman notices Lois.

Englishman

Ah Lois Lane.

Lois Lane

That's what it says on my birth certificate. Who are you?

Englishman

Oh sorry. I'm Abraham McKinley. Wesley Ripes sent me.

Lois Lane

Good old Wes, how's the English muffin lover?

Abraham McKinley

He's dead.

Lois Lane

What? How?

Abraham McKinley

Elverado has escaped Miss Lane.

Cut off on shocked and worried Lois. And a confused Clark.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

EXT-ROOFTOP ACROSS FROM THE DAILY PLANET

We see Elverado holding sniper on the ledge and another assassin.

Elverado Clinton

Watch a true assassin work. Jail can't rusty my skills.

He looks through the scope.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET CENTER OFFICE

Lois, Perry and Abraham are talking at her desk.

Lois Lane

What happened? How did Elverado escape? He's in a prison designed as Ft. Knox.

Abraham McKinley

An assassin by the name of Deadshot and he's a dangerous bugger. I came to warn you, Clinton no doubt about it wants revenge on all of us. You must hide.

Perry White

He may be right about that Lois. I don't want to see my number 1 in a body bag.

Lois Lane

Hide? If a good old Elverado's coming, I'll bring him down again.

Pan to Clark using his super hearing. Cat looks at him oddly.

Cat Grant

What do you suppose they're talking about?

Clark Kent(stop using his hearing)

Haven't the slightest clue but it seems important especially if Perry's involved.

Zoom into Clark's ear as we hear gunshots. Tilt up to the bullet piercing the through the wind glass. Slow Motion Clark super speeds without anyone noticing in a black blur to the Superman red and blue. Pan to the bullet about to hit Lois in the back of her head. Superman hand is behind her catching the bullet before it hit the target. Abraham looks on shocked as Lois turns around with the same expression.

Superman

Twice in tow days, Lois. Maybe I should be your personal body guard.

Lois Lane

Just love making you work.

Perry White

Lois, are you okay?

Lois Lane

Just fine Perry. Glad to still have my head.

Superman uses his telescopic vision to see. Clinton and a Assassin running from a rooftop.

Superman

Excuse me.

Superman zips away.

Abraham McKinley

He sure is bloody fast.

CUT TO:

EXT-ROOFTOP

We see Clinton and the Creed Assassin running from the sniper point.

Elverado Clinton

We split up and meet back up at the hideout.

The two assassins separate, each going there own way. Creed Assassin is jumping rooftop to rooftop. We see a red blur going over his head. He looks back then forward only to run into Superman. He jumps back.

Superman

You're coming with me.

Creed Assassin

I think not.

Assassin pulls out a type of gun the fires repeatedly. The bullets bounce off him.

Superman

I guess you haven't heard of me.

Superman zips and grabs the assassin.

Superman

Where's the one who shot the rifle, and why were you trying to kill Lois Lane.

The Creed Assassin smiles as he swallows a pill. He begins to shake violently. Superman holds him as falls to the ground and dies.

Cut off on a concerned Superman.

INT-LEXCORP-DAY

Lex is sitting at his desk looking a article about the apartment complex. Lucy storms into his office.

Lucy Lane(upset)

Why are you calling me? I told you I won't work for you.

Lex Luthor

I beg to differ. Tell you what, you help me and I won't tell Lois the reason why'd you come to Metropolis.

Lucy doesn't say anything but wears a nervous expression.

Lex Luthor

Work of the fifty thousand you owe and with interest I'll with your problem.

Lucy Lane(sighs reluctantly)

What? What do you want from me?

Lex Luthor(standing up)

I want you to be my eyes.

Lucy Lane

Meaning?

Lex Luthor

I want you to watch Morgan Edge. Keep all eyes on him. And not word to anyone including your sister.

Lucy Lane

Fine. When do I start?

Lex Luthor

I'll keep in touch.(Lucy starts to walk out) Oh and Lucy, I hate to have to exterminate our partnership.

Lucy turns back around and exit's the office.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET CONFERENCE ROOM-DAY

We see Perry, Lois, Clark, Troupe, and Cat.

Perry White

I want everyone to find out where Elverado maybe in this city. I want to know if he has friends, relatives, don't matter. I want him caught.

Ron Troupe

How do you expect us to find out anything if the guy is not even from here.

Perry White

Its called investigating reporting, learn it. No one takes a shot at my people. No one.

Pan to Lois and Clark.

Clark Kent

You okay Lois?

Lois Lane

Just fine Smallville, despite being almost killed by a professional killer.

Clark can tell she is afraid.

Clark Kent

I won't let anything happen to you Lois.

Lois Lane

I'm fine Smallville, stop playing big brother.

Pan back to Perry.

Perry White

Now let's move people! We have a paper to run!

Everyone with the exception of Lois, Clark, Perry, and Cat leave the room.

Perry White

Listen Lois, with what's going on, I don't think your apartment is a safe place.

Lois Lane

What do you suggest? I go underground like a sewer like a rat.

Clark Kent

Lois, Perry's right. I have an extra room at my apartment. Its yours if you want it.

Lois Lane

Shacking up with you again, didn't work the last time remember. Beside I don't need baby sited. I need to be out in the field.

Clark and Perry roll there eyes at Lois's stubborness.

Clark Kent

Lois, you were almost killed.

Lois Lane

Stating the obvious. It not like it was the first time.

Clark Kent

You're always go in a situation without a second thought.

Lois Lane

Its called reporters Instinct. Every good reporter has it.

Cat Grant(raising her hand)

You can stay at my place.

Lois and Clark stop arguing. Lois looks at her like she's crazy.

Clark Kent(smiles)

Sounds like a plan to me. And you guys become the best of friends.

Perry White

Great idea Cat.

Lois sighs.

Lois Lane

Okay fine, if it will ease your minds.

Cat claps her hands excitedly.

Cat Grant

Great, it could be like a sleep over.

She wraps her arms around Lois.

Lois Lane(sarcastic)

Oh goody.

Clark smirks and Lois gives him a look. Cat and Lois walk out. Perry looks to Clark.

Perry White

Kent, I want you to find out anything related to Clinton. Get in touch with Superman if you can.

Clark Kent

I'm on it chief.

Cut off on Clark exiting and Perry sighing.

INT-METROPOLIS CREED COUNCIL

We see the Creed Assassins minus Deadshot in a circle. In the center is Elverado Clinton.

Elverado Clinton

Brothers. I have gathered the Creed to help take my revenge on my captors and those responsible. One in particular is Lois Lane.(the Assassins nod)I did not betray any of you when I was captured and now I ask the same of you.

Creed Assassin Kronos

We are with you my brother. Let those who go against the creed suffer.

Elverado Clinton

There is one heavy obstacle and that is Superman. He protects Lois Lane. He must be dealt with and have the solution.

He pulls out kryptonite bullets.

Elverado Clinton

I want you to do the honor.

He gives the kryptonite bullets to an assassin who wears a black and orange mask. He has a sword wrapped on his back.

Elverado Clinton

I'm sure you won't fail.

The Creed Assassin nods.

Cut off on Clinton smiling evilly.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

INT-LEXCORP LOBBY-DAY

We see Lex walking into the Lobby. He notices Detective Maggie Sawyer.

Lex Luthor

Detective Sawyer, what can I do for you?

Detective Maggie Sawyer

I thought I can get a minute of your time.

Lex Luthor

I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry. Emergency meeting.

Lex brushes past her.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

I thought we might catch up. Haven't spoke since your father's suicide.

Lex stops and turns to face her.

Lex Luthor

Alright Detective Sawyer, what is it you want to discuss?

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Actually I thought we talk about your business doings with Morgan Edge.

Lex Luthor

My business doings is(getting in her face)what they are, my business doings. It is no concern to you, Detective.

Lex walks away and Detective Sawyer follows.

CUT TO:

OUTSIDE LEXCORP

She follows Lex to his limo.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

So, Lex plan on taking over Intergang?

Lex shuts the door to the limo and walks back to her.

Lex Luthor

Grasping at straws, I suggest you look elsewhere. Morgan Edge is business associate, and all you have is accusations. Maybe you should try finding the last detective murder.

Lex smirks and walks back into his limo.

Cut off on Sawyer watching his limo pull off disappointedly.

INT-CAT'S APARTMENT

We see Cat and Lois. Cat is sitting on a arm chair watching Lois pace nervously.

Cat Grant

Want to try calming down Lois.

Lois Lane

Calm. I am calm, I can't believe Perry wants me to just hide. Hello, Lois Lane, investigator reporter. I didn't earn the name Mad Dog Lane by hiding like a pup.

Cat Grant

And this is you calm?

Lois gives her a annoyed look.

Cat Grant

Look. I know this assassin got your panties in a bunch so I took the liberty of ordering us some guys to relax.

Lois looks at her in ah.

Lois Lane

You know what Clark's place is looking very safe to me now. But thanks for the offer Cat.

Lois quickly exits out the apartment. Cat shrugs.

Cat Grant

Double the fun.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANE COMPUTER ROOM

We see Ron Troupe and Clark looking on the internet. Troupe is on the computer while Clark is on the other.

Clark Kent

Have you found anything yet, Ron?

Ron Troupe

No, just the article wrote. Nothing linking Elverado to Metropolis. What about you?

Clark Kent

The same. I mean he can't just go hide anywhere. He must have been here before. Lois is always gets in over her head.

Ron Troupe

You're telling me. She brought down the whole Creed Assassins causing them to go underground.

Clark Kent

We have to find something linking Elverado and Metropolis soon.

Clark picks up some with his super hearing.

Elverado Clinton

Superman. I know you can hear me. You and the dogs that is. I read on up on you Superman. Hero of the city. Bright hope for the future.

Clark Kent

Ron, keep looking, I'm going to get in touch with Superman.

Clark exits quickly before Ron could say anything.

CUT TO:

EXT-METROPOLIS SKY

Superman is flying over the city trying to pin point a location of the voice.

Elverado Clinton

Can you find me Superman? How good is that hearing of yours?

Superman zips down into a warehousing area.

CUT TO:

INT-CLARK'S APARTMENT

We get a view of Clark's apartment in first person. Then in 3rd person, we pan to the door as we hear a lock pick. The door opens revealing to be Lois. She enters the apartment and looks around the place.

Lois Lane

I have no idea why I'm here.

Lois examines Clark's pictures of his mother and father. One with him and Kara at he barn, she comes across an old picture of herself and Chloe. She looks at it determined, remembering her promise to bring Intergang down. She doesn't realize Elverado is right behind her.

Elverado Clinton

I knew you'll be here.

Lois turns around quickly.

Lois Lane

Elverado, tell me how's the eye.

Elverado Clinton

Still with the smart remarks. I'll fix that. I can kill you where you stand but I want you to suffer as I did.

Lois round house kicks Elverado in the face. She tries to run but Elverado shoots Lois in the back with the darts. Lois fall to the ground unconscious. He catches her before she hit's the wooden floor.

CUT TO:

EXT-WAREHOUSE DOCKING AREA

We see Superman land and the place seems abandoned. He looks around the warehouses using his x-ray vision.

Elverado Clinton(phone)

So warm Superman.

Superman looks down and sees the cell phone. He was bamboozled. Tilt up to Creed Assassin behind a sniper scope and loading the kryptonite bullets.

Cut off on the Assassin ready to shoot.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

EXT-ABANDON WAREHOUSE DOCKING AREA

We see Superman still using his x-ray vision. Tilt up and we see the Creed Assassin fire the sniper. The bullet heads towards Superman. He realizes its kryptonite and dodges in nick of time. He looks in direction of the bullet and notices the Assassin on top of the roof of the tallest warehouse. The assassin fires off another shot, and Superman dodges once again by flying towards it and swerving left. The Assassin tries to run but runs into Superman.

Superman

Where's Elverado?

Creed Assassin smirks and tries to take a suicide pill but Superman stops him.

SupermanNot this time. Where's your boss?

The Assassin smirks again.

Superman

Start talking.

The Creed Assassin takes out some type of pellets and throws them on the ground. An electric shock field pushes Superman back. The assassin makes a run for it. As the force field disperses, Superman looks around and the assassin is gone.

CUT TO:

INT-CREED COUNCIL

We see Lois chained above a pit of acid. Elverado and the assassins are gathered around the pit.

Elverado Clinton

Bet your wondering how'd I know you be at your partner Clark Kent's place.

Lois Lane

Thought crossed my mind, what you had your creed buddies pull a stalking brigade.

Creed Assassin

Why don't we just kill her quickly like the others. We are assassins by the way.

Elverado Clinton

Because of her I went through immense torture and I want to feel every pain of it.

Lois Lane

Yada, Yada. Sound like a broken record.

Creed Assassin 2

You're letting your emotions get away of our duty. You made this creed and the rules. Now abide by them.

Elverado Clinton

Vengeance is my duty!

Creed Assassin 2

A quick bullet would be better.

Lois Lane

Or letting this reporter go out the door.

Elverado Clinto

Funny smart remarks won't save you. Lower her into the pit. I want to watch her corpse burn.

Lois Lane

You really think I'm funny Elverado, I knew your obsession meant more.

A Creed Assassin start to lower her into the pit.

Elverado Clinton

I was tortured in that chamber of hell. And now you'll die slowly in that pit.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET COMPUTER ROOM

We see Ron still on the computer searching information linking Elverado to Metropolis. Perry is standing behind him.

Perry White

Anything yet?

Ron Troupe

Found something. Elverado had relatives who moved here in the sixties. They own a abandon factory at outskirts of Metropolis.

Perry White

Okay, it's a start. Contact Kent, maybe he can deliver the news to Superman.

The phone rings and Perry answers.

Perry White

Cat? Wait what?

Ron Troupe

What's up chief?

Perry White

Lois left Cat's to go to Clark's. I swear that woman has a death wish. Alert Clark now!

CUT TO:

INT-CREED COUNCIL(FACTORY)

We see Lois still being lowered into the pit. Elverado watches with satisfying grin. Panel 360 with the rest of the assassin with unsure looks. A Creed Assassin runs up to him.

Creed Assassin 3

Just got a call from Deathstroke, he failed to kill Superman. We have to get out of here. He's on his way here. And we don't have the weapons to face off with him.

Elverado Clinton

Not until I know for sure she's dead.

Lois Lane

Maybe you guys should compare egos later.

Creed Assassin 2

I'll make sure.

The Creed Assassin 2 pulls out his nine as Lois is getting lowered in the pit slowly.

Creed Assassin 2

Let's speed this up.

The Creed Assassin 2 shoots and the bullet hit's the chain and Lois begins to fall faster. Superman crashes through the roof. Lois shuts her eyes as she fears she may hit the pit of acid. Superman grabs the chain sets Lois on the factory floor. He turns to see the Assassins have vanished. Superman cups Lois face as she opens her eyes.

Lois Lane

Really know how to sweep a girl off her feet.

Superman

Clark told me where you were. I'm glad I got here on time.

Lois Lane

You're timing is impeccable.

Cut off on Lois and Superman smiling to each other.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

EXT-PARKING GARAGE-NIGHT

Lex is standing outside the limo, he appears to be waiting for someone. A man walks towards Lex nervously.

Lex Luthor

I was beginning to think you wouldn't show.

Man

I could get into lot of trouble for this.

Lex Luthor

Morgan Edge won't know a thing. So you don't have to worry about a thing. Hand over the deed to the complex Patrick.

Patrick

Here it is. I give you this and I get my money.

Lex Luthor

Of course, you'll get what you deserve.

Patrick hand Lex the deed to the apartment complex that was destroyed in "2.03 Kicks" Lex's bodyguard appears behind him.

Lex Luthor(to his guard)

Pay the man what we owe.

Lex walks back to the limo and gets in. As the camera zooms into his face and we just see his eye, we hear gun shot.

Cut off on the window rolling up.

CUT TO:

INT-LOIS'S APARTMENT

We see Lois sitting on her love seat in pajamas and bunny slippers. She is on her laptop trying to locate any location where Elverado and the Creed Assassins may be. A knock at the door is heard. "THE FRAY NEVER SAY NEVER" is playing in the background.

Lois Lane

Who could this be at this hour?

She sat the laptop to the side and goes to open the door revealing to be Clark. She smiles but then hides it.

Lois Lane

Smallville, come to check up on me.

Clark Kent

Well I was in the neighborhood.

Lois Lane

Right, Just in the neighborhood? Really are a bad liar Clark.

She moves aside and let him in.

Clark Kent

Those assassins were never caught, thought I keep an eye out.

Lois Lane

As much as I appreciate you being my knight and shinning, but I can take care of myself.

Clark Kent

I know you can Lois, but doesn't stop me from worrying.

Lois Lane

You always was the worry sport, but I doubt Elverado and his Creed assassins will back anytime soon. I mean now that we know about his hideout in Metropolis.

Clark Kent

Are you sure you're okay?

Lois Lane

I'm fine, Clark. For almost being killed, but that's like everyday occurrence.

Clark Kent

Not funny, Lois. You always getting in over your head.

Lois Lane

I'm a reporter, its what I do. Chase the story and put away the bad guys.

Clark Kent

Which cause Professional killers to come after you.

Lois Lane

Not doing my job, if someone isn't.

Clark Kent(concerned)

I'm serious Lois.

He walks over to her and cups her face.

Clark Kent

I don't know what I'll do if I lose you too Lois.

Lois Lane(uncomfortable)

Okay, personal space Smallville. I'm not going anywhere, not anytime soon.

Clark looks at her in lovingly way. Lois shifts uncomfortably. He leans in and tries to kiss her but she stops him with her hand to his chest.

Lois Lane(looks at him confused)

Clark, what?

Clark Kent

I'm sorry, I should go.(he turns to walk away but turns back around)(sincere) I still love you Lois, I never stopped loving you.

Lois Lane

I can't do this right now, Smallville.

Clark nods and he exits Lois Apartment. Lois eyes the door still shocked and confused.

Cut off Lois pondering on what Clark just said and the song ends.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

SUPERMAN CHARACTERS CREATED BY

JERRY SIEGEL AND JOE SHUSTER


	5. 205 Vision June 5th, 2010

Man of Steel

2.05 Vision

Written by Terence Jordan

[TEASER]

EXT-STAR LABS

We get a view of the Star Labs sign, it's a late night.

CUT TO:

INT-STAR LABS PROFESSOR EMIL'S OFFICE

We see Professor Emil looking over the remote control device given to him by Lex(2. 04 Creed)His face expression changes of revelation as he finally discovered something.

Professor Emi Hamilton

My word, that's it. I have it. It's a key. But to what?

He picks up a phone and dials a number.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Mr. Luthor. About the device, I discovered what its purpose.

Cut off on Emil stern look.

INT-CLARK'S APARTMENT

We see Clark wide awake. He appears to be thinking of Lois and what happened the other night(2.04 Creed). He looks to the picture of his father on the desk stand.

Voice

Clark.

Clark jumps as hears the voice. He x-rays the whole apartment and finds nothing. Clark shrugs it off and lays back down. He now glances picture of him and Lois back in Smallville.

Voice

Clark.

Clark gets up again, but this time out of bed. He is wearing his blue boxers.

Clark Kent

Who's there?

Voice

Clark. Listen to me son.

Clark turns around and see his father(Jonathan Kent). He is surprised to see his father standing there. Jonathan is smiling at him proudly.

Clark Kent

Dad?

Jonathan Kent

I've so proud of you son, I knew you were meant for more and now the world knows it.

Clark Kent

How's this possible?

Jonathan Kent

I've come to ward you son. Something worst than you ever faced is coming. I don't have much time to explain.

Clark Kent

Dad? What's coming?

Jonathan starts to fade.

Jonathan Kent

The end. You must prevent it Clark, find the three power sources to the key.

Clark Kent

Dad wait! Three keys?

Jonathan fully fades away. Clark looks around the room dumbfounded.

Cut off on Clark with a stern look.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

TOM WELLING…CLARK KENT/KAL-EL/SUPERMAN

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM…LEX LUTHOR

ERICA DURANCE..LOIS LANE

MICHAEL MCKEAN…PERRY WHITE

AARON ASHMORE…JIMMY OLSEN

SOPHIA BUSH…CAT GRANT

JILL TEED…DETECTIVE MAGGIE SAWYER

GUEST STARRING

ALESSANDRO JULIANI…PROFESSOR EMIL HAMILTON

JOHN SCHNIEDER…JONATHAN KENT

JOHN GLOVER…LIONEL LUTHOR

CLANCY BROWN…KANO

REOCURRING

PEYTON LIST…LUCY LANE

RUTGER HAVEN…MORGAN EDGE

DOMNIC ZAMPROGNA…BRUNO MANNHEIM

DAVID ZAYAS…BILL CHURCH

[ACT I]

INT-LEXCORP-DAY

We see Lex wearing his usual black suit attire. He is at the window looking down at the people of the city.

Lex Luthor

So insignificant, the way they live their lives. Unaware of the big picture.

Assistant

And what is that Mr. Luthor?

Lex Luthor

They don't really matter. I thought I told you never to enter my office unless I call you.

Assistant

Yes I know. But Professor Emil Hamilton is here to see you.

Lex Luthor

Send him in. Oh and don't let me warn you again of the rules.

Assistant

Yes, of course Mr. Luthor. My apologies.

She walks out and a few seconds Professor Emil enters.

Lex Luthor

What do you have for me doctor?

Professor Emil Hamilton

Professor. Its Professor Emil. I'm not a doctor.

Lex Luthor(walks away from the window)

What do you have for me? You said you figured out the device.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Why yes.(places the remote key device on Lex's desk)The device isn't a remote control but a key.

Lex Luthor

A key to what exactly?

Professor Emil Hamilton

Not sure exactly, but look at this. This symbol at the top stands for unlock and the bottom symbol stands for lock.

Lex Luthor(not intrigued)

So you basically have nothing of use. Maybe I was wrong about you professor.

Professor Emil Hamilton

There is more. It appears it only functions with three key power sources.

Lex Luthor

What power sources? How can I get them?

Professor Emil Hamilton(pushes up his glasses with a finger)

First, do you promise to fund my cloning research.

Lex Luthor

(sighs)Running out of patience Hamilton. And I told you I will if you help me. Now tell me.

Professor Emil Hamilton

I'm working on a machine that can read the key energy and locate similar energy readings.

Lex Luthor

I suggest you get to work Hamilton, time is at my essence.

Cut off on a unsure Professor Emil.

CUT TO

INT-DAILY PLANET-DAY

We see Clark at his desk looking at picture of his father pondering at what happened last night. What the message his dad meant. Pan to Lois walking in. She looks to Clark awkwardly.

Lois Lane(rushing to the coffee stand)

Morning Smallville, dreaming of the stars in Smallville.

Clark Kent

Actually I was dreaming of my father.

Lois Lane(confused)

What? Did you forget to feed Shelby during your last visit.

Clark Kent(avoiding)

Its nothing. What about you? You've been avoiding me since I told you how I felt.

Lois Lane

I wasn't avoiding, I just been busy. Stories don't write themselves Smallville.

Clark Kent

Look Lois I don't expect you-

Lois notices Perry.

Lois Lane(avoiding Clark)

Look it's the chief, maybe he finally has some insight on Intergang. Since we barely have crap.

Clark sighs and follows Lois over to Perry.

Perry White

I was hoping you two would be here.

Lois Lane

We're your best reporters, where else would be chief?

Perry White

(ignoring Lois)I just got word Lex bought the old apartment complex that burned down a few weeks ago.

Lois Lane

That was fast.

Clark Kent

Knowing Lex, he might have another Level 33.1.

Perry White

That's what you two to find out. Pressure Lex into revealing anything that can lead to what he's up to.

Lois Lane

Easily said then done. Lex is harder to crack then the pentagon.

Perry White

Just see if he's up to something. Now get to it.

Lois Lane

On it chief.

Lois and Clark exit the planet Cut off on Perry noticing something is up with them.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP LEX'S OFFICE

We see Lex on the phone.

Lex Luthor

That's the news I like to hear Professor. I'm on my way and for your sake it better work.

Lex gets up as Lois and Clark enter the office arguing.

Clark Kent

I was just opening the door for you.

Lois Lane

I am not some helpless girl. I can open the door.

Clark Kent

Excuse me for being mannerly, won't make that mistake again.

Lois Lane(looks to Lex)

Where you off to Lex? Another world domination meeting? Bet your head of the table.

Lex Luthor

How about avoiding unwanted guess such you and Mr. Kent. Guess we can't all be lucky. What do you want?

Clark Kent

We know you bought the apartment complex area.

Lex Luthor

So it's a laws now to purchase property.

Lois Lane

No but it is a coincidence that the apartment complex burned down and you so happened to recently purchased it.

Lex Luthor

What happened was a terrible tragedy but a tragedy could also lead to something beautiful for the future

Clark Kent(upset)

You call the lost of people's lives beautiful?

Lex Luthor

You always were sentimental Clark. Maybe Superman should of did his job in protecting since that's what he does.

He gives Clark a stern look. Clark returns the stern look. Lois can sense the tension between the two.

Lois Lane

What do you have plan for that location. Another human cyborg experiment that goes utterly wrong.

Lex Luthor

What I plane is not your concern or any of my business doings. And besides shouldn't you be trying to find your cousin's killer instead worrying about me. Maybe she wasn't important to you as I thought.

Lois goes to strike Lex but Clark steps in her way.

Clark Kent

Especially since your partners with her murderer.

Lois Lane

Nice one Smallville, So Lex did you purchase the area for your partner in crime.

Clark Kent

Maybe you have your on plan, perhaps taking over Intergang. You're just that power hungry.

Lex gets in Clark's face.

Lex Luthor

The day I care your judgment has passed. Now get out of my office.

Clark and Lex glare each other down intensely. Then Clark walks out.

Lois Lane

You know what Luthor, if you had any part in my cousins death helping the man responsible. I will take you both down.

Lois turns around and walks out. Leaving and upset Lex.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP HALLWAY

Lois Lane

He's definitely has something inside that shiny bald head of his.

Clark Kent

I know its not like him spend money without an ulterior motive. He's always been that way.

Lois Lane

(realizing something) You and him really were that close. I still can't see how.

Clark Kent(sincere)

When first met Lex he was a different person. Not the person in that office.

Lois looks at him concerned. Clark turns and sees a shadow that resembles Lionel.

Lois Lane

Look Clark about the other night.

Clark Kent

Hold that thought Lois.

Clark walks off and heads to Lionel's old office.

Lois Lane

Smallville?

Lois notices Lex leaving and decides to follow him.

Lois Lane

And where are you going in such a hurry.

Lois follows Lex.

CUT TO:

INT-LIONEL'S OLD OFFICE

Clark enters Lionel office when Lexcorp was Luthorcorp. The room looks as if hasn't been used since his death.

Clark Kent

I must be going nuts.

He turns to walk out.

Lionel Luthor

You're not crazy, son.

Clark turns to see Lionel standing by window of the office. Clark looks shocked and confused.

Lionel Luthor

What the matter Clark, looks like you've seen a ghost.

Cut off on Clark wondering what's going on.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

INT-LIONEL'S OFFICE

Clark is pacing as Lionel watches him.

Clark Kent

First my dad and now you. What's going on? How's this possible?

Lionel Luthor

Your father and I had come to warn you. Clark, what's coming, will bring the world to chaos.

Clark Kent

Does it have something to do with the three power source keys?

Lionel Luthor

Yes…and Lex.

Clark Kent

Lex? How's does he fit into this?

Lionel Luthor

I don't have much time Clark, but you must prevent Lex from getting the keys.

Clark Kent

What is Lex up to? Lionel I need more than cryptic messages.

Lionel starts to fade away.

Lionel Luthor

Get the power sources before Lex. Time is of the essence.

Cut off on Clark with pondering look.

INT-STAR LABS LOBBY

We see Lex entering the lobby. He looks around for Professor Emil. Pan to Lois by the entrance door.

Lois Lane

Why would Lex come here?

Lois sees Professor Emil approach him, then he leads him to a door that say Personnel Only.

Lois Lane

Now, how I am suppose to get back there.

She looks around and notices Star Lab employees in uniform, and thought hits her.

Lois Lane

Professor Lois Lane, its has ring to it.

CUT TO:

INT-CLARK'S APARTMENT

We see Clark pacing around his room talking to his mother on the phone.

Clark Kent

No mom, I don't think its Brainiac again. I have to find out what Lex is up to. I can't let another Metallo epidemic happen. Love you too Mom.

CUT TO:

EXT-SKY

We see a plane flying.

CUT TO:

INT-PLANE

Inside the plane we see people who appear to be waiting to get to their destination. Some of them are sleeping, others are reading, etc.

Pilot(com)

We'll be arriving at Metropolis Airlines shortly.

CUT TO:

INT-STAR LABS

We see Lois walking down a hallway in a Star Labs personnel uniform. She follows Lex and Emil into a unused lab.

INT-UNUSED LAB

Lex enters. Pan to Professor Emil walking over to a Projector looking device.

Lex Luthor

This better be good Professor. My time is valuable.

Professor Emil Hamilton

I have a way of locating the key power source needed for that remote key.

Lex LuthorThen let's get started. I want to find it as quick as possible.

Pan to Lois entering sneakily.

Lois Lane(whispers to herself)

I wonder what old 4-eyes has to do with Lex?

Pan back to Lex and Emil.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Before we begin, I must warn you of the consequences.

Lex Luthor

I don't have time for this nor do I care. Begin the procedure and learn to take risk Professor, besides its all in the name of science.

Professor Emil Hamilton

This projector requires a lot of electrical power and may cause a blackout.

Lex Luthor

The city can last awhile without power, now do it.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Very wet, you've warned.

Professor Emil powers the projector. It starts to glow a bright white color. Suddenly the every electric power shuts off. The room is completely black.

Lex Luthor

What happened?

Professor Emil Hamilton

A blackout, which I warned you about.

CUT TO:

INT-PLANE COCKPIT

We see two pilots steering the plane. Then, the controls along with everything else shut down.

Pilot

What the hell? The engines just failed.

Pilot 2

We're going down fast.

EXT-SKY

We see the plane descending rapidly.

CUT TO:

EXT-DAILY PLANET

We see the Daily Planet globe not spinning.

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see people panicking as all the electronic items stop working. Pan to Cat and Perry.

Perry White

Cesar's Ghost.

Pan to Clark entering the Planet.

Clark Kent

Chief, where's Lois?

Perry White

She suppose to be with you investigating Lex.

Clark Kent(worried)

She didn't make it back yet.

Perry White

Forget Lex for now, I want you two on this Blackout. Get some answers Kent.

Clark Kent

Could be all related.

Zoom into Clark's ear as we hear people on the plane screaming.

Clark Kent

I'm on it chief.

Clark exits quickly.

Perry White

Now that's one damn determined reporter. All right, just because we don't have any computers doesn't mean there's no news. Let's get to work.

Cat Grant

Work on what exactly?

Cut off on a annoyed Perry.

CUT TO:

EXT-SKY

We see the Plane still going down fast. Pan to a red blur(Superman)speeding after it.

INT-PLANE

The Pilots start pushing engine buttons.

Pilot

Come on Start.

Cut To

The passengers in panic and frightened.

CUT TO:

EXT-SKY

As the plane is heading towards the Daily Planet, Superman grips the tail and tries to slow it down. He grips it too hard and the tail rips off. [Slow Motion} Superman dodges tail almost hitting him in the face[/Slow Motion]

Superman

Smart move Clark.

CUT TO

EXT-OUTSIDE DAILY PLANET

We see people going about their business. One man looks up to see the Plane heading towards the Daily Planet building.

Man

Dear God!

Everyone looks to see what the man is pointing out. They begin to panic.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see Cat going towards the window as she wonder what heading towards the building. She realizes it's a plane and sees a vague red blur.

Cat Grant

Chief, you might want to see this.

Perry and the other employees head towards the window.

Perry White

Great Cesar's Ghost.

CUT TO:

EXT-OUTSIDE DAILY PLANET

Tilt up to Superman making his way towards the head of the plane. Through the window the pilots watch anxiously. Superman lifts up avoiding the Daily Planet building and head towards the sky. The people below clap and as the does the people in the Daily Planet. We see Cat and Perry clapping through the window.

CUT TO:

EXT-METROPOLIS AIRLINES

We see people working then notice a plane is heard towards the strip and go see what's going on.

Worker

What the hell?

Tilt up to Superman guiding the plane on the strip, he gently lands creating a small line crater in the process. Then opens the door and enters in the plane.

INT-PLANE

The passengers look at Superman relieved.

Superman

Is everyone okay?

They all nod.

Superman

I hope this doesn't put you off flying, statistically speaking, it's still the safest way to travel.

The passengers smile.

CUT TO:

INT-STAR LABS UNUSED LAB-DAY

We still se Lex, Emil, and Lois in a dark room.

Professor Emil Hamilton

I told you this might happen.

Lex Luthor

I suggest you find out the problem.

Emil gives him a smug look. The projector lights up and shoots out energy field, pushing Emil back. The energy field forms into a globe. The lights come back on. A red dot is blinking on the continent of Africa. Lex stares in interest.

Lex Luthor

Emil. Get up and get the location.

Professor Emil Hamilton

(getting up and approaching the globe)Egypt, Africa.

Lex Luthor

Write down the coordinates, we're taking a trip to Africa.

Professor Emil Hamilton

We?

Pan to Lois hiding behind a cabinet.

Lois Lane

This is good. I knew Lex was up to something. I have to tell Smallville about this.

Lois starts to text Clark but forgot it wasn't on vibrate. Lex and Emil hear the number tones. Lex looks and sees Lois.

Lex Luthor

You're caught Lois.

Lois steps out from behind the cabinet.

Lex Luthor

Your reporting instincts lead you to a dead end.

Lois Lane

What's in Egypt Lex? Didn't know you like explore other cultures.

Lex Luthor

You're going to find out. Since you're coming with us.

Professor looks at him worried. Lex's bodyguard walks up from behind her. Cut off on them exiting the Lab and Lois dropping her phone.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

INT-INTERGANG LOCATION-DAY

We see Bruno entering and sees Bill Church and Morgan Edge who is sitting at the head table. Church is sitting on Edge's right. Bruno sits at the empty seat at the left.

Morgan Edge

I'm sure Lex has his reasons. I don't want this mishap to set us back from out plans.

Bruno Mannheim

I told you this would happen.

Morgan Edge

Did I ask for your two cent? I did not give you the floor.

Bruno Mannheim

Maybe you should, maybe I wouldn't have had Lex duped us the way he did.

Bill Church(warning)

Bruno.

Edge grabs Bruno and shoves a gun in his face. The members gasp.

Morgan Edge

You better remember who I am. I'm in charge. I dump back in the dumpster where I found you. This time dead.

Bill Church(trying to calm him)

Edge, Bruno is still valuable and a captain. We need him for our plans.

Edge puts his gun up and relaxes. Bruno is pissed.

Bill Church

Bruno, go cool down some. Then come back in.

Bruno gives Edge a cold stare and then fixes his suit. Then he walks out the room.

Morgan Edge

He's working my last nerve. He's a smart a$$.

Bill Church

Yes, but he has point(Edge gives him a look)Lex did duke us, so what are we going to do about it?

Morgan Edge

Let me deal with Lex. Make sure the men hold the Eastside down.

Cut off on Bill and Edge.

EXT-SKY

We see a Lexcorp jet flying in the sky. The sun is settling in the background.

INT-LEXCORP JET

We see Lois, Emil and Lex sitting in the seats. Lois is next to the bodyguard. Lex is in a seat by the window staring out. He looks to Lois who is giving him a distasteful look.

Lex Luthor

Ah come on Lois, don't be like that. Looking at me like scum of the Earth.(Lois huffs) There are worst.

Lois Lane

Yeah well Lex, you sit at the top of the list.

Lex Luthor

Its your own fault for meddling in my business. Following me like a stalker ex-girlfriend.

Lois Lane

Oh you wish. What's in Egypt Lex?

Lex Luthor

There you go again, still asking question. You really have to turn that button off.

Lois Lane

You know he'll come for me.

Lex Luthor

I'm sure he will, it will be too late. He'll just find your dead corpse.

Lois Lane

Whatever you're planning, he going to stop you. And you'll be behind bars where you should be.

Lex Luthor

Such blind faith. I'll let you know one thing Ms. Lane, even gods fall.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see Clark entering the Planet worried.

Perry White

Kent, what's going?

Clark Kent

I can't find Lois, I've been trying her cell.

Perry White

Knowing her Kent, she's probably chasing a lead.

Clark Kent

Something's wrong, I feel it chief.

Perry White

It might help that they traced the blackout to Star Labs and word is Lex was there.

Clark Kent

Lex could have Lois. She probably tailed him from Lexcorp. Just like her just jumping right into things.

Perry White

Makes her a damn good reporter.

Clark Kent

I'll meet up with Superman to check Star Labs.

Perry White

Make a move, Kent.

Clark exits out quickly.

CUT TO:

EXT-INTERGANG LOCATION

We see Bruno outside smoking a cigarette.

Voice

Hard to work with stubborn fools.

Bruno jumps and pulls his gun out.

Bruno Mannheim

Who the hell are you?

Pan to see the strange man. His hair is black and flattened. He's dressed in a red casual suit. The man puts his hands in the air.

Man

Hold on there, I come in peace.

Bruno Mannheim(distrustful)

How'd you find this location? No one knows, now who are you?

Kano

I have my ways, but to answer you question just call me Kano. And I'm here to offer my assistance, for what you have planned.

Bruno Mannheim

What kind of assistance?

Cut off on Bruno with an intrigued look.

INT-STAR LABS UNUSED LAB

We see Superman standing in the middle of the lab. He notices the Project and approaches it curiously.

Superman

Lois, where are you?

Female

Maybe you should look harder Kal-EL.

Superman turns around quickly to see Raya standing by the door.

Superman

Raya?

Raya

I'm so proud of you Kal-EL, you're finally profiling your destiny.

Superman

Are you here about the power keys as well?

Raya

Lex is already close to it, you have to hurry. You can't let him released the destruction of Earth.

Superman

I won't let him, but Raya I need more than warnings, where is Lex going?

Raya starts to fade.

Raya

Get to the temple in Egypt, Kal-EL. Hurry or the world will fall in a Apocalypse.

Superman

What temple?

Raya fades away completely.

Superman

Raya!

Cut off on Superman's pondering look.

CUT TO:

EXT-EGYPT AFRICA

We see Lex, Lois, Emil, and Lex's bodyguard in a jeep heading towards a Temple Ruin. It stops, and the temple looks like its been abandon for centuries.

Professor Emil Hamilton

According to the coordinates, this place Lex.

Lex Luthor

Let's get moving. I don't have time to waste.

Lois Lane

This is why you came to Egypt, to take in sights.

Lex Luthor

Maybe you should of stayed out of my business affairs. Regrets. Regrets Lois.

Cut off on Lex, Lois, Emil and the body guard entering the Temple.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

INT-EGYPT TEMPLE RUINS

Lex and the others examine the temple. There are nothing but old statues. One statue is of a beast of some sorts with a staff and wings. They were several of them.

Professor Emil Hamilton

I have bad feeling about this, Lex.

Lex Luthor

Something tells me you always have a bad feeling. Just find the power source key.

Lois walks over to Emil.

Lois Lane

How can you help Lex Luthor? You do know he's the devil himself.

Professor Emil Hamilton

I'm usually smarter but Lex is the only willing the risk to fund my research in cloning.

Lois Lane

Another Scientist trying to play God.

Professor Emil Hamilton

I intent to help Mankind. Maybe even cure cancer, aids.

Lois Lane

Really think your partner has that in mind. Lex doesn't care for Mankind.

Emil gives her a look of understanding.

Lois Lane

What is he after anyway? What's this Power Source Key?

Emil doesn't answer. Lois gets frustrated. Pan to Lex as he walks around anxiously trying to locate the key. His pocket begins glowing.

Lois Lane

Hey Lex, I didn't know you had glow in the dark pants.

Lex gives her a look. Lex pulls out the remote control device. Its lighting a blue color.

Lex Luthor

Its close.

He approaches a statue of a fist balled up in mighty. The light shine brighter.

Lex Luthor

This is it.

Lois Lane

Okay so you kidnap me and brought me to Egypt for a statue of fist. Lex you really have lose screws.

Lex smashes the fist. Had digs around the pieces. He finds a small blue crystal.

Lois Lane

So, are you going to kill me now Lex?

Lex Luthor

No, he is.

The bodyguard pulls out a gun. He points it at Lois. Lois puts her hands up nervously.

Professor Emil Hamilton

You can't do this Lex, its inhuman.

Lex Luthor

If you don't want your research to be funded. Now imagine what you could do. Now I say keep your mouth shut.

Lex and Emil walks pasts Lois and the bodyguard.

Lex Luthor

Finish it quickly.

Professor Emil Hamilton

I'm terribly sorry, Ms. Lane.

Pan to the statues of the beasts with wings transform into life.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Lex?

Lex has look of worry. Lois takes this opportunity to kick the gun out the guards hand. The gun drops and fires a shot in the air. The beats howl and start swarming around them.

CUT TO:

EXT-SKY

We see Superman flying torpedo style over oceans splitting the water.

CUT TO:

INT-TEMPLE RUINS

The winged beats continue to swarm them. The temple door begins to close. Lex pushes Emil down and runs towards the door.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Lex!

Lex makes it out. The door shuts and the beast guard it.

Lois Lane

So much for your research.

The bodyguard starts firing at them. The bullets reflect. One winged beats stabs him in the heart with its staff. Then slings him to the wall. Pan to Emil about to be stabbed, Lois runs towards and pushes him out the way. The staff clips her shoulder.

Lois Lane

Ah crap. I love this shirt.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Ms. Lane you saved my life.

Lois Lane(eyeing the beasts)

Always knew my curiosity will lead me to my death. Just not with someone like you.

Tilt up to Superman crashing through the temple ceiling. He sees Emil and Lois surrounded. Zoom into Superman's eyes as they glow fiery. He uses his heat vision and roasts them. The others look over to him and starts to attack.

Lois Lane

Superman look out.

Superman punches one of them. And he flies into another one hitting a wall. Grabs one over his head and rips it in half. More start to come, seeing he needs to get Lois and Emil out, he zips over and grabs them. He flies out of the ceiling. The beast to go after them. Superman released a huge ray of heat destroying them and the temple.

Superman

You guys okay?

Lois Lane

Just a minor scratch.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Just fine Superman.

Superman

Where's Lex?

Lois Lane

The little coward ran away, with that crystal thing.

Cut off on Superman with a disappointing look.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

ACT V

INT-METROPOLIS GENERAL

We see Lois sitting on a hospital bed. She getting her arm bandaged. Pan to Clark walking in and doctor walking out. Lois looks at him awkwardly.

Clark Kent

How you feeling Lois?

Lois Lane

Like I was cut with a knife.

Clark Kent

Seriously, what were you doing following Lex?

Lois Lane

Following a hunch, what do you know Smallville, I was right.

Clark Kent

You could of gotten killed, Lois. Why didn't you wait for me?

Lois Lane

Lex was on the move and you were too busy in la la land. Where did you go anyway?

Clark Kent

Talk to an old friend, did you get anything on what Lex is planning.

Lois Lane

No. That little weasel got out of kidnapping me and almost killing me. Money and politics run this city Smallville. But you bet I will find out what's Lex is doing.

Clark Kent

How about we work together this time. Bring both Lex and Intergang down.

Lois Lane

I'm with you Smallville, beside I think Chloe would've wanted us to be paired up.

CUE IN KELLY CLARKSON'S SOBER

Clark Kent

You were going to tell me something earlier at Lexcorp and I blew you off I'm sorry. What was it?

Lois Lane(avoiding)

It was nothing, don't worry about it.

Clark brushes a strand of her hair back. Lois smiles at him.

Clark Kent

Glad your okay.

Clark goes to walk out.

Clark Kent

Oh I forgot.

He gives her, her cell phone and then he walks out. Cut off on Lois with a sad expression.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP LEX'S OFFICE

We see Lex sitting at his desk disappointed and his assistant is standing in front of it.

Lex Luthor

I want to know where that Power Source key is? Do not come unless you find it. If not go ahead pick out your grave.

Assistant(worried)

Yes. Mr. Luthor

The Assistant walks out as Emil storms in.

Professor Emil Hamilton

I'm done Lex. You can keep your funding. No life is worth it.

Lex Luthor

How very noble of you. But I don't care, you can leave. I have what want from you and that's your device.

Professor Emil Hamilton

What? You can't take that, it belongs to me.

Lex Luthor

Not anymore, oh and while were on the subject of what's yours. Your cloning research is now property of Lexcorp.

Professor Emil(angry)

You can't do that. That's my life's works.

Lex Luthor

I suggest you get a new life, you may leave doctor oh I mean Professor.

Emil storms off.

Superman

You really are heartless bastard now Lex.

Lex Luthor

I was wondering when you'll come visit Clark.

Pan to Superman floating out the opened window.

Superman

What are you up to Lex?

Lex Luthor

I have no idea what you mean.

Superman

You almost got Lois killed for your quest of this power source and one person was killed.

Lex Luthor

I knew you'll save here. She is your favorite by the way. Besides I could always get a new bodyguard.

Superman

Where's the crystal key now?

Lex Luthor

Why don't you use your special x-ray eyes and find it.

Superman x-rays the whole office and finds nothing.

Lex Luthor

Like I said Clark, I don't have anything.

Superman

Whatever you're planning Luthor, I will stop you.

Lex Luthor

I believe this time you will fall, Kal-EL.

Superman

You're not above the law, Lex.

Lex Luthor

I beg to differ. The Apocalypse is coming and I plan to survive it. And rise as the new hero and not some alien.

Superman(pity)

You truly are lost, Lex.

The song starts to come to an end.

Lex Luthor

Or maybe I truly found myself.

Superman tosses him the lead box Lex gave him in Metamorphosis(Smallville Season 1) Lex looks at him.

Lex Luthor

Still held on to this meaningless object.

Superman

It was give to me by a friend, but that friend is gone now. There truly is no going back. I'm bringing you down Lex and you will rot in jail for the crimes you committed.

Superman flies off out the window. Lex looks on with the box in his hands. The he drops it to floor and has look of pure evil in his eyes.

CUT TO:

INT-STAR LABS EMIL'S LAB

We see Emil pulling out a tiny box and pulls out the power source key crystal. He place it in the box. The song ends.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

SUPERMAN CHARACTERS CREATED BY

JERRY SIEGEL AND JOE SHUSTER


	6. 206 Unsteady July 3rd, 2010

Man of Steel

2.06 Unsteady

Written by Terence Jordan

[TEASER]

INT-BELL REAVE-NIGHT

We see a man(Billy O'Ryan) doing sits up on the floor. He appears to be wearing metal collar around his neck.

Doctor(V.O.)

Billy O'Ryan is completely unstable and must be approached cautiously.

CUT TO:

HALLWAY

We see two doctors heading towards the door of Billy's room.

Doctor 1

Don't be nervous, he can sense it.

Doctor 2 nods and they both enter the room.

CUT TO:

BILLY'S ROOM

As the doctors enter, Billy just finished doing his sit-ups.

Doctor 1

Okay O'Ryan, its time for your daily pills.

Billy O'Ryan

Not in the mood.

Doctor 2

Doesn't matter your mood, you will take your pills.

Billy O'Ryan

You're new. I haven't seen you before.

Doctor 1

Take the pills, O'Ryan.

Billy O'Ryan

I don't feel like it.

He notices Doctor 2's nervousness and smiles. Doctor 2 pulls a remote control to the collar around his neck.

Doctor 1

I suggest you take your pills with that collar, you can't use your powers.

Billy O'Ryan

Fine. Give me the pills.

Doctor 2 takes out the cup of pills. He is shaking nervously. Doctor 1 eyes Billy cautiously. Billy reaches for the pills but grabs Doctor 2 and twists it.

Doctor 2

Ah!

Doctor 1

Billy let him go now!

Billy smirks coldly. He snatches the remote and unlocks the collar around his neck. Doctor 1 expression is of horror. Billy kicks doctor 2 in the back and he stumbles into Doctor 1.

Billy O'Ryan

A earthquake's coming.

He lifts his hand up and the floor begins to shake. Doctor 1 and 2 start to stumble. The spot they are standing on lifts up and the floor crushes them with the ceiling. Billy begins to walk out as the two doctors are crushed dead. We see blood leaking.

Billy O'Ryan

If you excuse me docs, I have an old love that needs to be rekindled.

Cut off on the camera zooming in on Billy's evil look and emotionless face.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

TOM WELLING…CLARK KENT/KAL-EL/SUPERMAN

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM…LEX LUTHOR

ERICA DURANCE..LOIS LANE

MICHAEL MCKEAN…PERRY WHITE

AARON ASHMORE…JIMMY OLSEN

SOPHIA BUSH…CAT GRANT

JILL TEED…DETECTIVE MAGGIE SAWYER

GUEST STARRING

CRAIG HORNER…BILLY O'RYAN/EARTHBENDER

REOCURRING

PEYTON LIST…LUCY LANE

RUTGER HAVEN…MORGAN EDGE

DAVID PATEKAU…OFFICER DAN TURPIN

[ACT I]

The camera is focused on a banner. It says "WELCOME BACK JIMMY!" We see Clark in his blue shirt, black tie and black pants attire. Lois is in a blue silk shirt and black silk pants.. Cat is wearing a tight black dress skirt, sitting on a desk pouting her lips. Several other employees are also present. Pan to Jimmy walking in with Perry.

Everyone

Surprise!

Jimmy has a shocked and happy look. Perry is smiling at him.

Perry White

Welcome Home, kid.

Jimmy smiles nervously as Clark and Lois approach him. They smile at him.

Clark Kent

Great to have you back Jimmy, the Planet's has been missing your photos.

Jimmy Olsen

I'm glad to be back. I'm sorry for my behavior.

Clark Kent

Just glad you're doing better.

Lois Lane

Glad see you're not slumped over a grave jimbo.

Clark Kent

Lois.

Jimmy Olsen

Its okay C.K, I missed you too Lois.

Lois hugs him quickly. Clark pats him on the back. Cat walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek. Clark and the other are surprised.

Cat Grant

Take it in, cause it won't ever happened again.

Lois rolls her eyes annoyed.

Jimmy Olsen

Thanks Cat.

Perry White

Alright everyone this isn't social hour. Let's get back to work.

Every except Clark, Lois, Jimmy, and Cat scatter back to work.

Perry White

Since I have my main 3 back, I know you guys want Intergang but I want you on this O'Ryan story until we can get more information on Edge and Luthor.

Lois Lane

We're trying to stop criminal organization who may be plotting something devious and you want us on a meteor freak nut case beat.

Perry White

Lois, we have nothing at the moment and we need a front page story. So I suggest you suck it up.

Lois pouts.

Clark Kent

How did he escape?

Perry White

Attacked two doctors and freed himself. Held to Bell Reave and find some answers on how to track this guy.

Clark notices Cat is looking worried. He becomes concerned.

Clark Kent(concerned)

You okay Cat?

Cat Grant

Just fine, Clark.

Lois Lane

Cat have you been out in the rain again.

Cat walks off. Lois looks concerned.

Lois Lane

Okay, that was weird. She usually comes back.

Lois, Clark, and Jimmy head out. Clark looks at Cat concerned.

Cut off on Cat who looks worried.

EXT-PAYPHONE

Billy O'Ryan

Cat Grant, I need the address. What do you mean she's not listed. Can't you Google her or something.

We see a man behind him waiting impatiently.

Man

Can you hurry up. I need to use the phone.

O'Ryan hangs up annoyed.

Billy O'Ryan

Are you rushing me. Little man.

The man gulps.

The Man

I'm sorry, buddy. Its just I lost my cell and my car broke down.

Billy O'Ryan

Spare me.

Billy spreads his arms and the ground begins to shake.

The Man

What the hell.

Pan to cars starting to crash into each other. The ground splits and swallows the man. People begin to scream.

Billy O'Ryan

I hate being rushed.

Everyone stares in disbelief. O'Ryan smirks and he lifts up a piece of the ground he's standing on and floats lay on it.

CUT TO:

INT-BELL REAVE-DAY

We see Lois, Clark, Jimmy who is taking pictures and a Bell Reave doctor. They are grossed by the scene of blood stains on the ceiling. Stones from the building are scattered on the ground.

Jimmy Olsen

Who could do such a thing?

Lois Lane

Someone with no remorse.

Clark x-rays the room and finds the collar Billy was wearing.

Lois Lane

What you got there Smallville?

Clark shows her the collar.

Lois Lane(playfully)

Sorry Smallville but it doesn't match my eyes.

Clark smirks and looks to the doctor.

Clark Kent

What does this do?

Doctor

It prevented Mr. O'Ryan from using his powers. It is controlled by a remote every doctor should have.

Clark Kent

Did Billy O'Ryan have any relatives? Maybe he could be hiding out with them.

Doctor

No, I'm afraid not. But he did have a girlfriend that he displayed with obsession. Can't recall her name.

Lois Lane

We better find her or she going to suffer the wrath of the Earth bender.

Jimmy Olsen

And how we're going to do that?

Lois Lane

Obviously, he's from Smallville. So the girlfriend must be too. Can't be hard to find, with a low population. (to Clark) No offense.

Clark Kent

None taken.

Doctor

Mr. O'Ryan is actually from Metropolis.

Lois Lane

Well that's like a needle in haystack.

Clark Kent

Either way, we have to find her. Warn that O'Ryan might be coming after her.

Lois Lane

Let's go Brawny.

Clark sighs.

Cut off on Lois, Clark, and Jimmy exiting the room.

INT-CAT'S APARTMENT

Cat enters her apartment nervously. She closes the door and locks it. She sighs heavily.

Billy O'Ryan

Hello my precious.

Cat turns around shocked to see him. He has evil smirk on his face.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

INT-CAT'S APARTMENT

We still see Cat and Billy who is sitting on the single chair. Cat is still shocked to see him.

Cat Grant

What are you doing here? How did you find me?

Billy O'Ryan

No calls, no letter, and not even a monthly visit. I thought we were closer than that. Since we did share a child.

Cat becomes upset at the mention of the child.

Cat Grant(angry)

Get out! Get out of my apartment now!

Billy O'Ryan

Is that really a way to treat your guest.

Cat Grant

You're not a guest, you're trespassing. I have to get back to work Billy, now leave. Or I swear I'll call the cops.

Billy O'Ryan

I'll leave for now, but I'll be watching you.

Billy gets up and jumps out the window. Cat runs to the window terrified. She sees him floating on a rock. She now has a look of worry as Billy blows a kiss to her.

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see Lois, Clark, and Jimmy on their computers.

Lois Lane

Seems Billy was really obsessive. There's reports off stalking by the girlfriend.

Clark Kent

No mention of the girlfriends name, doesn't makes sense.

Lois Lane

I know its odd.

Jimmy Olsen

This says he killed his son, which why he was committed to Bell Reave.

Lois Lane

What?

Lois and Clark rush to Jimmy's desk.

Jimmy Olsen

He buried him alive.

Lois Lane

He deserves more than being in Bell Reave.

Clark Kent

Why not send him to jail?

Lois Lane

The insane defense works almost every time in Metropolis.

Clark Kent

We have to find this guy and fast. No telling what he'll do now that he's free.

Lois Lane

If we can just find his girlfriend and warn her.

Jimmy Olsen

She might of wanted to remain anonymous.

Clark Kent

Which would explain why we're not able to find her.

Pan to Maggie Sawyer walking in.

Lois Lane

Detective Sawyer? Shouldn't you be out chasing bad guys.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Could be saying the same thing about you, Lois.

Lois scowls.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

I need to speak to Cat Grant.

Lois Lane

Let me guess, unpaid parking tickets.

Clark Kent

Cat isn't here, is everything alright?

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Let her know I stopped by for chat.(she goes to walk off but turns around) While I'm here, did you know anything about Chloe Sullivan meeting up with someone named Death Throat.

Lois, Clark, and Jimmy have puzzled looks.

Clark Kent

No. Does it have something to do with her murder or Intergang?

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Maybe, just a hunch.

Lois is intrigue to find out what as is Jimmy. Sawyer walks off.

She pulls out her phone. Pan to Clark using his Super Hearing.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

No sing of Cat Grant here. I want you to find her before O'Ryan does. Try her home again.

Pan to Clark shocked to hear Cat might be O'Ryan's girlfriend. Lois and Jimmy look at him concerned.

Lois Lane

Clark? Smallville, you okay there?

Clark looks to Lois and Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

What is it C.K?

Clark Kent

I think I know who O'Ryan's girlfriend is.

Cut off on the intrigued looks of Lois and Jimmy.

EXT-OUTSIDE OLD APARTMENT COMPLEX NOW A CONSTRUCTION SITE

We see Morgan Edge pacing while smoking a cigarette. Pan to a limo pulling up. In the background we see construction workers. Pan back to the limo.

INT-LIMO-DAY

We see Lex and Lucy, who is very uncomfortable.

Lucy Lane

What are we doing here Lex? I told you I want nothing to do with this.

Lex Luthor

If you didn't, you wouldn't be in this limo.

Lucy Lane

Not like I had a choice.

Lex Luthor

I guess you're right. Maybe next time you won't steal from me or the drug lords.

Lucy looks at him disgustingly.

Lucy Lane

What are we doing her Lex?

Lex Luthor

Its time for you to meet your assignment.

EXT-OUTSIDE CONSTRUCTION SITE

Lex and Lucy get out the limo. Pan to Edge who is upset.

Morgan Edge

I thought this was a secluded meeting.

Lex Luthor

She's fine. She's with. What is it you want?

Morgan Edge

I believe you know the answer to that.

Lex Luthor

Is this about the property. I'm doing you a favor.

Morgan Edge

Oh really, and how's that?

Lex Luthor

Let's face it Edge, no one want to invest in a known felon. It'll still be your business, but with my name on the property will attract more customers. And it will leave the cops off your back.

Morgan Edge

You're up to something Lex. You won't pull one over me.

Lex Luthor

I come to offer an assistant to help you. This is Lucy Lane. She will be assisting you what you need.

Morgan Edge

Lane? As relation to Lois Lane, are you crazy. She'll ruin everything.

Lex Luthor

Trust me Edge, you have nothing to worry about.

Cut off on a unsure Edge.

CUT TO:

INT-CAT'S APARTMENT

We see Cat depressed drinking a glass of wine. Two bottle are on the table.

Billy O'Ryan(by the window)

Drowning your sorrows.

Cat Grant

I thought I told you to get out of my apartment.

Billy O'Ryan

Did you really think I'll listen. We are sync. We belong together.

Cat Grant

We aren't sync, you're just plain crazy as ever Billy.

Billy O'Ryan

Hateful words, you don't mean it. Come with me.

Cat Grant

You're really out of your mind. I'm not going anywhere with you.

Billy O'Ryan

It wasn't optional.

Cat looks at him horrific. Billy lifts his hands up and the back wall crumbles and pieces around Cat leaving only head sticking out of the boulder. He flies off on the rock and controls the boulder Cat is trapped in.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see Lois, Clark, and Jimmy talking.

Lois Lane

Cat Grant? Have you trully your mind. Can't be.

Clark Kent

Why not? Have you not notice how distance and Eucharistic she's been since the mention of O'Ryan.

Jimmy Olsen

I don't know C.K. sounds a little farfetched to me.

Lois Lane

Yeah as far as the planet Pluto.

Jimmy Olsen

Pluto not a planet anymore, Lois.

Lois gives him annoyed look.

Clark Kent

Call it a reporters hunch. I think we should follow up on it.

Lois Lane

Smallville, I know Cat and she doesn't do relationships. Occasionally two night stands.

Perry rushes out of his office.

Perry White

Lane, Kent. I just got word Billy O'Ryan kidnapped Cat at her apartment. I want you two to find him and her. No one messes one of ours.

Clark Kent

Guess you don't know her as well as you thought.

Cut off on Lois's shocked and concerned expression.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

INT-CAT'S APARTMENT

We see Detective Sawyer and Officer Dan Turpin with other officers examining the apartment. Lois and Jimmy enter.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Ms. Lane and Mr. Olsen, this is off limits to the press.

Lois Lane

Cat Grant, is part of the Daily Planet family. So its personal, we need to find this guy. I suggest you get off your high horse.

Superman

I agree.

Superman enters through the window.

Lois Lane

Superman.

Superman

Hey Lois, we need put our grudges aside. Cat is serious trouble. O'Ryan is a dangerous man.

Officer Dan Turpin

Great, we have the situation handled. Are squad is doing the sweep.

Superman

No offense officer Turpin, but you guys don't have my eyes.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

He's right.

Superman uses his x-ray vision.

Jimmy Olsen

Did you find something Superman?

Superman notices trails of tiny pieces of the wall O'Ryan tore off.

Superman

There's a trail of the rocks. Maybe it could lead me to O'Ryan.

Officer Dan Turpin

How could you possibly?

Lois Lane(mockingly)

Telescopic vision, you didn't know?

Superman

Follow me.

Superman takes out the window.

Officer Dan Turpin

How and the hell are we supposed to do that?

CUT TO:

EXT-SUICIDE SLUMS

We see Billy O'Ryan land near an old apartment on a corner of Suicide Slums. Cat is still trapped within the boulder. He releases her. Cat falls to the ground weak in the knees. She gets up slowly. Her face is disturbed as she recognizes the apartment.

Cat Grant

What are we doing here?

Billy O'Ryan

Thought we see our old home. Remember littler Connor use play on those steps. You warned them about them.

Cat Grant

Shut up Billy! Shut up! Don't you dare mention his name!

Billy O'Ryan

You always did favor him, which is why I killed him.

Cat Grant

He was your son!

Billy O'Ryan

Yeah I know. I heard about you Cat, seems Kitty really like prowling with the rich and famous.

Cat Grant

Billy you know nothing.

Billy O'Ryan

Tell me Cat, do you act like a whore to cover off what's really bothering you. Since Connor died you haven't been the same. News Flash Kitty! Get over it.

Billy has a sinister look as Cat is on the verge of tears.

Cat Grant

You monster.

Cat tries to run and Billy lifts a piece of the ground up and trips her. She falls on her stomach. Billy walks over to her.

Billy O'Ryan

Where do you think you're going? I would of gave you the world and still can. Literally.

Billy is going to cover her with the road. Pan to Superman using his Super Breath blowing him into a car.

Superman

You're going back to Bell Reave.

Billy O'Ryan

I don't think so, Superman is it?

Superman has a stern look.

Billy O'Ryan

Will be offended if I say I'm not impressed.

Superman

It doesn't have to be this way. There's no need for violence.

Billy O'Ryan

Wow. You really are soft as dirt.

We see pile of dirt from where the plants are planted and wraps it around Superman. Billy sends him flying into a building.

Billy O'Ryan

Don't under estimate me, Superman.

Pan to police with Lois and Jimmy not far behind arriving.

Billy O'Ryan

Let's do this again Superman

Billy looks to Cat.

Billy O'Ryan

Until next time my love. See you soon.

Superman gets out the rumbles. Pan to Billy lifting the roads causing the police cars to swerve and hit each other. Lois and Jimmy in her car is about to run into Turpin's. Superman rushes to intervene. He looks through the windshield of her car and smiles. Lois smiles back.

Superman

Have to watch those curves Lois.

Lois smirks.

Pan to Cat with a disbelief look. Cut off on the look.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET CONFERENCE ROOM

We see Detective Maggie Sawyer with two cops by the door. Perry is also present with Cat who is sitting down. Her facial expression is shameful and fear.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Ms. Grant I need you to help me help you. We have to find Billy O'Ryan and you can help me. Is there anyway you can get in touch with him or location of where he might be?

Cat Grant(Lying)

I'm sorry I can't help you.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

If you could just let me know where O'Ryan could possibly be.

Cat Grant

I said I can't help you!

Cat stands up abruptly and walks out. Detective has a disappointed look as does Perry.

CUT TO:

CENTER OFFICE

Lois, Clark, and Jimmy watch Cat exit out the Conference Room upset with concerned looks. Lois approaches her.

Lois Lane

She needs an attitude readjusted.

Clark Kent

Go easy Lois.

Lois Lane

Cat!

Cat Grant

Lois, I really don't need your smart remarks right now.

Lois Lane

Looks like you need more than that, I want to help you Cat.

Clark Kent

We all do.

Cat Grant

I don't need any help.

Jimmy Olsen

I thought the same thing Cat, but you're in trouble and you need to let your friends help.

Cat Grant

Friends? We're co-workers.

Clark Kent

Jimmy's right. We can help you Cat, if you let us.

Cat Grant

Well I don't need your guys help.

Lois Lane

You have psychotic ex-boyfriend stalking you, so I beg to differ.

Cat brushes past her annoyed to her desk and puts her head down.

Lois Lane

She is so stubborn.

Clark Kent

Frustrating being on the other end Lois.

Lois Lane

(giving him a look) I am not stubborn.

Now Clark and Jimmy give her yeah right look.

Clark Kent

I'll go talk to her.

Clark walks over to Cat.

Clark Kent

You know more than you're letting on. What's going on Cat?

Cat Grant

Let it go Clark both you and Lois.

Clark Kent

You can be killed next time Cat. If he comes for you again. You have to help put end to this.

Cat Grant

You can't save me, no one can.

Clark Kent

You can't let him have this fear over you, we can help you if you let us. Cat please.

Clark places a comforting hand on her shoulder. Pan to Lois shifting uncomfortably. Jimmy notices. Pan back to Cat and Clark.

Cat Grant

(smiles)Thanks Clark, you're really are a nice guy. There's not plenty of those around.

Clark smiles.

Cat Grant

Can you do me a favor?

Clark Kent

What is that?

Cat Grant

Get in touch with Superman meet me on my balcony. I think I may need his help.

Cat is on the verge of tears.

Clark Kent

I'll make sure he'll get the message.

Cut off on Clark hugging Cat in a consoling way.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

EXT-CAT'S BALCONY

We see Cat waiting nervously. Superman lands on the balcony ledge. He startles Cat.

Superman

I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you.

Cat Grant(nervous)

Its okay.

Superman

Clark told me you wanted to speak with me.

Cat Grant

Great, wasn't sure he'll get you the message. You guys must be pretty close.

Superman

You can say that. What's wrong Miss Grant?

Cat Grant

I need your help, he's crazy.

Superman(stepping from the ledge)

I promise Miss Grant, I will protect you. But I need your help finding him.

Billy O'Ryan

I'm right here.(Pan to see O'Ryan hovering on his rock)So you traded up from rich guys to heroes in tights. You really are a garden tool.

Superman

Cat, stand back. Get to safety and call Detective Sawyer.

Cat runs into her apartment.

Billy O'Ryan

I'll deal with you first, Superman and then takes what mines.

Superman

She doesn't belong to you. You need help, let me help you.

Billy O'Ryan

Save the boy scout routine for the next sucker.

Billy rises his hands and rips the balcony, Superman quickly hovers over it.

Superman

If that the way you want it.

Superman uses his heat vision and destroys the rock Billy is using to hover on. Superman than zips to catch him only throw him towards the ground. Billy creates slide with road.

EXT-METROPOLIS DOWNTOWN

Billy controls pieces of the balcony he broken earlier and sends them towards Superman. Superman starts punching each piece while flying towards them. The fight starts to attract on lookers. Pan to Sawyer arriving with Turpin. Lois and Jimmy also arrive.

Jimmy Olsen

Whoa.

Lois Lane

Thing really look topsy turvy. Let's get to the action Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

Wait Lois. I'm not trying to get in the crossfire.

Lois Lane

Jimmy you been out of action so you need to get back in the action, now come on.

Lois drags Jimmy towards the fight. They run into Cat.

Lois Lane

Cat you really know how to pick him.

Pan back to Superman O'Ryan fighting. Superman blocks another bolder thrown at him.

Billy O'Ryan

You won't keep me from her! She's mine!

Superman goes to punch him but is black by a concrete wall. We see the fist print on the wall. Billy than rips the wall out the ground and send its towards Superman hitting him in the chest. The force knocks him back across the road with concrete still on top of him. Pan to Lois worried and Jimmy taking pictures

Lois Lane

Come on Superman, get up.

Superman throws the concrete wall off of himself.

Billy O'Ryan

Had Enough.

Superman

Not yet.

Pan to Turpin and Sawyer.

Officer Dan Turpin

Blue's have trouble.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Give him back up.

Superman and Billy get ready to face off again. Pan to Detective Sawyer and Turpin firing their guns along with the other officers present. Billy puts off a solid wall of dirt defensively.

Billy O'Ryan

Pest.

Billy gets ready to attack.

Officer Dan Turpin

Fallback!

Detective Maggie Sawyer

You heard him!

They start to run. Pan to Superman O'Ryan in the face before he attacks. The force knock Billy on top of a car breaking the windshield. He's dozed.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

And that's end of you.

She places the metal collar on his neck. Superman stands up. Lois and Jimmy are smiling. Pan to Cat with a depressed look as she watches O'Ryan trying to reach for her.

Cut off on Cat.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

We see Perry who's sitting on his desk and Cat who's on the opposite side. She is wearing casual blue jeans and pink shirt.

Perry White

Are you sure about this?

Cat Grant

I'm positive, I think it best I left Metropolis. Too many bad memories. Need a fresh start.

Perry White

I understand. Give them hell in New York. But know this, you are always welcome back at the Planet with open arms.

Cat Grant

Thanks Chief.

They hugs and Cat kisses him on the cheek. "TWO WAYS TO SAY GOODBYE BY PAT MONAHAN" is playing in the background.

Perry White

Don't want to make the Mrs. jealous.

She smirks.

Cat Grant

Bye Chief.

Cat exits out the office.

CUT TO:

INT-CENTER OFFICE

Lois, Jimmy, and Clark are standing by Cat's desk. Lois is holding up her front page article that says "O'Ryan Back In Bell Reave by Lois Lane and Clark Kent."

Lois Lane

We left you anonymous, we know how much you hate the spotlight.

Cat Grant(laughs)

Thanks.

Clark Kent

We noticed you desk is empty beside these boxes. You're leaving?

Cat Grant

Yeah. I have anchor job in New York. I sent my audition two months ago.

Jimmy Olsen

Good for you Cat.

Lois Lane

Now New York can put up with your purring.

Cat Grant

Always hiding your true feelings.

She hugs Lois. Lois uncomfortably hugs her back. Jimmy and Clark smile.

Lois Lane

Yeah who other female can match me in wits.

Cat Grant

You mean out matched.

Lois Lane

You wish.

Jimmy smirks. Cat looks at him and smiles.

Cat Grant

Don't ever change Jimmy. I know the months have been hard for you. But you're stronger than you think.

Jimmy Olsen

Thanks Cat. I'm really going to miss you.

Cat Grant

You'll just miss the eye candy.

She hugs him and then looks to Clark.

Cat Grant

Clark. What can say I about you? You're what every girl dreams about.

Lois Lane

Ha! Don't boost his ego.

Cat Grant

She's playing hard to get.

Lois only rolls her eyes and folds her arms. Cat hugs Clark. Lois hides her jealousy.

Cat Grant

Thanks for being there for me Clark and thank Superman would you.

Clark Kent

I will. You take care of yourself Cat, be safe.

Cat Grant

Keep trying Clark and she'll finally drop those walls.

Clark Kent

Thanks.

They let go. Cat has tears in her eyes.

Cat Grant(flirty jokingly to Clark)

If you're every New York, look me up anytime.

Lois rolls her eyes. Clark smiles.

Clark Kent

I make sure to do that.

Cat picks up picture of her son. She trails the photo frame sadly. Lois, Clark, Jimmy look on concerned.

Cat Grant

He would have been seven today.

Clark Kent

I'm sure wherever he is, he's proud of the person you've become.

Cat Grant

(smiles) Bye. I'm going miss you guys, one more group hug.

Lois Lane

Ah…

Cat grabs Lois and bring them in for a group hug. She then walks out slowly not before glancing around the Planet one more time. She finally walks out and the song ends.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP-NIGHT

We see Lex standing by the window. A knock is heard.

Lex Luthor

Come in.

His assistant walks in.

Lex Luthor

You better have good news on the power source key.

Assistant

We haven't found the one from Egypt. (Lex gives her a look) But we did find the second power source key.

Lex Luthor

Where?

Assistant

Tokyo, Japan.

Suspense melody is played. Cut on Lex's evil look.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

SUPERMAN CHARACTERS CREATED BY

JERRY SIEGEL AND JOE SHUSTER


	7. 207 Communion September 1st, 2010

Man of Steel

2.07 Communion

Written by Terence Jordan

[TEASER]

EXT-DOCKS-NIGHT

The camera is focus on a fence. We begin to hear the voices of Lois, Clark, and Jimmy who are on the other side.

Lois Lane(V.O.)

Smallville, give me a boost.

We see Lois's hand on the top fence and she pulls herself up and the camera gets view of her upper body. She starts fidgeting.

Lois Lane

Smallville, would you be still.

Camera switches to Clark on the other side of the fence.

Clark Kent

I am still, Lois, you're the one who keeps fidgeting.

Lois Lane(camera back to Lois)

Smallville, I resent that. I don't fidget.

Jimmy Olsen(camera on Jimmy)

We should really hurry this up.

Lois Lane

Its not me, its him.

Lois hops over the fence. Jimmy then climbs on Clark's shoulder and hops over.

Lois Lane

Seems you have to find another way, partner. See you on the other side.

Clark Kent

Try not to get caught Lois, you really do make it a habit.

The camera is now focused on Lois and Jimmy. Who are now roaming around the docking area.

Jimmy Olsen

It's obvious how you two feel Lois, so why don't you guys just go out on a date. What could happen?

Lois Lane

Olsen, this not the time to discuss my love life. So why don't we find that lead to follow up on.

Jimmy shakes his head reluctantly and follows Lois.

Jimmy Olsen

What about C.K?

Lois Lane

He'll find his way, he always does.

Lois drags Jimmy down the docking area and approach a warehouse. They hide behind two barrels. Pan to Bill Church standing outside with a few members of Intergang. Pan back to Lois and Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

Do you think the drop's really going down?

Lois Lane

Trust me, Jimmy I have reliable sources.

Jimmy Olsen

Who?

Lois Lane

First rule of reporting, never reveal your source.

Pan to three jeeps pulling up towards the warehouse. Four Men get out of each, making twelve total. They appear to be Russian. One man who appears to be leader stands in front as he approaches Bill Church.

Bill Church

I trust everything is in order? No complications.

Russian Leader

Don't worry your pretty little head, you got your guns. But where's our money.

Pan to Lois and Jimmy.

Lois Lane

Get your camera ready, we need the money shot.

Jimmy Olsen

Don't worry Lois, did you forget who you're talking to?

Jimmy starts taking pictures, Pan back to Church and the Russian Leader.

Bill Church

Show us the product.

Several Russians bring out a crate opening it revealed the artillery. Top notch weapons you can think of such as: AK-47s, Grenade Launchers, Bazookas, Grenades, and C-4s.

Lois Lane

And that's the money shot. You get it Jimmy?

Jimmy Olsen

Of course.

Lois Lane

God, where is Smallville?

Intergang member stands behind them pointing his AK at them.

Intergang Member

(clears his throat)

Lois and Jimmy jump, they turn around to see him holding the AK towards them.

Intergang Member

Move along.

Pan to Church and the Russian Leader. The Intergang Member escorts both Lois and Jimmy towards them.

Russian Leader

What the hell is this?

Intergang Member

Look who I found boss.

Bill Church

(sighs) Lois Lane, we have to stop meeting like this.

Lois Lane

Maybe you should get a new hobby, like with less mob-style.

Russian Leader

Lois Lane, Daily Planet reporter.

Lois Lane

Like to see my reputations perceives me.

Russian Leader(stern tone)

In my country, we cut your head off and put it on a spike for speaking out.

Lois Lane

How medieval of you.

Jimmy Olsen(nervous)

Really isn't a good idea to patronize the guy.

Russian Leader

Enough talk, I'm here to do business. Now kill them and let's continue.

Church nods to the members. They fire and Superman intervenes, the bullets bounce of him.

Lois Lane

Superman, arriving in the nick of time.

Superman

That won't be happening on my watch. Put down your weapons, you'll only be fighting a losing battle.

The Russian Leader signal his men to fire and they do. The bullets bounce off him. Superman shakes his head.

Lois Lane

I guess you Russians didn't get the Man of Steel part.

Superman uses his heat vision, burning everyone's guns causing them to drop them. We start to hear sirens. Pan to the MPD(METROPOLIS POLICE DEPARTMENT) arriving. Church starts to run for it and Dan Turpin gets out his car. Turpin tackles him to the ground. He starts to cuff him.

Officer Dan Turpin

You ain't going no where Jack.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Nice tackle Turpin, you're going down Church. You can't weasel out of this.

Pan to Superman tying the Russians and Intergang Members. He walks over Lois and Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

Good thing you showed up Superman.

Superman

Was in the neighborhood.(looks to Lois) I see you're still getting into trouble.

Lois Lane

Every reporters dream.

Lois smiles and Superman smiles back.

CUT TO:

INT-EDGE'S OFFICE

We see Morgan Edge talking on the phone. He is upset.

Morgan Edge

What? That was my best shipment I ordered, and now the cops have it! Damn!...No I don't want to put the plan on hold. Gather up all the firepower you can. We begin tomorrow as planned…I'll figure out something. Damn it!

Edge slams the phone down.

Voice

Maybe I can be of assistance.

Edge looks up to see a man(Ares) in a blue business suit.

Cut off on Edge's surprised look.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

TOM WELLING…CLARK KENT/KAL-EL/SUPERMAN

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM…LEX LUTHOR

ERICA DURANCE..LOIS LANE

MICHAEL MCKEAN…PERRY WHITE

AARON ASHMORE…JIMMY OLSEN

JILL TEED…DETECTIVE MAGGIE SAWYER

GUEST STARRING

BRIDGET REGAN…DIANA PRINCE/WONDER WOMAN

CRAIG PARKER…ARES

LACEY CAHBERT…CANDACE

REOCURRING STARS

PEYTON LIST…LUCY LANE

RUTGER HAVEN…MORGAN EDGE

DAVID PATEKAU…OFFICER DAN TURPIN

DAVID ZAYAS…BILL CHURCH

COLOMBUS SHORT…RON TROUPE

[ACT I]

INT-EDGE'S OFFICE

We see Morgan Edge eying the mysterious man.

Morgan Edge

Who the hell are you, how'd you get in here?

Ares

I'm the person going to help you with your little war.

Edge reaches for a button as he tries to play stupid.

Morgan Edge

Afraid I have no idea what you're talking about.

Ares

Don't do that, not until at least you hear what I'm offering.

Edge thinks about it and doesn't push the button.

Morgan Edge

Okay I'm listening, you have five minutes.

Ares

It'll take less than that. You want to wipe out Metropolis's law enforcement. I have way it can easily be done. The weapons you use, toys compared to what I'm offering.

Morgan Edge(intrigued)

What exactly are you offering?

Ares

Glad you asked, I offer you, the Annilator.

Pan to a armored machine walking up. Its at least 8ft tall and black. It appears no one is controlling it.

Morgan Edge

You have yourself a deal.

Ares

I knew you'll see things my way.

Ares has an evil sadistic smile.

INT-DAILY PLANET-DAY

We see Clark staring at the picture of his father that is sitting on his desk. We hear Jonathan's voice over from Vision.

Jonathan Kent(V.O.)

Find the three power key's son.

Clark Kent

(sighs)I don't even know where to look.

Lois Lane

Look for what? May I say punctuality, being where you need to be. Like backing up your partner.

Pan to Lois heading to the coffee machine.

Clark Kent

I did back you Lois, I'm the one who called Detective Sawyer.

Lois Lane

How good Samaritan of you.

Clark scowls her. Perry walks out from his office.

Perry White

Nice front page Lane, Kent, where's Olsen?

Jimmy Olsen

Right here chief.

Jimmy appears behind Perry and is startled.

Perry White

Jesus Olsen, trying to give this old guy a heart attack.

Jimmy Olsen

Sorry chief.

Perry White

We need a follow up. Lois and Clark I need you to head to precinct and find out what Church knows.

Lois Lane

But I don't see Church talking. He stays to the snitching rule.

Perry White

I'm sure Sawyer and Turpin can make him lean.

Clark Kent

On it chief.

Perry walks back to his office.

Jimmy Olsen

Sorry I can't join you guys, therapy. Make sure to keep me in on the loop.

Clark Kent

Of course Jimmy. As long as you're getting better.

Jimmy smiles walks off. Clark looks to Lois determined.

Lois Lane

We better get a move on Smallville, or are you going to vanish again? Just let me know ahead of time, if you decide to.

Clark Kent

Wait Lois before we go. How long do you expect us to dance around what's going on between us.

Lois Lane(defensive)

I have no idea what you mean.

Clark Kent

Lois, you know how I feel, what do you say we get coffee and put all the cards on the table after this is over?

Lois Lane(brushing him off)

We should really get going Smallville.

Clark just sighs as him and Lois exit the Planet.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP

We see Lex putting the remote control device in his brief case. Pan to his assistant walking in.

Assistant

The jet is ready to take you to Tokyo.

Lex Luthor

Remember what to say if people start asking where I am.

Assistant

That you've taken a business trip.

Lex Luthor

This is your time Candace, you said you want to be better than Mercy, you'll have to prove it.

Candace

Thank you Mr. Luthor. I still think you need more assistance in Japan, considering what happened in Egypt.

Lex Luthor

I perfectly capable of handling things on my own accord.

Candace

Of course Mr. Luthor.

Lex Luthor

I'll hold you to keeping Lexcorp top notch. Keep eye on all the projects and Lucy Lane. Can't have running off to big sister.

Candace

Of course. Be safe Mr. Luthor.

Cut off on Lex walking out of his office.

INT-INTERGANG LOCATION

We see Intergang members standing in formation. Ten rows, five on each of them. They're all carrying automatic weapons. Morgan Edge stands in front of them. He gets ready to make a speech. Ares is standing next to him with an evil grin.

Morgan Edge

Gentlemen, the time has come for the first strike. Metropolis will be taken over by Intergang. Make sure not to fail me.

Intergang raise their guns in the air. The Annihilator walks up behind Edge. The members become alarmed.

Morgan Edge

Don't be alarmed this the Annihilator will assist you. Attack Metropolis Police Department. Superman is bound to show, but we'll have a little surprise waiting for him.

Cut off on the Annihilator as the head's eyes light up white and the armed Intergang members.

INT-POLICE DEPARTMENT

We see both Turpin and Sawyer interrogating Church, inside the Interrogation Room. We see Lois and Clark outside looking in.

Lois Lane

I doubt we'll get anything out of him, he's stubborn as a mule.

Clark Kent

He's caught red handed, and he'll be doing more than just a few months. He'll serve 25 to life.

Lois Lane

Unless he's has one of hell of a lawyer.

Zoom into the room with the interrogation going on.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

You're going down Church, I suggest you start talking. Who order the hit on Sullivan?

Bill Church

I know my rights, I won't talk until I see my lawyer.

Officer Dan Turpin

Hey slime, what do you think you're lawyer's going to suggest, we have enough on you, for you to do life.

Bill Church starts to think on it. Pan to Lois who starts to become anxious.

CUT TO:

EXT-METROPOLIPS P.D.

We see Intergang members outside with the Annilator. The people start to panic. Outside cops draw their weapons.

Intergang Member(to Annilator)

Fire the first shot.

The Annilator picks up a car and throws it at the Officers. They manage to dodge it.

Officer

We're going need back up now!

The Annilator fires a missile at the police station.

CUT TO:

INT-MPD

Bill Church

Fine, okay I'll tell you who gave the order. It was E-

An explosion is heard. The room shakes.

Officer Dan Turpin

What the hell.

Bill Church

I guess I'll be getting out early.

Pan to Lois and Clark.

Lois Lane

Earthquake in Metropolis. Unlikely, let's go check it out Smallville.

Clark Kent

You go ahead, I'm right behind you. Be careful Lois.

Lois heads to out of the building. She notices it's a fire and a hole in the ceiling. A lot of officers and civilians are injured. Some officers are trying to put the fire out.

CUT TO:

EXT-UNKNOWN LOCATION

We see a woman(Diana Prince/Wonder Woman) dressed in a white shirt with blue jacket over it, with white jean pants. Diana begins to spin around and now is dressed in "Alex Ross style Wonder Woman uniform) Gold armor in for of a W in the cleavage area, over a red shirt, with blue panties with stars on them. She soon takes off into the air.

CUT TO:

EXT-ROOFTOP

We see Ares now in his black armor. He has a sinister look.

Ares

Let the war begin.

Cut off on Ares.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

EXT-MPD

We see Turpin, Lois , and Sawyer running out the station. They're shock to see what was going on, along with the Annilator.

Lois Lane

What's with the walking can opener.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

We're taking fire! Take cover! Now!

Pan to Intergang members shooting. The Annilator shooting off a missile and is about to hit Where Lois, Turpin, and Sawyer hiding. Tilt up to red and blue blur(Superman) zipping towards it. He catches the missile and sends it flying back towards the Annilator. The force knocks it on its back. Pan to Superman with his arms folded.

Superman

This attack ends now!

Lois Lane

Do you know what that thing is? Where did it come from?

Superman

No but, you guys better stay back.

Officer Dan Turpin

Not a chance, they started a war.

Superman

Take care of the others, I'll make sure to stop that thing before it causes further damage.

Lois Lane

Be careful Superman.

Superman nods and takes off towards the Annilator. Lois has a concerned look. Her face is worried.

Lois Lane(concerned)

Where's Clark?

Lois pulls out her cell phone. Pan to Sawyer and Turpin defending off the members Intergang with the rest of the officers. The Annilator stands up. Superman starts attacking swinging punches repeatedly. The force of his punches forces it back. It catches Superman's fist and slings hard into a building wall to another. Superman than uses his heat vision blasting The Annilator. It appears to be taking the heat and getting stronger. He slams Superman onto the ground back first. The force creates a deep crack.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see Ron Troupe grabbing his camera. He hooks up to the computer and starts viewing them. Pan to Jimmy walking up behind him. We see now that the pictures are of Morgan Edge in various location but nothing illegal.

Jimmy Olsen

I see you're still tailing Edge. Anything concrete?

Ron Troupe

Nope, clean as a whistle.

Jimmy Olsen

We both know he's not that. There's got to be something.

Ron Troupe

I think he's caught on to me, I always lose him in suicide slums.

Jimmy notices a picture of Edge and Lucy together at the construction site.

Jimmy Olsen

Lucy?

Ron Troupe

Lois's sister? What's she doing with Edge?

Jimmy Olsen

I don't know but I know Lois isn't going to like it.

Perry rushes out of his office.

Perry White

Olsen! I need you to get to Police Station. Its under attack by Intergang with some machine Superman's fighting. I want good pictures!

Jimmy Olsen

On it chief. (to Troupe) Find out what Lucy is doing with Edge.

Ron Troupe

Will do.

Cut off on Olsen exiting and Troupe staring at the picture.

EXT-OUTSIDE MPD

The war with Intergang and MPD still wages on with Intergang with the upper hand. Lois notices Superman is having a hard time with the Annilator.

Lois Lane(taking cover behind police car)

Superman needs help and you guys still haven't found Clark!

Officer Dan Turpin

We're not really(pants and fires his gun), in a position to give it.

Pan to a member of Intergang holding a Rocket Launcher.

Officer Dan Turpin

Damn, these guys are really well equipped.

Pan to Superman getting grabbed by the Annilator, he breaks its grasp and punches it hard in the face sending it flying. He notices the member about to fire and tries to zip towards him But is grabbed by the Annilator. The member fires the rocket and is headed towards Lois, Sawyer, and Turpin.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Incoming! Everyone get down!

Officer Dan Turpin

Not again!

Pan to Annilator holding Superman's legs and slams him to the ground.

Superman

No!

The rocket is about to hit but we see a yellow lasso latching around the rocket and gets swirled back toward the Annilator. Everyone is confused. Superman double kicks it releasing its hold. It stumbles back. The rocket hits the Annilator, the force knocks it far back. Tilt up to Ares with a disappointed but pleasuring look.

Ares

Diana.

Pan to Wonder Woman in the sky placing her lasso back on her hip. Everyone stops shooting, not knowing what to make of the current situation. Jimmy gets out a taxi and approaches Lois. He is awed by Wonder Woman as is Turpin.

Lois Lane

Put your tongue back in your mouth Jimmy, we have work to do.

Pan to Superman flying towards Diana.

Superman

Thank you, who are you.

Wonder Woman

I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira. But you may call me Wonder Woman.

Superman

I'm unaware of that location. But we have more important matters. We have stop this robot.

Wonder Woman

So is most of man's world, but The Annilator is the least of your problems.

Superman

You know what this thing is, how do we stop it.

Wonder Woman

I will explain everything after we helped these people.

Superman nods. Pan to Intergang falling back.

Intergang Member

Retreat! Fallback!(to the Annilator) Cover us! Distract them!

The Annilator fires a missile and aims it towards a News copter and Superman speeds after it. It then fires another missile towards a loaded bus. Wonder Woman flies after it. Intergang Members escaped through the sewers. Tilt up to Ares fading away and reappearing near the Annilator. Pan to Lois Lane and Jimmy who's taking pictures.

Officer Dan Turpin

We have em on the run.

Lois Lane

Yeah but who's the guy in the King Arthur get up.

Jimmy Olsen

Looks medieval.

Pan to between both Wonder Woman and Superman catching the missiles. They both sends them towards the sky. Superman and Wonder Woman land in front of the station. The people look dumbstruck. They look to Ares standing near the Annilator. Panel 360 of people severely injured. Pan back to Ares.

Ares

How wonderful for you to interfere, Diana. But not even you will stop my plans, I will gain my ultimate power.

Wonder Woman(sternly)

Ares.

Ares smirks as he fades with the Annilator. Some of the officers caught some members of Intergang. Turpin, Lois, Sawyer, and Jimmy approach Superman and Wonder Woman. Jimmy takes snap shots. Lois looks to Superman.

Lois Lane

Who's this, new girlfriend you failed to mention.

Superman

It's not like that Lois.(to Diana)Excuse me Wonder Woman, who was the guy? You obviously know more about the situation care to fill us in.

Wonder Woman

Ares.

Cut off on their shocked looks.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

EXT-MPD-DAY

We see ambulances and paramedics treating injured victims. Superman lands near Lois, Jimmy, Sawyer, and Wonder Woman.

Superman

That's the last of them. Every injured civilian are headed to Metropolis General.

Lois Lane

Okay now we can get some answers from Ms. Beauty Pageant contestant here.

Wonder Woman takes offense.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

I'm with Lois, you called that man Ares.

Superman

As in God of War, Ares. That's not possible, I thought the Greek Gods were Myths.

Wonder Woman

I assure you they're far from Myths. And Ares is worst God of them all. He feeds off war.

Lois Lane

You can't be serious, I've seen strange thing but Gods.

Jimmy Olsen

We'll he did just vanish in thin air.

Lois Lane

And that says he's Ares God of War, could be a warlock.

Superman

She helped Lois, I think we should take her word for it.

Wonder Woman

You may believe what you want. If Ares gains his full power, man's world will perish.

Lois looks at Diana skeptically.

Jimmy Olsen

But who's at war. You said Ares gains power through war. There's no war.

Office Dan Turpin

Look around kid, Intergang just started a war. They want us out. I say will find Edge and throw him in the cell.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

With what evidence? We have no proof Edge was involved.

Superman

Detective Sawyer is right. I let you guys handle that. I'll keep an eye out.

Superman takes off into the sky. A officer comes running towards them.

Officer

Detective Sawyer. Bad news. Church has escaped, apparently he escaped during the attack.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Damn it! I want available units on his whereabouts. It might lead us to Ares and that robot.

Pan to Clark running up to them. Lois is relieved and she hugs him. Clark is surprised. Jimmy has smile on his face.

Lois Lane

Clark.

Clark Kent

Wow. Lois didn't know you cared.

Lois lets him go immediately. Diana eyes him curiously.

Lois Lane

Where were you Smallville?

Jimmy Olsen

Yeah C.K. it was a danger zone out here.

Clark Kent

I must got lost during the attack. What's going on now? (he looks to Diana) Clark Kent.

He extends his hand. She looks at it but doesn't shake it.

Wonder Woman

Diana, of Themyscira. But in Man's world they call me Wonder Woman. We don't have to look for Ares, he will attack again.

Clark Kent

How can you be sure?

Wonder Woman

Because I know him. Be ready.

Wonder Woman takes off into the air.

Clark Kent

Well she's nice.

Lois Lane

You would think that.

Clark gives her a look.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Turpin and I are going hunting for Church, maybe interrogate the arrested members of Intergang.

Officer Dan Turpin

Don't worry we'll get them talking.

Sawyer and Turpin walk away.

Lois Lane

We should fill the chief in.

Clark Kent(concerned)

Are you okay, Lois?

Lois Lane

Fine Smallville, just glad we didn't find you with a bullet hole. Let's get back to the planet.

Lois, Clark, and Jimmy walk off.

CUT TO:

INT-INTERGANG LOCATION

We see Intergang Members exhausted. Pan to Church standing by Edge with Ares. Ares has a sinister grin.

Ares

We must strike now while they're vulnerable.

Intergang Member

Are you insane!

Ares

What!

Morgan Edge

My men aren't ready to strike again. Even with your machine we're no match for Superman and his new partner. And she as strong as he is.

Ares

You let me handle her. You wanted a war Edge and this is war. Casualties are a must.

Morgan Edge

We made accomplishments.

Ares

What? How to run like cowards. We strike and take over. Any strategist of war knows that!

Bill Church(stepping up)I suggest you know your place. This is Intergang territory. You have no authority you should know ChurchWhat?Church grabs a gun and points it at EdgeChurch wait!Church starts to shoot. Pan to Ares who is surrounding a fiery glow as he throws a fireball at Church, incinerating him. Panl360 degrees to everyone's shocked and horrified expressions. Ares approaches Edge with a look that said he wanted to spill blood. Edge appears your men. We'll strike again. This time we'll attack Metropolis' Missile Launch EdgeWhat? That's 's world created a missile that can restore me to my full potential. It will allow me to once again have the full powers of a God. Now let's off on Ares with a stern -DAILY PLANETWe see Lois, Clark, and Jimmy entering the Planet. Ron is waiting for them. Lois in Troupe(serious tone)Lois, I need to speak with LaneNot now, Troupe. We have a crisis, I have to speak with walks past TroupeIt has to do with your sister, LaneWhat about my sister?Jimmy OlsenYou found something out?Lois peers at Jimmy with interest. Clark is curious as LaneFound out what? What's going on with Lucy?Jimmy OlsenShow her the hands her the photo of Lucy and Edge. Lois is speechless as a guilty expression washes over her face. Clark looks at her with concern. Clark KentLois?Jimmy OlsenLois, something's going on with her and Lane(upset, almost resentful)What? Apparently, you two know more about what's going on with my sister than TroupeI did some digging and I found out that Lucy is working as assistant to _both_ Morgan Edge and Lex Luthor. I'm afraid your sister is in deep trouble, Lois. Lois doesn't say anything but starts to walk out the door. Clark stops KentLois, I'll come with you. You don't have to do this Lane(still upset)She's my sister, Smallville. I'll talk to her like I should of a long time ago. Just focus on the storms out. Ron, Jimmy, and Clark look at each other, all concerned for Lois. Perry appears behind WhiteWhere's Lane headed?Clark KentFamily White(unsure)Okay… What do you have for me?Cut to 10 MINS LATER as they explain the situation with Intergang. They are standing around Clark's desk WhiteI see. Church escaped and we now have a lunatic threatening the city...just another day in Metropolis. Clark, take Jimmy and Ron with you. Find out what you can. Jimmy OlsenIt appears that the only person who knows anything is that Wonder Woman. But how are we suppose to find her?Clark Kent(surprised)I don't think we need to slow-motion shot of Wonder Woman walking off the elevator. All eyes are on her. Some of the men in the room whistle and make sexual remarks. Pan to Troupe and the TroupeNo wonder she's called Wonder look at Troupe annoyed. Diana looks at Clark, singularly WomanClark Kent, I must speak with you off on Diana and Clark looking sternly at each other. While Perry and the others look on with curiosity. [FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

EXT-DAILY PLANET ROOFTOP

We see Diana and Clark on the roof. Clark is by the door with his arms folded.

Clark Kent

What exactly is it you want to talk about.

Wonder Woman

I know who you are, not that hard to figure out.

Clark Kent

Could you be more pacific?

Wonder Woman

Superman.

Clark Kent

How'd you know?

Wonder Woman

It's not of importance, what I have to say is.

Clark Kent

Ares. How did you know Ares would attack Metropolis?

Wonder Woman

Ares, was a prisoner on Themyscira but managed to escape. Killed two of my sisters(she clenches her fist.)

Clark Kent

I'm sorry.

Diana is take off guard by his kindness.

Wonder Woman

He visited the God Hephaestus and forced him to build the Annihilator. Him and it must be stopped before he reaches full God hood.

Clark Kent

He's not full power yet, if we can find him quickly the better.

Wonder Woman

Locating Ares, will be difficult. I'm afraid Ares will seek man's world greatest weapon created to increase his God powers rapidly.

Clark Kent

Most powerful weapons, nuclear missiles. We better hurry.

CUT TO:

INT-METROPOLIS MISSILE LAUNCH

We see Ares entering the launching area with several Intergang members behind him. Pan to soldiers armed and approaches them.

Soldier

This is a restricted area. Leave at once!

Ares

Oh really. I never did well with restraints.

Ares grabs him by the neck. The other soldiers start to fire but Intergang members fire first.

Ares

Tell me the where the control room is and the launch codes.

CUT TO:

EXT-METROPOLIS SKY

We see Wonder Woman and Superman flying.

Wonder Woman

Are you sure about the location?

Superman

If what you said is true, Metropolis Missile Launch would be the right place.

Superman notices Diana's disgusted look as she looks down on the city.

Superman

I get the feeling you don't enjoy the world outside Themyscira.

Wonder Woman

This world, men know nothing but war, hatred, and greed.

Superman

Not all of us princess.

Wonder Woman(eyeing Superman curiously)

I suppose not.

CUT TO:

INT-MISSILE LAUNCH

Ares is at the missile launch controls, while Intergang is standing guard fully loaded. The Annihilator stands close to Ares.

Ares

I shall have my full God hood.

He is about to punch in the launch controls for the missiles. Superman and Wonder Woman burst through the door both holding a member of Intergang. They sling them to ground soft but hard enough to knock them out.

Superman

Sorry to interrupt.

Wonder Woman

This ends now Ares.

Superman

I recommend you all drop your weapons.

Ares

You're too late Diana, Annihilator attack them, now!

Superman

I guess take the Annihilator, you take Ares.

Wonder Woman

My pleasure.

Superman and Wonder Woman head for there targets. Wonder Woman is header for Ares but is sucker punched by the Annihilator. Superman then uppercuts it, and sends it flying towards a computer module. Wonder Woman wraps lasso around Ares hand before he could push in the codes. He looks to Diana angrily. She compels him to her and round house kicks him in the face. Then she slings him to the ceiling. Pan to Superman in fighting stance waiting for the Annihilator to get up. It gets back up and takes the broken computer module and chucks it at Superman but he catches it. Then the Annihilator punches the computer breaking it, and hitting Superman in the face and chest. The force knocks him into a wall. Pan to Intergang members.

Member

We didn't sign up for this, let's get out of her now.

Intergang run off. Pan to Ares getting up.

Ares

Cowards!

Ares grabs the lasso and compels Diana. Then uppercuts her, then grabs her legs and slams to the ground. He takes off the lasso.

Ares

You can't win Diana, I shall retain my god hood.

Diana slowly gets up, Ares shoots a fireball at her. But she blocks with her bracelets. Pan to Superman torpedoing towards the Annihilator going through its chest. Then he grabs the whole and splits it in two. He notices Ares is about to put in the launch codes and Diana struggling to get up. Superman then uses heat vision destroy the control panel. Ares looks to Superman glaring.

Ares

You meddling fool, this does not concern you.

Superman

When it threatens my home, it does.

He looks at Ares sternly. Pan to Wonder Woman getting up, then looks to Ares and cracks her knuckles.

Wonder Woman

Ready for round 2?

Superman

You can't beat both of us.

Ares looks back and forth between them. He smirks evilly.

Wonder Woman

You're coming back to Themyscira, Ares.

Ares

I think not, until next time Princess Diana.

Ares vanishes with an evil smiles on his face.

Cut off on Superman and Diana's determined look.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

EXT-DAILY PLANET ROOFTOP NEXT DAY

We see the view of the Daily Planet Globe spinning. Tilt down to Superman standing one leg on the edge bend and the other on the ground. Pan to Wonder Woman standing behind him. Superman knows she's there.

Superman

What will you do now?

Wonder Woman(sternly)

I keep chasing Ares, he must be stopped at all cost.

Superman(he turns to face her)

You know you don't have to do it alone, we have a team. Let us help.

Wonder Woman

I must handle it alone. Ares will not return.(she looks down on the city) I still have a lot to learn about Man's World.

Superman

They're not all bad people. Some are misguided, but they're still good in them.

Wonder Woman

You have so much faith in them.

Superman(blankly)

I have to. They're who I'm fighting for.

Superman smiles at her. She smiles back. "You Found Me by The Fray" is playing in the background.

Wonder Woman

Maybe I should too. And this team you spoke of, maybe in the future. Good-bye Kal.

Superman is surprised she called him his real name. Wonder Woman flies off. Cut off on Superman smiling.

INT-HOTEL SWEET-NIGHT

We see around the hotel room, it's a beautiful and expensive sweet. Almost in a way of a fancy apartment. Pan to Lucy in a bath robe and towel wrapped around her hair walking out from the bathroom.

Lois Lane(O.S.)

Looks like you're living well.

Lucy is startled to see her sister.

Lois Lane

Nice place you got here. Is that caviar.

Lucy Lane

Lois, you scared me, what are you doing here?

Lois Lane

I could ask you the same thing. How could you afford all this? And don't tell its from the General.

Lucy Lane

Its none of your business, don't need you to play big sister now.

Lois Lane

Oh I beg to differ, little sister.

Lois throws the pictures on the bed. Lucy looks at them and becomes nervous.

Lucy Lane

Where did you get this?

Lois Lane(stepping closer to her)

It doesn't matter. What the hell do you think you're doing Lucy? How could you this to Chloe! Hanging with the murder of our cousin! You know what we're getting out of here. Let's go.

She grabs Lucy's arm. Lucy snatches it away. Lois is angry and aggravated.

Lois Lane

I'm not playing, Lucy.

Lucy Lane(eyes puffy tears rolling down her face)

Get out. Get out!

Lois Lane

Lucy, what's going?

Lucy pushes Lois towards the door. The song You Found Me by the Fray is still playing.

Lucy Lane

I said get out, I don't need you Lois. I went ten years without you, I can do another.

Lucy shoves Lois out the door.

Lois Lane

Lucy, let me help you!

Lucy Lane

It's too late.

She slams the door in Lois's face. She then slides down the door and begins to sob.

INT-OUTSIDE LUCY'S HOTEL SWEET

Lois sighs and walks to the wall across from the room. She sits down. The song is coming to an end. She watches the door concerned. Pan to Clark walking over to her. His face is of concern.

Lois Lane

I thought I told you I could handle it Smallville.

Clark Kent

You're my partner, and my best friend, Lois. I'm going to be there for you.

Clark sits next to her on the floor.

Lois Lane

(sighs) I'm so stupid, what kind of sister am I?

Clark Kent

You aren't stupid Lois, you were hurting and grieving. I know you Lois, you love your sister. And you will be there for her. Give her time and she'll realize it too.

She smirks and looks at Clark. She smiles at him.

Lois Lane

Always know the right words to say Smallville.

Clark wraps his around her, to his surprise she doesn't brush off.

Clark Kent

Besides I got your back.

Cut off on Lois smiling at him. The song ends.

CUT TO:

INT-TOKYO JAPAN TEMPLE

We see Lex and a bodyguard standing over his vase with some symbol on it. Lex is holding the remote control device that is now glowing red.

Lex Luthor

This is it. Get the car ready. Now!

The bodyguard walks out the temple. Pan to Lex cracking the vase and grabs the power source key. Lex hears a noise and looks up to see someone. We can't see who it is.

Lex Luthor(recognizing the person)

You!

We see a metal line grabbing Lex and burst through the ceiling. The bodyguard runs and surround area dumbstruck.

Cut off on the hole in the ceiling.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

DEVELOPED FOR FANFICTION BY

TERENCE JORDAN

SUPERMAN CHARACTERS CREATED BY

JERRY SIEGEL AND JOE SHUSTER


	8. 208 Bounty October 10th, 2010

**Man of Steel**

**2.08 Bounty**

**Written by Terence Jordan**

**[TEASER]**

**EXT-METROPOLIS NIGHT SKY**

**We get a view of the city skyline.**

**Morgan (O.S.)**

**Damn!**

**INT-INTERGANG LOCATION**

**Camera is zoomed in on a Daily Planet paper with Superman on the front. Headline reads "Superman Foils Another Gun Deal" by Ron Troupe. The camera now zooms out with Edge slamming down the paper hard on the table. Intergang is seated around the table with Edge in head chair. Bruno is at the right side and empty seat where Church use to sit.**

**Morgan Edge**

**Superman is screwing with our business and my plans. We don't have the man power to take him own.**

**Bruno Mannheim**

**What about the computer front? Grand Opening is close.**

**Morgan Edge**

**Doesn't matter if there no weapons to buy.**

**Bruno Mannheim**

**I think I can help with that, I've been working on some connects. We can get our weapons and eliminate Superman at the same time.**

**Morgan Edge**

**How? And care to feel us in on your connect?**

**Bruno Mannheim**

**He like's to remain anonymous, but trust me Edge. We will see profit again. Let me take lead on this one.**

**Edge nods in agreement but unsure if he should trust Mannheim.**

**Morgan Edge**

**Okay Ugly, I'll let you lead on this one, but fail me; you'll end up like Church.**

**Bruno Mannheim**

**Way to speak ill of the dead.**

**Morgan Edge**

**Just handle it.**

**Bruno gets up and heads out the building. Edge looks to an Intergang Member.**

**Morgan Edge**

**Keep an eye on him. Find out what he's up to.**

**The member nods.**

**CUT TO:**

**EXT-DOCKING AREA**

**We see Bruno pacing waiting for someone. He is smoking a cigarette. Kano is standing behind him with a sinister grin on his face.**

**Kano**

**Dreadful things. Poison to the body.**

**Bruno Mannheim**

**You're here; I assume the deal is still on the table.**

**Kano**

**Of course, assuming you're accepting my generous offer.**

**Bruno Mannheim**

**Yes, I need weapons. Weapons strong enough to defeat Superman.**

**Kano leans on his cane and smiles.**

**Kano**

**I'll do you one better, I'll get someone to kill Superman for you, while you handle your affairs. Sounds good to you?**

**Bruno Mannheim**

**Like a mercenary?**

**Kano**

**You can say that, but more like a bounty hunter.**

**Bruno Mannheim**

**What about weapons?**

**Kano**

**Let's see how this goes shall we?**

**Cut off on an unsure Mannheim.**

**EXT-SPACE**

**We see a green planet. The Planet is called Vulcan.**

**Lobo(o.s.)**

**You're coming with me toad boy.**

**CUT TO:**

**INT-PLANET VULCAN BAR**

**We see a pale white man (Lobo) with bushy hair dressed in a bikers clothing standing on a toad-like man. Lobo is pointing his gun at the creature's face. Everyone is staring as the creature trembles with fear.**

**Lobo**

**Sorry buddy, someone's paying me a lot of cash for your keester. I aim to satisfy the customer, good business, you understand?**

**CUT TO:**

**EXT-BAR**

**We see a motor bike in a skull and spine-like form. Lobo tosses the capture bounty in the back of the bike. Pan to Kano behind him.**

**Kano **

**Excuse me Mr. Lobo; I have a proposition for you.**

**Lobo**

**You better have cash for me to listen to proposition. No credit.**

**Cut off on Lobo.**

**[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]**

**STARRING**

**TOM WELLING…CLARK KENT/KAL-EL/SUPERMAN**

**MICHAEL ROSENBAUM…LEX LUTHOR**

**ERICA DURANCE..LOIS LANE**

**MICHAEL MCKEAN…PERRY WHITE**

**AARON ASHMORE…JIMMY OLSEN**

**JILL TEED…DETECTIVE MAGGIE SAWYER**

**GUEST STARRING**

**RON PEARLMAN…LOBO**

**CLANCY BROWN…KANO**

**LACEY CHABERT…CANDACE**

**REOCURRING**

**DOMNIC ZAMPROGNA…BRUNO MANNHEIM**

**PEYTON LIST…LUCY LANE**

**RUTGER HAVEN…MORGAN EDGE**

**COLOMBUS SHORT…RON TROUPE**

**[ACT I]**

**EXT-SKY**

**We see Superman flying over Metropolis's using his super hearing for a sign of trouble.**

**Woman(V.O.)**

**Help me! Help Me! Help Me!**

**Superman heads towards the direction of the screams.**

**EXT-APARTMENT ROOFTOP**

**We see a man holding a woman over ledge.**

**Man**

**You do this to me, in my own bed!**

**Woman**

**I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.**

**Tilt down to people gasping with fear and shock.**

**Man**

**Should have thought of that before you did what you did.**

**He lets her go. As she falls she screams with fear.**

**People Below**

**(scream in shock)**

**Pan to a red blur catching her.**

**Superman**

**Don't worry miss, I got you.**

**Woman**

**Superman, Thank God. He's crazy, he tried to kill me!**

**Superman lands on the ledge. The man looks at Superman nervously.**

**Man**

**You can have the hooker. But be careful Superman she'll stab you in the back.**

**Superman**

**You shouldn't call your wife that, no matter what she did. Attempted murder is serious Jail time.**

**Superman sets the woman down and grabs the man. He flies off with him.**

**CUT TO:**

**We see Clark entering the Planet still fixing up his tie. Lois notices and sighs. She walks over to him wearing blue silk collar shirt and long black skirt. Lois adjusts his tie and collar.**

**Lois Lane**

**Gees Smallville, did you get dressed in the dark.**

**Clark Kent**

**Funny Lois, just was in a rush. I think Perry is getting sick of me coming in late.**

**Lois Lane(teasingly)**

**That is true. Got to remember to set that Bugs Bunny alarm clock.**

**Clark Kent**

**I'll keep that in mind Lois. Too bad I don't have your loud singing keep me up anymore.**

**Lois Lane**

**That's private Smallville.**

**Clark smiles and she smiles back. Lois gets done with fixing his tie and slides across his chest accidentally. She shift uncomfortably and Clark nervously smiles.**

**Clark Kent**

**Is your sister still not returning your calls?**

**Lois Lane**

**No but, I think I have a way to win her over. Maybe she might even know something to help us with Intergang.**

**Clark Kent(sits at his desk)**

**Lois you shouldn't have to trick your sister into talking to you.**

**Lois Lane**

**It's all about being a Lane. Manipulating to get what you want.**

**Clark Kent**

**I think I understand. Do you need back-up.**

**Lois Lane(smiles)**

**Thanks for the support but I think I can handle it.**

**Lois exits out the Planet after she grabs a silver pan of something.**

**CUT TO:**

**INT-LEXCORP**

**We see Candace standing over a computer. She seems to be trying to track Lex Luthor. Standing next to her is the bodyguard from Communion.**

**Candace**

**You were supposed to be protecting Mr. Luthor!**

**Security Guard**

**I was! That thing came out of nowhere! What was I suppose to do.**

**Candace**

**You should be ashamed to call yourselves security. We have to find Lex.**

**The guard gives her disgusted look.**

**Candace**

**Assemble your team when we get a lock on Lex. You're going to retrieve him.**

**Guard(getting in her face)**

**Don't get too big bridges, you're not him and you're not her.**

**Candace**

**Just do as you're told.**

**Cut off on the Guard exiting and Candace skeptical look.**

**INT-INTERGANG LOCATION**

**Bruno drinks from his glass. Kano appears with Lobo.**

**Lobo**

**Nice junk pile you have here.**

**Kano**

**As promised, I retrieved your Bounty Hunter.**

**Bruno Mannheim**

**This guy? This guy is going to eliminate Superman. **

**Lobo(grabs Bruno by the throat)**

**I hear doubt your voice, the Main Man always delivers.**

**Bruno Mannheim**

**Okay, put me down.**

**Lobo(sets him down)**

**How do I track this Superman.**

**Bruno Mannheim**

**That's easy, be destructive. And he'll come to you.**

**Lobo**

**Oh I can do that.**

**Cut off on Lobo's cheesy grin.**

**EXT-DOWNTOWN METROPOLIS**

**We see people on the sidewalks, heading to their destination. Cars is stopped at the red traffic light. Just a normal day for Metropolis. Tilt up to Lobo on his motorbike.**

**Lobo**

**Destructive huh. The Main Man can destruction. Let's get dirty.**

**He pulls out a medium sized gun and fires it hitting a story. People run out in a panic.**

**Lobo**

**Okay Superman, lets see if that get your attention.**

**Cut off on Lobo's sick smile and people panicking.**

**[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]**

**[ACT II]**

**INT-LUCY'S SUITE**

**We see Lucy dressed in a black short skirt and black collard shirt. She turns around to pick up her purse on the bed to see Morgan Edge standing in her room.**

**Morgan Edge**

**Going somewhere?**

**Lucy Lane**

**How'd you get in here?**

**Morgan Edge**

**It's a thing about being a powerful person. You can get into any place you want, including your hotel suite. Nice. And how you pay for this again?**

**Lucy Lane**

**Leave Now!**

**Morgan Edge**

**Is that anyway to speak to your employer. I have a job for you.**

**Lucy Lane**

**And that is?**

**Lois Lane(O.S.)**

**Doesn't matter, she's not interested.**

**Edge turns around to see Lois in the doorway and smiles.**

**Cut off on Lois with a stern and grim look.**

**INT-DAILY PLANET-DAY**

**We see Clark sitting at his desk looking over to Lois's desk. Jimmy walks by and notices Clark looking. He shakes his head with a smile and approaches Clark.**

**Jimmy Olsen**

**Just make a move C.K. Pining gets you nowhere.**

**Clark Kent**

**Trust me Jimmy I know, but it's complicated.**

**Jimmy Olsen**

**Well, uncomplicated C.K. You never know what might happen.**

**Clark smiles at Jimmy. Zoom into Clark's ear as we hear screams of the people downtown. Pan to Perry running out of his office. We hear a swoosh.**

**Perry White**

**We have a freak attacking downtown. Get down there ASAP. Olsen you too! I want great pictures!**

**Jimmy Olsen**

**Got it chief. Better move C.K.**

**Jimmy turns to see Clark already gone.**

**Jimmy Olsen**

**Guy moves fast.**

**CUT TO:**

**EXT-METROPOLIS DOWNTOWN**

**We see Lobo shooting buildings and people running frantically trying to avoid each other and the blasts from Lobo's gun. Lobo grabs a civilian, and tosses him in the air.**

**Lobo**

**Come on Superman, where are you hero?**

**Pan to Superman catching the man Lobo through and sets him down somewhere safe. He then looks to Lobo oddly.**

**Superman**

**I don't know who you are but this ends now.**

**Lobo**

**I was trying get your attention, you aren't as fast as they said you were.**

**Superman**

**Who are you?**

**Lobo**

**I'm the main man Lobo and you Superman are coming with me.**

**Superman**

**Don't count on it.**

**Lobo smiles and then fires his gun. Superman dodges and flies towards him hitting him in the gut with his two fist. He continues to push Lobo to a car and then flies back.**

**Lobo(drops his gun)**

**Not bad, but I can do better.**

**Lobo runs towards him and right hooks him in the face. Then he throws left hook, follow by a kick to the mid-section. Superman flies back, hits the ground, and slides.**

**Lobo(walk towards him)**

**I've come to take you and collect my loot, Superman. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way. **

**(slams his fist into his other hand)**

**Lobo(Cont'd)**

**Please say the hard way.**

**Superman**

**You're nothing more than a Bounty Hunter. Good Luck with that.**

**Superman uses heat vision blast hitting Lobo in the chest, sending him flying back a few inches off the ground. Superman then grabs his leg and slams him into the road. Not too hard but effectively. Lobo then double kicks him in the chest. Then he starts running towards Superman and uppercuts him. Superman flies into a building. The on looker gasp.**

**Lobo**

**I do like a challenge.**

**Superman walks to the hold of the building. Pan to a large piece of the building getting ready to fall. A couple is standing below and the piece falls. Superman zips in a red blur rescuing them. The piece hits the ground and breaks. Tilt up to Superman holding them. Lobo raises a questionable eyebrow. He notices a man trying to run for safety. Lobo then picks up a car and chucks it towards him. Superman sets the couple safely and swoops in and grabs him before the car hits him. The car slides on the road. People run out the way. Pan to Jimmy taking pictures. Pan back to Lobo, Superman now stands in front of him.**

**Lobo**

**You care for these people, funny.**

**Superman**

**You're putting innocent lives in jeopardy, this ends Now!1**

**Lobo**

**Its time for the Main Man to collect. Bring it on Superman!**

**Superman swings along with Lobo. They hit each other in the face. The force knocks them both back.**

**CUT TO:**

**INT-LUCY'S SUITE**

**Lois is still standing in the doorway. Morgan Edge is smiling and Lucy is nervous.**

**Morgan Edge**

**The famous Lois Lane. We finally meet, Morgan Edge.**

**He extends his hand to her. Lois just looks at him like he's crazy.**

**Lois Lane**

**I know who you are, in face your people tried to kill me.**

**Morgan Edge**

**I have no idea what you're talking about.**

**Lois Lane**

**Amnesia? They left me in a car intending to blow me up. Ring a bell, I'm sure Church filled you in.**

**Edge just smirks.**

**Morgan Edge**

**Your sister is an employee of mine, I'm here to discuss business.**

**Lois Lane**

**Like I said she's not interested.**

**Morgan Edge**

**I think that up to her. What do you say Lucy? What to hear what I have for you?**

**Lucy doesn't say anything but shift uncomfortably.**

**Lois Lane**

**You have the count of ten to get out of here before I kick your a$$. **

**Lois brushes past Edge and walks to here sister's side. Edge nods not wanting to get into it with Lois.**

**Morgan Edge**

**Very well, I'll be seeing you Lucy.**

**Lois Lane**

**Don't bet on it.**

**Morgan Edge**

**(ignores Lois) I expect you to honor Lex's agreement. **

**(he looks to Lois)**

**Morgan Edge(CONT'D)**

**And Lois, have a nice day.**

**Edge smirks and leaves. Lois turns to Lucy with a stern and questionable look.**

**Lois Lane**

**Lucy? What does Lex have to do with this?**

**Cut off on a depressed Lucy not answering.**

**[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]**

**[ACT III]**

**INT-LUCY'S SUITE**

**Lois arms is folded and is tapping her foot impatiently waiting for Lucy to answer her question.**

**Lois Lane**

**I'm waiting.**

**Lucy Lane**

**Its none of your business Lois. I thought I told you to leave and stay out of my life.**

**Lois Lane**

**None of my business. Who came to me for help? Remember that? Besides I'm making it my business.**

**Lucy Lane**

**If I recall Lois, you denied helping me. So why now?**

**Lois Lane**

**Because you're my sister.**

**Pan to two hotel valets are talking. Lois and Lucy over hear them.**

**Valet 1**

**Superman is fighting a white pale skinned biker dude. And he's giving Supes a run for his money.**

**Valet 2**

**No way!**

**Valet 1**

**Yes way!**

**Pan back to Lois and Lucy.**

**Lucy Lane**

**Go Lois. Go chase the story, you know you want to. Cause that's who you are and what you do.**

**Lois fights her reporter's urge and looks in her sister eyes seriously.**

**Lois Lane**

**No what I want is to help my sister. Lucy, what are you involved in?**

**Lucy Lane**

**Not here. I don't feel safe here.**

**Cut off on Lois nodding.**

**CUT TO:**

**EXT-DOWNTOWN METROPOLIS.**

**Superman and Lobo both get up from the double punch they gave each other.**

**Lobo**

**You're one tough bounty, Superman. But the Main Man going to have to put you down.**

**Superman**

**It doesn't have to be this way.**

**Lobo**

**Save the preach talk Superman, I only look out for Number One!**

**[slow motion] Superman inhales and the air drags Lobo towards him. Then Superman flies towards and grabs Lobo. He takes him up into the air. The people gasp.**

**Man**

**Go get him Superman!**

**CUT TO:**

**EXT-SKY**

**Superman seems to be taking Lobo to higher altitude.**

**Superman**

**You will pass out in a couple of seconds.**

**Lobo**

**Don't bet on it.**

**Lobo double kicks Superman in the chest. Superman flies back.**

**Lobo**

**(whistles)**

**Pan to Lobo's motorcycle coming towards them. It hits Superman in the back sending him upward into the air. As Lobo falls his bike dashes to catch him. It makes it to underneath him and Lobo lands on the bike. He takes off. Superman recovers from the attack and flies after him.**

**CUT TO:**

**EXT-DOWNTOWN METROPOLIS**

**Lobo on his bike tries to evade Superman as he chases after him. Lobo rides down to pick up his gun and heads for a trail rail and notices a train coming.**

**Lobo**

**Okay hero, do your job.**

**Lobo fires his gun and hit's the support that holds rails. The supports fall and hit's the ground and empty cars. Luckily people manage to avoid the rumbles and supports. Pan to Superman's shocked face as he sees the destruction. Then he turns to see the train coming.**

**Superman**

**Dear God, no.**

**Superman rushes to the train.**

**Lobo**

**That guy is starting to become predictable. What a waste.**

**CUT TO:**

**INT-TRAIN**

**The conductor notices the missing rail. He pull the brake lever but the train is going to fast for it stop on time.**

**Conductor**

**Oh lord. Everyone brace yourselves!**

**Pan to passengers scared and worrying. Pan to Superman in a red blur zipping by. "Superman the Movie theme playing"**

**EXT-TRAIN**

**Superman grips the front and slams his legs slightly into the tracks. He tries to stop it.**

**Conductor**

**We're not going to stop in time!**

**Superman**

**Everything will be okay, I promise.**

**Tilt down to the rails sparking from the train wheels. The train begins to decelerate. Some of the carts lift in and out of place. Before we get to the collapse rail the train thanks to Superman. "Superman the Movie Theme Ends."**

**Superman**

**Is everyone okay?**

**Conductor**

**Yes Superman, thank you.**

**Superman nods. Then he is hit with a blast coming from Lobo's gun. Superman then passes out and falls. Before he it's the ground Lobo zips a line from his bike and wraps it around Superman's waist. Then he flies off.**

**Lobo**

**Time for me to collect my prize.**

**Tilt down to Jimmy concerned.**

**Jimmy Olsen**

**Superman.**

**CUT TO:**

**EXT-DOCKING AREA**

**We see Morgan Edge and Bruno talking. Bruno is smoking.**

**Morgan Edge**

**I truly hope this benefactor of yours come's through.**

**Bruno Mannheim**

**Edge, has anyone ever told you, you worry too much.(Edge gives him a look)**

**Morgan Edge**

**And you don't worry enough.**

**Lobo(o.s)**

**The Main Man is here with the goods.**

**Pan to Lobo entering with Superman tied up.**

**Morgan Edge**

**Well I'll be damn.**

**Lobo tosses him on the ground. Superman looks up to see Edge and Mannheim.**

**Superman**

**Edge I should have known.**

**Morgan Edge**

**Pleasure seeing you again Kal. Just in case you thought you could get away.**

**Edge pulls out kryptonite and sets next to him.**

**Morgan Edge**

**Thank your old friend Lex.**

**Cut off on Bruno pulling out some gloves and Superman in a weakened state from the kryptonite.**

**CUT TO:**

**INT-LEXCORP**

**We see Candace on the computer tracking Lex. She finally gets a location**

**Candace**

**Find him. Australia?**

**She picks up a phone and dials a number.**

**Candace**

**Assemble your men, I've found Lex.**

**[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]**

**[ACT IV]**

**INT-DAILY PLANET**

**We see Lois dragging Lucy in by her arm.**

**Lucy Lane**

**Why are we here, Lois?**

**Lois Lane**

**Trust me, you'll be safe here.**

**Lucy Lane**

**Safe? Didn't Demon attack this place last year? Do you really think Edge or Lex won't get me here.**

**Lois Lane**

**We're going to the conference room. And you're going to tell me everything.**

**Perry White**

**Lois! What are you doing here? Why aren't you downtown with Kent?**

**Lois Lane(to Lucy)**

**Go to the conference room.**

**Lucy folds her arms**

**Lois Lane**

**You do know I could kick your but right.**

**Lucy sighs and walks to the conference room. Perry approaches Lois with a stern look.**

**Lois Lane**

**Its my sister, she's in over her head. It's a family matter so I appreciate it Per, if we don't press the issue.**

**Perry White(calming down)**

**I understand Lois, do what you have to do. I'm here if you need me.**

**Lois Lane**

**(smiles) Thanks Perry.**

**She walks off and enters the conference room.**

**Lois Lane**

**Okay, Lucy start explaining.**

**INT-CONFERENCE ROOM**

**Lucy Lane**

**Well let's start with do you remember the fifty thousand dollars I stole from yours truly. Well he's making me pay for it as an assistant to him and his business partner.**

**Lois Lane**

**And that's it?**

**Lucy hesitates.**

**Lucy Lane**

**Yeah, that's it. So how you going to help me?**

**Lois Lane**

**You forget I have friends in high places.**

**Cut off on Lois reassuring smile to her sister.**

**CUT TO:**

**EXT-DOCKING AREA**

**We see Mannheim still wearing the metallic gloves. Pan to Superman tossing and turning in pain due to the kryptonite.**

**Superman**

**You won't get away with this.**

**Bruno Mannheim**

**So says a beaten man.**

**Lobo**

**Hey, I believe my payment is in order. I take it upfront in cash.**

**Morgan Edge(smiles sinisterly)**

**Bruno pay the guy.**

**Bruno Mannheim**

**My pleasure.**

**He tosses Lobo two gold coins.**

**Bruno Mannheim**

**That'll get you a few 100 bucks.**

**Lobo**

**What he hell is this! Are you trying to short change me?**

**Morgan Edge(annoyed)**

**Lucky you got anything at all freak.**

**Lobo**

**Nobody talks or screws over the Main Man!(he looks to Superman) No payment! No product!**

**Lobo rides on his bike to Superman and picks up the kryptonite. He chucks it way into the air.**

**Morgan Edge**

**No!**

**Superman stands up and breaks the zip line holding him.**

**Superman**

**You're going to jail Mannheim and you too Edge. And this time you won't escaping Justice.**

**Lobo rides over to Superman.**

**Lobo**

**No hard feelings Supes. Business, not personal, you understand?**

**Superman**

**Get out of here Lobo, or you're going to jail with them.**

**Lobo**

**Way to hold a grudge Superman!**

**Lobo flies off on his bike. Superman looks to Edge and Mannheim.**

**Morgan Edge**

**Do something Bruno!**

**Bruno Mannheim**

**Show your magic.**

**Bruno activates the gloves and two huge purple hands in for of fist(CGI)form in the air. All three men are shocked to see the hands. Bruno then swings and the purple hands swing in the direction he maneuvered. He hits Superman sending him flying into the water.**

**Bruno Mannheim**

**Whoa! Ho! Ho!**

**Morgan Edge**

**Come on let's go, now!**

**Pan to Superman torpedoing out of the water. He hovers over the water with stern expression. He scans the area with his x-ray vision and realizes Edge and Mannheim have escaped.**

**Superman**

**What was that?**

**Cut off on Superman pondering about the gloves Mannheim had.**

**[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]**

**[ACT V]**

**INT-INTERGANG LOCATION-NEXT DAY**

**We see Edge and Bruno talking. Bruno drinks a glass of liquor.**

**Bruno Mannheim**

**What I tell you Edge, my guy would supply the best weapons that will bring Superman to his knees.**

**Morgan Edge**

**We were lucky, but can your guy supply more.**

**Bruno Mannheim**

**I don't know but I'll ask him… I told you Edge, we don't need Lex.**

**Edge walks over to the liquor bottle and pours him a glass.**

**Morgan Edge**

**I've told you that discussion was closed.**

**Bruno Mannheim**

**Lex will cross you! Us! We've worked to hard for this!**

**Edge gets in his face.**

**Morgan Edge**

**Don't get to big for you shoes cause you got lucky with Superman. You're still a foot soldier. Just because you have those glove doesn't mean a damn thing to me! I'm still in charge!**

**Edge walks out leaving upset Bruno. Pan to Kano behind him.**

**Kano**

**Maybe the wrong man is in charge. Every king gets dethroned.**

**Bruno turns to look at Kano skeptically.**

**CUT TO:**

**INT-DAILY PLANET**

**We see Clark entering. Jimmy approaches him**

**Jimmy Olsen**

**Nice story C.K. Can't believe a bounty hunter tried to capture Superman.**

**Clark Kent**

**Intergang. They're trying to destroy Superman and almost had the chance.**

**Jimmy Olsen**

**Luckily the guy had a change of heart. Too bad we can't place Edge and Mannheim in for this.**

**Clark nods and looks to the conference room. He sees Lois talking on the phone and Lucy sitting in front of her. Jimmy notices Clark looking.**

**Jimmy Olsen**

**So C.K., you going to make that move?**

**Clark smiles and pats Jimmy on the back. He ten walks towards the conference room. Pan back to Jimmy smiling.**

**Jimmy Olsen**

**Go get her C.K.**

**CUT TO:**

**INT-CONFERENCE ROOM**

**Lois Lane**

**Thanks Bruce, I really appreciate that. I'll pay you back I promise.**

**She hangs up.**

**Lois Lane**

**He's going to help.**

**Lucy Lane**

**Thanks Lois, I know you're disappointed in me.**

**Lois Lane**

**Its okay, Lucy. But you have to be more careful. Are you sure that's it. Just the fifty thousand?**

**Lucy Lane(lying)**

**Positive.**

**Lois Lane(unconvinced)**

**Okay.**

**Soon as Clark enters "16 Frames' One(Meant to Be)" begins to play in the background.**

**Clark Kent**

**Hey don't mean to interrupt but I thought I might speak with Lois.**

**Lois Lane**

**We're done here Smallville.**

**Lucy gets up and hugs her sister.**

**Lucy Lane**

**Thanks again.**

**Lois Lane**

**Hey, what are sisters for?**

**Lucy walks past Clark.**

**Lucy Lane**

**Hey Clark.**

**Clark Kent**

**Hey Lucy.**

**Lucy exits. Lois is smiling at Clark.**

**Clark Kent**

**See you and your sister are on good terms again. I'm happy for you.**

**Lois Lane**

**Yeah, bit of pain but she's my sister. It seems Lex was holding a grudge.**

**Clark Kent(tenses up)**

**Lex?**

**Lois Lane**

**Calm down Smallville, it's taken care of.**

**Clark nods trusting Lois but knows Lex just doesn't let things go. Lois picks up the paper with Clark's front page article.**

**Lois Lane**

**Look who was in the middle of the action for once. Nice front page Smallville.**

**Clark Kent**

**Would be better if my partner in crime was there with me.**

**Lois Lane**

**You would be lost without me.**

**She playfully tries to punch him in the shoulder, but Clark gently grabs her arm and smiles. She smiles back.**

**Clark Kent**

**I would be lost without you.**

**He slowly cups he face. He leans into kiss her and this time Lois doesn't pull back. They're lips meet together and slowly but passionately kiss. Then Clark pulls back.**

**Clark Kent**

**What do you say about that coffee?**

**Lois Lane**

**I have to check my schedule.**

**They smile at each other and then they return back to kissing.**

**Cut off on them kissing and the song ends.**

**CUT TO:**

**EXT-AUSTRAILIA MOUNTAIN AREA**

**We see Lex's security team's dead bodies scattered in the snow. All appear to be slashed open in the chest. We hear Candace on the radio.**

**Candace(radio)**

**Have you reached the point. Have you found Lex? Hello, Come in!**

**Cut off on the teams dead bodies and Candace trying to find out what's going on with suspense melody playing.**

**[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]**

**EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS**

**TERENCE JORDAN**

**DEVOLOPED FOR KRYPTONSITE BY**

**TERENCE JORDAN**

**SUPERMAN CHARACTERS CREATED BY JERRY SIEGEL AND JOE SHUSTER**


	9. 209 Gamer November 26th, 2010

Man of Steel

2.09 Gamer

Written by Terence Jordan

[TEASER]

EXT-AUSTRAILIA MOUNTAIN AREA

We get a view of the mountain area filled with snow. On the a text says "One Week Ago" Tilt up to the sky to a toy plane holding Lex by a zip line.

Lex Luthor

Who are you? What do you want from me?

Pan to one of mountains where a metal circle entry opens. The toy plane chucks Lex into the entry.

Lex Luthor

Ah!

We see Lex sliding down a slide of some sorts.

INT-UNKNOWN PLACE

Lex comes through a hole and lands on his head. He falls unconscious. The power source key rolls out of his pocket. Pan to a shadowy figure picking it up.

Figure

Why Lex, what is this? Something desperately you want? We'll see how bad you want this. As much as wanted my happy life.

CUT TO:

ONE WEEK LATER PRESENT

EXT-LEXCORP-DAY

We're getting view of the Lexcorp sign. We hear Candace screaming.

INT-LEXCORP LEX'S OFFICE

We see Candace arguing on the phone.

Candace

I don't care what it takes, I want another team sent out there!

She slams the phone down. Pan to Mercy standing behind her in the doorway.

Mercy

You never could keep a cool head, could you Candace?

Candace

Tess, (turns to face her) why are you here? I have everything under control.

Mercy

Really? And where is Lex again?

Candace

I'm getting him back, so why don't you go back to Detroit where you belong and handle the Superman with a skirt.

Mercy

You got a whole security team killed.

Candace

We don't know that.

Mercy

Have you gotten a response. Have they checked in? (She doesn't answer) Yeah they're dead. I'm removing you of your duties.

Candace

What? You can't do that!

Mercy

I just did, I'm now the acting C.E.O. so stand aside. And watch how its done.

Pan to Livewire exiting out of a computer, startling Candace.

Livewire

Tess Baby, you sure know how to take charge.

Mercy

I brought help and I'm going enlist my own team.

Candace

Who else is there?

Cut off on Tess with a cocky grin.

CUT TO:

INT-AUSTRAILIA UNKNOWN PLACE QUARTERS

We see Lex sitting in a room, he looks very agitated. He stands up abruptly.

Lex Luthor

I've been here for a week. I demand to know where I am and what you want from me!

Voice

What I want Lex Luthor-

Pan to Toyman in his Superman Tas Attire. He is bouncing a red ball.

Toyman(CONTD)

Is revenge.

Toyman throws the ball and then it fades out on the ball coming towards the screen.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

TOM WELLING…CLARK KENT/KAL-EL/SUPERMAN

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM…LEX LUTHOR

ERICA DURANCE..LOIS LANE

MICHAEL MCKEAN…PERRY WHITE

AARON ASHMORE…JIMMY OLSEN

JILL TEED…DETECTIVE MAGGIE SAWYER

GUEST STARRING

ADAM BRODY…WINSLOW SCHOTT/TOYMAN

LACEY CAHBERT…CANDACE

RACHEL BILSON…LESLI WILLIS/LIVEWIRE

CASSIDY FREEMAN…TESS "MERCY" MERCER

[ACT I]

EXT-DAILY PLANET

We see Daily Planet globe spinning on its axis.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET BULLPEN

We see reporters shuffling to get to their destination. Pan to Lois looking over some papers wearing a black long skirt and a silk black collar top. Pan to Clark walking in with a tan overcoat over a gray business suit with a black tie and white collard shirt. He smiles as he see Lois walk over to copy boy scowling him to get the papers to the copy room on time. Lois turns to see Clark. She has small smile on her face.

Lois Lane

Hey Smallville, as you can see we're having a slow news day. Not to mention we have zilch on Intergang even though we know they're up to no good. I feel like we're getting no where Clark.

Clark could tell she's being serious with his name being said.

Clark Kent(reassuring)

Lois, we'll get justice for Chloe, It just going to take time. Intergang are playing it smooth but we'll catch them. Her death can't and won't be unjust.

Lois Lane

As long as we're on the same page Smallville. Now we have other business to discuss like yesterday's little make-out session.

Clark Kent

I was thinking the same thing, Lois. Maybe we can talk about it over lunch. I know this great Chinese place not too far from here.

Lois smiles.

Lois Lane

I guess I'm in the mood for some egg rolls.

Lois grabs her purse and her and Clark are about to head out until they run into Maggie Sawyer exiting out the elevator.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Lane and Kent, just the two I was looking for.

Lois Lane(disappointed)

And why is that?

Detective Maggie Sawyer

I usually don't get the press involved, but you three including Mr. Olsen is only people who care about catching Chloe's killer as much as I do.

Lois Lane

What, the other slacking on the job.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

I admit, the attack at the MCP left us vulnerable. Now most my people are scared. I don't really blame them, they have families.

Lois and Clark nod in understanding.

Clark Kent

Do you have any leads?

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Just Deep Throat, you guys have connect maybe someone you know can help out with the case.

Lois Lane

What you're going to use us and then toss us aside. We can find Chloe's and bring them down on our own. And we might fill you in.

Clark Kent

Lois, this bigger than the two of us. We'll need all the help we can get. Remember what you said earlier.

Lois Lane

(sighs) I really hate it when you're right.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

I take you two are in.

Lois Lane

Fine, so how do we find Deep Throat.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Do any you have connects in Suicide Slums, it is where main Intergang activity is located.

Clark Kent

Suicide Slums.

Lois Lane

Don't tell me you're scared Clarkie?

Clark Kent

Let's go.

Lois enters the elevator with Sawyer. Clark receives a text message. He pulls out his phone. The text is from Tess.

Tess(text)

Come to Lexcorp, and bring your alter-ego.

Clark has a surprised look and he looks to Lois and Sawyer. They look at oddly.

Lois Lane(concerned)

Smallville, what's wrong?

Clark Kent

I'll catch up, I have another lead. Its best if we split up. Lois you go with Detective Sawyer.

Lois Lane

Clark?

The elevator door closes.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP

We see Tess sitting in Lex's chair and Candace with a mortified look.

Candace

Have you completely lost your mind! Lex would rather die than have his worst enemy save him.

Mercy

You really don't know Lex at all, do you? Because if you did, you'll know he's a firm believer of keeping your enemies closer.

Candace looks at her unsure. Pan to Superman hovering outside the window. Candace has a worried look. Mercy turns her seat around to face Superman with a smirk.

Cut off on Superman's stern look.

CUT TO:

INT-AUSTRAILIA UNKOWNN PLACE

We see Lex standing on a chair with a rope around his neck. He still unconscious but starting to come to. His arms are also tied up. Pan to a chalk board with nine drawn spaced underscores and half square with line of rope hanging. A bright light is shinning down on Lex. There is also a figure in the room, it's a robot with a TV. in its stomach. Lex finally comes to and scans his surroundings thoroughly. He then realizes his predicament.

Lex Luthor

What the hell is this? Do you know who I am!

Zoom into the T.V. on the robot and Toyman pops up.

Toyman

Oh I know who you are Lex, since you're the one who made me who I am.

Lex Luthor

Toyman! What is this!

Toyman

We're going to play some games Lex. If you win all three games, you'll get what you most desire.

Lex Luthor

Lex Luthor doesn't play games, and you will release me!

Toyman

You'll play my games Lex, if you ever want to see this again.

The video cuts to the Power Source key being shown. Lex doesn't say anything.

Toyman

That's what I thought. How much do you want it Lex? As much as I wanted the Toy factory to go on. Now let me explain the game to you.

The shaft below back legs of the chair opens. The chair is tilting.

Cut off on a worried Lex.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

INT-AUSTRAILIA SECRET LOCATION

We see Lex still in the trap set by Toyman. The chair is still leaning. The robot with the T.V. stomach and Toyman on the screen points to the board.

Toyman

We're going start the first game small. I'm not sure you're familiar with Hangman Lex.

Lex Luthor

You're sick, I should sought you counseling.

Toyman

Its rude to interrupt Lex. Now the game has time limit. You have five minutes to figure out the ten letter word or you would be a hangman. Get it cause the game is called Hangman. This is fun. I love games.

Lex Luthor

People will find me Winslow. Then I'll stuff you in your toy box personally.

Toyman

You mean these men.

Cut the video of the dead security team, then back to Toyman.

Toyman

There is no way out but to play my games Lex. So lets play or else your prize will be destroyed. I know you're aware of the rules of hangman. I love this game in school. I was the best at it.

Cut off on Lex worried expression and Toyman's smirk.

INT-LEXCORP LEX'S OFFICE

We see Superman still outside window hovering. Candace is still nervous as she sees him and Tess still smirking.

Mercy

Are you just going to float there like a ghost or are you going to fly right in.

Superman(straightforward)

What do you want, Tess?

Mercy

It's Lex.

Superman

Not interested.

Superman gets ready to fly off.

Mercy

Lex has been kidnapped.

Superman hesitates and then enters the building.

Mercy

Well now who's all ears.

Superman

Have you notified the authorities?

Mercy

This isn't fore public knowledge, we keep Lexcorp business Lexcorp business.

Superman

At the expense of Lex's life.

Candace(getting courage)

We sent a security team to his location that we found.

Mercy looks at her annoyed.

Superman

And what happened?

Mercy

Doesn't matter, what does is getting Lex back in one piece.

She gets up with papers in her hands and walks over to Superman who is standing by Candace.

Mercy

This the coordinates Where Lex is located.

Superman looks at her uncertain.

Superman

Any idea who has him?

Mercy

No. You and Lex maybe enemies but part of you still cares for that friend you once knew.

Superman

I'll help Lex because it's the right thing to do.

Mercy

(unconvinced) Whatever you say, oh and you have a partner. Can't let you do it on your own.

Superman

Partner?

Livewire exits out the computer.

Livewire

Hey Supes, the names Livewire, nice to meet you.

Superman

You've got to be kidding me.

Cut off on Superman with a confused look and Livewire cocky smirk.

INT-AUSTRAILIA SECRET LOCATION

Lex is agitated. Toyman readies the game.

Toyman

This is exciting. Now your hint word is Lexcorp. So pick a letter.

Lex Luthor

You're nuts Toyman! You belong in the nut house.

Toyman

That's not a letter Lex.

Lex Luthor

(annoyed)C! C! I pick C!

Toyman

Lucky guess.

The robot writes C on the first white underscore line on the chalkboard.

Toyman

Lets continue.

Lex Luthor

What do you want Toyman! An apology!

Toyman

For you to cooperate Luthor! Four minutes left Lex. Now the next letter.

Lex Luthor

I

Toyman(agitated)

Right Again.

The robot writes I in the eighth blank space.

Toyman(CONTD)

You're really great at guessing Lex. But don't get overconfident.

Lex Luthor

W.

Toyman has a sinister smirk.

Toyman

Wrong guess.

The robot draws a circle head on the line hanging top line of the half square. The chair slightly slides back startling Lex.

Lex Luthor

Are you crazy!

Toyman

I'm starting to have fun. You got over confident, I told you not to. Really are full of yourself, Lex.

Lex looks at the two letters he got right and thinks on the hint word Toyman gave him. A realization came to him.

Lex Luthor

I want to solve the word.

Toyman

What! Its only two letters! No way you've figure it out.

Lex Luthor

The word is Corruption.

Toyman

What! How did you?

Lex Luthor

Easy the hint word Lexcorp. I remember the newspaper after your ordeal. Lexcorp involve in Corruption. No doubt being the child you are, you'll use some easy elementary word.

Toyman

No! We have two more games and it won't be that easy as Hangman.

Lex Luthor

I hope not. I was wondering if you put up a challenge.

Toyman

Don't mock me Lex!

Lex Luthor

I believe I've won the game now get these loose from around my neck and untie me.

The hatch closes and loosens on his hands. Lex frees himself. Pan to a door opening. The robot shuts down. Lex starts to walk towards the door.

CUT TO:

Lex enters the next room. There is a rectangle drawn on the floor of the room and a straight line going in the center from left to right. A toy helicopter flies towards Lex. Toy pops up on screen.

Toyman

Now Lex its time for the games to get physical, are you up for a game of dodge ball?

Pan to a door opening and five Toy robots walk in each holding a ball. Pan to Lex shocked.

Lex Luthor

This is ridiculous.

Cut off on the Toy robots with team Toyman shirts on.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

INT-SUICIDE SLUMS MAGGIE SAWYER'S CAR

We see Sawyer in the front seat, Lois in the passenger seat and Jimmy in the back.

Jimmy Olsen

So how exactly are we going to find this Deep Throat.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

We hit the bars, I'm sure someone has information. Assuming he's still alive or here in Metropolis. The death of Chloe could have spooked him.

Lois Lane

Well there's only way to find out. I'll try Bucky's Bar.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Wait. Wait. We stick together.

Lois Lane

Cover more ground this way. Jimmy has my number.

Lois exits. Detective Sawyer sighs annoyed.

Jimmy Olsen

There's no stopping Mad Dog Lane, when she's on the move.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Lets catch up to her before she ruins the investigation.

Cut off on Jimmy and Sawyer.

EXT-AUSTRAILIA MOUNTAIN AREA

We see Superman and Livewire examining the scene where the security team were killed. Blood stains is scattered across the snow.

Livewire

Yeah those guys are dead, didn't stand a chance.

Superman

You could a least show some compassion.

Livewire

I leave that to you goody to shoe heroes. I'm only here for the business with Tess.

Superman

So you didn't escape on your own when Supergirl stopped you. Tess helped you, what is it she and Lex are up to.

Livewire

We need to find Lex. By the way I plan on get payback on your cousin.

Superman

Do you really want to continue that conversation?

Livewire smiles. He looks at her unsure. Pan to two toy robots watching on.

CUT TO:

INT-SECRET LOCATION

We see Lex walking in the rectangle. The robots still holding the red dodge balls. Toyman is still on video screen on one of the robots.

Lex Luthor

What is this Toyman, P.E?

Toyman

What does it look like Lex, we're playing a game of dodge ball.

Lex Luthor

This is starting to get old Winslow. You heard of the phrase don't hold a grudge.

Toyman

And how many grudges do you hold on to Lex, with a red and blue guy in particular.

Lex doesn't respond.

Toyman(CONT'D)

Now the second game is to commence. You have ten minutes to take out the robots with the five dodge balls and dodge theirs. If you get hit you die, so you better hustle. Oh and these aren't normal balls.

A robot demonstrates by throwing a ball and it hit's the wall ripping through it. Pan to Lex's expression of horror.

Toyman

Yeah these dodge balls are made of pure steel. Also if these toy robots catch your ball four times, you get the same result. So tell me Lex, is what you seek worth it.

Lex Luthor

Come on Toyman, Lex Luthor isn't intimidated.

CUT TO:

INT-BUCKY'S BAR

We see Lois entering the bar. Panel 360 as we see waitresses and gangster type people Lane

Now who should I start with?

Sawyer and Jimmy walk up behind her.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

We stick together, this dangerous place.

Lois Lane

I'm aware of that. Are you afraid I'll leave you in the dark?

Detective Maggie Sawyer

I was thinking the same thing about you.

Jimmy Olsen

Hey guys we have to find this Deep Throat guy, he's our only lead to finding Chloe's killer.

They nod.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

We should separate ask around but stay close.

Lois Lane

No need. In a place like this the bartender knows everything. You ever watch the movies.

The three of them held to the bar counter. They approach the counter. He smiles deductively at Lois.

Bucky

What can I get you beautiful?

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Information.

She shows him her badge.

Cut off on the Bartender with a worried look.

EXT-AUSTRAILIAN MOUNTAIN AREA

Superman and Livewire are still looking for Lex.

Livewire

It's like a needle in hay stack. I get we forget cue ball.

Superman

I'm sure Tess wouldn't like that.

Livewire

I take orders from no one. I do favors for exchange for favors.

Superman

With your powers, you could do a lot of good.

Livewire

What? Be a human light bulb. No thanks I pass. So save the preaching for church or someone who cares.

Zoom into Superman's ears as he hears the robots following them.

Livewire

Really Superman all that power and you and your cousin waste it saving weaklings.

Superman

Quiet we're being followed.

Pan to a missile heading towards them.

Superman

Move!

Superman hovers.

Livewire

Crap, there's no electrical wires here.

The missile is about to hit her but Superman grabs her avoiding the missile. They look down to see toy robots armed. A screen pops up on one of their chests. Toyman is on the screen.

Toyman

Superman! Why is it always you?

Superman

Toyman.

Livewire

The doll guy kidnapped Lex.

Superman

Where's Lex, Schott?

Toyman

Its Toyman, and he's playing the games. Just like you're going to be.

Superman raises his eyebrow. Livewire fully electric shocks him.

Superman

Ahh!

The force knocks Superman to the ground. His body sinks in the snow.

Livewire(landing next to the robot)

Really can't trust no one these days.

Toyman

Get him ready for the dodge ball game. Lex will be having partner that he hate most.

Cut off on the robots picking up Superman.

CUT TO:

INT-SECRET LOCATION

We see Lex still in the dodge ball court.

Toyman

I decided to play faire Lex. I'm going to give you a partner someone despise more than I do you. Bring him in.

We see Livewire dragging Superman in who is wearing some type collar.

Livewire

Enter the court boy blue or get torched again.

Superman gives her disgusted look before walking towards Lex.

Superman

What's going on Lex, what is this?

Lex Luthor

It's a psycho's sick joke. (looks to Livewire) Livewire, you're here, and that means Mercy betrayed me.

Livewire

Cool it baldy, She doesn't even know. She thinks I'm helping Boy scout here save you.

Superman

Why? Why betray Tess?

Livewire

Higher Favor.

Toyman

Enough talk, time for the games. If you think you can escape Superman think again. That collar, yours truly designed is made is what is called Blue Kryptonite. You'll be surprised how many files on you Lex has, Superman.

Superman looks to Lex, he only shrugs and smirks.

Lex Luthor

Necessary precautions.

Superman

I'm not playing your games Schott.

Superman stands confidently.

Toyman

Its Toyman. Even without your powers, you stand like you're mister tough guy. You don't have a choice. Now lets begin. Livewire you're the referee. Superman the rules is if you loose you die. Hit the target and advance.

Lex Luthor

You have no choice, with that collar, you're as helpless as I am. So let's play his ridiculous game.

Toyman

Smart man. Let the games begin.

Lex Luthor(to Superman)

I hope you're good at dodge ball.

Livewire

Okay enough babbling, begin!

One of the robots chugged a ball towards Superman but he ducks and notices the ball going through the wall.

Lex Luthor

The balls are made of steel.

Superman

You don't say.

Lex dodges a ball being thrown. He then picks up a ball and throws it towards one of the robots but misses. Superman expression looks as he has an idea.

Lex Luthor

Are you going stand there helpless or are you going to help out!

Superman

Lex, I have a plan but I need your help.

Cut off on Lex unsure.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

INT-BULKY'S BAR

We see Sawyer, Lois, and Jimmy still questioning the bartender Bucky.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

We need information on someone named Deep Throat.

Bucky(lying)

Never heard of him.

Jimmy Olsen

Listen, if you know something you need to tell us.

Bucky

Or what kid, you're not that frightening.

Lois Lane

He may no be but I am. My right fist is going to come across that pretty face of yours. I haven't worked out in a while and I need to cut loose.

Sawyer smiles at Lois.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

You heard her buddy. Deep Throat spill.

Bucky starts to get intimidated.

Bucky

I'll arrange a meeting out back in five minutes.

Lois Lane

Now that's more helpful, wouldn't you say Detective Sawyer?

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Very helpful.

Pan to a man watching from another table suspiciously.

Cut off on his point of view of Lois, Jimmy, and Sawyer exiting the bar out back.

CUT TO:

INT-SECRET LOCATION

Lex and Superman dodging the balls being thrown at them. There's several holes in the wall. Pan to Livewire with a sick smile on her face.

Livewire

Wow Lex, you can really move when you want to. Ha this is so fun!

Lex grabs a ball and throws it at the robot on the far left. But it catches the ball.

Livewire

(whistles) That's one baldy, three more and you're steering underground.

Lex Luthor(dodging balls)

You said you had a plan Clark, do you plan on filling me in or leaving me in the dark?

Superman

You said these balls are made of steel. Maybe the steel can break my collar.

Toyman

Hey! Hey! No planning! Play fair! Cheaters!

Lex Luthor(understanding)

I see where you're going with this.

Superman

Can I trust you?

Lex Luthor

That's an understatement.

Lex picks up a dodge ball.

Toyman

Livewire stop them!

Lex aims for the collar. Livewire shoots electric bolt towards Lex dodges and throws the ball at the collar around Superman's neck. The collar shatters. Superman stumbles but regains his balance and powers

Superman

That feels better.

One of the robots throws a ball towards Lex. Superman intervenes and the ball bounces off his chest. Zoom into Superman's eyes as they flow fiery. He uses his heat vision and destroys the five robots into pieces. Smoke rises from their parts.

Toyman(airplane screen)

No! No! No!

Livewire

Well that's my exit. Sorry Toyman baby, maybe next time. Call me!

Livewire exits through a line.

Toyman

It isn't over.

Superman

Yes it is Toyman, You're going jail this time. I'll make sure of it.(looks to Lex)

Toyman

You have to find me first. And that won't be easy plus I still have this.

Screen switches to the Power Source key.

Superman

Is that the Power Source key? That's why you were in Tokyo, wasn't it? We have to find him.

Lex Luthor

You won't keep me from the key.

Superman

It's a race then. Let's sees who's faster.

When they enter the next room they see toys scattered everywhere but one in particular and a big life-sized toy bear robot that Toyman is controlling from inside.

Lex Luthor

He was right, this won't be easy.

Toyman

Game 3 is on gentlemen, revenge will be mine!

Superman takes flight towards him with tremendous speed but is hit with a right arm. The force sends him flying towards huge building blocks. Lex stands tall as Toyman in the bear robot head towards him.

Lex Luthor

You're pathetic you know that? Nothing more than a child in a grown mans body. It was business you need to grow up!

Toyman

It was my life!

Pan to Superman getting up. His expression turns to sympathy.

Superman

What Lex did was wrong, but doesn't mean you have to be like this. You could be better than this.

Lex Luthor

Always the sentimental fool,(to Toyman) I suggest you a get a new life. Instead of blaming me for your pathetic life now. I offer you a chance of purpose, and you kidnap me because you can't let past ruins go.

Toyman

I won't be your pawn!

Toyman is about to squash Lex but Superman zips torpedo style crashing in the center grabbing Toyman in the process. Lex runs as the robot falls to the ground, sparks are flying. Superman lands and places Toyman on the ground who is unconscious. Lex searches for the key on Toyman.

Lex Luthor

Where is it? He has to have it on him. Where is it?

He doesn't find it on him. He looks to Superman.

Lex Luthor

You have it, don't you! Don't you!

Superman

He didn't have it on him Lex. Why is it so important? What does it do?

Lex Luthor

Its humanity's salvation to protect us from the invasion.

Superman

You're more delusional than ever.

Lex Luthor

Am I or am I the only one not blinded? Think about that Clark.

Cut off on Lex and Superman.

EXT-OUTSIDE BUCKY'S BAR

We see Detective Sawyer, Lois, and Jimmy waiting for Deep Throat to show. Lois is tapping her foot impatiently.

Lois Lane

Either I have a fast watch or five minutes is now consider twenty in bartender time.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Are you always this impatient?

Lois Lane

Oh this is patient. That's it I'm going back in there. That guy hustled us.

Faint Voice

Help me.

Jimmy Olsen

Did you guys hear that?

Jimmy follows the faint voice to the trash bags

Lois Lane

Jimmy this isn't Sesame Street and the cookie monster isn't going to pop out the trash can.

Jimmy pushes the bag over to find a dying man. He appears to be bleeding from bullet wounds. Lois and Sawyer get closer.

Jimmy Olsen

Deep Throat?

Lois Lane

Who did this to you?

Detective Maggie Sawyer

We need to get a medic team out here.

Deep Throat(dying)

No.. too late. The end is…is coming.

Lois Lane

By Intergang?

Deep Throat

No… Only pieces to a puzzle. Much. Much worse.

Deep Throat takes his last breath.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

He was our only lead.

Lois Lane

Whoever did this, didn't want him to talk. They had to be in the bar watching us.

Jimmy shuts his eyes.

Jimmy Olsen

Something worst is coming and I don't think I like the sound that if you ask me.

Cut off on Jimmy, Sawyer, and Lois's bewildered looks.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

EXT-LEXCORP-NEXT DAY

We see view of the Lexcorp building.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP LEX'S OFFICE

We see Lex staring out the window disappointed about not getting the Power Source Key. He sips Scotch from his glass. Pan to Mercy and Candace entering.

Mercy

Glad to see you in one piece.

Candace

Me too Mr. Luthor.

Lex Luthor

Are you now? Because if something were to happen, one of you would have been the new C.E.O.

Mercy

Lex you know I cared about your well being before all else.

Candace

As do I sir.

Lex Luthor

Really? At first I thought Tess might had betrayed me.

Mercy looks hurt.

Lex Luthor(CONTD)

But then something occurred to my attention, how did Toyman know I was in Japan at that exact location?

Candace shifts uncomfortably. Mercy looks at her realizing what Lex was getting at.

Mercy

It was you. Oh this is rich.

Lex Luthor

What did you think you'll achieve Candace?

Candace(nervous)

Lex, I don't know what you mean.

Lex Luthor

I really hate when my employers aren't honest with me.

Candace doesn't say anything.

Lex Luthor

Did you think by helping Toyman kidnap me and you rescuing me will boost you up in my good graces. Or did you want me out of the way cause you'll be C.E.O. Is that it? Do you think you can run this company better than me Lex Luthor!

He walks over to Candace. He brushes her cheek gently.

Lex Luthor

Oh Candace, you foolish girl. What a disappointment, I'll have to fire you. Literally.

Candace

Please give me another chance, I'm sorry. I am worthy.

Lex nods to his guard and he grabs Candace.

Candace

Lex Please! Don't!

The guard drags her out. Mercy has a wicked smirk on her face.

Lex Luthor(to Mercy)

And you!

He smacks her.

Lex Luthor(CONTD)

Thanks to you, Superman may have the Power Key!

Mercy

I was trying to save you!

Lex Luthor

By involving my worst enemy!

Mercy

I did what you taught me. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Enemy of my Enemy.

Lex Luthor

Get out. You're needed back to Detroit. Get going.

Mercy

Yes Mr. Luthor

Mercy begins to walk out.

Lex Luthor

Oh and Mercy. I suggest you keep a handle on your Injustice League.

Mercy nods and walks out.

Cut off on Lex downing the last of his Scotch and throwing the glass at the wall.

CUT TO:

EXT-DAILY PLANET ROOFTOP

We see red blanket down on the ground with Chinese food placed neatly in the center, and candles around the rooftop. "ALL ABOUT US BY HE IS WE" is playing in the background.

Pan to Clark walking through the door covering Lois's eyes.

Lois Lane

Smallville, the hand over the eyes is so cliché.

Clark Kent

Look, Lois I know you're upset about loosing the only lead we had on Chloe and me not being there. I hit a dead end and I'm sorry.

Lois Lane

And you thought a trip to the roof was in order.

Clark removes his hand from her eyes.. Lois views the scenery and she blushes a little but tries to hide it. Clark smiles because he caught her.

Clark Kent

I know we didn't have the chance to get Chinese food today but I took initiative of rescheduling it. As I recall you could go for an egg roll.

Lois Lane

Clark Kent, the romantic. He would of thunk.

Clark Kent

Only for you.

Clark grabs her hand and leads her to the blanket. They sit.

Clark Kent

I know we've been through this before and I ran away. But I promise you Lois I'm not going anywhere.

Lois Lane

I believe you Clark but there's so much at stake now. We still haven't found Chloe's killer yet and brought down Intergang.

Clark Kent

I know and I'm not saying forget about it. We will find them and we will stop them. But lets live in the moment and not let what's in front of us pass us by.

Lois smiles at him.

Lois Lane

Pass that egg roll Smallville, I'm famished.

Cut off on Clark and Lois smiling while they're eating and talking.

CUT TO:

EXT-FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE-NIGHT

We see a red and blue(Superman) blur exiting the Fortress.

CUT TO:

INT-FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

Zoom into the ice we see the Power Source Key. The song ends.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

DEVOLOPED FOR KRYPTONSITE BY

TERENCE JORDAN

SUPERMAN CHARACTERS CREATED BY

JERRY SIEGEL AND JOE SHUSTER


	10. 210 Loyalty January 29th, 2011

Man of Steel

2.10 Loyalty

Written by Terence Jordan

[TEASER]

EXT-LEXCORP

We see view of the Lexcorp sign.

Lucy Lane(O.S.)

It's over Lex. I want no part of this.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP

Lex is in his seat with a annoyed look and Lucy standing her ground.

Lex Luthor

Its over when I have no use for you and right now you're still very useful.

Lucy Lane

I won't break into Clark's apartment to search for some stupid key. I mean it Lex, you got your money.

Lex Luthor

You mean from Mr. Wayne. (Lucy is stunned) Yeah I have my resources. Lois borrowed money to get you out of a jam. But you don't understand and neither does she, you don't get from under a Luthor. But tell me this Lucy, does Lois know the whole truth about why you're here? How would she feel if she knew?

Lucy Lane

You can't blackmail me again Lex. I'm done. I did everything you asked. I got you the deed to the complex. I watched Edge and my debt is paid in full.

Lucy storms out of his office.

Lex Luthor

We'll see about that.

CUT TO:

INTERGANG LOCATION-DAY

We see Morgan Edge standing at the head table with Bruno standing next to him.

Morgan Edge

Bruno will be supplying every weapon to each street section Intergang owns. These weapons will defend us against Superman and take out the Metropolis P.D. Metropolis will belong to Intergang. (to Bruno) How long until your connect get the weapons?

Bruno Mannheim

He said it'll be a couple of days.

Morgan Edge

Good with these new weapons, no one will get in our way.

Bruno Mannheim

Not even Lex Luthor.

Morgan Edge

Lex Luthor is a good benefactor and I'm tired of explaining myself in which I shouldn't.

Pan a member approaching Edge nervously.

Intergang Member

Edge, sir.

Morgan Edge

What is it? And speak quickly.

Intergang Member

Patrick the person holding the deed was found dead.

Morgan Edge

And?

Intergang Member

Sources says he was killed by Lex's people and not only that but, um. Um.

Morgan Edge

Out with it!

Intergang Member

Lex has the deed to the complex. Lex owns every property we have taken.

Morgan Edge(annoyed)

And sure of this?

Intergang Member

My source confirms it.

Morgan Edge(furious)

The son of b!tch!

Bruno Mannheim

I told he couldn't be trusted. He's trying to take over for himself!

Morgan Edge

Not now Bruno!

Bruno Mannheim

He played you! And I warned you Edge! Maybe should start listening.

Morgan Edge

Watch what you say, remember who's in charge.

Bruno Mannheim

Maybe you're too old to lead. Maybe its time for a new breed.

Morgan Edge

There's a lot of maybes, you think you should be in charge.

Bruno walks to the opposite side of the head chair.

Bruno Mannheim

Crossed my mind. Your leadership has been in question since you forged this pack with Luthor.

We see half of Intergang members appearing behind Bruno. Edge nods with a smirk.

Morgan Edge

I see, so you guys feel the same?

Pan to the other half standing behind Edge.

Morgan Edge

You want my spot Ugly? You're going to have to take it with force.

Bruno Mannheim

I will Edge, because your time is up old timer. The new breed is taking charge. Let the war begin.

Bruno and his half Intergang walk out. Pan to Edge with a stern expression.

Morgan Edge

Get ready.

Cut off on Edge's stern look.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

TOM WELLING…CLARK KENT/KAL-EL/SUPERMAN

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM…LEX LUTHOR

ERICA DURANCE..LOIS LANE

MICHAEL MCKEAN…PERRY WHITE

AARON ASHMORE…JIMMY OLSEN

JILL TEED…DETECTIVE MAGGIE SAWYER

GUEST STARRING

CLANCY BROWN…KANO

REOCURRING STARS

PEYTON LIST…LUCY LANE

RUTGER HAVEN…MORGAN EDGE

DAVID PATEKAU…OFFICER DAN TURPIN

COLOMBUS SHORT…RON TROUPE

[ACT I]

INT-DAILY PLANET ELEVATOR

HANDS ALL OVER-MAROON 5 is playing the in the back ground.

We see Lois and Clark making out in the elevator. She pulls back.

Lois Lane

Remember Smallville, keep it professional.

Clark Kent

You don't have to tell me, Lois. I'm good at keeping a low profile.

Lois Lane

Really, just try to keep your hands to yourself.

Clark Kent

I don't know that could be hard.

They kiss again. The elevator door opens. They break away quick. Pan to Jimmy with a smirk. The song ends.

Jimmy Olsen

No use playing it off guys, everyone knows you're dating. Plus the lip-lock session in the conference room was a dead give away. Not very sneaky.

Lois Lane

Please Jimmy, we're professionals. Not horny teenagers.

Lois walks past him. Clark smiles.

Jimmy Olsen

Great to see you smiling C.K, its about time.

Clark Kent

Thanks Jim, where you headed?

Jimmy Olsen

Donut run. Chiefs sugar is low. So as usual I'm playing errand boy.

Pan to Perry opening the door to his office.

Perry Olsen

Jimmy! Hurry up with the donut!

Jimmy Olsen

Why me?

Clark Kent

That just means you're his number one guy.

Clark pats him on the back and then walks over to Lois. She smiles at him while she has a pen in her mouth.

Lois Lane

You know who's been quiet lately, Church. Something's up.

Clark Kent(sitting at his desk)

Maybe he's laying low since the attack on M.P.D.

Lois Lane(gets a cup of coffee)

If we find him, he can give information on Edge and Mannheim. The whole Intergang.

Clark Kent

Yeah, seeing he was going tell everything last time.

Lois Lane(sits on the edge of Clark's desk)

Exactly and if we find him, be he'll sing like an opera singer.

Pan to Perry approaching them.

Perry White

Please tell me we have a lead on Intergang. Its time we start to wrap this up.

Lois Lane

Bill Church is are new lead, get him, we have Edge and Intergang.

Perry White

Sounds like a plan. You two get on that bring me solid evidence.

Lois Lane

Don't we always do.

Clark Kent

We just need to find him. I doubt he'll just be out asking around.

Lois Lane

I don't think it will be that hard. What about that Underground Club I went in undercover.

Clark Kent

Where Intergang found you and you were almost killed.

Lois Lane

Memory is foggy on that one Smallville.

Perry White

Get down to the club, find what you can on Church. While you're down there find out more about this bigger problem Deep Throat was getting at.

Lois Lane

Sure thing Per.

Clark Kent

If something worst than Intergang is coming-

Perry White

We need to be the first ones on the case.

Lois Lane

Okay Smallville, let's go make these guys squeal.

Zoom into Clark's ear we hear screams from the people.

Clark Kent

Lois I have an errand to run first, wait for me. I mean it Lois, don't go in by yourself.

Lois Lane

Wait Clark!

Clark runs out the Planet. Lois looks to Perry, he shrugs.

Perry White

Must be a pretty important errand.

Lois Lane

And seriously kidding himself if he thinks I'm going to stay here and wait.

Cut off on Lois.

CUT TO:

EXT-MIDDLETOWN BRIDGE

We see a bus hanging over the rail. Panel through the passengers with terrified looks. The bus begins tilt over and the passengers scream in panic and freight. The bus flips off the bridge. Tilt down below at the ongoing traffic unaware of the falling bus. As the bus is falling, Superman catches it by the front. Then he grips it tightly and floats slowly back onto the bridge. Superman cans the bus to see if the passengers and driver are okay. Soon as gets confirmation, he takes off into the air.

Passenger

Thanks Superman.

CUT TO:

INT-UNDERGROUND CLUB

Panel 360 as we see people fraternizing and drinking. Pan to Lois entering.

Lois Lane

Okay Church, where are you hiding.

Lois deep into the club looking around. She notices a guy smiling at her and waving. Lois awkwardly smiles.

Guy

Hey baby can I buy you a drink.

Lois Lane

How about this, I buy you a drink (she sits next to him) And you tell me where I can find Bill Church.

Guy

Baby I'm Bill Church!

Lois Lane(annoyed)

Sure you are.

Lois gets and starts to walk away from him. The man gets mad and grabs her arm.

Guy

Hey where you going? You owe me a drink.

Lois Lane

If you don't want a broken arm or nose buddy, I suggest you let go.

Clark Kent

You heard her.

Pan to Clark standing behind him. The guy turns to look at Clark and smirks.

The Guy

What are you going to do, four eyes? (grabs him by the collar)

Lois Lane

How cliché.

Lois kicks him in the back leg.

The man limps off.

Clark Kent

Lois, do you ever listen? I asked you to wait for me. Not to go in alone.

Lois Lane

Do I ever listen to you. Plus if I were to waited for you I would probably miss the opportunity.

Clark Kent

Find out anything.

Lois Lane

Nothing, Bill Church isn't here.

Clark Kent

Someone has to know, Edge owns this place.

CUT TO:

EXT-UNDERGROUND CLUB

We see Bruno and members of Intergang along with Kanto standing outside. Intergang is now dressed in blue suit with silver armor on their chest.

Kanto

The time for action is now.

Bruno Mannheim

You're right, thanks for the upgrade Kanto. It's time Edge let the young run things.

Kanto

My pleasure.

Bruno Mannheim

Let's see how much you profit with out your club Edge.

Bruno signals his men to enter. They're now equipped with high tech laser guns.

CUT TO:

INT-UNDERGROUND CLUB

We see Lois and Clark still asking around about Church. Pan to Intergang coming in guns drawn.

Lois Lane

Smallville, this doesn't look good.

Clark Kent

Lois get down!

Clark jumps onto her shielding her as Intergang members fire. Everyone else followed also in his actions.

Lois Lane

Why are they shooting up there on establishment. And those aren't regular guns.

Clark Kent

I don't know Lois, but we have to get out of here.

Clark uses his x-ray vision and see s the back exit.

Clark Kent

Lois the back way is safe. I'll cover you.

Lois Lane

How do you know?

Clark Kent

Just trust me.

Clark grabs Lois as they crawl towards the back. Some people follow.

CUT TO:

EXT-UNDERGROUND CLUB

Lois and Clark make it out the back. Soon as Clark sees Lois is safe. He zips away without her or anyone else noticing. Lois turns to see Clark gone.

Lois Lane(concern)

Clark? (sighs) Not again.

CUT TO:

INT-UNDERGROUND CLUB

The Intergang members continue to shoot up the club. Laser holes in the walls. The club bar catches on fire. The members laugh and cheer. Pan to Superman entering and blows out the fire.

Superman

Drop you weapons, now!(to the people still there) get out and get to safety. They won't hurt you.

The people start to run out.

Intergang Member

You underestimate us Superman. We have new weapons now!

Superman

This doesn't have to go this way, drop the weapons and turn yourself in.

Intergang Member

Yeah right. Don't think so.

The member shoots at him. Superman stands there ready to take the Laser, but when the laser hits him, it sends him flying through the wall and outside the club.

Intergang Member

Intergang is new and improved Superman, I told you. Not even you can stop us.

Cut off on the members walking out. Pan to Lois shocked at what happen.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see Lucy entering nervously. She looks around for Lois and notices Ron on the computer, she approaches him.

Lucy Lane

Ron, is it?

Ron Troupe

Yeah, Lucy, Lois's sister?

Lucy nods. He notices she's nervous.

Ron Troupe

Are you okay?

Lucy Lane

I just really need to speak with my sister, is she here?

Ron Troupe

She's on a assignment, maybe I could help.

Lucy Lane

I highly doubt it. Thanks.

She goes to walk out.

Ron Troupe

Try me.

Ron gives her an assuring smile and she sighs.

CUT TO:

EXT-OUTSIDE UNDERGROUND CLUB

We see Superman slowly getting up. He's in a daze for a moment. Pan to Lois running to his side.

Lois Lane

Superman, are you okay?

Superman

Just give me a second.

Lois Lane

What was with the laser tag. It must've really packed a punch.

Superman

You can say that, I don't know what it was I'm going to find out.

Pan to Detective Sawyer and Turpin pulling up in a squad car. Lois begins to look around.

Lois Lane

Where's Clark, he was right behind me.

Superman

He's fine Lois, I think he's phoning Perry.

Lois Lane

Doesn't make sense for Intergang to attack its own club.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

I'll say. Care to elaborate on what happen.

They turn to see Sawyer and Turpin.

Officer Dan Turpin

Could be for insurance, help with that computer company he plans on running.

Superman

No, I don't think so. This looked more personal.

Officer Dan Turpin

What are you saying?

Lois Lane

Do you think friction within?

Superman

Could be but I have a bad feeling things are going to get worst.

Officer Dan Turpin

Great now we may have turf war on our hand.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

It may not have to do with Turf. But we need to look into this.

Lois Lane

But between who.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Either way, were going to need a lot of fire power on the safe side.

Superman

I'll keep watch, and try to find some things out.

He takes off into the air.

Officer Dan Turpin

He'll keep an eye out, who does he thin he is?

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Our help if this gets out of hand.

Lois Lane

Yeah so chill on the Superman bashing.

Cut off Lois, Sawyer, and Turpin

INT-INTERGANG LOCATION

We see a hot tempered Edge. He throws a phone to the wall. His loyal followers tremble a little with fear.

Morgan Edge

That little sh!t! Destroys my club! My Club! How much has that set us back.

Intergang Accountant

Umm. Umm.

Morgan Edge

I'm not in the mood for you stuttering. How much!

Accountant

Nearly a Quarter Million.

Morgan Edge

He's dead. He wants to go to war We'll give it to him old school style.

Intergang Member

Excuse me sir, but we don't have the fire power. Mannheim has serious weapons. I'm pretty sure is not man-made.

Morgan Edge

You do have a point.(he takes out a 9mm and shoots him) But don't interrupt me to tell something I already know.

Pan to a man in dark red robe and a hood over his head entering. The members point their guns at him.

Man in the Robe

Hold on. I'm come in peace. I just want to offer my assistance.

Morgan Edge

Last time someone showed up unannounced talking offering help killed my top guy.

Man in Robe

Shame. Cause you'll never be able to go up against Mannheim with those puny human weapons.

Morgan Edge

Who the hell are you?

Man in Robe

My name is not of importance. But I can help you by giving you the same type weapons as Mannheim maybe even better. What do you say?

Edge signals his mean to lower their weapons.

Morgan Edge

I'm listening.

Cut off on Edge and the man smiling.

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see Lois and Clark exiting off the elevator.

Lois Lane

We need to find out why Intergang would shoot up their own club.

Clark Kent

Could be a power struggle.

Lois Lane

Funny, Superman thought the same thing.

Pan to Jimmy approaching.

Jimmy Olsen

Hey guys heard what happen at the club, glad you guys are okay.

Lois Lane

Thanks to Smallville and his quick reflexes. So fast that I missed after we got out of the club. Another one of those disappearing acts.

Clark could tell she was upset.

Jimmy Olsen

Lucky Superman was there. I heard there was a laser gun that out matched him

Lois Lane

They just caught him off guard.

Lois sits at her desk. She begins to research Morgan Edge on computer.

Lois Lane

It could be Bill Church, he goes off the grid and now Edge is taking shots. Not a coincidence.

Clark Kent

Sounds a little far fetch but could be on to something. Church has been to quiet.

Jimmy Olsen

What are you looking up?

Lois Lane

Possible next targets. Whoever hit the club is going hit another one of Edge's properties.

Clark Kent

But which one?

Jimmy Olsen

Can't be many, Edge isn't Lex.

Pan to Perry walking out of his office and over to them.

Perry White

Rumors has it Edge owns a 24-hour Casino downtown.

Lois Lane

24-hour Casino? That great place for addicts and alcoholics.

Clark Kent

That could be the next target.

Perry White

You two get down there. Take Olsen with you, I'll call the Casino and give them the heads up.

Lois and Clark

On it chief.

Perry walks off back to his Office. Clark looks to Lois.

Clark Kent

Lois can we talk a second?

Lois Lane

We're kind of in a middle of chasing a story. I'm sure it can wait.

Jimmy Olsen

I'll be waiting downstairs.

Jimmy heads towards the elevator.

Clark Kent

Lois I said I was sorry.

Lois Lane(annoyed)

Clark, you pull more disappearing acts than Houdini.

Clark Kent

I don't know what you want from me Lois.

Lois Lane

Nothing, just I need know you have my back as my partner.

Clark Kent

Always.

Lois sighs and then smirks. She playfully punches him in the arm.

Lois Lane

Then let get to that Casino. So Smallville, how do you feel about gambling?

Cut off on Lois and Clark.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

INT-CASINO

Panel as we see people gambling fraternizing. Classic music is playing. Pan to man at the 21 table.

Man

Hit me.

The clerk slams a card down and the man went over 21.

Man

Damn! This is a rip!

He walks off angrily with his glass of alcohol. Tilt up through a window as we see Morgan Edge looking out. He is backed by Intergang. A clerk approaches him.

Clerk

I don't know about this.

Morgan Edge

Shut up and get back to the tables. Mannheim we'll be here. No doubt he'll try to rob the joint first. (to a member) Get the new weapons ready. No one double crosses me. The young must be put in their place.

Tilt back down to the entrance as we see Lois, Clark, and Jimmy entering. Lois has a smile on her face as she sees the slot machines.

Lois Lane(turns to face them)

Alright Jimmy you take pictures, Clark you go do what is you do investigating and I will investigate over by the slot machines.

Clark Kent

Remember Lois, we're here to investigate.

Lois Lane

I know and that's exactly what I'm going to do, investigate by the slot machines. Have any change?

Clark sighs and hands her a dollar in quarters. Lois heads to the slot machines. She starts using them and wins. She grabs a bucket and the change falls in.

Jimmy Olsen

She's something else.

Clark Kent(smiles)

She sure is.

Clark looks to see a few Intergang members entering. The notices Bruno. The members are wearing new attire. Blue spandex and black mask with black goggles.

Jimmy Olsen

Is that Bruno?

Clark Kent

Yeah, it looks like Intergang has a new look.

Jimmy Olsen

He's rolling in with heavily armed weapons C.K.

Clark Kent

Mannheim is the one fighting for control of Intergang.

Jimmy Olsen

You think so? Why?

Clark Kent

He's out in the open with Intergang armed. Watch Lois Jimmy, I'm going to call Sawyer.

Jimmy Olsen

Wait C.K!

Clark runs out. Pan to Lois wondering and then she sees Bruno and Intergang. She lays down her bucket of her winnings.

Lois Lane

Now what is Mannheim doing here wide open with the boys in blue spandex?

Several of the Intergang members lift their guns in the air and open fire. People become scared and panic. They start to run for the doors but they are blocked. Lois ducks down by a slot machine. Jimmy crawls to her.

Jimmy Olsen

What the hell is going on?

Lois Lane

What's going, Bruno is tired of being taking orders. He's the guy who attacked the club. He wants Intergang.

Jimmy Olsen

I think C.K. got the same answer.

Lois Lane

Where is Clark?

Jimmy Olsen

Went to call Sawyer.

Lois Lane(sighs)

Ten years, and you still think of me as a rookie.

Pan back to Bruno and his Intergang. People look on with worried expressions.

Bruno Mannheim

I'm going to be nice about this and I'm rarely am. I want all your winnings and earnings.

They look around in disbelief. Bruno nods to a member. He shoots a blackjack clerk in the chest and a hole is created that you can see through him. A woman yells.

Bruno Mannheim

I'm not kidding. Now the earnings and winnings.

Morgan Edge(O.S.)

Think you can rob me? Huh Ugly!

Pan to Edge entering with his side of Intergang. Pan to Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

This is about to get dangerous, Lois. We should like get out of here.

Lois Lane

Don't wimp out on me Jimmy, we been tighter spots than this. Beside a true reporter never runs from a story.

Jimmy Olsen

I keep forget you're nuts.

Morgan Edge

You dare try to take from me.

Bruno Mannheim

I'm just taking and destroying everything that is yours.

Morgan Edge

I don't think so. You're not the only one with connects.

Lois Lane

What's he mean by that?

Panel though as we see Edge's Intergang equipped with high-tech weapons.

Morgan Edge

I'm give you five seconds to start exiting my Casino.

Bruno Mannheim

I'm sure you won't, not a upstanding citizen such as yourself. I mean even Lex Luthor endorses you.

Morgan Edge

You come in my place armed, it's self defense. You never listen Mannheim. You're too brash, always has been.

Bruno gets ready to shoot. Edge but Superman zips between them.

Superman

Its not going down like this.

Superman crushes the guns. Pan to Lois and Jimmy smile on their faces.

Lois Lane

And that's a wrap.

Bruno Mannheim

Oh really?(he pulls out a phone)Now!

Tilt up to an explosion and the roof collapsing. A small high-tech aircraft that is being driven by a member of Intergang enters. Edge looks shocked. There appears to be several aircrafts above them.

Panel through Superman, Lois, and Jimmy shocked. The people begin to panic more and start running to the exit but Intergang still blocks it.

Edge punches Mannheim. Then Intergang members on both sides start firing. Superman covers Lois and Jimmy. Then he takes off towards the aircrafts.

Lois Lane

Be careful. (to Jimmy) We have to help Superman get these people out of her.

Jimmy Olsen

Any idea on how to play crowd control?

Lois Lane

Follow my lead.

Lois runs towards the front entrance.

Jimmy Olsen

Yup she is nuts.

Jimmy follows Lois. She takes out a few members on both sides. But one member grabs her but Jimmy hits him with a till.

Lois Lane

Way to have my back.

Jimmy Olsen

Anytime.

They open the entrance doors. They signal for the people to exit.

Lois Lane

Come on this way!

The people begin run towards the exit. They stop as they look out with horror. Lois and Jimmy are puzzled, they turn to look out the door. Tilt up to Superman floating in front of the aircraft.

Superman

This doesn't have to go this way.

The member driving the aircraft fires at Superman, it shoots out a black energy like ball. He dodges but the energy hit's the room with the see through glass and all the glass start collapsing with half of the roof and room. There's a man running below, Superman zips and grabs the man.

Man

Thank you Superman, thank you.

Superman

Let's get you to safety.

He takes him to the entrance and looks to Lois and Jimmy and nods.

Superman

I need you two out of here as well. Its about to get very dangerous.

Lois Lane

I'm afraid it already has.

Superman looks outside to see silver high-tech tanks and more aircrafts. It look like a battlefield out there. They are fighting it out ripping the city in the process.

Lois Lane

The battle royal has begun.

Superman

Get out of here now. You an Jimmy take the people I will do my best to lead you guys out.

Lois Lane

Its news, I have to be here and report.

Superman

Lois this is no time to be stubborn.

Jimmy Olsen

Hey guys, where's Edge and Mannheim?

Pan to see Edge and Mannheim gone.

Superman

We worry about them latter. I have to-

A energy ball hits Superman, sending him flying outside.

Lois Lane

Superman!

Panel to Superman hitting a tank. He then gets up with a stern look. Pan to the aircrafts floating above the destroyed Casino. Pan back to Superman.

Cut off on Superman and the war between Intergang behind him. The MPD showing up.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

EXT-ROOF EDGE COMPUTER COMPANY

We see Edge and Mannheim having a stare off.

Morgan Edge

Why did you bring here? Huh!

Bruno Mannheim

Tell me was it worth it, Edge, sleeping with Lex Luthor? Too bad grand opening won't be happening.

Morgan Edge

What have you done Mannheim! You compromised everything!

Bruno Mannheim

Compromised! Who was the wrong who got a god involved in our affairs and lost one of our kings? I did what you didn't, I made Intergang a force to be reckoned with. Look around!

Panel through Metropolis as we see the war between Intergang. Smoke is rising in the area. Pan back to Edge shaking his head.

Morgan Edge

You showed your arrogance! You never learned the game, Mannheim.

CUT TO:

EXT-DOWNTOWN METROPOLIS-MID-DAY

We see MPD shooting it out with both sides of Intergang. They are caught right in the middle, they use the four squad cars surrounding them for cover. One officer is shot in the chest, in his heart. We go to Sawyer and Turpin.

Officer Dan Turpin

We're sitting ducks here.

He goes to shoot but gets grazed in the arm by a laser. We see part of his skin hanging.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Careful Turpin, whatever weapons they have, out match ours.

Officer Dan Turpin

You don't say, where's the boy scout anyway?

Tilt up to Superman fighting the high-tech aircrafts. He dodges a energy ball which hit's a billboard sign, its about to fall on a couple. He zips over to catch it and sets it on the roof. Then he torpedoes towards the aircraft, his eyes glow fiery as he prepares his heat vision, he cut the aircraft in half. Then grabs the pilot, and delivers him to the police swat van. Tilt back down to tanks firing, hitting police cars in the process. After Superman finishes the last of the aircrafts, he zips towards the tank and grabs the cannon and bends it upwards. The driver and passenger exit out quickly. Superman takes a rope and wraps them up.

Intergang Member

Awe come on Superman, cut us a break.

Pan to Lois and Jimmy dodging while trying stay within the story. Jimmy is taking pictures as he nervous.

Jimmy Olsen

This is like ground zero. We should really be getting out of here. Hope C.K. is alright.

Lois Lane

Camera on the action Jimmy. Me too.(thinking: Clark where are you?) Dear God.

Jimmy Olsen

What?

Pan to a little girl wondering around looking for her father. A tank is about to run her over. Pan to Lois sprinting towards her and grabs her before the tank hits her.

Lois Lane

You okay?

Little Girl

I can't find my daddy.

Lois Lane

We'll find your daddy, I promise.

The tank turns around and points the cannon towards them.

Intergang Member

Lois Lane, Mannheim will be glad I killed you. I'll rise up in the ranks.

Lois Lane

Good luck, many have tried so good in line.

Jimmy Olsen

Lois!

The member is about to fire, Lois signals the little girl to run but she is terrified to. The tank lifts up and it we see Superman is the cause holding it over his head. He flips the tank over sideways. The member crawls out. Superman pushes him slightly to the tank knocking him out and he then looks to Lois.

Superman(concerned)

You okay, Lois.

Lois Lane

Thanks to you.

Superman

What about you?

He kneels down to the little girl and smiles. She smiles back and gives him a thumbs up. Pan to a man running towards them.

Man

Anna! Anna!

Little Girl

Daddy!

He hugs her tightly not wanting to let her go. Superman and Lois smile at the reunion. His facial expression then goes to stern and then take off into the air. Lois looks up concerned.

CUT TO

MIDDLE OF THE WARZONE

The MPD are useless against Intergang and their tanks. Tilt up to Superman as he comes crashing down hard creating a crater.

Officer Dan Turpin

If it isn't big blue now.

Superman

This ends now!

Superman inhales deeply and then exhales using his ice breath. [SLOWMOTION-ALL OF INTERGANG TANKS AND WEAPONS BEGIN TO FREEZE. SLOWMOTION ENDS] Superman looks around in x-ray vision seeing if he got all of them.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Alright boys. Lets round them up! (to Superman) You okay?

Superman

I'll be alright, Detective Sawyer. Just glad its finally over.

Officer Dan Turpin(respect)

Nice work.

Superman nods.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

But where's Mannheim and Edge. No way they're getting out of this.

CUT TO:

EXT-ROOF OF EDGE COMPUTER COMPANY

Edge and Mannheim are now in a fist fight. Bruno throws a right hook to Edge's jaw. Edge retaliates with a gut shot.

Morgan Edge

I should have been killed you.

Bruno Mannheim

Admit it Edge, I made Intergang what it is, me and Church. You were nothing but a pencil pusher.

They begin to tussle towards the edge of the roof.

Morgan Edge

You'll never lead.

Bruno Mannheim

We'll see. Answer me this Edge, where did you get the weapons, was it Kanto?

Morgan Edge

Trouble trusting your connects. Guess you'll die not knowing.

Bruno Mannheim

Edge…Even Angels fall from grace.

Edge looks at him shocked. Mannheim pushes him off the roof. Bruno has a twisted smile as he falls.

Bruno Mannheim

I'm the boss now.

Cut off on Mannheim's sadistic smile.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

INT-DAILY PLANET LOBBY AREA-NIGHT

We are focused on a banner that says "For Victims of Ground Zero" Panel 360 as it appears everybody is gathered around. They all have depressed and sad expressions. Lex is also present. Pan to Perry on stage, he is about to make a speech.

Perry White

I like thank you all for being here at this charity event for the victims of yesterday's tragedy. The money you'll be giving will be going to victim's families and reconstruction of destroyed business and homes. The first person to donate is no other than Lex himself.

The people applaud as Lex walks up to Perry and shakes his hand. Pan to Lois and Jimmy with disgusted looks.

Lois Lane

Just like Lex, always trying to play the white knight.

Jimmy Olsen

Yeah, even though he plays a big part on what happened. In some way I guess, it's sort of good Edge is dead. Have to send Bruno a thank you card.

Lois Lane(concerned)

Jimmy? Edge didn't deserve death, its too good for him. He belonged in prison with the rest of slime.

Jimmy Olsen

What! He deserved what he got, what he did to Chloe I'm not a least bit sorry.

He walks off begrudgingly. Lois eyes him concerned. Pan back to Lex.

Lex Luthor

I will do everything in my power to rebuild this city. Even better than before, we can't another tragedy like this happen again. That's a promise.

Lois Lane

Oh Lex, you're so full of it.

Lois turns to the floor and see's Clark.

CUE IN SHERLY CROW'S I SHALL BELIEVE

Lois smiles and walks over and hugs him. He returns the embrace.

Clark Kent

Lois, I know you want a explanation but-

Lois Lane

Shh Smallville. I know you have your secrets. (Clark looks at her skeptically)I remember speech I gave Chloe in her senior year. Just wait for that person with the secret to feel comfortable to tell you. I trust you Clark. Only of the few I do.

Clark Kent

Wow Lois, that's very mature of you.

Lois Lane

With age comes wisdom Smallville. Besides, I like my men with a little mystery. Keeps it interesting.

Clark smirks. Lois lays her head on his chest. They slowly dance as he grips her tightly. He looks over to Lex who is staring at him sternly. Then he smirks at Clark before exiting the Planet.

CUT TO:

EXT-DAILY PLANET

I SHALL BELIEVE IS STILL PLAYING

We see Jimmy sitting on the sidewalk depressed in front of the Planet. He takes out a bottle of a alcoholic beverage, and stares at it for a minute. Then he opens and gulps some.

The song ends.

CUT TO:

EXT-ROOF OF EDGE'S COMPUTER COMPANY

We see Kanto and the hooded man from earlier

Hooded Man

You did good Kanto.

Kanto

Of course. Humanities will, will begin to fall. Just one person poses a threat.

Hooded Man

That Superman character. I have another person to add to the plan along with Intergang. He intrigues me.

Kanto

Who's that Dasaad?

Dasaad

Lex Luthor. (Kanto raises his eyebrow) He will lead us to our lord and we shall free him…Darkseid will rise again.

The camera is now viewed on their backs as the camera zooms out.

Cut off.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

DEVOLOPED FOR KRYPTONSITE BY

TERENCE JORDAN

SUPERMAN CHARACTERS CREATED BY

JERRY SIEGEL AND JOE SHUSTER


	11. 211 Bloodport March 18th, 2011

Disclaimer: The views of Bloodsport is not views I condone or agree with. It is just fit's the character. If you would be offended I advise not to read.

Man of Steel

2.11 Bloodsport

Written by Terence Jordan

_**Man of Steel Recap**_

_Erica Durance(Lois Lane): Previously on Man of Steel_

_1.16 Metallo_

_We see Chloe running out the complex with her police uniform wearing a vest and two full guns in both holsters. She gets into her car and starts it. She gets a phone call._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_Hello?_

_Morgan Edge_

_Times up._

_Chloe Sullivan(confused)_

_What?_

_Pan to first person view as Chloe's car explodes while she's inside. Pan to a limo driving off._

_2.01 Aftermath_

_Just Lois and Clark still stand there with his arm now around her. Lois whips a tear away and her expression is now of determination._

_Lois Lane_

_I'm going to find who did this, and make them pay for it. Mark my words Smallville, Lois Lane is coming down hard._

_Clark just listens and doesn't reply but comforts her. They both stand over Chloe's grave. As the people bury her._

_CUT TO:_

_Woman(O.S.)_

_Excuse me._

_Clark and Perry turn around to see a young woman(Lucy Lane)dressed in short brown skirt and black shirt._

_Lucy Lane_

_Have any of you seen my sister, Lois Lane?_

_Clark Kent(Surprised)_

_Lucy?_

_Lois Lane_

_I was fine. They killed my cousin, I guess you could careless about that._

_Superman_

_How could you say that?_

_Lois Lane_

_I don't know who I'm mad at more you or Clark. When Chloe died, I really needed you. And you weren't there._

_Superman(sadden)_

_Lois, I'm sorry I had to-_

_Lois Lane_

_Save your apologies, I understand. You're Superman and you have a world to save. I was selfish to think I can have you for myself._

_Superman_

_Lois, I don't know what to say or do._

_Lois Lane_

_You should leave._

_CUT TO:_

_Lois walks to the door and opens it. It's Lucy who is nervous._

_Lucy Lane_

_Hey sis, can we talk?_

_Lois Lane_

_I love you Lucy you know that but its too late for talking. We have nothing to say to each other._

_Lucy Lane_

_Lois, wait-_

_Cut off on Lois shutting the door and a hurt Lucy walking away from it._

_2.02 Humility_

_Lucy Lane_

_What do you want?_

_Lex Luthor_

_As I recall back, you stole a quite load of money from me. Fifty thousand to be exact._

_Lucy Lane_

_Let me guess, you want me to pay you back._

_Lex Luthor_

_Let's be honest, we both know you don't have that kind of money._

_Lucy Lane_

_Then what?_

_Lex stands up and walks over to her slowly. Lucy eyes him cautiously._

_Lex Luthor_

_You're going to work it off. It might take a while but it beats the alternative. I'll let you know your first assignment._

_Lucy Lane_

_And if I refuse?_

_Lex Luthor_

_(smirks)Do you really want the answer to that?_

_Lucy stares at him in aw._

_2.08 Bounty_

_Lois Lane_

_Its okay, Lucy. But you have to be more careful. Are you sure that's it. Just the fifty thousand?_

_Lucy Lane(lying)_

_Positive._

_Erica Durance(Lois Lane):Now on Man of Steel_

[TEASER]

EXT-LEXCORP-NIGHT

We see the view of the Lexcorp sign.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP LEX'S OFFICE

We see Lex sitting at his desk with a amused expression on his face. Pan to Ron Troupe standing in front of his desk with a intimidating expression. Lucy is in the back by the door watching nervously.

Lex Luthor

Who are you? Ms. Lane's bodyguard? We had a business deal and she will honor it.

Ron Troupe

From my understanding she did, you have your fifty thousand dollars. You're going to leave her alone or I will start asking my questions.

Pan to Lucy with a worried expression.

Lex Luthor

What exactly do you know? Nothing, better have claims to back up your threats.

Ron Troupe

Won't need claim for the Inquisitor, people still read that you know. "Lex Luthor and 33.1" or "Lex Luthor and his Connection to Intergang" Which sounds better? Doesn't matter if its true, I'm pretty sure you don't want the hassle.

Lex Luthor(annoyed)

Okay, she's off the hook. The money she owed is good. (stands abruptly) But Mr. Troupe you're playing a dangerous game, hope you ready for the outcome.

Ron smirks. Pan to Lucy with a big smile on her face. Ron then exits with Lucy. Lex sits back down and picks up the phone.

CUT TO:

EXT-LEXCORP

We see Ron and Lucy exiting. She is feeling so relieved and happy to be free from Lex and Edge.

Lucy Lane

You were amazing, how you stood up to him. You really pushed his buttons. My sister couldn't have done it better.

Ron Troupe

Just glad I could help.

Lucy Lane(flirting)

Why Mr. Troupe, someone's being modest.

Ron tries to play it cool.

Lucy Lane

Seriously, how can I repay you?

Ron Troupe

How about dinner?

Lucy is taken by surprise.

Lucy Lane

Okay. I would love that.

Ron Troupe

(smiles) Great. I know this place just around the corner. Serves great burgers.

Lucy Lane

Well lead the way.

She hoops her arm with his. Ron couldn't help but smile as she does. They turn the corner and run into a costumed man(Bloodsport). He's wearing a white mask and dressed in all white with a black over coat on. Plus a red cross on his chest space.

Ron Troupe

Who the hell are you?

Lucy is worried.

Bloodsport

The name is Bloodsport and that's all you need to know, boy.

Ron Troupe(upset)

Boy?

He looks to Lucy with disgust.

Bloodsport

You're coming with me traitor.

Lucy Lane

What!

Ron Troupe

I don't know who you think you are but you aren't taking her.

Bloodsport

I suggest you run, I know your people are fast on their feet.

Ron clenches his fist, Lucy grabs his hand to calm him.

Lucy Lane

I don't know what this is about.

Bloodsport

Now back to business.

He goes to grab her but Ron intervenes.

Ron Troupe

I said don't touch her!

Bloodsport back hands him and sends him flying into a window.

Lucy Lane(concerned)

Ron!

She tries to run. Bloodsport grabs her.

Bloodsport

Sorry no jungle fever for you, traitor to America.

He teleports with Lucy. Pan to Ron unconscious with blood leaking from his forehead.

Cut off.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

TOM WELLING…CLARK KENT/KAL-EL/SUPERMAN

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM…LEX LUTHOR

ERICA DURANCE..LOIS LANE

MICHAEL MCKEAN…PERRY WHITE

AARON ASHMORE…JIMMY OLSEN

JILL TEED…DETECTIVE MAGGIE SAWYER

GUEST STARRING

DAVID LYONS…ALEX TRENT/BLOODSPORT

MICHAEL IRONSIDE…GENERAL SAM LANE

REOCURRING

PEYTON LIST…LUCY LANE

DAVID PATEKAU…OFFICER DAN TURPIN

COLOMBUS SHORT…RON TROUPE

[ACT I]

EXT-METROPOLIS GENERAL

We see the sign of the hospital, the ambulances and sirens are heard.

CUT TO:

RON TROUPE'S HOSPITAL ROOM

We see Ron sitting on a hospital bed. He has stitches, minor bruises, and a cast on his right arm. Pan to Lois bursting in with Clark right behind. He look at Troupe concerned.

Lois Lane

Where's my sister? Who has her?

Clark Kent

Are you okay Ron?

Ron Troupe

I'm fine, don't know. He called himself Bloodsport. And the guy is all American. Well the old America.

Clark and Lois look confused.

Clark Kent

Why would this Bloodsport take Lucy?

Lois looks at him also pondering the same question.

Ron Troupe

Not entirely sure, but he kept calling her a traitor.

Lois Lane

Traitor? To what?

Ron Troupe

(shrugs) I'm sorry Lois. I tried to save her but-

Lois Lane

Its fine, but trust me I'm going to find this mysterious Bloodsport and get my sister. And he will rot in a hole.

Clark Kent

But we need to find where to start.

Lois Lane

We use our reporting skills. Find out all we can. Google is a great search engine Smallville.

Ron Troupe

We should start with Lex. Bloodsport appeared right after me and Lucy came from seeing him.

Lois Lane

What exactly were you two doing seeing Lex?

Ron doesn't respond. Lois gets agitated, Clark steps up calmly but firmly.

Clark Kent

If you know anything more, you need to tell us.

Lois Lane

Everything you know.

Cut off on Ron, Clark and Lois.

INT-HIDDEN LOCATION OUTSIDE METROPOLIS

We see Lucy tied up on the chair, both her legs and wrists. She is also blindfolded. Panel 360 of the room of the confederate flags, X marks on African-American leaders and etc.

Lucy Lane

What do you want from me!

Bloodsport

The hard drive you stole from my employer containing classified documents on this country's security.

Lucy Lane

I don't know what you're talking about.

Bloodsport

I believe you do, traitor. Pretty thing like you, dare to betray this beloved country of ours. What happened to liberty.

He caresses her face. She yanks her head away.

Bloodsport

I forgot you prefer dark meat, such a shame.

Lucy Lane

Racist pig.

He smacks her.

Bloodsport

Mind your manners, traitor.

Lucy Lane(agitated and scared)

I am not a traitor! You have it all wrong. I was protecting my-

He covers her mouth with duck tape.

Bloodsport

You're a general's daughter. A well respected one at that, bet he'll be ashamed of you. Now you're going tell me where that hard drive is cause I can get real ugly.

He takes out pliers.

Cut off on Lucy terrified of her predicament.

INT-LEXCORP-NIGHT

We see Lex on the phone. He throws on his black coat over his usual red silk shirt, and black silk pants with his black dress shoes.

Lex Luthor

I don't care how long it takes. Find Dr. Emil Hamilton or don't bother coming back.

Pan to Lois bursting in like a woman on a mission. Clark is right behind her with Troupe.

Lois Lane(sarcastically)

You really are a people person Lex.

The assistant walks in.

Assistant

I tried to stop them Mr. Luthor but-

Lex Luthor

It's quite alright, what do I owe this pleasure Lois, Clark, and Mr. Troupe? My, Ron you're looking like you're in bad shape.

Ron Troupe

I've been better.

Clark Kent

You can drop the act Lex, we know everything. Blackmailing Lucy to break into my apartment. You still can't let it go can you?

Lois Lane

Who the hell do you think you are, to try and blackmail my sister. Lucy paid you your money.

Lex Luthor

I'm sorry Ms. Lane but I'm little lost, your sister and Troupe already settled.

Ron Troupe

Until you sent someone to attack me and kidnap Lucy.

Lex Luthor

I don't know anything of an attack or kidnap. Sounds like a job for the police or maybe the press. Or Superman.(he smirks at Clark)

Clark shift uncomfortably and Lois is puzzled.

Lex Luthor

I will do anything I can to help find your sister. But remember Lucy did love to play dangerously.

Lois Lane

Who did you send after my sister? You bald headed, emo.

Lex Luthor

Nice words Lois, but like I told you, I have no idea what you're talking about.

Clark Kent

Bloodsport Lex, ring a bell? Enough with the deceptions.

Lex Luthor

Deceptions?(smirks) That's funny coming from you.

Once again Lois is confused and so is Ron.

Clark Kent

This isn't about us. Where is Lucy?

Lois Lane

This is going no where. So help me Lex if something were to happen to Lucy, I'm coming for you. And trust me, this time you won't escape jail.

Lois heads out. Ron follows but not before he gives a evil glare of his own to Lex. Clark looks at Lex with disgust.

Clark Kent

Leave Lucy out of this. I don't have the key, Lex.

Lex Luthor

Maybe not Clark Kent.

Clark Kent(shakes his head)

You really hit a new low, Luthor.

Clark walks out. Cut off on Lex smirking.

EXT-DAILY PLANET

We see Daily Planet globe spinning.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET CENTER OFFICE

We see Lois, Clark, and Troupe at their desk on their computers trying to find information on Bloodsport. Perry walks out of his office.

Perry White

Any news yet?

Lois Lane

Nothing. For all I know Lucy can be-

Clark Kent

Don't think like that Lois. We'll find her.

Ron Troupe

Clark's right. I don't think he'll kill her anyway. If he wanted to he could of killed us both then and there.

Clark Kent

Which means, he's after something Lucy may have.

Perry White

Lois, what would your sister have that this Bloodsport character would want.

Lois Lane

I don't know. It must have something to do with where she's been for the last ten years and why she came back. Hey Troupe, did she say anything else to you?

Ron Troupe

Nothing but what I've told you, Lex blackmailing her to break into Clark's apartment.

Lois Lane

Yeah Smallville, why would Lex want my sister to break into your apartment.

Clark Kent

I don't know.

She looks at him unconvinced but lets it go.

Ron Troupe

I got the feeling she was keeping something else back.

Lois Lane

Me too.

Pan to the elevator as it opens we see a Five-Star General(Sam Lane) exiting off. Clark is the first to notice and is surprised.

Clark Kent

Umm. Lois.

Lois turns to where he's looking and is shocked as well.

Lois Lane(surprised)

Daddy?

General Sam Lane

Hello Lo.

Cut off on their surprised expressions.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

EXT-DAILY PLANET-NIGHT

We see Daily Planet globe spinning.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET

Clark, Lois, Ron and Perry are still shocked to see General Sam Lane.

General Sam Lane

We need to talk Lo(seeing the others) Alone. Now.

She looks to Clark and he nods to her understanding.

Lois Lane

Lead the way General.

They walk to the conference room. Pan to Jimmy walking up.

Jimmy Olsen

What's going on?

Ron Troupe

Lucy's been kidnapped.

Jimmy Olsen

What? By who?

Clark Kent

By a guy named Bloodsport, which explains why the general is down here.

Perry White

While Lois deals with her father, we need to find out more on this Bloodsport character.

Jimmy Olsen

I'm in chief.

Perry White

Good Ron here will catch you up.

Cut a few seconds as Ron explains to Jimmy the situation.

Jimmy Olsen

Lucy a traitor, don't believe it for a second.

Perry White

Which is why we need to find out what's going on. Kent I want you and Troupe together for now. That is if you're up to it?

Ron Troupe

Just a sprain, I'll manage.(tries to move his hurt arm) Ah. See?

Perry White

Very Well. Jimmy get in touch with Detective Sawyer, maybe she can help.

Jimmy Olsen

(out of it)

Perry White

Olsen!

Jimmy Olsen

On it chief.

Perry looks at him skeptically, then looks to Ron and Clark. They nod. He returns back to his office.

Clark Kent(concerned)

You okay Jimmy?

Jimmy Olsen

I'm fine C.K. Lets focus on find Lucy.

Jimmy heads to the elevator.

Cut off on Ron and Clark looking at each other uncertain about Jimmy.

INT-CONFERENCE ROOM

Lois enters annoyed with her father following.

Lois Lane

What are you doing here? Come to check up on me.

General Sam Lane

Why do you think I am here, Lo? When one of my daughters go missing it's a cause to check in.

Lois Lane

How'd you know she went missing? We haven't even went to the MPD.

General Sam Lane

I sent her here cause I thought her big sister can take care of her. But instead you blow her off.

Lois Lane

Sent her. What was Lucy really doing here?

General Sam Lane

We need not worry about that but to find her.

Lois Lane

What are you not telling me? Dad?

He inhales deeply.

General Sam Lane

Let's go little lady. That's an order.

Lois Lane

I'm not five anymore, so how about you start talking.

General Sam Lane

We have to move now but first we must stop by your place first.

Lois looks at him skeptically.

CUT TO:

INT-HIDDEN LOCATION OUTSIDE METROPOLIS

We see Lucy is still tied up. Bloodsport is taunting her with the pliers.

Bloodsport

I tried to do this the easy way but you forced my hand.

He places the pliers on her middle finger.

Bloodsport

Now tell me where the hard drive with the documented files are?

Lucy shakes her head and is in tears.

Bloodsport

Now its time for the bad guy.

He uses the pliers and bend the middle finger all the way back. She squeals out in pain.

Bloodsport

This could end very quickly if you just tell me where you've hidden the drive and who you are working for. Cause I know a pretty girl like you isn't in charge.

He pulls the rag out her mouth.

Lucy Lane

I'm not working for anyone. I'm not a traitor. You have to believe me.

Bloodsport puts the rag back in her mouth. Then he takes the pliers and pulls her ring finger all the way back snapping it. She squeals out again in pain. Tears is now streaming down her face.

Bloodsport

I suggest you start talking, mold. (she shakes her head) Fine I'll go after your sister Lois, isn't it? Then your dad, and perhaps that black boyfriend of yours. You're a disgrace all over.

Lucy shakes her head no, and pleading with her eyes to stop.

Bloodsport

Too late.

Cut on Bloodsport teleporting.

INT-DAILY PLANET CENTER OFFICE

We see Sam Lane and Lois exiting the conference room. Clark looks at her concerned.

Clark Kent

You okay Lois?

Lois Lane

Ask me that when I find my sister. What do you guys have?

Ron Troupe

Nothing concrete.

Clark Kent

Just information on Robert Dubois, who was formerly known as Bloodsport.

Lois Lane

Is he the guy?

Ron Troupe

Not likely, the fact that he's locked up in Strikers and is African American excludes his involvement. The Bloodsport that attack us has Southern pride, if you know what I mean.

Clark Kent

Jimmy went to the MPD and ask Sawyer for help. Hopefully they'll find some leads.

Lois Lane

My father and I will do the same. We're stopping by my place. Something is up.

Clark Kent

I'll come with you.

Lois Lane

Smallville, I can handle the general.

Clark Kent

We're in this together as partners.

Lois smiles and nods.

General Sam Lane

Lois let's go. Time is running.

Lois Lane

He knows more than he is saying.

Clark Kent

Then let's find out.(to Ron) Keep searching Ron, we'll try a different route.

Ron Troupe

No. I'm coming too. I care about Lucy too. Besides you guys might need some back up.

Clark and Lois nod.

Cut off on them exiting.

INT-MPD HEADQUARTERS

We see Jimmy entering.

Jimmy Olsen

Detective Sawyer? Detective Sawyer?

Pan to Turpin approaching him.

Officer Dan Turpin

Calm down kid, what's the problem?

Jimmy Olsen

Need to speak with Detective Sawyer, where is she?

Officer Dan Turpin

On a assignment, maybe I can help.

Jimmy Olsen

Lois's sister Lucy has been kidnapped by a guy named Bloodsport. Hoping you guys might have a file on him or something.

Officer Dan Turpin

Don't know. Let check it out. Come on.

Cut off on Turpin and Jimmy running to the file lab.

INT-LOIS'S APARTMENT

We see Lois, Sam, Clark, and Ron entering the apartment. Lois in front, her dad, Clark, and Ron last.

Ron Troupe

How is being here going to help find Lucy?

Lois Lane

Yeah, what's really going on?

Sam Lane(ignoring her)

Where's your sisters things?

Clark Kent

Excuse me sir, but your daughter asked you a question.

Sam Lane

And this concerns you how?

Lois Lane

Dad!

Sam Lane

I don't have time to explain. Now where are your sister's things.

Lois sighs and points to Lucy's bag by a laptop. He shakes his head at the obvious. He walks to grab the bag and searches through it. Lois looks at Clark. He shrugs. She finally lets go.

Lois Lane

Dad! I want to know what's going on now.

Sam pulls out the hard drive.

Lois Lane

What did you get Lucy into?

Bloodsport appears suddenly in the center of Lois apartment.

Ron Troupe

That's him.

Bloodsport

Now I wasn't expecting a full house.

Cut off on their surprised expressions.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

INT-LOIS'S APARTMENT

Bloodsport stands in the center of Lois's apartment while the others circle him.

Lois Lane

Where the hell did he come from?

Bloodsport

This is unexpected. I was hoping just for Ms. Lane here.

Lois Lane

Where's my sister you redneck.

Bloodsport

She's fine for now. So tell me have either you came across any hard drives.

Clark Kent

What's with this hard drive?

He ignores him and notices Sam Lane.

Bloodsport

Sam Lane, the well respected General. I've heard all about you. A shame about your daughter.

Sam Lane

Where's my daughter?

Bloodsport

I just answered that. Open your ears you old geezer.(he notices the hard drive in his hands)Well Well. So the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Lois Lane

Okay, I've had enough of the cryptic words, so someone what tell me what the hell he's talking about?

Bloodsport

I now deem the Lanes traitors to America.

Sam Lane

You're seriously misguided son. You're working for the traitor. I know who hired you. Think son, you said I'm a respected General. Why would I-

Bloodsport

Perfect cover for me. No one's perfect.

Ron stupidly runs towards him.

Clark Kent

Ron don't!

Bloodsport trips him and steps on his broken arm.

Ron Troupe

(screams)

Bloodsport

Way to behave like a monkey. I guess you can't help it, its in your nature.(to General)Now hand over the drive.

Sam Lane

Not a chance.

Lois Lane

Dad, if its to save Lucy hand it over.

Sam Lane

Can't do that Lo. National Security is at stake. You've been mislead, son.

He punches the General.

Bloodsport

Hate to do that to a superior but it was necessary.

He goes to pick up the hard drive but Lois runs and jumps on his back.

They begin to tussle. This gave Clark the opportunity to blur away. Bloodsport slams her into the wall and flips her over.

Bloodsport

Women, don't know their place. Should really stick to cooking and cleaning the household.

Lois Lane(sarcastic)

A racist and a chauvinist, nice on the personality.

He takes out his gun.

Bloodsport

No. I'm an American.

Sam Lane

Leave her alone!

Bloodsport

Lessons must be learned.

He gets ready to shoot but a gust of wind blows him back into the wall. Pan to Superman floating out the window.

Superman

How about I teach you some. Lesson 1 never lay your hands on a lady. I don't take kindly to that.

Cut off on Superman with a stern look.

INT-MPD PRECINCT 7 FILE LAB

We see Jimmy and Turpin looking through files.

Jimmy Olsen

How about this Robert Dubois guys? Could it be him?

Officer Dan Turpin

No chance. The guy is in jail. So can't be him. That's the only thing we have on a Bloodsport.

Jimmy Olsen

Hey wait a minute. Check this out.

Officer Dan Turpin

What you got kid?

Turpin walks over to Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

Says here that two years ago Dubois claimed his equipment was stolen by an Alex Trent.

Officer Dan Turpin

Equipment?

Jimmy Olsen

Yeah, which is how he got caught. He broke into this Trent guys house. Dubois use to get by stealing, using an Teleporter. That means the new Bloodsport can teleport.

Officer Dan Turpin

This is a problem.

Jimmy Olsen

I have to let the others know.

Officer Dan Turpin

I suggest we get a move on Olsen.

Cut off on Turpin and Jimmy.

INT-LOIS'S APARTMENT

We see Lois helping Troupe up. He is gripping his broken arm. Pan to Bloodsport getting up.

Superman

You okay Ron?

Ron Troupe

Just a sprain Superman. Promise to give a good punch to this guy for me.

Bloodsport

Should of have known you'll show up. The biggest threat to America an alien maggot.

Superman

You're close mindedness is astounding. I won't have you harming these people. Are you okay, Lois? General?

They nod.

Bloodsport

So you have the hots for the general's daughter, now that's worst than family on family. Nothing I hate more than alien lover and that(blank) over there.(referring to Ron)

Superman

That's enough!

Bloodsport

I'll be taking the hard drive I came for.

Sam Lane

Don't let him take the drive.

Superman zips and grabs the hard drive before Bloodsport could places it in his coat pocket.

Bloodsport

You've just signed your daughters death warrant.

He teleports. Cut off on their surprised looks. Lois looks at her father disappointedly.

Lois Lane

You're going to tell me everything.

Ron looks around.

Ron Troupe

Where's Clark?

Superman

I think he went to phone the police.

Sam Lane

That boy's a coward.

Lois Lane

Hey don't talk about him. Especially since you have no room to.

Superman

General if I may ask, what's the importance of that hard drive.

Lois Lane

Its time you talk. I don't care about some stupid Oath or National Security. This is personal now.

Officer Dan Turpin

I think we all should be in on this.

Pan to Jimmy and Turpin walking in.

Lois Lane

Please come in. Not like this isn't my apartment or anything.

Superman

General?

Sam Lane

Fine. A year ago a man named Albert Bodgan infiltrated the U.S. Government, he was a Russian spy and stole classified documents.

Lois Lane

How did that happen, aren't you guys suppose to do background checks.

Sam Lane

It all pinned out, so we thought.

Lois Lane

Okay, what does this have to do with Lucy?

Sam Lane

We needed someone to get close to Bodgan, your sister offered to do so. And she did, she retrieve the hard drive and all. I sent her here to be protected.

Lois Lane

No.(pause) You bastard! How could you put her at risk.

Sam Lane

Your sister's a grown woman Lois, she made her decision.

Lois Lane

Did she or did you make it for her? As a father you should had made the right one. Lucy can be dead, hope you're very proud.

Superman

Lets not jump to conclusion. We're not sure he harmed her. We still have the drive.

Jimmy Olsen

We also have a way of finding him and Lucy.

Cut off on them wondering what Jimmy meant.

INT-HIDDEN LOCATION OUTSIDE METROPOLIS

Lucy is still tied up. She tries to loosen the ropes but Bloodsport appears.

Bloodsport

You're father is stubborn and he just killed you. Long live America.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

INT-LOIS'S APARTMENT

We see Jimmy on Lois laptop. The others surround him with Superman.

Lois Lane

So let me get this straight, Bloodsport is Alex Trent, who stole equipment and name from the original Bloodsport who tried to steal from Alex. Wow, can't make that up.

Ron Troupe

And Dubois is black, how ironic is that.

Superman

Can you get a location Jimmy?

Jimmy Olsen

Yeah just give me a sec, Superman. They don't call me the computer wiz for nothing.

Lois Lane

Who calls you that?

Jimmy shakes his head annoyed. Pan to Sam concerned.

Lois Lane

Don't look concern now, its your fault she was kidnapped. You know Lucy shouldn't have been involved in this.

Superman

Lois, now's not the time.

She sighs.

Lois Lane

(to Turpin) Did Clark call you guys?

Officer Dan Turpin

No the station didn't get a call.

Lois eyes Superman wondering. He switches the subject.

Superman

Found something?

Jimmy Olsen

Yeah got something right here, he owns a cabin on the outskirts of Metropolis.

Lois Lane

That's not a very good hiding place.

Ron TroupeI don't think that guy cares about getting caught.

Superman

Get your men out there, I'm taking this lunatic down.

Superman flies off quickly out the window.

Lois Lane

Jimmy. Ron. Let get a move on. I want to see Superman knock this guys block off.

Jimmy Olsen

Shouldn't we grab C.K.

Lois Lane

His lost. So now let's go.

Sam Lane

Lois, you need to stay here. He already has one daughter I don't need him to get another one. Let the alien handle it.

Lois shakes her head disapproving of her father.

Cut off on them leaving and Sam with a concerned but stern expression.

INT-CABIN OUTSIDE OF METROPOLIS

Bloodsport places c-4 on the chair legs. He picks up the phone and dials a number.

Bloodsport

Yeah Mr. Bodgan, she didn't deliver. So I'm going to eliminate her, very well.

He hangs up and takes the rag out her mouth.

Bloodsport

Any last words.

Lucy Lane(pleading)

Please don't do this. Albert Bodgan is a liar. He's a Russian spy.

Bloodsport

I know. He promised he would help build a better America. Since it has fallen from grace. You're just casualty of war. I'm going to kill you, your daddy, sister, and that black boyfriend of yours. I'm going to really enjoy killing him.

He takes off the blindfold.

Bloodsport

You will see this proud American before you die.(takes off his mask and reveals black hair man with a scar on his eye) You die traitor.

He steps back and get ready to push the button. Then we see stray of heat destroying the detonator. Pan to Superman crashing through the window.

Superman

Give it up, Trent.

Bloodsport

You! So you know who I am.

Superman looks around the cabin and notices the pictures. He is disgusted by them.

Superman

This doesn't have to go down violently. It could go a peaceful route.

Bloodsport

Eat laser you alien freak!

He shoots at Superman but he dodges and met with uppercut by Superman. The force knocks him into the wall.

Superman

You're too blinded by ignorance and hatred. You would kill innocent people in the process. This woman is a true hero to America. It is you who is the traitor.

Bloodsport

What a speech? An alien boy scout. But you won't take me alive.

Superman eyes him questionably. Then he x-rays his body and discovers a bomb in his chest with the teleportation device. Superman's eyes wide in horror. Then he rips Lucy out the chair.

Lucy Lane

Thank you. Thank you.

Superman

Lets get you out of here and now.

Superman flies out of the cabin quicker than lightning.

Bloodsport

God Bless America.

CUT TO:

EXT-OUTSKIRTS OF METROPOLIS

We see Lois, Ron, and Jimmy in Dan Turpin's squad car with him driving. They see Superman carrying Lucy. Then the cabin explodes. He land in front of them. Lois runs to her sister and hugs her.

Lois Lane

Oh God Lucy.

Lucy Lane

That bastard broke my fingers Lois.

Cut off on the Cabin on fire. Lois and Lucy hugging with the others watching. Dan Turpin is calling it in.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

EXT-DAILY PLANET-NEXT DAY

We see the globe spinning.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see Lucy surrounded by Lois, Ron, Jimmy, Perry, Lois, and Clark. They are all around Lois's desk. Lucy is wearing wraps for her broken fingers to help heal.

Lois Lane

My sister an American hero. I'm so proud of you.

Lucy Lane

Really? That means a lot coming from you. I know how much you worry.

Lois Lane

I do not worry and of course I would be proud.

They hug.

Clark Kent

Congratulations Lucy. Thanks for giving us the story, I know it was hard for you.

Lucy Lane

Thanks Clark, and you're welcome. The Daily Planet is the greatest newspaper in the world and its only right I give the two best reporters the story.

Lois Lane

Smallville is lucky I shared the byline, since he disappeared last night.

Ron Troupe

Yeah Clark, where'd you go?

Clark Kent

I went for help and ran into Superman. He told me go to the police.

Lois looks at him not buying it at all but smiles.

Ron Troupe

I'm just glad your safe, if you're up to it maybe we can still catch the burger.

Lucy Lane

I would definitely like that rain check.

She gently touches his broken arm. Lois and the others smile.

Lucy Lane

Sorry you got hurt in the process.

Ron Troupe

Don't sweat it.

Perry White

Bloodsport is presumably dead, no body was discovered not even pieces so he could still be out there. But the important thing is Albert Bodgan is behind federal bars. Thanks to your sister Lois.

Jimmy Olsen

And Superman.

Lucy Lane

Yeah. Now I see why you're so hung up on it Lois.

Lois Lane

What I'm not hung up on it.

They all look at her in a sarcastic way. Pan to Sam Lane getting off the elevator. Lois gives him a disappointed look. Lucy gently grabs her hand.

Lucy Lane

He's our father Lois.

Lois Lane

(sighs) Now who's playing big sister.

They walk over to him.

Lois Lane

Heading back to base General?

Lucy Lane

Hey Daddy.

Sam Lane

Lois. Lucy. I know you're upset with me but I did what I had to for this country.

Lois Lane

You sound almost like that lunatic Bloodsport. Always the patriot to the country instead of a father. Lucy could have been killed.

Sam Lane

(sighs)You're right, I wasn't much of a father to you both and I'm sorry for that.

Lois and Lucy face soften.

CUE IN AFI PRELUDE 12/21

.com/watch?v=vX4t-i53X8

Sam Lane

But I do love you both.

Lucy Lane

We love you too, dad.

They hug. Sam Lane looks to Clark skeptically. Clark stares him back.

Sam Lane

You could do better, Lois. That Clark boy is a coward.

Lucy Lane

Dad.

Lois Lane

I got this Lucy. You don't know him like I do. So let's not ruin the moment like you always do and keep your opinions, your opinions.

Sam Lane

You really care for him, I see it in your eyes.

Lois Lane

Yeah I do. So lay off him.

Sam Lane

(smiles) So Lucy, are you ready to go back?

Lucy looks at Ron.

Lucy Lane

No dad, I think I'm going to stay and live the Metropolis life for a while.

Sam Lane

Very well.

Lucy Lane

Good-bye daddy.

She hugs him and then Lois hugs him too. Sam looks at Clark and tilts his hat to him. Then he exits onto the elevator. Clark walks over to Lois.

Clark Kent

Take it your father doesn't like me.

Lois Lane

Thinks you're a coward.

Clark Kent

Well Ms. Lane, what do you think?

Lois Lane

I told him he doesn't know Clark Kent, like I do.

She smiles and pecks him on the lips. He smiles.

Clark Kent

Guess not.

Cut off on Clark and Lois heading back to the group. Lucy is next to Ron laughing with each other. Jimmy and Perry are talking. Lois playfully punches Clark in the shoulder.

EXT-FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

We see the Fortress.

INT-FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

The song continues to play and is about to come to an end. The Fortress looks the same as Smallville. Pan to Lex entering. He walks to the center and looks around. He has a smile on his face.

Lex Luthor

This place hasn't changed at all.

The song ends.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

DEVOLOPED FOR KRYPTONSITE BY

TERENCE JORDAN

SUPERMAN CHARACTERS CREATED BY

JERRY SIEGEL AND JOE SHUSTER


	12. 212 Converge March 31st, 2011

Man of Steel

2.12 Converge

Written by Terence Jordan

_MAN OF STEEL RECAP_

_Michael Rosenbaum(Lex Luthor): Previously on Man of Steel_

_Smallville Season 7 Episode 20 Artic_

_We see Lex holding the orb. Pan to Clark watching him cautiously._

_Lex Luthor_

_You see you live among us as a mild mannered farm boy but secretly you're a strange visitor plotting our demise._

_CUT TO:_

_Clark Kent_

_Its my life you have no right to control it._

_Lex Luthor_

_Its my birthright!_

_CUT TO:_

_Lex Luthor_

_I'm sorry Clark but you are the traveler._

_CUT TO:_

_We see Lex holding the orb with Clark on the ground._

_Lex Luthor_

_I loved you like a brother Clark but it has to end this way._

_CUT TO:_

_Man of Steel Recap_

_2.03 Kicks_

_Lex Luthor_

_Excuse me professor, hope I'm not intruding._

_Professor Emil Hamilton_

_No not at all Mr. Luthor, what can I do for you?_

_Lex Luthor(walking over the lab examining)_

_Its not what you could do for me but what I can do for you._

_Professor Emil Hamilton_

_Meaning?_

_Lex pulls something out of his pocket. Its some type of remote control device._

_Lex Luthor_

_I want you to find out what this is. And I will fund your research for Star Labs._

_Professor Emil Hamilton(grabbing and examining the device)_

_The symbols on here seem alien origin. But not like that of Superman's, but something else._

_Lex Luthor_

_I'm sure with your expertise, we can find that out Professor._

_2.05 Vision_

_Lois Lane_

_What do you have plan for that location. Another human cyborg experiment that goes utterly wrong._

_Lex Luthor_

_What I plan is not your concern or any of my business doings. And besides shouldn't you be trying to find your cousin's killer instead worrying about me. Maybe she wasn't important to you as I thought._

_Lois goes to strike Lex but Clark steps in her way._

_Clark Kent_

_Especially since your partners with her murderer._

_Lois Lane_

_Nice one Smallville, So Lex did you purchase the area for your partner in crime._

_Clark Kent_

_Maybe you have your own plan, perhaps taking over Intergang. You're just that power hungry._

_Lex gets in Clark's face._

_Lex Luthor_

_The day I care about your judgment has passed. Now get out of my office._

_CUT TO:_

_Lois Lane_

_He's definitely has something inside that shiny bald head of his._

_Clark Kent_

_I know its not like him spend money without an ulterior motive. He's always been that way._

_Lois Lane_

_(realizing something) You and him really were that close. I still can't see how._

_Clark Kent(sincere)_

_When I first met Lex he was a different person. Not the person in that office._

_CUT TO:_

_Lois Lane_

_Whatever you're planning, he's going to stop you. And you'll be behind bars where you should be._

_Lex Luthor_

_Such blind faith. I'll let you know one thing Ms. Lane, even gods fall._

_CUT TO:_

_We see Lex sitting at his desk disappointed and his assistant is standing in front of it._

_Lex Luthor_

_I want to know where that Power Source key is? Do not come back unless you find it. If not go ahead pick out your grave._

_Assistant(worried)_

_Yes. Mr. Luthor_

_The Assistant walks out as Emil storms in._

_Professor Emil Hamilton_

_I'm done Lex. You can keep your funding. No life is worth it._

_Lex Luthor_

_How very noble of you. But I don't care, you can leave. I have what I want from you and that's your device._

_Professor Emil Hamilton_

_What? You can't take that, it belongs to me._

_Lex Luthor_

_Not anymore, oh and while were on the subject of what's yours. Your cloning research is now property of Lexcorp._

_Professor Emil(angry)_

_You can't do that. That's my life's works._

_CUT TO:_

_We see Emil pulling out a tiny box and pulls out the power source key crystal. He place it in the box. _

_CUT TO:_

_2.11 Bloodsport_

_Clark Kent_

_Leave Lucy out of this. I don't have the key, Lex._

_Lex Luthor_

_Maybe not Clark Kent._

_CUT TO:_

_The Fortress looks the same as Smallville. Pan to Lex entering. He walks to the center and looks around. He has a smile on his face._

_Lex Luthor_

_This place hasn't changed at all._

_Michael Rosenbaum(Lex Luthor):Now On Man of Steel_

[TEASER]

INT-FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

We see Lex in the Fortress. The camera is zoomed out. All we see is his back. Zoom into him as he appears to be looking for something.

Lex Luthor

You should really get a alarm system Clark.

The Fortress shakes abruptly.

Jor-EL(Voice)

You do not belong here, Lex Luthor.

Lex Luthor

I can say the same thing about your son and this ice fortress of his.

Jor-EL(Voice)

Leave this place at once.

Lex Luthor

Or What? You'll intimidate with your little tremors? Or maybe collapse the Fortress on me again. (Pause) So lets quit the small talk, you know why I'm here.

Jor-EL(Voice)

What you seek is not here.

Lex Luthor

Really? I think what I'm seeking is exactly here. This is the only place Clark oh I mean Kal-EL would keep it. Where's the Source Key?

Jor-EL doesn't respond. Lex looks to the crystal console. The Fortress tremors.

Lex Luthor

Seems I'm getting warm in this cold place.

Jor-EL(Voice)

I told you to leave this place, Lex Luthor.

Lex Luthor

You're nothing but a echo of a past not of this world. From a long dead and gone planet. This is Earth and I shall save it from the threat your son poses.

Jor-EL(Voice)

You're the only threat to this world.

Lex ignores him and walks to the console. He pulls out a crystal. Pan to a chamber door opening. Pan back to Lex with a smirk.

Lex Luthor

There you are.

Lex slowly walks to the chamber

Jor-EL(Voice)

You're going to destroy the earth you said you wanted to protect. Kal-EL will stop you.

Lex Luthor

No. I will destroy your son. The world will praise the name Lex Luthor.

He enters the chamber.

CUT TO:

INT-CHAMBER

Lex looks around and notices shelves made of ice. The chamber appears to be a small storage.

Lex Luthor

Seems you're still full of surprises Clark.

Lex then finds the Source key on the top shelf.

Lex Luthor

It's time for Lex Luthor to take his rightful place.

He grabs the key. But also notices the Orb(From Smallville Episode Artic)and takes that as well. He looks at the orb remembering that night.

Jor-EL(Voice)

You will doom the Earth, Lex Luthor.

Cut off on Lex sternly holding the Orb.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

TOM WELLING…CLARK KENT/KAL-EL/SUPERMAN

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM…LEX LUTHOR

ERICA DURANCE..LOIS LANE

MICHAEL MCKEAN…PERRY WHITE

AARON ASHMORE…JIMMY OLSEN

JILL TEED…DETECTIVE MAGGIE SAWYER

GUEST STARRING

TERENCE STAMP…JOR-EL(VOICE)

JULIAN STANDS…JOR-EL

JOHN SCHNEIDER…JONATHAN KENT

ALESSANDRO JULIANI…PROFESSOR EMIL HAMILITON

STEVE BRYERS…DESAAD

REOCURRING

DAVID PATEKAU…OFFICER DAN TURPIN

[ACT I]

EXT-SUICIDE SLUMS

We see Lois, Clark, and Jimmy behind trash cans. They appear to be watching something. Clark is wearing his usual Blue suit with black tie, Lois is in street clothes, blue jeans, and white t-shirt, Jimmy is wearing white sweater and red tie.

Clark Kent

Seems like Intergang is back on the black market.

Jimmy Olsen

No doubt about it, Bruno's leading the new posy.

Lois Lane

Posy? Really Jimmy. What is this, Grease?

Clark Kent

You guys mind?

Lois Lane

Oh were sorry Smallville, are we disturbing you?

Clark rolls his eyes.

Lois Lane

I'm getting a closer look, come on Jimmy. We need the money shot.

Lois moves in closer.

Clark Kent

Lois!

He sighs.

Jimmy Olsen

Always diving right in C.K.

Jimmy follows her. Clark then runs off. Zoom into Intergang members dealing with local gangsters.

Gang Leader

With all that happen, surprised you guys are still pushing weapons.

Intergang Member 1

We're stronger than ever. So let's talk business shall we.

Gang Leader

My kind of language. But I think proof of quality is in order. I just don't want to hand Fifty Grand to just any weapons dealer. Doesn't matter if they are the powerful Intergang.

Intergang Member 1 signals One of the members to open the case. Pan to Lois and Jimmy hiding behind a dumpster in front of a building.

Jimmy Olsen

What do you suppose it is?

Lois Lane

Knowing Intergang probably something like a tank.

Jimmy Olsen

Its little small for tank Lois.

Lois Lane

(sighs) I was over exaggerating making a point Jimmy.

Pan back to Intergang and local gang members. Intergang Member 2 pulls out a canon of some sorts.

Gang Leader

What is that?

Intergang Member 1

What the hell do you think it is? A canon gun. You want proof of quality. I'll show you proof.

Intergang member 2 hands 1 the Canon. He points it at the building Lois and Jimmy are front of behind the dumpsters.

Jimmy Olsen

Lois, he's pointing it over here.

Lois Lane

Take the picture Jimmy. The money shot remember.

Jimmy Olsen

Are you nuts! We have to move!

Lois Lane

He will save us now snap the shot.

Jimmy takes pictures while worried about the Canon. Pan to the Intergang Member 1 shooting the Canon.

Jimmy Olsen

Lois!

Lois stands strong as the energy ball exit's the Canon and heads towards the building.

Jimmy Olsen

If hit's the building its going to collapse on top of us.

Lois Lane

He's going to stop it Jimmy.

Pan to Superman intervening with the energy ball from the Canon. Pan to Jimmy and Lois. Jimmy sighs with relief.

Lois Lane

Told you Jimbo, he's always at the right place at the right time.

Gang Leader

Superman! Let's get out of here.

Intergang Member

You coward!

Superman

The only place you guys are going is Rikers.

Gang Leader

We'll see about that. Shoot the canon at him.

They firing their guns the bullets bounce off. Then Intergang Member 1 shoots the canon but Superman dodges and disarms the members of Intergang and local gangsters. He crushes their weapons. Then ties them up.

Superman

I won't have gun dealing in my city.

Lois and Jimmy approaches him.

Lois Lane

Glad you showed up.

Superman

I was close by. Plus I have to keep eye on you.

Lois Lane

Well far as stalkers go you're not bad.

She smiles at him. He smiles back. Then Lois looks to the captured criminals.

Lois Lane

Take a picture Jimmy. I'm sure they would want a nice family portrait for their prison wall.

Superman smiles. Jimmy smiles while he takes the picture of them tied up. The Gang Leader grunts. Jimmy looks around wondering.

Jimmy Olsen

Where's C.K? He's never around when the good stuff happens.

Lois Lane

I noticed that too. Must be phoning the police or Perry.(looks to Superman) Right Superman?

Superman

I believe so Lois.

Cut off on Lois staring at Superman unconvinced.

INT-STAR LABS

We see Professor Emil going through some paperwork. Pan to Lex standing in the door way.

Lex Luthor

Working hard Professor Emil?

Hamilton jumps startled to see Lex. He regains his composure.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Mr. Luthor? What can I help you with? Here to take more of my research, my equipment.

Lex Luthor

Holding a grudge is petty of you Professor.

Professor Emil Hamilton

What do you want Mr. Luthor?

Lex Luthor(walks into the office)

I'm sure you remember our trip to Egypt?

Professor Emil Hamilton

All too well. Now is that all?

Lex slides his hand across the desk. Hamilton has a nervous look but regains his boldness.

Lex Luthor

I'm going to skip the tip-toeing. Where's the source key you took from me in Egypt?

Professor Emil Hamilton

I don't have the key you have it remember. Took it right after leaving me and Ms. Lane for dead with those things.

Lex Luthor

Funny. Cause when I returned from the trip somehow the Key was not in my possession.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Maybe you should take better care of your belongings. Misplacements happen Mr. Luthor.

Lex Luthor

Or someone took it. I didn't have the key on me when I left Egypt. You were only one standing next to me at the time.

Professor Emil Hamilton

I don't have the source key Lex.

Lex Luthor

It's a shame. You're colleagues hold you in such regards, Emil. I wonder what will happen if they lost you.

Professor Emil Hamilton(upset)

Are you threatening me?

Lex Luthor

Just letting you know the cost of crossing Lex Luthor. So I'm going to ask you again, where is the source key you stole from me?

Professor Emil Hamilton

Like I told you Mr. Luthor, I don't have it. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do. Lex smirks and nods annoyed.

Lex Luthor

How's the cloning experiments going? Oh that's right I confiscated it. Start looking for a another employment Hamilton.

Lex smiles evilly and walks out. Hamilton walks to the desk and pulls ot a box from his drawer and eyes the door.

CUT TO:

EXT-DAILY PLANET

We see the Daily Planet globe spinning.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see people/reporters rushing to their designated areas. Pan to Perry White exiting out of his office. People stop and look at him.

Perry White

I need my page one! Come on people! Deadline! Deadline!

Pan to Lois, Clark, and Jimmy entering.

Lois Lane

Don't blow another vessel Chief. Got your page one right here.

Perry White

What you got for me?

Clark Kent

Superman stops an Intergang arms deal.

Perry White

(reads the report)This is good. I see Bruno didn't waste time taking over.

Lois Lane

Only if we knew where he's hiding.

Jimmy Olsen

Yeah the guy does a good job in not showing his ugly face.

They are taken back by Jimmy's attitude.

Jimmy Olsen

Sorry.

Clark Kent

Its okay Jimmy, we understand how you feel. We've been chasing down Intergang for nearly a year. Think it'll be over with the death of Edge.

Lois Lane

You know how it is Smallville. When a king falls another one rises again. Same rules apply to criminal organizations.

Perry hands the report to a copy guy.

Perry White

Make sure this gets to the editing room. This is the front page. Quickly son!

The copy boy hurries to the elevator.

Perry White

It's bee a long night, you three should call it a night.

Perry heads back to the office.

Lois, Clark, and Jimmy

Good night chief.

Jimmy Olsen

See you guys tomorrow.

Jimmy walks to the elevator.

Lois Lane

So its us two Smallville. Want to grab some food before we call it a night.

Clark Kent

What do you have in mind?

Lois Lane

I'm feeling culture, there's a German restaurant not far from my place. Let's try that.

Clark Kent

I can go for German.

They begin to walk.

Lois Lane

So Clark, where were you after Jimmy and I went to get closer to dealing.

Clark Kent

Went to call Sawyer.

Lois Lane

(amused)Really? Superman said the same thing. But Sawyer said she didn't get a call from you.

Clark Kent

I was anonymous. Doesn't hurt to play it safe Lois.

Lois Lane

Always thing ahead, being on your toes is being a good reporter.

Clark Kent

Thanks, I think.

He looks at her skeptically.

Lois Lane

So let's go get that food. I'm famished. And you're so paying.

Clark Kent

Wait you asked me out.

Lois Lane

I got the story. And you never let woman pay, you know better Smallville.

She pecks on the lips and grabs her purse.

Cut off on Clark smiling.

CUT TO:

INT-CLARK'S APARTMENT

PANEL 360 as we see Clark's apartment. He has pictures of his parents, Pete, Lana, Chloe, and Lois next to his bed. Then we zoom into Clark sleeping in bed. He starts to toss and turn. We start to go into a dream sequence.

[DREAM SEQUENCE]

INT-FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

We see Clark in the Superman attire walking into the Fortress. He looks around confused on what's going on. Pan to Jor-EL standing in the center. His facial expression is of concerned and worry.

Jor-EL

Kal-EL, my son. We must talk.

Superman turns to face Jor-EL.

Superman

Jor-EL?

Jonathan Kent(o.s)

He's not the only one son.

Pan to Jonathan walking from behind a crystal.

Superman

Dad?

Jonathan Kent

The end is coming son, only you can stop it.

Cut off on Superman unsure of what's going on.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

ACT II

[CLARK'S DREAM SEQUENCE]

We see Superman still at his two fathers.

Superman

What do you mean by the end? And what is this?

Jor-EL

What this is not of importance but what we have to tell you, warn you is. Lex Luthor has stolen the key you've hidden in the chamber at the Fortress.

Jonathan Kent

He's looking to combine all three keys with remote control device he has. And someone will help him. He's an agent of the dark force coming to bring tyranny and hell on Earth.

Superman

Who? What is the meaning of the keys.

Jor-EL

Its key to a portal. It will be hell on Earth Kal-EL. I have sent you warnings through your father, Lionel Luthor, and Raya.

Superman

That was your doing? How was that possible?

Jonathan Kent

Son you have to prevent Lex from converging all three keys with that device.

Superman

I will. Where can find the last key?

Jor-EL

That you must figure out on your own.

SupermanI need more than that. If this is as dangerous and world threatening as you say, I need to find the last one.

Jonathan walks over to him and places his hands on his shoulder. He looks at Superman proudly.

Jonathan Kent

You can do this son, I have faith in you.

Jor-EL

We both do Kal-EL, Do what you were destined to do.

Superman nods sternly. Jonathan smiles. Jor-EL nods proudly. They vanish. Superman has determined look.

[END CLARK'S DREAM SEQUENCE]

Clark pops up and looks around. He remembers what his fathers told him.

Clark Kent

Lex.

CUT TO:

EXT-STAR LABS PARKING LOT-NEXT MORNING

We see Professor Emil rushing out the building and heading to his car with the box in his hand. Pan to a figure in the shadows watching him. Pan back to Hamilton getting in his car and driving out the parking lot.

Pan to the person walk out the shadows and the revealed person is Desaad.

Cut off on him smirking.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP

We see Lex at his desk and him pulling out his brief case. The camera zooms inside to see the Remote Control Device and three power key holes(Red, Black, and Blue). He places the one he stole from the Fortress into the red source key socket. It lights up. But the switch is still on locked, requiring the other source keys. Pan to Lex's new assistant entering.

Lex Luthor

I want you to ready the device to find the next source key.

Assistant

Yes Mr. Luthor.

She turns to walk out but runs into Clark.

Assistant(attitude)

Excuse you.

Clark ignores her and looks at Lex sternly.

Lex Luthor

Clark, the whole barging in, I won't have it now. Those days been long gone.

Clark still enters further and stops at Lex's desk.

Clark Kent

I understand you made a trip to the Artic.

Lex Luthor

I was there on business. Not your concern.

Clark uses his x-ray vision on the brief case as Lex has his hands on it.

Lex Luthor

Are you doing the x-ray thing. Invading privacy, I have my rights.

Clark Kent

I have mine too. Where is the key Lex? I know you took it from the Fortress.

Lex Luthor

I thought you told me you didn't have the key Clark.

Clark Kent

Lex, what you're getting into will destroy the Earth.

Lex Luthor

Or be the salvation it needs. You may have the public fooled but I know the real Clark Kent. The same Clark Kent who ran away to Metropolis and robbed a bunch of banks. You just did that as a minor but now you pose a threat to humanity. I will be prepared for the alien invasion.

Clark Kent

What invasion Lex? You're so blinded you can't see the real truth. So wrapped into a conspiracy that's not there.

Clark eyes the brief case Lex notices.

Lex Luthor

You want what's in this case, come take it.

Clark zips over to him but Lex pushes a button on the case and Clark notices.

Clark Kent

What have you done?

Lex Luthor

Necessary precaution just in case you meddle. I do know how you like to meddle and interrupt my plans all too well. There's a train from Metropolis to Gotham. But it won't be able to cross the Metropolis Bridge because well…Their going to have trouble getting across with no rails.

Clark Kent

You didn't.

Lex Luthor

You know I did Clark, so do you want to waste time wondering what's in this brief case or save those innocent people. The conductor might have trouble stopping so I'll hurry if I were you.

Clark shakes his head disgusted.

Clark Kent

You're mad.

Clark zips away.

Assistant(com)

Mr. Luthor. I've activated Hamilton's device. It says the last key is here.

Lex Luthor

What! Where?

Assistant(com)

Oh and Mr. Luthor. There's a guy here to see you he say's he has what you want.

He looks unsure but curious.

Lex Luthor

Send him in.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see the camera facing Jimmy's back as he is holding a small button that says "One Month Sober".

Jimmy Olsen

I don't deserve this.

Lois Lane

Deserve what?

Pan to Lois walking to her desk and setting her purse down.

Jimmy Olsen

Nothing.

She looks at him unconvinced but decides not to push it.

Lois Lane

Have you hear from Clark? I've tried calling but he's not picking up.

Jimmy Olsen(jokingly)

Trying to keep tabs on him already huh?

Lois Lane

Oh I'm no cling girlfriend. That not how this girl roles.

Pan to Perry exiting out the office.

Perry White

Lane! Olsen! We have a train headed from here to Gotham. But the bridge is collapse from an explosion. I want you down there and bring me front page. Find Kent if you can!

Lois Lane

On it chief. Let's go Jimmy.

Jimmy looks at the button and dumps it in the trash. Lois looks at him skeptically.

Jimmy Olsen

Alright, today starts a new day.

Pan to Hamilton entering worried.

Lois Lane

Hamilton. What are you doing here?

Professor Emil Hamilton

I must speak with you, its of dire emergency.

Lois Lane

I'm actually on my way to a story. My officer hours are between 830 to whenever. I don't keep count.

She walks past him. Jimmy wonder what has Emil so spooked.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Ms. Lane. Its about Lex and our trip to Egypt.

Jimmy Olsen(surprised)

You went to Egypt with Lex?

Lois Lane(eyes Hamilton sternly)

Meet you at the bridge Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

Okay.

Jimmy exits but not before eying Lois and Hamilton curiously.

CUT TO:

EXT-METROPOLIS BRIDGE

We see the bridge and the cause of explosion which was bombs. Some areas of the bridge is on fire. There's a deep river underneath that heads to an ocean. Pan to the train on his way. Zoom into the conductor. Trying to hit the breaks but no luck.

Cut off as we see Superman above the train.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

ACT III

EXT-METROPOLIS BRIDGE

We see the train still headed for the collapsed bridge. Pan to Superman approaching the side of the train. He can see the fear in the eyes of the passengers, and gives them a assuring smile. Then he heads to the front of the train. He places both hands on the front rear and begins to push back. The train still has a little momentum. Superman glances back to see the collapse bridge and pushes the train harder to stop it. Some of the carts to lift off the rails.

Superman

Come on.

He eases up a little and the train begins to decrease in speed. The train stops when it is almost over the broken tracks. Superman then pushes the train back on to the tracks. Pan to Jimmy taking pictures. Pan to the MPD arriving. Sawyer and Turpin get out their squad cars. They approach Superman.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

You know what happened here Superman?

Superman

Someone blew the bridge. I scanned the bridge and looks like c-4.

Officer Dan Turpin

Who would blow up the tracks.

Superman

Not sure, but I will find out.

Superman couldn't say it was Lex without proof and without compromising his identity. Plus Lex will find a way to sweep it under the rug. Jimmy runs up to Superman.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

We'll look over the C-4, maybe we can get a lead on the buyer and then bomber.

Superman nods. Sawyer and Turpin walk off to investigate the tracks.

Jimmy Olsen

Superman.

Superman

Hey Jimmy. Where's Lois?

Jimmy Olsen

She was actually was suppose to catch up with me but she never did. Not like her to miss a beat. But that Professor Emil came in. (Superman looks at him wondering) Said it was important, something about Lex and Africa.

Superman facial expression turns to understanding. Jimmy looks confused.

Jimmy Olsen

Everything okay Superman? Do you know what that means?

Superman

I have to go, Jimmy.

Superman takes off quickly into the air. Jimmy looks up confused.

Jimmy Olsen

What the hell is going on?

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET CONFERENCE ROOM

We see Lois who is watching Professor Emil curiously. He places a boxy on the conference table. She can tell he's really stressed out.

Lois Lane(trying to ease the tension)

You're not going like try to kill me are you? Maybe use my body for an experiment.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Of course not, Miss Lane. But to give you something.

He opens the box and pulls out the blue source key. Lois recognizes it.

Lois Lane

That's the key Lex was looking for in Africa. I thought Lex had it.

Professor Emil Hamilton

I obtained it when he was distracted by those flying creatures.(shudders at the thought of them) I hate to think what happens if Lex gets all three.

Lois Lane

Wait, its three of those glowing keys?

Professor Emil Hamilton

Yes and Lex is obsessed with finding them.

Lois Lane

Why?

Professor Emil Hamilton

Not entirely sure but with someone like Lex Luthor, I shudder to think.

Lois Lane

That's an understatement. So why come to me?

Professor Emil Hamilton

You can get this to Superman. With him having this, I know he will keep it from Lex.

He hands her the key and looks at her sternly and worry.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Please you have to get this to Superman, the world will may be in grave danger if the keys our combined.

Lois Lane

Trust me Professor, I'll make sure Superman gets this.

Cut off on a determined Lois.

INT-LEXCORP

We see Lex standing at the front of his desk. He is look at the man who just entered his office. Pan to that person begin Desaad. He is looking around the office and smirks.

Desaad

Not bad, I trust business is good.

Lex Luthor

Whoever you are, you said you had something I wanted.

Desaad

A man who is straight forward, I like that in a partner.

Lex Luthor

Partner? You're jumping the gun, especially since I don't know who you are.

Desaad

The name is Desaad and I'm going to help you save the world and defeat Superman.

Lex smirks.

Lex Luthor

That's your best pitch? I'm not impressed. Now get out.

Desaad

Oh really, then are you impressed with this?

He pulls out the last source key which is black. Lex looks at it obsessively.

Lex Luthor

What exactly is it you want, Desaad?

Desaad

In do time Lex, but for now think of me as your new silent partner. And I just want to help you pave way for a new generation for the people. And with that you will. The world will thank Lex Luthor as their savior.

He tosses him the key. Lex catches it and then examines it.

Lex Luthor

Something tells me you know about this device and these keys more than anyone. Perhaps you're connected to them.

Desaad smirks.

Cut off on Lex eying Desaad cautiously and Desaad still smiling sneakily.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

ACT IV

INT-DAILY PLANET PERRY'S OFFICE

We see Perry sitting at his desk looking at Lois disappointed.

Lois Lane

Look I know you're but I think we finally get something to put Lex in that orange jacket he deserves.

Perry White

What I'm about as you put it Lane, is you come to me.

Lois Lane

I know Perry, I'm sorry. I figured I needed more proof before telling about what happen in Africa.

Perry White

We could have had Lex on kidnapping charges.

Lois Lane

Yeah. That will be a time-out for him. Look chief, I have to go. Superman may be our last hope on stopping whatever Lex is up to.

Perry White

(sighs) Fine. Lois, bring me the story.

Lois nods and exits.

CUT TO:

EXT-METROPOLIS SKY

We see Superman flying over the city. He is heading towards the Daily Planet. Pan to Lois standing on the roof of the Planet. He looks at her wondering what she's doing. She is signaling him to come over. He lands on the rail.

EXT-DAILY PLANET ROOF

Superman

Lois, what's going on?

Lois Lane

A mutual friend told me to give you this.

Superman

Professor Hamilton?

Lois Lane

Yeah. How'd you know? Have you've been keeping tabs on me.

Superman

Jimmy said Hamilton came to see you. About Africa. Is that the source key?

Lois Lane

Well guess I don't have to bring you up to speed. Seeing you already know, I'm guessing you know Lex wants it bad?

Superman(serious)

We can't Lex have it.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP

We see Lex placing the black source key into the black key socket and it lights up. Desaad is smiling.

Desaad

You're nearly there. One more and you will bring forth a new era.

Lex Luthor

I need the key Hamilton stole from me.

Desaad

The professor no longer has it. He left Star Labs in hurry this morning.

Lex Luthor

Where did he go?

Desaad

Daily Planet, my guess is he gave to that reporter you kidnapped to Africa.(Lex gives him a look)Yes I've been watching you since then. So it's a good chance she's going to give that key to Superman.

Lex gives him a agitated look.

Lex Luthor

You want a partnership with me, bring me the last key.

Desaad

I thought you'd never ask.

Desaad closes his eyes to sense the key. Lex looks at him oddly. Desaad then pulls out a remote similar to one Lex has but is smaller and grey. Lex looks on intrigued now as Desaad activates it. A white portal opens and Desaad walks in. The portal disperses.

Cut off on Lex surprised.

EXT-DAILY PLANET ROOF

Lois and Superman are still talking.

Lois Lane

So wait Lex has a key. Maybe two. Who's exactly helping him?

Desaad

That would be me.

Pan to Desaad walking out the shadows.

Lois Lane

And who are you, the grim reaper?

Desaad

You have something I want.

Superman steps in front of Lois protectively.

Superman

Stand behind me Lois. (to Desaad) I don' know who you are, but you're not getting the key.

Desaad

I'm afraid I am.

He lifts his right hand and telepathically pushes Superman to the wall. Superman is taking by surprises as he hold Superman on the wall.

Desaad

You're too over confident. I'm not some weakling. You have no idea what's coming.

Lois Lane(concerned)

Superman!

She notices Superman dropped the key and runs to grab it. She places it in her pocket.

Superman

Lois get out of here. Now! Far as you can!

Lois runs to Superman to give him the key feeling he could better protect it, but Desaad uses his left hand pulls Lois towards him. She slides on the ground towards Desaad and then he grips her throat.

Desaad

Such strong willed, so loyal. I smell your purity and it disgusts me.

Lois Lane

And you're not exactly smelling so fresh and clean yourself mister.

Pan to Superman fighting the hold. His eyes glow fiery and he uses his heat vision.

Superman

Let her go!

The heat ray hits Desaad in the chest which causes him to stumble releasing his hold on. He grabs Lois as he falls back off the roof.

Superman

Lois!

Superman flies off towards them. We see Lois falling with Desaad. He is no longer holding her and is falling faster. Superman is heading towards Lois and grabs her. He then heads towards Desaad. He smiles at them and white portal appears shocking both Lois and Superman. Desaad enters the portal and it disperses.

Lois Lane

What the hell was that?

Superman

Don't know but I think this goes deep than Lex. Do you still have the key?

Lois checks her pockets at they float and her face is disbelief.

Lois Lane

Oh no. That creep took the key. I didn't even noticed he grabbed it.

Superman

Its okay Lois, I have to get to Lexcorp.

Lois Lane

You mean we.

Superman

No Lois. Whoever this guy is that is working with Lex is dangerous. And I can't risk you getting hurt.

Lois Lane

I am a reporter, we've been over this. I want to bring down Lex and someone has to write about what's he's doing. Why not me?

Superman sighs.

Superman

We'll be arguing all day. We don't have time.

Lois Lane

My thoughts exactly. You knew you see it my way. Now lets stop cue ball and his grand scheme.

Superman takes off towards Lexcorp with Lois in his arms.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

ACT V

INT-LEXCORP

We see Lex at his desk looking at the Remote Control device. He waits patiently for Desaad to return with the final key feeling power within his grasp. Pan to a white portal opening and Desaad walking out with a victory grin on his face. He tosses the key to Lex.

Desaad

As promised. The set is complete.

Lex Luthor

That white portal, what is that?

Desaad

You mean the Boom tube. It allows me to travel great distant. But that's not important, you ready to show Metropolis its true savior.

Lex eyes skeptically. Pan to Superman flying trough the door with Lois walking behind him.

Superman

Lex don't. You don't know what'll happen.

Lois Lane

You could very well destroy the planet. Are you that power hungry?

Lex Luthor

Yes I do. I will save the Earth.

Superman

Think Lex. Why would this guy help you, just out of nowhere. You're smarter than that. You always said everyone has an agenda.

Lex Luthor

Yeah and his ties in with mine.

Lex gets ready to place the last key into the socket. Superman torpedoes towards him but stops as he feels the effect of kryptonite. Superman falls to the fall to the floor.

Lois Lane(concerned)

Superman!

Lois tries to run to him but Desaad telekinetically sends Lois flying to a wall knocking her unconscious.

Superman

Lois.

Desaad

Annoyance.

Pan to Lex standing over Superman. We see he's wearing a kryptonite ring.

Desaad

Do it Lex. This what you did all that searching for.

Superman

Don't Lex…You're wrong!

Lex Luthor

This is fate, Clark! What I was meant to do.

Superman

This…(struggling)isn't fate Lex! Open your eyes!

Desaad

Converge the keys and unlock the power to change the world.

Lex looks at Desaad and then to the remote control device. Tilt down to Superman shaking his head no while struggling to get up. Lex places the last key into the blue key socket and it lights up. Then all three lights up. The switch switches to unlock. The remote begins to shake abruptly and white light shoots out the window shattering it. Then another shoots out. More begin to shoot out rapidly.

CUE IN GOING UNDER BY EVANESCENCE .com/watch?v=RYVm0qbWIZU

Lex Luthor

What's happening?

Desaad

The end begins and a new beginning arises.

The white lights stop. Lex looks to the window and runs to look out of it. His face turns to horrid.

Lex Luthor

What is this!

Desaad

What you wanted, the power within your grasp.

Desaad disappears within the boom tube. Superman looks to Lois with concern. With Lex far from him the effects of the kryptonite wear off. He zips and grabs Lois, then flies out the window. Lex doesn't pay attention because he's distracted by something in the sky.

CUT TO:

EXT-METROPOLIS BRIDGE

We see Jimmy still taking pictures of the collapsed bridge. Pan to Sawyer and Turpin still going over the scene, but they appear to be almost done. Jimmy stops taking pictures and looks up horrified.

Jimmy Olsen

What the hell are those things?

Detective Maggie Sawyer

What are you talking about Olsen?

Sawyer looks to Turpin who is looking shocked and worried. She then looks to where up and her expression is both curious and afraid. Pan to the other MPD officers looking up with horrified expressions.

Officer Dan Turpin

This is bad Maggie.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

No, Dan. This is worst.

Cut off on Sawyer, Turpin, and Jimmy looking up in the sky with the rest of the MPD officers.

EXT-STAR LABS

We see Hamilton getting out of his car and he looks up. His facial expression turns to horrid as well as other citizen and Star Lab employees look up and see.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Dear God, heaven help us.

EXT-DAILY PLANET

VIEW POINT PERRY LOOKING OUT THE WINDOW. HIS FACIAL EXPRESSION IS SHOCKED.

Perry White

Great Caesars ghost.

CUT TO:

EXT-DAILY PLANET ROOF

We are zoomed on Superman landing on the roof with Lois who is now conscious. He sits her down. The song continues to play.

Lois Lane

I'm starting to this this our spot. Are you okay?

Superman

Yeah and you. You took a nasty hit Lois, that's what I've tried to tell you.

Lois Lane

Nothing icepack can't cure.

Superman smiles. She smiles back but her face then turns to shock and horror as she looks to the skies.

Lois Lane

Lex, he put all three keys together.

Superman

Yes.

Lois walks to the end of the roof. Tilt up to the sky as we several boom tubes in the air. Superman walks besides her. Lois looks to the sky both sadden and worried.

Lois Lane

Tell me Superman, what does this mean?

Superman

I don't know Lois, but whatever this is. I will stop it.

He looks to her confidently.

We zoom out as we see the back of Superman and Lois. With view of the Boom tubes in the sky. The song ends, as the final words of the song is Going Under.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

DEVELOPED FOR KRYPTONSITE BY

TERENCE JORDAN

SUPERMAN CHARACTERS CREATED BY

JERRY SIEGEL AND JOE SHUSTER


	13. 213 Assault April 15th, 2011

Man of Steel

2.13 Assault

Written by Terence Jordan

_MAN OF STEEL RECAP_

_Tom Welling(Clark Kent/Superman): Previously on Man of Steel_

_Smallville Season 7 Episode 20 Artic_

_We see Lex holding the orb. Pan to Clark watching him cautiously._

_Lex Luthor_

_You see you live among us as a mild mannered farm boy but secretly you're a strange visitor plotting our demise._

_CUT TO:_

_Clark Kent_

_Its my life you have no right to control it._

_Lex Luthor_

_Its my birthright!_

_CUT TO:_

_Lex Luthor_

_I'm sorry Clark but you are the traveler._

_CUT TO:_

_We see Lex holding the orb with Clark on the ground._

_Lex Luthor_

_I loved you like a brother Clark but it has to end this way._

_CUT TO:_

_Man of Steel Recap_

_2.03 Kicks_

_Lex Luthor_

_Excuse me professor, hope I'm not intruding._

_Professor Emil Hamilton_

_No not at all Mr. Luthor, what can I do for you?_

_Lex Luthor(walking over the lab examining)_

_Its not what you could do for me but what I can do for you._

_Professor Emil Hamilton_

_Meaning?_

_Lex pulls something out of his pocket. Its some type of remote control device._

_Lex Luthor_

_I want you to find out what this is. And I will fund your research for Star Labs._

_Professor Emil Hamilton(grabbing and examining the device)_

_The symbols on here seem alien origin. But not like that of Superman's, but something else._

_Lex Luthor_

_I'm sure with your expertise, we can find that out Professor._

_2.05 Vision_

_Lois Lane_

_What do you have plan for that location. Another human cyborg experiment that goes utterly wrong._

_Lex Luthor_

_What I plan is not your concern or any of my business doings. And besides shouldn't you be trying to find your cousin's killer instead worrying about me. Maybe she wasn't important to you as I thought._

_Lois goes to strike Lex but Clark steps in her way._

_Clark Kent_

_Especially since your partners with her murderer._

_Lois Lane_

_Nice one Smallville, So Lex did you purchase the area for your partner in crime._

_Clark Kent_

_Maybe you have your own plan, perhaps taking over Intergang. You're just that power hungry._

_Lex gets in Clark's face._

_Lex Luthor_

_The day I care about your judgment has passed. Now get out of my office._

_CUT TO:_

_Lois Lane_

_He's definitely has something inside that shiny bald head of his._

_Clark Kent_

_I know its not like him spend money without an ulterior motive. He's always been that way._

_Lois Lane_

_(realizing something) You and him really were that close. I still can't see how._

_Clark Kent(sincere)_

_When I first met Lex he was a different person. Not the person in that office._

_CUT TO:_

_Lois Lane_

_Whatever you're planning, he's going to stop you. And you'll be behind bars where you should be._

_Lex Luthor_

_Such blind faith. I'll let you know one thing Ms. Lane, even gods fall._

_CUT TO:_

_We see Lex sitting at his desk disappointed and his assistant is standing in front of it._

_Lex Luthor_

_I want to know where that Power Source key is? Do not come back unless you find it. If not go ahead pick out your grave._

_Assistant(worried)_

_Yes. Mr. Luthor_

_The Assistant walks out as Emil storms in._

_Professor Emil Hamilton_

_I'm done Lex. You can keep your funding. No life is worth it._

_Lex Luthor_

_How very noble of you. But I don't care, you can leave. I have what I want from you and that's your device._

_Professor Emil Hamilton_

_What? You can't take that, it belongs to me._

_Lex Luthor_

_Not anymore, oh and while were on the subject of what's yours. Your cloning research is now property of Lexcorp._

_Professor Emil(angry)_

_You can't do that. That's my life's works._

_CUT TO:_

_We see Emil pulling out a tiny box and pulls out the power source key crystal. He place it in the box. _

_CUT TO:_

_2.11 Bloodsport_

_Clark Kent_

_Leave Lucy out of this. I don't have the key, Lex._

_Lex Luthor_

_Maybe not Clark Kent._

_CUT TO:_

_The Fortress looks the same as Smallville. Pan to Lex entering. He walks to the center and looks around. He has a smile on his face._

_Lex Luthor_

_This place hasn't changed at all._

_CUT TO:_

_2.12 CONVERGE_

_Jor-EL(Voice)_

_I told you to leave this place, Lex Luthor._

_Lex Luthor_

_You're nothing but a echo of a past not of this world. From a long dead and gone planet. This is Earth and I shall save it from the threat your son poses._

_Jor-EL(Voice)_

_You're the only threat to this world._

_CUT TO:_

_Hamilton jumps startled to see Lex. He regains his composure._

_Professor Emil Hamilton_

_Mr. Luthor? What can I help you with? Here to take more of my research, my equipment._

_Lex Luthor_

_Holding a grudge is petty of you Professor._

_Professor Emil Hamilton_

_What do you want Mr. Luthor?_

_Lex Luthor(walks into the office)_

_I'm sure you remember our trip to Egypt?_

_Lex slides his hand across the desk. Hamilton has a nervous look but regains his boldness._

_Lex Luthor_

_I'm going to skip the tip-toeing. Where's the source key you took from me in Egypt?_

_Professor Emil Hamilton_

_I don't have the key you have it remember. Took it right after leaving me and Ms. Lane for dead with those things._

_Lex Luthor_

_Funny. Cause when I returned from the trip somehow the Key was not in my possession._

_Professor Emil Hamilton_

_Maybe you should take better care of your belongings. Misplacements happen Mr. Luthor._

_CUT TO:_

_Pan to Jonathan walking from behind a crystal._

_Superman_

_Dad?_

_Jonathan Kent_

_The end is coming son, only you can stop it._

_CUT TO:_

_Lex Luthor_

_Or be the salvation it needs. You may have the public fooled but I know the real Clark Kent. The same Clark Kent who ran away to Metropolis and robbed a bunch of banks. You just did that as a minor but now you pose a threat to humanity. I will be prepared for the alien invasion._

_Clark Kent_

_What invasion Lex? You're so blinded you can't see the real truth. So wrapped into a conspiracy that's not there._

_Clark eyes the brief case Lex notices._

_Lex Luthor_

_You want what's in this case, come take it._

_Clark zips over to him but Lex pushes a button on the case and Clark notices._

_Clark Kent_

_What have you done?_

_Lex Luthor_

_Necessary precaution just in case you meddle. I do know how you like to meddle and interrupt my plans all too well. There's a train from Metropolis to Gotham. But it won't be able to cross the Metropolis Bridge because well…Their going to have trouble getting across with no rails._

_Clark Kent_

_You didn't._

_Lex Luthor_

_You know I did Clark, so do you want to waste time wondering what's in this brief case or save those innocent people. The conductor might have trouble stopping so I'll hurry if I were you._

_CUT TO:_

_The white lights stop. Lex looks to the window and runs to look out of it. His face turns to horrid._

_Lex Luthor_

_What is this!_

_Desaad_

_What you wanted, the power within your grasp._

_Desaad disappears within the boom tube. Superman looks to Lois with concern. With Lex far from him the effects of the kryptonite wear off. He zips and grabs Lois, then flies out the window. Lex doesn't pay attention because he's distracted by something in the sky._

_CUT TO:_

_Lois Lane_

_Lex, he put all three keys together._

_Superman_

_Yes._

_Lois walks to the end of the roof. Tilt up to the sky as we several boom tubes in the air. Superman walks besides her. Lois looks to the sky both sadden and worried._

_Lois Lane_

_Tell me Superman, what does this mean?_

_Superman_

_I don't know Lois, but whatever this is. I will stop it._

_He looks to her confidently._

_Tom Welling(Clark Kent/Superman):Now on Man of Steel_

[TEASER]

EXT-ROOFTOP OF EDGE COMPUTERS

We see Kanto standing on the rooftop. Pan to Desaad exiting out of a boom tube.

Kanto

Well you were right about Lex Luthor.

Desaad

Everything is falling into plan.

Kanto

One thing I don't understand how is Lex going to lead us to Darkseid.

Desaad

Lex's lust for power exceeds higher than any human on this planet. Though he's intelligent for a mortal he's still easy manipulated.

Kanto smirks.

Desaad

The Parademons are almost ready to attack. The first wave will attack first. They will attack with just the electronic staffs I created. The Second Wave will then attack with the tanks and the crafts. And finally we conquer Metropolis.

Kanto

Then to the next city.

Desaad

Then the next. Earth will be the new Apokolips.

Kanto smiles evilly, They look down on the people. All off them staring at the boom tubes. Some of the citizens begin looting out of fear.

Kanto

Never ceases to amaze me, how humans react to fear.

Desaad

Which is why they're so amusing. Especially him.

Kanto smirks.

EXT-MIDDLE TOWN

Tilt down to a television in a shop. We see new anchor on TV.

Newsman

This is Gordon Godfrey reporting live from Metropolis. Still no word on the mysterious white lights in the sky. But my question is this, where is our supposed hero? Because it sure looks like a job for him. The people panicking Super-

A brick is thrown through the window smashing the T.V. Pan to two robbers entering and start stealing DVD players, Blu-ray players and such.

Man

World's going to hell, and I doing take what I want.

Superman

Not if I could help it.

Pan to Superman hovering over them with his arms folded.

Robber 2(worried)

Superman!

Robber 1

It's the end Supes, cut us a break.

Superman looks at him with a serious expression.

Superman

In a time like this we should be helping one another not taking what doesn't belong to us.

Robber 1

Waste of time. Its every person for themselves.

Superman

That kind of thinking will get you nowhere.

Robber 1

Whatever, that's what you think. I'm taking what I want.

Superman

Oh really. Think you can really get past me.

Robber 2

I'm out of here!

Robber 2 drops the stolen electronics and tries to run but Superman zip and catches him. He looks to Robber 2.

Superman

Don't be foolish, and give yourselves up.

Robber 1 drops the stolen merchandise. Superman then ties them up. Zoom into his ear as we hear woman screams.

CUT TO:

We see a hoodlum holding a woman and her child at gun point. The child is very afraid clenching his mothers side.

Hoodlum

Hand over the purse lady.

Woman

Take the purse and leave us alone. Please!

The woman throws the purse to him. The hoodlum searches through it and is disappointed.

Hoodlum

Fifteen bucks? What is this? This is nothing!

Woman(terrified)

Its all have. Please leave!

Little Boy

Mommy.

Hoodlum

Then say good-bye to you and your boy.

He fires a round and Superman intervenes. The bullet bounces off. He uses his heat vision and heats up the hoodlum's gun. He screams in pain and drops the gun.

Superman

Threatening a mother and her son. I don't take a liking to.

Then he grabs a pole and wraps it around him. Superman gets the purse and hands it back to the woman.

Superman

Are you okay maam?

Woman

Yes. And thank you Superman, thank you.

He looks to the child who is still little shaken up. Superman kneels to his height.

Superman

It's okay son, it's over. You're safe now.

The boy smiles and does the mother. Superman smiles at the boy. The child's face soon turns to horror.

Child(scared)

Mommy!

Superman and the woman look at the boy puzzled and then look up in the sky at the boom tubes. It appears something is coming out.

Woman(worried)

Something coming out of the white lights, what is it Superman?

Superman

Trouble.

Superman has a stern look. Zoom into sky as we swam of yellow and green creatures(Parademons) exiting out.

Desaad(Voice Over)

It has begun.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

.com/watch?v=Zztvk7k1fEY

STARRING

TOM WELLING…CLARK KENT/KAL-EL/SUPERMAN

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM…LEX LUTHOR

ERICA DURANCE..LOIS LANE

MICHAEL MCKEAN…PERRY WHITE

AARON ASHMORE…JIMMY OLSEN

JILL TEED…DETECTIVE MAGGIE SAWYER

GUEST STARRING

STEVE BYERS…DESAAD

CLANCY BROWN…KANTO

ALESSANDRO JULIANI…PROFESSOR EMIL HAMILTON

REOCCURRING

DAVID PATEKAU…OFFICER DAN TURPIN

COLOMBUS SHORT…RON TROUPE

[ACT I]

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see Lois walking out of the stairwell from the roof. She is a little nervous. Pan to Jimmy entering and he spots Lois.

Jimmy Olsen

Lois did you see what's outside?

Lois Lane

Everyone seen dozen of night lights in the sky. Hey at least the city will never go dark. And the city is going into panic.

Jimmy could tell she was worried cause she's babbling.

Jimmy Olsen

I know what you mean. People are already looting. It's crazy, nothing has happened yet.

Lois Lane

That's what fear does Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

How did this happen?

Lois Lane

Lex is what happened. The bald mogul just might have caused the end of the world.

Pan to Ron approaching.

Ron Troupe

You guys need to see this. Something's exiting out the white lights.

Lois Lane

What?

They go to the windows as does everyone in the office.

Ron Troupe

No one knows for sure but it looks bad. Superman's on the scene now.

Lois takes her cell phone out and dials Clark's number.

Lois Lane

Come on Smallville, pick up.

She gets his voice mail.

Lois Lane(worried)

Crap. Okay Clark, where the hell are you? We have city crisis and like always you're nowhere to be found. Hate to sound like one of those girlfriends. So your chucking farm butt better call me back pronto.

She hangs up. Pan to Jimmy concerned.

Jimmy Olsen

Still no word from C.K?

Lois Lane

NO. I mean what can a guy from the farm possibly be at in the city.

Jimmy places a hand on her shoulder.

Jimmy Olsen

I'm sure he's fine Lois. I mean it's Clark.

Lois Lane

Thanks Jim. But we have a story to do. Let's go Jimmy and bring the lens.

Jimmy Olsen

Out there. In this city pandemic?

Lois Lane

Don't freeze up on me Jimmy. We have news to report.

She drags Jimmy out.

Lois Lane(to Ron)

Tell Perry we're going to get the front page.

Cut off on Lois and Jimmy exiting.

CUT TO:

EXT-METROPOLIS MID TOWN SKY

We see the creatures swarming in the sky. Superman flying top speed towards them. He stops and tries to talk to them.

Superman

I don't know what you want but I suggest you-

Before he could finish, they brush past him. Several of the grabbing him in the process.

Superman

I guess its no need for talking.

Superman breaks his right arm free and punches one sending him flying. Then grabs another and then throws it to the one holding his left arm. With both hands free Superman grabs the last two and slams them into each other.

Superman

What are these things? They seem familiar.

Superman looks down to see the creatures tormenting a family in van. Their tilting each side. Superman then zips down and his eyes glow fiery and shoots his heat ray hitting each one.

Superman

Go. Get out of here!

The man in the van nods and pulls off quickly. Tilt up to more exiting out the boom tubes.

Superman

This is bad.

Cut off on Superman.

EXT-LEXCORP

We see the Lexcorp sign and boom tubes in the air in the background. The Parademons exiting out. Zoom into the window as we see Lex watching from the window and is on the phone.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP LEX'S OFFICE

Lex Luthor

No one makes a fool out of me! Lex Luthor! I want Desaad found! Immediately or don't bother returning. Trust me you don't want to see the results of someone failing me.

Pan to Desaad exiting out the boom tubes.

Desaad

Fooled is such a harsh term Lex. I'll say bend the truth a little.

Lex looks at him angered. He tries to attack him but Desaad mentally holds him back.

Lex Luthor

You made a big mistake coming back here.

Desaad

Really? Is this not what you wanted? I told you you'll bring the world to a new era.

Lex Luthor

What are those things?

Desaad

What, you don't recognized them from your trip to Africa?

Lex realized those are things were the ones that attacked him, Lois, and Hamilton in the temple in Africa.

Lex Luthor

You're connected to all of this. What are they?

Desaad

They're Parademons. Nothing but brainless creatures. But they're loyal.

Lex Luthor

To you?

Desaad

To Darkseid.

Lex looks at him confused.

Desaad

And if you truly seek power Lex Luthor, you should pledge to Lord Darkseid.

Lex Luthor

If you've been watching me as you said. You know Lex Luthor doesn't bow or take orders from anyone.

Cut off on Desaad smirking.

INT-SAWYER'S SQUAD CAR

We see Detective Sawyer driving as Turpin is on the passenger side. She is worried. Dan is on the walkie.

Officer Dan Turpin

This officer Dan Turpin, we need all available unit to each white light. Metropolis is under attack. Barricade the city. We can't have these things getting past us.

Sawyer hit's a Parademon with the car.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

This is worst than Ground Zero. What are those things?

Officer Dan Turpin

I don't know but this is more like Ground Zero 2.

She looks up to see Superman fighting a the Parademons and stops the car.

EXT-MIDTOWN

We see Parademon about to stab superman with a staff but he catches it and swirls it around, knocking out the others in the process. Tilt down to one attacking a woman. Pan to Sawyer shooting it. It doesn't phase. The Parademon now goes to attack Sawyer but Turpin fires a shotgun knocking it back.

Officer Dan Turpin

How about these shotgun rounds…freak.

Tilt up to Superman punching each Parademon one by one. He makes his way to Turpin and Sawyer.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Please tell me you know what's going on?

Superman

A man named Desaad. He got Lex to unleash this madness. These things attack as a group. They're hundreds of them.

Officer Dan Turpin

This is Great. Its all out assault. We don't have the weapons to combat them.

Superman

We have to force them back into the Portals.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

You make it sound so easy.

Superman

It won't be. But we have to make a stand. Or else the city will fall.

Officer Dan Turpin

I'm with Superman Maggie, Let's send them flying monkeys back where they belong.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Even if we draw them back, how do we keep them from coming back. What I'm saying is, how do we close those portals as you call them?

Superman

The remote control device Lex has.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Something tells me you know more than you let on Superman.

Superman

I'm sorry Detective Sawyer I do but I don't have all the facts. Enough proof.

Pan through the skies as more Parademons come forth. Some attacking people and the store buildings.

Superman

But now's not the time. We have to stop them.

Superman zips to help the people in trouble. Sawyer nods. She begins fighting off the Parademons that are attacking the building stores with Turpin. Pan to more officers showing up lifting a hand.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

EXT-OUTSIDE DAILY PLANET

We see Lois and Jimmy exiting. Jimmy begins taking pictures of the Parademons.

Jimmy Olsen

So tell me Lois, where exactly are we going?

Lois is staring at the Parademons and realizing they're same ones from the temple.

Lois Lane

Those are things that attack us in Africa.

Jimmy Olsen

What? You know what those things are?

Lois notice a Parademon trying to stab a man who is dodging the staff. Lois runs and picks up a stick and hits it. Jimmy looks at her like she's crazy.

Jimmy Olsen

Lois are you nuts.

The Parademon grabs Lois and throws her into a car. She tries to get up but struggles. The Parademon is about to attack her until Jimmy runs and grabs the Parademon's staff and stabs it with the staff. It goes through it's heart. The demon falls to the ground dead. Jimmy helps Lois up.

Jimmy Olsen

You okay?

Lois Lane

Aside from a major back pain. I'm just great. Come on. We have to get to Star Labs.

Jimmy Olsen

Star Labs? Why?

Lois Lane

To get some answers. I know Lex won't give us squat. But Professor Hamilton might know.

Lois whistles for a taxi. But none will stop.

Jimmy Olsen

So I guess we're walking then.

Lois gives him an annoyed look.

Lois Lane

Then you might want to keep that staff Conan.

Jimmy smirks.

CUT TO:

EXT-MID TOWN

We see the Police trying defend off the Parademons but to no anvil.

Officer

Officer Turpin. None of our bullets work against these things.

Officer Dan Turpin

We keep it up. We're not letting these things win.

One of the Parademons grab a officer and throws him into a building. Another one stabs an officer with a knife. Tilt up to Superman grabbing one of their staffs and knocks one back into the boom tube. Only more seem to resurface.

Superman

Lucky we got all the civilians out of here, this is like a never ending battle. But I can't let them down.

He looks to see the MPD having trouble defending against them. He flies toward them to help. A Parademon tries to stab an officer but Superman uses ice breath freezing him. Detective Sawyer falls back towards Superman.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

My Men can't take more of this. We don't have the guns to face these many things. I've lost officers already.

Superman face saddens but then becomes stern.

Superman

I know Detective but we have to hold the fort. We can't let them past.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

They're all over the city Superman. And we don't even know what they want.

Superman

I think its quite simple. They want to conquer. And we can't let that happen. What about the weapons you confiscated from Intergang.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Yes we still have them but we don't know how to activate them. But how do you know it will have any effect on these things.

A parademon tries to attack them but Superman use heat ray shooting it in the chest. The force knocks it to a car.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Thanks.

Superman

I think its all connected. Don't you think its strange that Intergang can get their hand on those type of weapons. I've been hit by one of them and trust me its not human made.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

I'll send some available units to the precinct. But the problem on working them is still a fact.

Superman

I think I know someone who might know.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Who?

Superman

Professor Emil Hamilton. He's a Scientist at Star Labs. If you get to him he might can help. I have to stay here try to fend them off. I get you far as can.

Sawyer nods.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Turpin. Stay here hold the fort with Superman. You four come with me.

Officer Dan Turpin

Where you going Maggie?

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Just hold the line. I'm going for bigger guns.

Sawyer gets in the Squad car with four other officers. Superman protects them as they drive. Several Parademons begin storming towards them. Superman stands firmly and uses his heat vision zapping each one of them. Sawyer drives off while Superman still follows until they're on a safe path to Star Labs.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP

We see Lex and Desaad still talking.

Lex Luthor

Why are you doing this? What's your endgame?

Desaad

What is yours? What do you say to another proposition?

Lex Luthor

You fooled me once, Desaad but you won't fool me twice. How do I stop these Parademons.

Pan to Kanto exiting out the boom tube.

Kanto

You can't.

Lex looks to Kanto confused.

Kanto

So it's in you're best interest to join us. Those who follow Darkseid will be heavenly rewarded.

Lex Luthor

And who the hell are you?

Desaad

He's another disciple of Darkseid. And there are plenty more. You want to know our endgame. To break humanity and give way to Darkseid to rule.

Kanto

And if you play your cards right, you could be part of that.

Cut off on Lex's unsure look.

INT-STAR LABS

We see Lois and Jimmy dressed as Scientist. They look around avoiding the other scientist. They appear to be heading towards Hamilton's office. Lois knocks on the door but no answer. She grabs a lock pick from her hair and begins picketing the lock. Jimmy keeps a look out.

Jimmy Olsen

He's not here. So lets leave before we're busted.

Lois Lane

What kind of journalist will I be if I don't go snooping around.

Jimmy Olsen

Do you even know what you're doing?

Lois Lane

Have you know Jimmy, I'm master lock picketer.

Jimmy Olsen

Sure about that.

Lois Lane(Frustrated)

Stupid lock. Must be jammed.

Jimmy Olsen

Right.

Jimmy grabs lock pick and unlocks the door with ease. Lois nods to Jimmy impressed.

Lois Lane

Impressive Jimmy, remind to call you when I need help getting into my car.

They enter the office before anyone can see them.

INT-HAMILTON'S OFFICE

They enter to see Hamilton in the corner with a guilty expression.

Professor Emil Hamilton(distraught)

What have I done? What have I done?

Lois Lane(concerned)

Professor Hamilton.

Jimmy Olsen

He doesn't seem in his right mind.

Lois Lane

Professor Hamilton. Lois Lane from the Daily Planet, I need know more about what's going on? Maybe you can help send those things back.

Professor Emil Hamilton

All my fault. All my fault.

Lois grabs his shoulder.

Lois Lane

Professor Hamilton!

Hamilton looks at her distraught.

Lois Lane

You can help fix this.

He starts to calm down but still is trembling.

Professor Emil Hamilton

What is it you need?

Cut off Lois, Jimmy, and Hamilton.

EXT-MID TOWN METROPOLIS

We see Superman, Turpin and some of the MPD defending the city against the Parademons.

Officer Dan Turpin

I hope Sawyer makes it back with the big guns or we up the creek without a paddle.

Superman

Have faith Officer Turpin.

Officer Dan Turpin

You don't have tell me about faith, Supes.

Superman punches a demon and sends it flying into another. More start circling them. Superman uses his heat vision in 360 severely hurting them. Tilt up to tanks and aircrafts now exiting. They're being piloted by Parademons.

Officer Dan Turpin

Dear God.

Superman

Tell you're men to fall back. This fight is up to me now.

Officer Dan Turpin

Not happening Supes. We have a stake in this. And as officers its our duty.

Superman nods and takes off flying towards the tanks exiting the boom tubes with the aircrafts.

INT-LEXCORP

We see Lex, Desaad, and Kanto. Desaad is now looking out the window. Lex looks at him.

Desaad

The second wave has begun. What are you going to do Lex?

Cut off on Lex and Desaad.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

EXT-METROPOLIS SKYLINE

We see Superman heading toward the tank exiting out the tube. He grips the front and begins to push it back. Several of Parademons swarm around him. One cuts him with a staff. He quenches from the pain, but still tries to push the tank. Pan to an Aircraft shooting a energy ball at Superman knocking him into supply store building. Pan to the MPD shocked and worried.

Officer

If Superman can't take these guys, what chance do we have.

Officer Dan Turpin

Shove it officer. We don't give up. We protect and serve. Its our duty as officers of the law.

The officers nod at Turpin.

Officer Dan Turpin(under his breath)

Hope you hurry with those guns Maggie.

The Aircrafts start firing lasers at the MPD officers. They maneuver and dodge them. Pan to Superman rocketing towards the aircrafts using his heat vision cutting them in half. Parademons fall out the craft. Superman then grabs a tank. He lifts it up and then chuck into the air into another tank. Three aircrafts fire at him and Superman then uses ice breath freezing them. They collide into buildings shattering into ice.

Cut off on Superman exhausted.

INT-STAR LABS HAMILTON'S OFFICE

We see Lois, Jimmy, and Hamilton. Hamilton seems more relaxed now. Lois looks out the window and is sadden.

Lois Lane

Those things are ripping the city apart.

Professor Emil Hamilton

I warned Lex. I warned him of the consequences. I told him but Lex is insane and power hungry.

Lois Lane

What else is new? But Professor maybe you can figure a way to send these guys back into those white light what ever they are.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Only way I can do that, is if I had the Remote Control Device. Which-

Jimmy Olsen

Lex has.

Lois Lane

Well we just have to get it back from dear old Lex.

Jimmy Olsen

How's that?

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Maybe I can help.

Pan to Detective Sawyer standing in the doorway with four of the officers.

Lois Lane

And the cavalry is here.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

We need your help Professor. Superman devised a plan to send these flying pest back to the hole they came out of.

Jimmy Olsen

What's Superman's plan?

Detective Maggie Sawyer

The weapons we confiscated from Intergang. They may be able to cause some damage. We need Hamilton's help to activate it.

Professor Emil Hamilton

What makes you think I can do it?

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Superman believes so.

Pan to Officer getting something on is walkie. He approaches Sawyer.

Officer

Detective Sawyer, its report they were two more civilian causalities.

Lois is worried and thinks of Clark.

Lois Lane

You haven't by chance run into muscular guy with glasses. Comes across as dorky sometimes.

Jimmy Olsen

Lois, Clark is fine.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

We haven't come across Mr. Kent. But we need to move. Can you activate the weapons?

Professor Emil Hamilton

Yes.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

I'll give you two of my officers Ms. Lane to escort you and Mr. Olsen to Lexcorp to retrieve that remote control device. Maybe after this slime ball will finally be behind bars.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Find a way to get out of it.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

We need to move now!

Cut off on them exiting out of Hamilton's office.

INT-LEXCORP Lobby

We see Lois and Jimmy entering with the two police escorts. The employees look on worried.

Jimmy Olsen

They seem scared.

Lois Lane

State the obvious, Jimmy. I mean it is attacking flies outside.

Jimmy nods obviously.

They get on to elevator. Before the door closes Jimmy asks Lois something.

Jimmy Olsen

So what exactly is the plan.

Lois Lane

Kick Lex's a$$ and take that remote control device.

One of the cops smirks before the door closes.

CUT TO:

LEX'S OFFICE

We see Lex and Desaad talking. Kanto is now gone.

Lex Luthor

Where'd your partner go?

Desaad

Not your concern Lex. So tell me Lex, do you want to give yourself to lord Darkseid.

Lex Luthor

What exactly are you offering me?

Desaad

A chance to be a god.

Lex looks at him unsure. Then he gets a thought.

Lex Luthor

You want a proposition I give you, give me the weapons to stop these beast. Let be humanities savior. And I will get the whole world to pledge your Darkseid.

Desaad looks at Lex, wondering what his game is.

Desaad

Are you trying to deceive me Lex? Do you really think you can fool me?

Lex Luthor

Not at all. I'm just guessing that a person of your lord Darkseid's status would love the whole world at his feet. And I aim to deliver. As long as he promises to help rid the alien Superman.

Desaad

Very well. You have a deal.

Lex nods and smiles deceivably.

Desaad

Now what do you say I make you those weapons.

Desaad opens a boom tube and exits. Lois and Jimmy enter with the two officers.

Lois Lane

Its over Lex. You're going to jail. This time for good.

Lex Luthor

Really? I don't think so.

Jimmy Olsen

So where's the device, Lex?

Lex walks over to his desk and picks it up.

Lex Luthor

You mean this.

The two officers grip the guns on their sides. Lois and Jimmy eye him cautiously. Then Lex tosses Lois the remote control device.

Lex Luthor

Right now I have people equipping the weapons to destroy these things. Desaad mind controlled me. He's not human.

Lois Lane

Oh please. You were in your right mind Lex. Well in a state you knew what you were doing.

Lex Luthor

Its true. I just broke free now. Now I'm going do my best to help. Trust me officers. I would never do anything like this.

The two officers ease up. Lois couldn't believe her ears.

Officer

Very well Mr. Luthor. We need to get going.

Lex smirks.

CUT TO:

INT-MPD POUND LOT

We see Sawyer, Hamilton and two officers. The walk towards one of the special designed guns, tanks and aircrafts. Intergang had. Professor Hamilton looks at it astound.

Professor Emil Hamilton

This is marvelous. Definitely alien origin. The symbols of those of the remote control device.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

So tell me Professor, think you can show us how to operate these things?

Professor Emil Hamilton

We'll find out.

CUT TO:

EXT-MID TOWN METROPOLIS

We see the MPD tiring out. Turpin is still trying to show will. Pan to a group of Parademons jumping on Superman. He then slams them off, knocking each a separate way. Pan to Turpin sliding on the ground grabbing a staff from a fallen Parademon. He then stabs one in the chest. Then slings it off.

Officer Dan Turpin

So they can die. Come on boys, grab a staff. Lets take the freaks back to hole!

Superman smiles respectively at Turpin's determination. Pan to the other officers picking up staffs. One of the Parademons try to jump on Turpin from the back but a laser shot is fired and incinerates it. Turpin is shocked as are some of the Parademons. Pan to Sawyer locked and loaded with a high-tech laser gun. Along with the two officers.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

So tell me boys, you ready to show these things what the MPD is made of.

Pan through the other officers cheering. Turpin and Superman smile.

Officer Dan Turpin

Really know how to rally the troops Maggie.

She walks to Turpin and Superman. She hands Turpin one of the guns and he takes it. Superman denies one.

Superman

I'm fine with what have. I do not wish to kill them. Only to draw them back.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Very well. Let's do it boy scout.

Officer Dan Turpin

Let's do it boys. We're ending this once and for all.

Tilt up to more Parademons escaping. Cut off on Superman standing in the center as Sawyer is on the right and Turpin is on the left. With the officers in the back now heavily equipped with the high-tech guns. And the final stand is now.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

EXT-MIDTOWN METROPOLIS

We see MPD fighting off the Parademons along with Superman. Sawyer shoots one by one. Pan to a tank about shoot her but Superman intervenes picking it up and tossing it. The parademons drivers exit. Superman freezes them. Pan to Lois, and Jimmy Hamilton showing up with the device. They hide behind a car.

Lois Lane

Tell me you can resend these flying hell spawns back to hell.

Professor Emil Hamilton

May take a few minutes.

Jimmy Olsen

Let's just hope they give us those minutes.

Lois Lane

Don't worry Jimmy, as long we have Superman we'll be alright. Plus you have your little Staff there.

Pan to Superman punching a parademon and throwing one to another. Turpin shoots one and it incinerates. Another officer does the same. The tide is turning and MPD have the upper hand.

Officer Dan Turpin

How the other guys fairing Maggie?

Detective Maggie Sawyer

We were able to lend every one the weapons. We're going to win this.

Officer Dan Turpin

Bet you're a$$ we are.

Pan to Superman grabbing one by the leg and slams it to the ground. He then freezes it and then freezes another. Pan to one about attack Hamilton but Lois pushes him out the way. Lois smirks at him.

Lois Lane

I think you owe me two times.

She stands up and picks up one of the Parademons staff. She begins to twirl it around like a weapon.

Lois Lane

Okay boys who wants to go toe to toe with the famous Lois Lane.

Pan to Superman smiling and shaking his head.

Superman(thinking)

What am I going to do with you Lois?

Lois Lane

Protect Hamilton until he gets the device ready Jimmy.

Jimmy nods holding the staff. Professor Emil Hamilton is still trying to decipher the device to send the Parademons back and is becoming frustrated.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Damn it. What is it?

Pan to Superman about to get stabbed in by a Parademon. Out of nowhere a laser hits it incinerating it. Superman turns around to see robotic suit with Lexcorp insignia. Superman looks at it distrusting.

Superman

Lex.

Tilt up to more robotic suits appearing.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

They're falling back.

Pan to Parademons flying away back towards the boom tubes. As the Lexcorp robotic suits shoot at them. Pan to Lois.

Lois Lane

Please tell me you got it.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Almost.

One of the Parademons tries to grab Lois but Superman shoot a heat ray knocking it back. It takes off scared toward the boom tubes. Lois smiles at Superman. Superman smiles back.

Professor Emil Hamilton

Got it.

Superman(flies towards him)

How do we close them?

Professor Emil Hamilton

Have it already set Superman. All you have to do is throw it in there. But be careful not to get sucked in.

Superman

Don't worry Professor, I'll be fine.

Lois Lane

Be careful.

Superman nods and takes off into the sky. He grabs some Parademons on the way and starts throwing them in the boom tubes. While the others all swarm and begin entering. Several minutes pass and the last Parademon enters but not before trying to grab Superman.

Parademon

All hail Darkseid!

Superman was surprised it spoke and then punches it into the boom tube. He then chucks the remote control device into the boom tube. It disperses and the other ones begin to close around Metropolis. He looks around at the city and is sadden but rejoice. When he sees the Sawyer and Turpin with the other MPDS cheer. He looks to Lois who hugs Hamilton and Superman smiles.

Superman

Darkseid?

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

ACT V

EXT-DAILY PLANET-NEXT DAY

We see DP globe spinning.

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see Lois looking over her front page. She's a little upset she had edit out the parts involving Lex. The true parts. Jimmy looks at her.

Jimmy Olsen

At least we got front page.

Lois Lane

Lex just sweeps it under the rug like always. I can't believe they bought that story he was under mind control. Are people that gullible. Now he's the so called hero cause of his Robotic suits. How did he get those anyway? Now that's the real question. Lex is devious. (screams in frustration)

Clark Kent

People like Lex, think they're above the law.

Pan to Clark walking in. Jimmy smiles and hugs Clark.

Jimmy Olsen

C.K. you're alive.

Clark Kent

Of course Jimmy. Sorry I haven't called you back Lois. I-

Lois Lane

That's the best you got.

Jimmy looks between the two and walks off quickly. Clark sighs.

CUE IN 3 DOORS DOWN HERE BY ME .com/watch?v=4lpusda5O5Y

Clark Kent

I know you're upset. And you have every right to be.

Lois Lane

Upset. Try worried out her mind. With everything that was going on, I think I had the right to know where my boyfriend is. Where were you Clark?

Clark couldn't stand lying to her. So he bended the truth a little

Clark Kent

I'm sorry. I was trying to help people find shelter. It was chaotic and people were scared.

Lois looks at him oddly, then smiles at him and hugs him tightly. She lets him go.

Lois Lane

Sound just like you. But fair warning(she grabs his tie) next time were in a crisis like that again, I better get that phone call saying you're okay. Got it Smallville?

He smiles at her.

Clark Kent

You have my word on that, Metropolis. (serious)I'm sorry I worried you. Let me make it up to you.

Lois Lane

How do you suppose you're going to do that?

Clark Kent

I just happen to know there is Monster Truck Rally just outside the city. What do you say? It'll get your mind off Lex.

Lois Lane

(smiles and bites on her lip)Why Smallville, you sure know my weakness.

Lois hoops her arm around his.

Lois Lane

I want extra butter on the popcorn and if you're plan on sharing you better suck it up.

Clark smiles and they enter the elevator. Pan to Jimmy who's happy for them.

Cut off on Clark and Lois holding each others hands as the elevator closes. The song ends.

EXT-ROOF TOP OF EDGE COMPUTERS

We see Desaad and Kanto talking.

Kanto

I tell you Superman is a problem. He inspires hope for the people. That can be a downside.

Desaad

Superman's only a minor obstacle.

Kanto

More than minor. Maybe we underestimated human will. The attack should of destroyed their will completely.

Desaad

And it did. This is only the beginning Kanto. I don't think the people will be able to take another assault. They will feel all is lost and their so called protectors can't protect them. The death poll though small effected very well.

Kanto

Another Assault? But the peace treaty will be broken. That's why we had the humans unleash the Parademons. If we start a another assault no doubt the-

Desaad(interrupting him)

You said Superman is bringer of hope. Lex Luthor will be the bringer of darkness. And Darkseid will rise again.

Desaad smiles evilly and Kanto smiles but still unsure.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

SUPERMAN CHARACTERS CREATED BY

JERRY SIEGEL AND JOE SHUSTER

DEVELOPED FOR TELEVISION BY KRYPTONSITE


	14. 214 Reflection May 8th, 2011

Man of Steel

2.14 Reflection

Written by Terence Jordan

[TEASER]

EXT-DAILY PLANET

We see the Daily Planet globe spinning.

INT-PERRY'S OFFICE

Lois and Clark are standing in front of the desk. Lois is wearing red silk shirt with black pants and Clark is wearing white collard shirt with red tie, a black vest and black pants. Perry is sitting in his seat. He slides two tickets towards them. Lois looks over them and isn't pleased.

Lois Lane

Really a museum? Come on Chief. I was never one for the artsy and historical artifacts.

Perry White

This is a charity, and Lex personally invited you two by sending these tickets himself.

Lois Lane

Like he cares for the people from the City Pandemic. He caused it. Now he wants to play hero.

Clark Kent

I know how you feel Lois, trust me. But this is a charity event. No matter if Lex is hosting it.

Lois Lane

I get it Smallville but if we really want to give those people from last week's assault justice, we go after Lex hard. While he's hosting his charity I'm sure we can sneak over to Lexcorp and find some dirt on him.

Perry sighs.

Perry White

Clark is right Lois. You two need to go to this benefit for the victims of the Pandemic. Stay clear from Lexcorp but while you two there keep a close eye on Lex. Got it.

Clark Kent

Got it chief.

Perry White

Lois?

Lois taps her foot annoyed. Clark gives her a look and she sighs.

Lois Lane

Fine. But mark my words Perry, I'm going to get Lex and he's going to that nice barricade cell with the one little toilet where he belongs.

Perry White

Good. Now you two bring me something worthy of the front page.

Lois walks out. Clark sighs.

INT-CENTER OFFICE

Lois and Clark walk out Perry's office.

Lois Lane

You know I'm right Smallville, we need to see what Lex is up to.

Clark Kent

I do agree Lois, but Perry makes a valid point. We go after Lex now, we have nothing. Lex is too smart to be caught that easily.

He places both hands on her shoulder comfortably. Then slides down to her arms.

Clark Kent

Look, let's just go to the Museum, do a couple interviews. And we'll leave. Who knows it might be fun.

Lois Lane

Clark, it's a museum. It won't be that exciting.

Clark Kent

You'll be surprised.

Lois Lane

(sighs)Usually I'm the reassuring one of this relationship.

Clark smirks.

Cut off on them exiting the Planet.

EXT-METROPOLIS MUSEUM OF HISTORY

We see Reporters and people standing outside, some are excited and some seem iffy. We go to the front of the museum and we see museum clerks and one of them holding pair scissors. They're standing in front of red tape. Lex is standing at the podium getting ready to speak.

Lex Luthor

Today marks the one week anniversary of the City Pandemic that occurred, and as the city still rebuilds, I assure you Lexcorp is doing the best we can to come back from that horrendous day. Though we still mourn for our losses, today I've decided to give back.

Pan to Lois and Clark with Jimmy who is taking photos standing in the center of reporters.

Lois Lane

I never thought a guy can be more full of himself.

Clark Kent

Lex does have a way of manipulating people.

Lois Lane

I say. You'll think the guy was the pope.

Jimmy Olsen

Just goes to show you how far Lex's ego can go.

Pan back to Lex who looks to Clark. Clark could tell he was smirking a little.

Lex Luthor

Today the Museum will auctioning off some its valuable items to give to charity of those who lost homes, loved ones and so forth. Today is a new beginning now let us put the horrific day behind us.

Panel through the people as they cheer and clap. Beside Lois, Clark and Jimmy who have unsure looks. Pan back to Lex who takes the scissors and cut the red rope. Lex then enters as everyone else follows.

Lois Lane

And they just eat it up.

INT-MUSEUM OF HISTORY

We see a stage, chairs and a podium. We panel through the museum seeing all ancient artifacts. Some of Greek ancient, roman, and etc. Lex makes his way to the stage. He approaches the podium and he waits for everyone to be seated.

Lex Luthor

With this auction, we hope to a least raise up to Five Hundred Thousand and that's a start.

Lois and Clark sit in middle row with Jimmy.

Lois Lane

Great more of him talking.

Clark Kent

Lois.

Pan to as we see Bruno Mannheim entering. Lois, Clark, and Jimmy are shocked to see him so is Lex.

Jimmy Olsen

What the hell is he doing here?

Lois Lane

My thoughts exactly. He's out right in the open. Like people don't know who he is.

Clark Kent

If he's here then this isn't good.

Lois Lane

Considering that he almost killed everyone in the casino and he basically started Ground Zero. Now this is news worthy.

Mannheim notices Lois and the others looking. He approaches and sits right next to Jimmy.

Bruno Mannheim(places his arm around Jimmy)

Now if isn't my friends from the Daily Planet.

Jimmy pushes his arm off begrudgingly.

Clark Kent

We're no friends of yours Mannheim. What are you doing here?

Bruno Mannheim

I've come to bid of course. On a item more valuable then anything.

Lois Lane

The only place you should be is Stryker's Prison. Cuddling up with bubba.

Bruno Mannheim

You have no proof. I've been granted freedom. I am now a member of society.

Lois Lane

The justice system is not what it use to be. If murderous psychopaths like you can run around freely.

Bruno Mannheim

Still holding a grudge. It wasn't me who killed your cousin.

Lois grinds her teeth and clenches fist as does Jimmy. Clark steps in to keep the peace.

Clark Kent

This is a charity event. Let's not forget that.

Bruno Mannheim

Very well.

Bruno gets up and then walks up to the front. Lex eyes him cautiously before speaking.

Lex Luthor

Let us begin the auction starting with our first bidding.

One of the museum clerks bring case with a meteor fragment on to the stage and sets it on the table.

Lex Luthor

This Meteor Fragment has been rumored to have been here since the Dawning of time. Some people say is priceless but if you knew the history you'll think other wise. Some say it can grant immortality and others say it will grant great wisdom. What do you say we start the bidding at Five Hundred Dollars… Five Hundred Dollars.

Bruno raises his hand.

Bruno Mannheim

Five Thousand. I bid Five Thousand dollars.

Everyone in the museum are shocked at how much he's bidding. As is Lex Luthor.

Lex Luthor

Five Thousand going once, going twice,

No one wanted to go higher. Bruno smiles.

Lex Luthor

Sold! To Mr. Mannheim

Pan to Lois and Clark.

Clark Kent(curious)

What do you suppose that Fragment means to Mannheim?

Lois Lane(intrigued)

I don't know but it must mean a lot if he's spending that kind cash on a priceless piece of rock that no doubt is probably fake

Pan to a man(Mirror Master) dressed in orange spandex with a green mask, gloves and boots running up on stage. He grabs the Fragment. People are shocked. Bruno is upset.

Bruno Mannheim

Hey someone stop that buffoon.

Pan to Clark dashing off before Lois and Jimmy could know. Lex tries to talk to him.

Lois Lane

Clark?

Lex Luthor

Excuse me, this is a charity event. And I will have to ask you,

Mirror Master grabs Lex.

Mirror Master

Sorry cue ball, but this is mine for the taken.

Superman

I don't think so.

Pan to Superman entering through the front doors. The people applaud. Lex looks at him annoyed.

Superman

Drop the fragment. Thievery is not the way to go.

Mirror Master

Just want I need, another costume buffoon. Sorry Superman, I have high stakes involved.

Superman tries flying towards him but Mirror Master runs and literally jumps into a mirror. Leaving Superman and the other surprised.

Lois Lane

Now I have seen everything.

Cut off on Superman looking at the mirror confused.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

.com/watch?v=Zztvk7k1fEY

STARRING

TOM WELLING…CLARK KENT/KAL-EL/SUPERMAN

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM…LEX LUTHOR

ERICA DURANCE..LOIS LANE

MICHAEL MCKEAN…PERRY WHITE

AARON ASHMORE…JIMMY OLSEN

JILL TEED…DETECTIVE MAGGIE SAWYER

GUEST STARRING

KYLE GALLNER…BARRY "BART" ALLEN/THE FLASH

MICHAEL TRUCCO AS SAM SCUDDER/MIRROR MASTER

REOCCURRING

DAVID PATEKAU…OFFICER DAN TURPIN

COLOMBUS SHORT…RON TROUPE

PEYTON LIST…LUCY LANE

DOMNIC ZAMPROGNA…BRUNO MANNHEIM

ACT I

INT-MUSEUM OF HISTORY

The police are now here investigating the scene. They're going over the mirror, Mirror Master jumped in. Pan to Lois and Jimmy standing by, seeing if they can get some info. Clark walks back in.

Clark Kent

Any news?

Lois Lane

You sure ducked out pretty quickly.

Clark Kent

I went to call the police.

Lois Lane

Always the boy scout.

Clark Kent

Have to keep the marriage badges coming.

They smirks at each other.

Jimmy Olsen

You know that guy in the mask looked familiar. Like I seen on the news or something.

Lois Lane

If that guy was news, I'm sure I would have heard of guy jumping through mirrors. I mean who does that.

Clark Kent

And why would he take the Fragment of all things.

Lois Lane

Maybe he has your hobby for collecting rocks.

Clark Kent

Maybe Officer Turpin can tell us something.

Lois Lane

Yeah because he's always willing to give out information to the press.

They approach Turpin who is still trying to figure how Mirror Master jumped into the mirror.

Clark Kent

Officer Turpin, do you have any idea what happen?

Officer Dan Turpin

Not sure. Just doesn't seem possible. We don't even know who the guy is. More costumed freaks coming out of the wood work.

Lois Lane

So there's no lead on who the robbing Candy Man is.

Man's Voice

The guys name is Mirror Master.

Turpin, Lois, Clark, and Jimmy all turn to see where the voice came from. Clark has small smile on his face. It is revealed to Bart who is wearing casual collard black shirt and tan pants. He has police badge and holding a brief case.

Officer Dan Turpin

Who the hell are you?

Barry Allen

Sorry let me introduce myself I'm Barry Allen, Forensic Scientist from Central City Police Department.

Lois Lane

You're a long way from Central City.

Officer Dan Turpin

Out your jurisdiction.

Barry Allen

Thought I might can lend a hand. Since he's one of ours. Mirror Master been on the run since he stole from the Museum in Central City.

Clark notice Bart is now different. More serious and adult.

Lois Lane

The guy has thing for Museums.

Clark Kent

How is he able to jump through mirrors?

Before he can answer Bruno storms interrupting them.

Bruno Mannheim

Hope someone here is going to get back what I paid for.

Lois Lane

How do we know you weren't behind it. Five thousand is a lot of money to spend.

Bruno Mannheim

Chump change. I want that Fragment back and I want it back now.

Bruno walks off.

Barry Allen

That guy really has stick up his butt.

Clark smiles as he sees some part of Bart's humor left.

Barry Allen

Well I'll be glad to give you more information down at the station. Show you some paper work on Mirror Master.

Officer Dan Turpin

Yeah, since were not getting nothing here.

Officer Dan Turpin walks away. Barry looks to Clark.

Barry Allen

We'll definitely catch up amigo.

Clark nods as Barry walks off.

Lois Lane

Old friend of yours.

Clark Kent

You can say that. I say we get back to the Planet and find out what we can on this Mirror Master.

Lois Lane

Sounds like a plan to me.

Cut off on Lois, Jimmy, and Clark.

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see Clark, Lois, and Jimmy on computers searching for information on Mirror Master.

Lois Lane

Tell me why we just follow Turpin to the MPD to get information from your friend Barry Allen.

Clark Kent

You know how Turpin is Lois, he doesn't like giving Press information if he's not really sure how to handle a situation.

Jimmy Olsen

I knew I seen the guy before. Mirror Master, he's one of the Flash's villains. Real name Sam Scudder.

Lois Lane

Ah I see. Say's here this guy use to be toot bit criminal. Robbing banks, jewelry stores, and even old ladies. He's regular stand up guy.

Clark Kent

The thing we need to find out is, what he has plan with that Fragment. He may try to sell it to Bruno for higher fee. Maybe Lex.

Lois Lane

Is that meteor fragment worth that much.

Clark Kent

Bruno seems to think so. Maybe its more to it. But we need to find this Mirror Master.

Lois Lane

I say you call your amigo Barry. Maybe he can help track him down.

Pan to Lucy entering the building.

Lucy Lane

Hey sis, what's going on?

Lois Lane

Hey Lucy, same as always. Trying land the big story.

She looks to Clark and Jimmy and waves. They rave back.

Lois Lane

What are you doing here?

Lucy Lane

Here to see Ron, he's taking me to lunch.

Lois Lane

I see things are starting to get serious.

Clark Kent

Good for you Lucy.

Lucy Lane

Thanks, Clark.

Pan to Ron approaching. He says hello to them and kisses Lucy on the cheek. She blushes.

Ron Troupe

Ready?

She nods and they head out. As they were heading out Barry enters and looks to Clark.

Barry Allen

Hey there amigo, we need to talk. Privately.

Lois looks between the two skeptically. Clark nods to him. Cut off on them walking off and Lois's confused expression.

INT-MANNHEIMS CONDO

We see Bruno pacing around his living room like he's waiting for something or someone. Pan to Mirror Master exiting out of the wall mirror by the TV.

Mirror Master

Well the plan went off perfectly. And Luthor didn't know what hit him.

Bruno Mannheim

Where's the Fragment?

Mirror Master

Where's my money?

Bruno Mannheim

You show me the fragment and I show you the cash.

Mirror Master takes the Fragment out of his pocket and gives to Bruno. Bruno then points to a brief case on the counter.

Bruno Mannheim

Cash is on the counter. Ten grand just like we arranged.

Mirror Master walks over to the counter opens the brief case to see nothing inside. And is angry.

Mirror Master

What is this?

Pan to Bruno holding a 9mm silencer.

Bruno Mannheim

Did you really think I would pay you ten grand for this. You really are whacko in Halloween getup.

Mirror Master turns around and smirks at him.

Mirror Master

Did you really think I didn't anticipate this?

The Fragment then shatters into pieces of glass. Bruno looks to him outraged.

Bruno Mannheim

What have you done?

Mirror Master

You're a snake Mr. Mannheim and this deal has been canceled.

Bruno Mannheim

Where's the Fragment? Tell me now!

Mirror Master

Must be very important, for you to go through this much trouble. I might make a fortune in the black market. Be lucky you're still alive.

Bruno Mannheim

You won't live to make it out of here.

Bruno shoots him and he shatters into glass pieces. Bruno is shocked.

Bruno Mannheim

What the hell?

Mirror Master

So much for being a whacko, ay Mannheim.

Cut off on a very pissed off Mannheim.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

ACT II

INT-DAILY PLANET CONFERENCE ROOMWe see Clark and Barry KentIts great to see you Bart, its been a long AllenToo long man, to bad its under bad circumstances. I have something to discuss with you about Mirror Master. What he took from the Museum in Central City is of listens AllenHe took some paintings very valuable on the Black Market. It's art it belongs in the Central City Museum. I'm afraid someone on the Market may try to sell it back to the KentI understand. How is it that Mirror Master can phase through AllenI'll give you the short version, Sam Scudder was once just your regular thief until he found a way to pass through his own reflection with some type of ray gun. He decided change himself to Mirror Master, and he's becoming more than just regular KentWe have to stop him and get those paintings and the Fragment AllenRight you are to Lois entering. Clark and Bart look at LaneSorry. Thought I left my favorite pen in KentLois your favorite pen is in the top drawer of your desk where you always keep smiles at Lois LaneOkay enough with the secret meetings. If this concerns the story I think I should be part of KentLois I'm just catching up with an old LaneRight who happens to be Central Police AllenI'm not really an LaneBut you're still are only lead to finding Mirror Master. So(sitting down)What do you have?Clark AllenKnowing Mirror Master, he most likely will try to sell the stolen items through the Black KentThey're some black markets located in Suicide LaneI say we get down there and see if we can find the mirror KentNo. Its too dangerous. We're not familiar with Mirror LaneHe's just some weirdo in a costume. I think I can AllenYou shouldn't take him lightly. He's very devious and LaneI've dealt with worst, so Clarkie you coming?Cut off on Clark sighing. Barry laughs

CUT TO:

EXT-SUICIDE SLUMS BLACK MARKET

We some of the most shadiest people of Metropolis. Pan to Mirror Master walking down the street. People look at him like he's a nut job. He walks over to a man that is in the shadows in a alley.

Shady Character

What are you looking for?

Mirror Master

I'm looking to sell my good friend.

Shady Character

What do you have? If its good then I'll be interested.

Mirror Master

Now that's how to do business.

He takes out some photographs of the paintings he stole from the Central City Museum. The man looks at him uncertain.

Shady Character

What good is this?

Mirror Master

I was thinking you buy them from me and you sell it back to the Museum for a higher price. Everybody wins.

Shady Character

I don't do paintings. Now get out of my face. Before you end of being found in a body bag.

Mirror Master

My friend you should have not made me into a enemy.

Shady character gets in his face. Mirror Master pulls out a mirror and a red like gun. The Shady Character steps back nervous. Pan to rest of the costumers and shady people gasp.

Shady Character

Easy man.

Pan to Lois, Clark, and Barry arriving. They see Mirror Master.

Lois Lane

There's the little thief now.

Clark Kent

I'll call Sawyer.

Clark dashes off. Barry then follows leaving Lois confused.

Lois Lane

Clark.

Pan back to Mirror Master shooting the gun and sends the shady character into a mirror. Zoom into the mirror as we see the guy banging on the glass scared.

Mirror Master

Should have took what I was offering. And I don't like to be called a whacko.

Everyone is shocked and nervous. Tilt up to Superman. Lois smiles as she sees him

Lois Lane

Always on cue.

Superman

Mirror Master!

Mirror Master

Superman, we meet again. I see you know who I am. My reputation perceives me.

Superman

I'm here to stop you and take back what you stole Mirror Master. Where is the Fragment and the paintings?

Mirror Master

They're where there need to be. You shouldn't get in involved things not concerning you Superman.

Superman

You come to my city disrupt peaceful life and expect me not to get involved. Now we can do this the easy way by you giving back what you stole and come quietly.

Mirror Master

Wow that mouthful but I'll pass.

We see a red blur brush past Lois. it's the Flash dressed in Alex Ross Style version of the uniform.

The Flash

You heard him Mirror Master.

Superman lands next to The Flash. Mirror Master eyes them and is irritated when he looks at Flash.

Mirror Master

I should have know you weren't far behind. The thorn in my side.

The Flash

I'm the fastest man alive. Did you really think you would get far.

Superman

You're going to jail and will hand over what you've stolen.

Mirror Master

I think not.

Mirror Master fires his mirror gun.

The Flash

Look out!

The Flash zips out the way while Superman avoids by hovering into the air. Pan to Lois.

Lois Lane

Oh Jimmy. Where are you with a camera?

She looks to a market stand which sold cameras. She grabs one.

Man

Hey that's 80.95!

Lois Lane

80.95 for this piece of junk. Can you say overly priced. I can get this for 20 at a local store. (Rolling her eyes) Now the Flash is Metropolis. Perry you're going treat me to dinner for this.

She start taking pictures. Pan to Superman flying towards Mirror Master. He ends up going through him. His body static like an after image.

Superman

Hologram?

The Flash

One of Mirror Masters tricks. Be on your toes.

Soon several Mirror Masters surround them.

Superman

He created more images of himself.

The Flash

We just have to figure out which ones the real one.

The Flash runs in super speed.

Superman

Flash wait.

Flash starts to attack every single one. Everyone of them vanish.

The Flash

None of them are the real Mirror Master.

Superman

He can't be far.

Pan to a mirror image of Superman behind him. The Flash notices.

The Flash

Superman behind you!

Superman turns around to get sucker punched by the mirror version of himself The S shied is backwards. The force knocks him into a building. The Flash goes check on him but a red blur zips towards him knocking him into a market stand. The blur stops and its mirror image of The Flash. The lightning bolt on his chest backwards. A smile is on the Mirror Flash. Pan to Mirror Master.

Mirror Master

How do you like that Flash? I just made them. This should keep you occupy while I handle my affairs.

Mirror Master runs over to a mirror. Lois sneaks over to it. Mirror Master uses his gun and jumps into the mirror. Lois follows pursuit.

CUT TO:

INT-INSIDE THE MIRROR UNIVERSE

We see long ribbons and each end leading to a Mirror. Lois looks around and sees the things Mirror Master stolen. She also takes in what she seeing.

Lois Lane

This is something straight out of the Twilight Zone.

Cut off.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

ACT III

EXT-LEXCORP

We see the Lexcorp sign.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP LEX'S OFFICE

We see Lex pacing and arguing on the phone with his assistant.

Lex Luthor

I want to know who the thief in the Halloween get up is. And I want what was stolen returned. No one makes a fool of Lex Luthor. And you should know that by now.

Lex walks over to his desk. He looks to a paper and picks it up. It has symbol of Omega on it.

Cut off on Lex.

EXT-SUICIDE SLUMS BLACK MARKET AREA

We see Superman erupting out of the rumbles of the building. Pan to The Flash getting up.

Superman

Flash what is this?

The Flash

Its another of Mirror Masters tricks. He created life like images of us. Which they can mirror our powers and all. I have to say he does look handsome.

Superman rolls his eyes annoyed. He looks around for Lois and is worried when he couldn't find her.

Superman

Where's Lois?

The Flash looks around.

The Flash

I thought she was close.

Pan to Mirror Superman shooting a heat ray hitting Superman in the chest. Superman gets up and is irritated. Then he zips and tries to punch his mirror self but he dodges and grabs Superman's cape. It then proceeds to swirling him around. The Flash tries to help but is blocked by his mirror self.

The Flash

Okay, you want to play. I love games.

The Flash runs towards him but Mirror Flash dodges and trips him. Flash fall on his face. He gets aggravated.

The Flash

This is embarrassing.

He gets up annoyed. Then eyes his mirror self.

The Flash(Thinking)

How can I be mad at pretty face like that. But its time to end this.

Pan to Superman still fighting his mirror self. Superman swings again but Mirror Superman catches his fist. It then uppercuts Superman into the air. Superman repels himself.

Superman

They know our attacks.

The Flash

What did you expect? It is our reflections.

Superman

This isn't time for your smart remarks Flash. Lois could be in danger. We have to end this.

Tilt to Flash in super speed mode trying to maneuver his mirror self.

The Flash

I welcome any solution to our problem.

Superman

What do you say we switch our dance partners.

The Flash

Ah, I see.

The Flash super speeds towards Mirror Superman and Superman flies towards Mirror Flash, The Flash begins running around top speed around Mirror Superman making him lift up from the ground. The Mirror Superman begins to crack. Flash stops. Pan to Superman grabbing the Mirror Flash and throws him towards the cracking mirror version of himself. They shatter on impact.

Superman lands next to Flash.

The Flash

They always said teamwork pays off.

Superman

We have to find Lois?

Man(points to the mirror)

If you're looking for that lady reporter she followed that crazy guy into that mirror.

The Flash

Oh man.

Superman(worried)

What?

The Flash

She's in his world now.

Superman

What!

Cut off on Superman's concerned look.

INT-INSIDE THE MIRROR UNIVERSE

We see Lois walking still looking around trying to figure out how to get out.

Lois Lane

Way to go Lois, you're curiosity landed you in a 1980s horror flick. What is this place?

Mirror Master

It is my sanctuary and you're not suppose to be here.

Lois Lane

Would you believe that I took the wrong turn to Albuquerque?

Mirror Master gives her a look of he's not amused.

Lois Lane

Didn't think you would. So what's your plan? Sell all this stuff for a new wardrobe.

Mirror Master

What I do is no concern to you. Since you will spend eternity here. You should never wander in places you don't belong.

Mirror Master exits out a window. Lois starts running towards a mirror. She enters one to only exit out another one still in the Mirror universe.

Lois Lane

This isn't good.

Cut off on Lois stuck in the Mirror Universe.

EXT-METROPOLIS DOWNTOWN

We see Superman who is flying next to Flash running. He looks to Flash.

Superman

How do we get to this Mirror Universe?

The Flash

The only way there is with Mirror Master's ray gun. That's how he travels through Mirrors trough the Mirror verse. Still don't know how he discovered it or if he made it himself.

Superman

How do we find Mirror Master. He's got advantage over us. He could be anywhere.

The Flash

He's still in Metropolis and he still needs to move those paintings and the Fragment.

Superman

But the Black Market here failed. Maybe he'll go after Bruno or Lex? Try to sell it to them. And we have to save Lois.

The Flash

This is your city Clark, who most like strike deal with Mirror Master?

Superman

We have to go to Lexcorp, we have no way of tracking Mannheim. He's been off the grid since Ground Zero. It was shocked seeing him at the museum.

The Flash

To Lexcorp it is. But first I need a recharge amigo. So I meet you there. I can't run on a empty stomach.

The Flash speeds and turns a corner. Entering a fast food restaurant.

Superman

Bart.

Cut off on an upset Superman.

INT-LEXCORP LEX'S OFFICE

We see Lex sitting at his desk with a stern look. Pan to a stand up Mirror. Then we see Mirror Master exiting out.

Mirror Master

Lex Luthor. I'm come to return what I've stole from you. For a reasonable price.

Lex smirks and gets out of his seat. He looks Mirror Master up and down.

Lex Luthor

I don't give into demands. And you made a big mistake coming here. No one steals from Lex Luthor and lives to tell about it.

Mirror Master

Quit with the idle threats. You want the Fragment? Tell you what I'll give you it for a price of say…twenty thousand dollars.

Lex Luthor

(smiles)You must be joking. Well you are dressed up like an idiot. How about you give me the Fragment, and I let you walk out of here.

Pan to another Mirror Master standing behind Lex.

Mirror Master

Such big talk for a rich prick. And I think you should reconsider my offer.

Lex takes out a gun.

Lex Luthor

I don't think so.

He shoots him but it was a mirror image. It fades. Then the real Mirror Master grabs his shoulder to turn him around. He punches Lex out cold. Pan to the window as Superman crashes through.

Superman

I guess my hunch was right. Where is Lois?

Mirror Master

Who?

Superman

The woman who followed you into your Mirror Universe.

Mirror Master

Oh. That woman. She's safe for now. But my business doesn't concern you.

The Flash

It does now.

Pan to Flash appearing in a blur and then stopping next to Superman.

The Flash

The jig is up Mirror Master. You're going back to the box like the rest of the times.

Superman notices Flash has donut smudge on his face.

Superman

Flash.

Superman signals him to whip his face.

The Flash

Oh. Sorry about that.

Mirror Master(rolls his eyes)

How you're Central City's hero is beyond me.

The Flash

You know better not to underestimate me. Now give back what you've stolen and release Lois Lane.

Mirror Master

Sorry. I have moves to make and money to obtain.

Mirror Master points his gun at a window. He fires. Superman torpedo's towards it.

The Flash

Superman! Wait! You don't know

The Flash super speeds after them into the Mirror.

Cut off on them following Mirror Master into the mirror and Lex on the ground unconscious.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

INT-DAILY PLANET CENTRAL OFFICE

We see Jimmy on the phone trying to dial Lois and Clark. He seems real concerned. Pan to Perry approaching.

Perry White

Still no word?

Jimmy Olsen

No and they should have been back by now chief. I hope Lois is doing anything irrational.

Perry White

Lois is one tough cookie. Plus she has Clark with her. Her and Clark we'll be coming in any minute now. No doubt Lois will come in making a ruckus and with the front page story. Trust me kid, Lois and Clark always deliver.

Jimmy Olsen(reassured)

Right chief.

CUT TO:

INT-MIRROR UNIVERSE

We see Superman and the Flash in the Mirror Universe. They look around. Superman goes through a mirror only to come back through another one. He's now above the Flash. He looks to him.

Superman

What is this place?

The Flash

This is Mirror Master's Universe. This is the Mirror Universe. I tried to warn you. This place is infinite.

Superman

We find Lois, and then we get out of here.

The Flash

It won't be easy, we need Mirror Master's ray gun to get out. it's the only way, Mirror Master got us trapped.

Superman

We get that ray gun, Lois and things he's stolen. We stop Mirror Master here and now.

The Flash

I'm with you amigo.

Pan to Mirror Master holding Lois Lane. His arm wrapped around her throat.

Mirror Master

You two were fools for following me in here.

Superman

Let her go Mirror Master!

The Flash

It's over!

Lois Lane

Yeah so ease up on my neck.

Mirror Master

You're right Flash it is over now you two are trapped in here forever. Only I hold the key to getting out.

Superman

You're only making it harder for yourself. It's not too late to do the right thing.

Mirror Master

God you really are the boy scout. Sorry but I'm a bad guy and I like it. Now if you excuse me. We have places to go.

The Flash

You're not getting away this time Mirror Master.

Mirror Master

Really and how exactly are you going to stop me. If you don't know-

He creates mirror images of himself holding Lois.

Mirror Master(CONT'D)

Which one is the real me.

Superman

You can't fool my eyes.

Superman uses his x-ray vision. He points to the real one and gets ready shoot a small heat ray but Lois back elbows him in the noise causing him to fall back. The Mirror Images fade way. He drops the ray gun. The Flash Super Speeds and catches the ray gun. Mirror Master trips Lois and she falls from the ribbon strings.

Superman

Lois!

Superman flies towards her quickly and catches her.

Lois Lane

Boy I am sure glad to see you.

Superman(smiles at Lois then looks to Flash)

Let's get out of here Flash.

Lois Lane

Yes, cause I had enough of the mirror world for one day. Never thought I get sick of looking at my reflection.

Pan to Mirror Master getting up.

Mirror Master

You really think it's over don't you?

The Flash(speeds over to him)

You're going back to jail mirror master.

Mirror Master

I have ways of escaping.

The Flash

Not this time, Mirror Master. The glass shatters now.

The Flash punches him out so fast that naked eye couldn't see. Mirror Master falls the floor unconscious. Superman flies over to The Flash with Lois in his arm. The Flash picks up Mirror Master.

Superman

What do you say we get out of here? And get these belongings back to where they belong.

The Flash

I'm with you on that one amigo.

Lois facial expression is revelation one Flash said that. Superman set Lois down on the ribbon. Superman grabs The Fragment and then he examines it. An expression comes over him. The Flash uses the ray gun. They walk into the Mirror.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP

We see Lex standing looking at the Mirror like he was waiting. Pan to Turpin and some MPD officers in the officer as well.

Officer Dan Turpin

We have a reports that Mirror Master was spotted here. Where is he Lex? Bet you orchestrated this whole ordeal.

Lex Luthor

Before you open big mouth any further Turpin you put your foot in it. You found me on the ground. Mirror Master try to sell The Fragment back to me.

Officer Dan Turpin

Sure.

Pan to the Mirror as we see Superman, Flash, and Lois exiting out the Mirror with the stolen belongings and Mirror Master on Flash's shoulder. Flash drops him in front of Turpin and the officers. Superman approaches Lex and gives him the Fragment.

Superman

You might want your scientist reexamine that, The Fragment is a fake. You've been played Lex.

Lois Lane

Wow, all that trouble for a fake. Really got be careful of being conned Lex. You'll think you would know better.

Lois smirks at him. The MPD officers take Mirror Master and leave. The Flash looks to Superman. They nod to each other. The Flash speeds off. Superman grabs Lois and is about to fly off.

Lex Luthor

Fake? How?

Superman

I'm sure with all your brain power Lex you'll figure it out.

Superman flies out the broken window with Lois in his arms.

Cut off on Lex with a disbelief look as he stares at the fake Fragment.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

ACT V

EXT-DAILY PLANET

(We see Daily Planet globe spinning the sun light is beaming down)

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see Lois, Clark, Jimmy, and Perry standing over Lois's desk. She's holding a Daily Planet paper.

Jimmy Olsen

Lois, you always get the great stories.

Lois Lane

I'll let you in on a secret Jimmy, good reporters don't get great stories, a good reporter

Lois, Perry, and Clark

Makes them great.

Lois Lane

Hey. That was my line.

Clark Kent

Perry White

Either way, I'm proud of you two guys. Mirror Master's back in jail thanks to Superman and that Flash character.

Jimmy Olsen

Its kind of awesome having these heroes around. But no one beats Superman.

Barry Allen

I don't know, I think Flash can give him a run for his money. He is the fastest man alive.

Pan to Barry approaching them.

Lois Lane

Well if isn't Smallville's amigo. So I take you're headed back to Central City.

Barry Allen

Yeah. Going back home. Metropolis is nice but nothing beats the Central City air.

They smile at him. Jimmy and Perry walk off.

Lois Lane

I'm sure Central City's missing their hero. (Barry gives her a look)Flash that is. Now that Mirror Master's been defeated he'll be going back.

Barry nods but eyes her quizzically.

Barry Allen

Glad you're okay Lois. Some one needs to keep Clark on his toes.

Lois gets up and punches him playfully on the shoulder.

Lois Lane

Well some one has to. Smallville will be lost in the big city without me his tour guide.

Clark rolls his eyes.

Clark Kent

I think I can manage.

Clark smiles at her and she smiles back. Both forgetting Barry was there. He clears his throat.

Barry Allen

And that's my cue.

Barry walks off. Clark then follows him to the elevator.

Clark Kent

Leaving without saying good-bye.

Barry Allen

Seemed you had your hands full. She is special Clark, so don't mess it up.

Clark Kent

I won't.

Barry Allen

Tell her who you truly are. When I finally told Iris. It felt like a burden has been lifted. It's always nice to come home to someone you love.

Clark Kent

I've been thinking about it. She's been very accepting of my excuses. No matter how bizarre they sound.

Barry Allen

That should tell you something.

Clark Kent

You've really matured a lot Bart.

Barry Allen

We all have to grow up sometimes. Can't be a kid forever. (walks into the Elevator) Oh and you should really consider about joining the JLA. We could really use you.

Clark Kent

I'll think about it. But I'm where I need to be. Metropolis.

Barry nods.

Barry Allen

See you in a Flash, amigo.

Clark smiles and nods. The elevator closes. Clark turns and looks to Lois who is smirking at him.

CUE IN NICKELBACK SOMEDAY

He walks over to her confidently ready to tell her.

Clark Kent

Lois…I

Lois Lane

What do you feel like having for lunch? I thought Chinese take-out but how many times do we have to eat that a day.

Clark sighs, and smiles.

Clark Kent

You do love their egg rolls Lois.

Lois Lane

That I do. You wanted to tell me something.

She looks anticipating his response. Clark looks at her passionately but doesn't tell her.

Clark Kent

You said Superman said the Fragment was a fake, so where's the real one?

Lois looks at him knowing that's not he wanted to say but doesn't push it.

Lois Lane

Don't know. I'm pretty sure a mystical Fragment of immortality doesn't exist. So Chinese take-out it is.

Clark Kent

I don't Lois, I mean we've seen aliens, demons, and killer robots, what's to say that it doesn't exist.

Lois Lane

Well if it does Smallville, let's just hope it doesn't fall into the wrongs hands.

Cut off on them walking to the elevator.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP LAB

We see Scientist looking over the Fragment. Lex is standing next to him.

Scientist

It seems Superman was right Mr. Luthor. This Fragment is a fake. Nothing but a worthless regular rock. It looks like its been painted over.

Lex Luthor(upset)(to his assistant)

Get in touch with Mr. Sanchez. And when you do give him a thank you present that he won't forget.

Assistant

Yes Mr. Luthor. But if the Fragment is a fake, where is the real one? Does it exist.

Lex Luthor

It exists, and I will find it. Even if I search the entire globe.

Cut off on Lex. The song ends.

CUT TO:

EXT-EDGE COMPUTER COMPANY

The camera slowly zooms into the doors.

INT-EDGE COMPUTER COMPUTER

Then into the building as we see its vacant. Then we go to an elevator that leads to

INT-UNDERGROUND OF EDGE'S COMPUTER

Underground. Looks like a cave of some sorts. We see statues of Parademons. Then we come to a chamber door with face on it. We see it has a key hole but its made up of a sword. Suspense music is played.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

SUPERMAN CHARACTERS CREATED BY

JERRY SIEGEL AND JOE SHUSTER

DEVELOPED FOR FANFICITION ON KRYPTONSITE


	15. 215 Fragment July 1st, 2011

Man of Steel

2.15 Fragment

Written by Terence Jordan with Creative Consultant from Vergon6

_Michael Rosenbaum (Lex Luthor): Previously on Man of Steel_

_2.10 Loyalty_

_EXT-ROOF OF EDGE'S COMPUTER COMPANY_

_We see Kanto and the hooded man from earlier_

_Hooded Man_

_You did good Kanto._

_Kanto_

_Of course. Humanities will, will begin to fall. Just one person poses a threat._

_Hooded Man_

_That Superman character. I have another person to add to the plan along with Intergang. He intrigues me._

_Kanto_

_Who's that Dasaad?_

_Dasaad_

_Lex Luthor. (Kanto raises his eyebrow) He will lead us to our lord and we shall free him…Darkseid will rise again._

_The camera is now viewed on their backs as the camera zooms out._

_2.11 Bloodsport_

_Clark Kent_

_Leave Lucy out of this. I don't have the key, Lex._

_Lex Luthor_

_Maybe not Clark Kent._

_CUT TO:_

_The Fortress looks the same as Smallville. Pan to Lex entering. He walks to the center and looks around. He has a smile on his face._

_Lex Luthor_

_This place hasn't changed at all._

_2.12 Converge_

_INT-CHAMBER_

_Lex looks around and notices shelves made of ice. The chamber appears to be a small storage._

_Lex Luthor_

_Seems you're still full of surprises Clark._

_Lex then finds the Source key on the top shelf._

_Lex Luthor_

_It's time for Lex Luthor to take his rightful place._

_He grabs the key._

_CUT TO:_

_INT-FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE_

_We see Clark in the Superman attire walking into the Fortress. He looks around confused on what's going on. Pan to Jor-EL standing in the center. His facial expressions is of concerned and worry._

_Jor-EL_

_Kal-EL, my son. We must talk._

_Superman turns to face Jor-EL._

_Superman_

_Jor-EL?_

_Jonathan Kent (o.s)_

_He's not the only one son._

_Pan to Jonathan walking from behind a crystal._

_Superman_

_Dad?_

_Jonathan Kent_

_The end is coming son, only you can stop it._

_CUT TO:_

_Jonathan Kent_

_Son you have to prevent Lex from converging all three keys with that device._

_Superman_

_I will. Where can find the last key?_

_Jor-EL_

_That you must figure out on your own._

_SupermanI need more than that. If this is as dangerous and world threatening as you say, I need to find the last one._

_Jonathan walks over to him and places his hands on his shoulder. He looks at Superman proudly._

_Jonathan Kent_

_You can do this son, I have faith in you._

_CUT TO:_

_Lex Luthor_

_This is fate, Clark! What I was meant to do._

_Superman_

_This… (struggling) isn't fate Lex! Open your eyes!_

_Desaad_

_Converge the keys and unlock the power to change the world._

_Lex looks at Desaad and then to the remote control device. Tilt down to Superman shaking his head no while struggling to get up. Lex places the last key into the blue key socket and it lights up. Then all three lights up. The switch switches to unlock. The remote begins to shake abruptly and white light shoots out the window shattering it. Then another shoots out. More begin to shoot out rapidly._

_CUT TO:_

_2.09 Gamer_

_Jimmy pushes the bag over to find a dying man. He appears to be bleeding from bullet wounds. Lois and Sawyer get closer._

_Jimmy Olsen_

_Deep Throat?_

_Lois Lane_

_Who did this to you?_

_Detective Maggie Sawyer_

_We need to get a medic team out here._

_Deep Throat (dying)_

_No... too late. The end is…is coming._

_Lois Lane_

_By Intergang?_

_Deep Throat_

_No… Only pieces to a puzzle. Much. Much worse._

_CUT TO:_

_2.13 Assault_

Parademon

All hail Darkseid!

Superman

Darkseid?

_CUT TO_

_Kanto_

_I tell you Superman is a problem. He inspires hope for the people. That can be a downside._

_Desaad_

_Superman's only a minor obstacle. _

_Kanto_

_More than minor. Maybe we underestimated human will. The attack should have destroyed their will completely._

_Desaad_

_And it did. This is only the beginning Kanto. I don't think the people will be able to take another assault. They will feel all is lost and their so called protectors can't protect them. The death poll though small effected very well._

_Kanto_

_Another Assault? But the peace treaty will be broken. That's why we had the humans unleash the Parademons. If we start a another assault no doubt the-_

_Desaad (interrupting him)_

_You said Superman is bringer of hope. Lex Luthor will be the bringer of darkness. And Darkseid will rise again._

_Desaad smiles evilly and Kanto smiles but still unsure._

_Michael Rosenbaum(Lex Luthor): Now On Man of Steel_

TEASER

EXT-EDGE COMPUTER COMPANY

We see two men on the roof. They appear to be arguing. The two men are no other then Desaad and Kanto. Kanto is wearing red business suit with white collar and black tie. Desaad is wearing a darkish purple robe.

Desaad

What were you thinking Kanto? Sending that buffoon Bruno Mannheim to try and obtain the Fragment.

Kanto

Mannheim is my guy. He nearly had the Fragment.

Desaad

It wasn't the Fragment. It was fake. If you let me handle it like I had planned then this wouldn't have happened. Lex is the key. Only Lex.

Kanto

Lex Luthor can't be trusted. Its no telling what's going on in that bald head of his. He may plan on double crossing us.

Desaad

How? What can he possibly do? He signed his body to the Omega when we shook hands. He pledges to Darkseid.

Kanto

So you say.

Desaad

I already know where the Fragment is.

Kanto(interrupting)

Where? We've been searching for years?

Desaad

We've been standing on it this whole time.

He points down. Kanto looks at him outraged.

Kanto

We've been where the Fragment was this whole time and you said nothing. We could have freed Darkseid before involving Lex Luthor.

Desaad

Mind your tongue Kanto. Remember who you speak to. I'm Darkseid' second in command. (Kanto gives a look but backs down) besides it's not that simple. We can't come near the door. It has a barrier preventing Apokoloptians from being able to come close.

Kanto(with distaste)

No doubt it's his doing.

Desaad

Did you think it was a coincidence that Lex so happened to purchase this very area. No he had a little help in that department.

Kanto

Planned it out from the beginning. You were always sneaky, Desaad.

Desaad

I'm just the voice in the ear.

Kanto

The very serpent himself.

Desaad smirks.

Kanto(CONTD)

What do we do then?

Desaad

Help Lex find the Sword of High Father?

Kanto

What? Where exactly are we going to find that and why do we need to?

Desaad

It will unlock the door holding the Fragment.

Kanto

But still how do you expect Lex to find the sword. What makes you think it's on Earth?

Desaad

Never said it was. But it could be. The time to make a move is now.

Desaad opens a boom tube and walks in it. Kanto follows behind.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

TOM WELLING…CLARK KENT/KAL-EL/SUPERMAN

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM…LEX LUTHOR

ERICA DURANCE..LOIS LANE

MICHAEL MCKEAN…PERRY WHITE

AARON ASHMORE…JIMMY OLSEN

JILL TEED…DETECTIVE MAGGIE SAWYER

GUEST STARRING

STEVE BYERS…DESAAD

CLANCY BROWN…KANTO

KEVIN MCKIDD…ORION

REOCCURRING

DAVID PATEKAU…OFFICER DAN TURPIN

COLOMBUS SHORT…RON TROUPE

PEYTON LIST…LUCY LANE

ACT I

EXT-SIDEWALK

We see Lois and Clark walking towards the Daily Planet. Her arm is in loop with his.

Lois Lane

(smiles) You know, you didn't have to sleep on the couch last night, Smallville. Are you afraid I'm going bite?

Clark Kent

Lois, it's just-

Lois Lane

You know we never discussed about you know, expressing our love and desires. Doing the naughty.

Clark shifts uncomfortably. She loves when he squirms when the discussion of intimacy brought up.

Clark Kent

I thought we were just going to umm. Let it flow. Take it slow.

Lois Lane(teasingly)

How slow we talking.

Clark rolls his eyes. Lois smirks. Zoom into Clark's eardrum as we hear people screaming for help. Lois notices his face expression is of focus. Lois is wondering what he's so focused on. Then Clark snaps out of it.

Clark Kent

Sorry Lois, I have errand to run. I'll meet you at the Planet.

Lois Lane

Wait Clark,-

Before she can finished he was gone. Tilt up to the air as we Superman fly past her. Lois looks up and then looks to where Clark ran off to.

CUT TO:

EXT-METROPOLIS OIL RIG

We see workers running out of an oil rig that is on fire. Something appears to have crash landed. Tilt up to Superman flying towards it. He lands and hurries to get the workers to safety. He then looks to the fire and inhales. In slow motion we see the air going into his mouth. Then Superman exhales. Using his super breath he diminishes the fire.

Worker

Thank you Superman. Something collided with rig. It was man on a flying thing.

Superman

Where is the man now?

Through the smoke we see a man(Orion)walking slowly. The man is wearing strange silver helmet, red pants with blue short over them, along with a red shirt. He stumbles and walks to the Superman.

Superman(concerned)

Are you okay? I'm going to get you to a doctor.

Orion

The end of your world is upon you.

He passes out. Superman looks confused and then takes off into air holding Orion.

Cut off on police boats and help arriving.

EXT-LEXCORP

We get a view of the Lexcorp building.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP

We see Lex throwing over his coat. He pushes the speaker phone on his phone.

Lex Luthor

Have the limo ready for my 3'o clock meeting with the mayor.

Assistant(speaker)

Yes Mr. Luthor.

Pan to a boom tube opening. Lex doesn't look to happy seeing the two people exiting. Desaad and Kanto.

Lex Luthor

What do you two want? I have meeting to get to.

Desaad

You might want to cancel the meeting. You have an assignment. An important one.

Lex Luthor

I am not a puppet to be controlled at your will.

Kanto

You made a deal, you gave yourself to Darkseid.

Lex Luthor

I gave myself to no one. You misunderstand, I agree to help on my terms.

Desaad

Afraid it doesn't work like that, but trust me this assignment you will like. You will help us finally release Darkseid.

Lex gives him a look.

Lex Luthor

That means you found the Fragment's location.

Desaad

Yes. Its below the Edge Computer Company. The building you bought.

Lex Luthor

Its been there the whole time. Then why have me fly in a Fragment from Africa which was fake.

Desaad

I apologize for that,(he looks to Kanto) error in judgment. But trust me Lex.

Lex Luthor

Trust you, you're really making that hard at the moment.

Desaad

Its time Lex, it's time to free Darkseid. We found the chamber but it requires a certain.

Lex Luthor

(smirks) It's always a key or keys. Nothing's ever simple.

Desaad

The way to power never is. You should know that better than anyone.

Lex doesn't respond. Kanto looks at Lex distrusting.

Desaad

You made a deal Lex. I suggest you honor it.

Lex Luthor

If I don't.

Desaad

Then you will never obtain what you truly seek.

Lex gives him a look.

Desaad(CONTD)

You seek ultimate knowledge, you seek power, and you want control. Darkseid will give you all.

Lex Luthor

(dials the front desk)Darcy…Cancel the meeting. Tell the mayor something came up.

Darcy(Speaker)

Yes. Mr. Luthor.

Lex Luthor(looks to Desaad)

Okay show me. Where is the Fragment?

Cut off on Desaad smiling to Kanto.

CUT TO:

EXT-METROPOLIS GENERAL

We see crowd of reporters out side the hospital. All are in awe at the news of Orion.

CUT TO:

INT-METROPOLIS GENERAL

We see Superman along with Sawyer and Turpin outside of the hospital room Orion's in.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

What's the status of this guy? Where did he come from?

Superman

Some of the workers reported him exiting one of the white portals from the City Pandemic.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Could this be another assault?

Officer Dan Turpin

I don't think the city can handle that again.

Superman(looking intensely in the room)

No. I don't think so. It was more of warning.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Warning of what?

Superman

Something bad is on the horizon. And I think its going to be worst than before.

Pan to inside of the room as we see Orion lying on the hospital bed we see all types of tubes in him. A doctor approaches with a needle. Pan to a doctor walking out to Superman, Sawyer, and Turpin.

Superman

Is he going to be okay doctor?

Doctor

Hard to say. His biology is something I've never seen before.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Are you saying he's extraterrestrial?

Doctor

Not sure. I like to run samples but-

Before he could get a word out, we see an orderly flying out the door.

Officer Dan Turpin

What in tar nations?

Zoom into the room as we see Orion standing up. We see his back as he puts on his helmet.

Superman(approaching him)

That was uncalled for.

Orion

Fate of your world is at stake, I don't have time for patience.

Superman

I suggest you learn some. Tell me what's going?

Orion smirks.

Orion

The famous hero. Father speaks highly of you.

Superman gives him a quizzical look. He gets in Superman's face.

Orion

Honestly, I don't see it.

Superman just gives him a stern look.

Orion

Earth's greatest hero. But you haven't saved them from what's coming. Let's just hope I can finish your mess.

Superman

What do you mean? What's going on?

Orion

No longer your concern.

Orion goes to walk out but Superman grabs his arm.

Superman

When it concerns the people of this planet, it does concern me.

Orion

You'll regret that.

Orion turns around abruptly and punches Superman. Sending him flying into the wall and out of the building. He then pushes a button on electronic of some sorts. We see exhaling and relaxing. Pan to a flying armor machine entering the hole in the hospital. Orion walks over to it and gets on it. Pan to Sawyer and Turpin bursting in guns drawn.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Hands in the air! Now!

Officer Dan Turpin

You heard her dirt bag.

Orion

I don't have time for this.

We see him take off. Sawyer and Turpin fire at him but the bullets bounce off.

Officer Dan Turpin

That some armor he has.

Cut off on Sawyer and Turpin looking in the sky as Orion flies away.

CUT TO:

EXT-SKY

We see Orion flying towards somewhere. Then we see a red blur zip past by him. Its Superman hovering, looking at Orion not in good mood. Orion gives him a look.

Superman

You have some explaining to do. And maybe I might forget the sucker punch.

Orion smirks.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

ACT II

EXT-DAILY PLANET

We see the Daily Planet globe spinning.

CUT TO:

INT-DAILY PLANET CENTER OFFICE

We're focused on the elevator as it opens revealing a very pissed off Lois. She starts walking down the stairs. Pan to Jimmy who notices her attitude.

Jimmy Olsen

Oh boy she's in one of her moods.

Lois approaches him.

Jimmy Olsen

What's the matter Lois, woke up on the wrong side of bed?

Lois Lane

Ha. Ha. Ha, Jimmy. Did Clark call in?

Jimmy Olsen

Yeah he actually called the chief, said he's covering the oil rig. Said something crash landed into it. He's at the Metropolis General.

Lois Lane(upset)

What!

Jimmy Olsen

Oh and the chief wants to see you. Something about Lex.

This peeks Lois interest but she's still upset about Clark.

Lois Lane

What's the bald prince of crime done this time?

Lois smiles and walks past Jimmy.

CUT TO:

INT-PERRY'S OFFICE

We see Lois entering. Perry is talking on the phone.

Perry White

Alright Alice, I'll remember the dry cleaning. Geez.

Perry hangs up.

Lois Lane

Keep forgetting dry cleaners, which explains the same suit and tie.

Lois smiles. Perry rolls his eyes annoyed.

Lois Lane

So what's this about Lex?

Perry White

He canceled on the Mayor. And its not like Luthor to pass on politics.

Lois Lane

You think he's up to something? Wouldn't be the first.

Perry White

That's why I need you to head to Lexcorp while Clark is doing the oil rig. Rumor is Superman is there now. Take Jimmy with you.

Lois Lane

Superman? I think Clark might need his partner there-

Perry White

Lois, I want you on this Lex story. Clark can handle the Superman story. You can't have him all the time. Might make Kent a jealous guy.

This time its Perry who smiles and Lois rolls her eyes annoyed.

Lois Lane

Fine. But I want the next Superman story. No ifs or buts. Got it.

Perry shrugs.

Cut off on Lois walking out.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP

We see Desaad and Kanto still talking with Lex.

Lex Luthor

Where's the Fragment? I agreed. So get your boom tube open.

Kanto

Someone's a little too anxious.

Lex Luthor

I sense a little distrust.

Desaad

Don't mind him. We have to get the Sword of High Father before we go to chamber which holds the Fragment.

Lex LuthorSword of High Father? What is that?

Desaad

You're about to find out.

CUT TO:

LEXCORP LOBBY

We see Lois and Jimmy entering. Lois looks at the receptionist Darcy. She knows she won't let her get through to Lex.

Lois Lane

Jimmy, diversion 101.

Jimmy Olsen

What? Lois you just made that up.

Lois Lane

Just go Jimmy.

Lois pushes Jimmy towards the receptionist. Jimmy approaches Darcy with a smile. She doesn't look impressed.

Jimmy Olsen

Sure is a glorious day isn't.

Darcy

I wouldn't know.

Jimmy Olsen

Just take a look outside.

Darcy

If you don't have appointment or reason for being please step away and leave the building.

Pan to Lois rolling her eyes. She creeps slowly towards the elevator to Lex's office. Jimmy notices and grabs Darcy's hand.

Jimmy Olsen

You know umm.(he looks at her name tag) Darcy. You're a very attractive woman.

Darcy starts to smile. Pan to Lois making her way to the elevator. Darcy notices.

Darcy

Wait you can't go in there.

She runs to the elevator. Lois smiles and waves sarcastically as the door closes.

CUT TO:

INT-LEXCORP LEX'S OFFICE

We see Desaad opening a boom tube. Desaad, Kanto and Lex walking towards it. Lois enters the door slowly. She watches at they enter the Boom tube. Then she runs quickly towards it.

Lois Lane

Something tells me I'm going to regret this.

Lois jumps into the boom tube.

CUT TO:

EXT-SKY DOWNTOWN METROPOLIS

We see Orion and Superman still staring at each other.

Orion

You're curiosity is putting your planet in jeopardy. Now stand aside.

Superman

Not to you tell me what's going on? What's coming?

Orion

Not a what but a who. In which I don't have time to explain. Now stand aside.

Orion glides past Superman about to punch him but this time Superman catches his fist and then punches Orion in the face. The force knocks him on the glider back.

Superman

I don't want to fight. Just tell me what's going on? Whatever animosity you have towards me put it aside.

Orion whips the blood from his lip. He looks to Superman sternly.

Orion

Very well.

Cut off on Superman and Orion.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

ACT III

EXT-DESERTLAND

We see sand blowing upwards like a windstorm is coming. Through the strong winds we see shadow of a temple. Then a boom tube opens, Desaad, Lex, and Kanto walk out. They are too distracted look at the temple ahead of them to notice Lois walking out behind them. She remains quiet and backs slowly to remain cloaked with the rising sand.

Desaad

This is where the Sword of High Father is.

Lex Luthor

Who's this High Father?

Desaad

Let's just say he's not a big fan of Darkseid.

Lex Luthor

Why are we here in this wasteland. What's this sword have to do with the Fragment.

Desaad

It's the key to opening the door to the Fragment. Only you can go through the barrier. Kanto and myself are prevented from entering. We're so close Lex.

Lex Luthor

So you keep saying, how I know this isn't a trap.

Desaad

Now will I lie to you Lex.

Lex gives him a look.

Kanto

Enough talk. Enter the temple and retrieve the sword.

Pan to Lois who is dumbstruck of what they're talking about.

Lois Lane

Darkseid? Sword of High Father? what hell are you up to Lex?

Cut off on Lois.

INT-LEXCORP LOBBY

We see Jimmy and Darcy who is fussing at him.

Darcy

I'm calling the security now! You have to leave now!

Jimmy Olsen

Not until my friend comes back. So you better enjoy my company.

Darcy

Security! Security!

Security enter and she points to Jimmy. They get ready to grab him, pan to Orion bursting through the door with Superman right behind. The security back away nervously.

Darcy

You can't come bursting in here like that.

Orion gets off his glider and keeps walking toward the elevator. Darcy tries to block him but he pushes her out the way. Superman catches her before she hit's the ground. Superman gives Orion a look. Pan to Jimmy approaching Superman.

Jimmy Olsen

Superman, what are you doing here?

Superman(looking to Orion)

I'm not sure yet Jimmy. Why are you here?

Jimmy Olsen

Chief sent us, to investigate why Lex pass up the meeting with the Mayor.

Superman

Us? Lois is here too.

Jimmy Olsen

Yeah she went up to see.

Orion gets on the elevator.

Superman

Stay here Jimmy.

Superman follows behind.

CUT TO:

LEX'S OFFICE

Orion bursts through Lex's office. He looks around sternly. He pulls out he box controller and scans over the room.

Superman

If you tell me what you're looking for maybe I could help find it.

Orion

Even with your eyes, you can't sense residue from a boom tube. The mother box can be able to locate Desaad and Kanto.

Superman

You still haven't told me what this is about.

Orion

Darkseid.

Superman

Darkseid…That name I heard one of those things that attacked city say it.

Orion

Parademons…Minions of Darkseid.

Superman

Who is this Darkseid?

Orion

I really don't have time to explain. Desaad and Kanto have gone to the temple of High Father. They plan to get the sword to retrieve the Fragment. If that happens the end of your world as you know it.

Superman

I won't allow that to happen. They've use one of those boom tubes to get there?

Orion

Yes. And that's where were going.

Superman

Lois, you're always jumping the gun.

Orion opens a boom tube.

Orion

If you go into this temple, you should be warned. It was made to keep people out.

Orion enters the boom tube. Superman follows.

CUT TO:

EXT-DESERT WASTELAND

We see Lex, Kanto, Desaad, and Lois who is still hiding through the sand storm.

Lex Luthor

You two have all this power, but you can't settle this sand storm.

Desaad

We can only make a path way for you Lex, once in the temple you're on your own.

Kanto

Yes on your own. So you better not screw this up.

Lex Luthor

I'm getting sick of your attitude. I can just say forget it. Let your Dark Lord rot in that Fragment.

Desaad

You have to excuse Kanto, he's just anxious Lex. In this temple you will see things, your biggest fears. They're delusions.

Pan to Lois pulling out her cell phone.

Lois Lane

Come have a signal.

She notices he has one signal bar. She dials a number.

Lois Lane

Perry, you won't believe where I am Lex-

Pan to Desaad using his telekinetic powers pulling Lois to him. He grabs her throat. She quenches.

Lois Lane

I'm starting to feel Déjà-Vu here. Who's Darkseid? What do you plan on doing?

Desaad

You again. You really are a noisy bugger aren't you?

Lex Luthor

You don't know the half of it. I'm pretty sure Superman is not far behind.

Desaad

You need to hurry.

Tilt up to a boom tube opening. Orion flies out with Superman behind. He notices gripping Lois.

Superman

Let her go now!

Orion

You heard him Desaad.

Desaad

Orion, now this changes everything.

Superman

I'm not going tell you again. Let her go.

Desaad

You're out of your league here, Superman.

Orion

You know being here is violation of the treaty.

Desaad

Were just spectators.

Kanto(to Lex)

Go into the temple. Get the sword. We'll handle them.

Lex nods and walks to the temple. Superman uses his heat vision on Desaad hitting him in the arm. He then flies towards Lois.

Superman(concerned)

You okay?

Lois Lane

Yeah.

Lois could see the concern in his eyes and we she sees them she thinks of Clark.

Superman

You really need learn stay out of trouble Ms. Lane.

Lois Lane

Can never stop chasing the story.

Pan to Lex going to walk into the temple. Orion shoots a ray out of his glider towards Lex but Kanto deflects it back to him. Orion jumps off his glider and the ray hits it destroying it. Desaad is about to swing at Superman he using super breath and blows him back. He helps Lois up on her feet.

Orion

Superman, care for your girlfriend latter. You must stop him from obtaining the sword if he gets that it will be all over. I'll handle these two.

Superman

Are you sure?

Orion

Go Now! Or your world is doom.

Superman nods.

Lois Lane

I'm coming with you. Or rather you have me stay while those guys kill each other.

Superman grabs Lois and they fly towards the temple with Lex already inside. Kanto and Desaad smile at Orion.

Orion

Be careful Superman. Whatever you see in the temple, don't let stop you from your goal.

Desaad

You should worry for yourself, Orion. You underestimate us, can be your downfall.

Kanto

I don't care if you are the son of Darkseid. High-Father makes you weak.

Orion

Come test me then.

He cracks his knuckles. Kanto pulls out his staff and swirls it.

Cut off on Orion, Kanto, and Desaad.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

ACT IV

INT-TEMPLE

We see Lex walking in. Panel around the temple. Its nothing but darkness. He search for a light but doesn't find one. He does find a wood stick, and scratches it hard on the wall to make a fire. Lex begins to walk and turns a corner the direction leads him to a long hall, we get views of statues of unfamiliar people. He gets half way and the fire on the torch goes out. Smoke begins to rise; Lex still continues to walk determined to retrieve the sword.

Woman (V.O.)

Oh my little Alexander, the road you've taken.

Lex stops dead in his tracks as something or someone starts to form through the smoke. It is his mother (Lillian Luthor).

Lex Luthor

So you're my trial to get the sword. I was hoping for a challenge.

Lillian Luthor

So this is the son I raised.

Lex Luthor

Save me the concern mother routine. You're nothing but figment of the temple.

Lillian Luthor

Am I or am I what's inside you? You're so delusional Lex. You say your hero of the people; look what you've caused so far.

Lex Luthor

I am a hero of the people. Look what I've done so far. Cures to incurable diseases. Feed the poor. Lexcorp has benefited the world.

Lillian Luthor

Only to fuel your ego. You're nothing but a selfish boy Alexander.

Lex doesn't say anything but makes an annoyed impression.

Lillian Luthor (CONT'D)

You're trying so hard to be the light instead of the dark. You are the darkness Lex; he will stop you every time.

Lex gets angry and stabs his mother in the gut with the torch.

Lex Luthor

You're right mother, but nothing will keep me from what I want. Not even you.

His mother vaporizes back to smoke. Lex has a cold look.

CUT TO:

EXT-TEMPLE

We see Orion, Desaad, and Kanto fighting. Kanto is shooting energy balls out of his staff as Orion is dodging them.

Orion

Is that best you have Kanto?

Orion makes his way behind Kanto and gets him in a full nelson. He then slams him onto the ground. Orion goes to finish him off but Desaad uses his telekinetic powers to lift him in the air. He proceeds to slam him to hard sand repeatedly lifting him up and down. Orion recovers and before Desaad slams to the ground again he throws his helmet at him hitting him in the face. The force knocks his concentration. The helmet repels back to Orion as he lands on his feet. Kanto shoots him in the back with the staff. The force knocks him to the ground. Kanto walks over to him ready to finish him off.

Kanto

Not so tough now are you Orion?

Orion slowly turns around and then smiles.

CUT TO:

INT-TEMPLE

Superman and Lois enter. He looks to Lois.

Superman

Stay here. I'm going ahead.

Lois Lane

Not without me, you aren't.

Superman

Lois.

Lois Lane

You know I have to be there. If Lex is going to release the death of humanity yours truly will be getting the scoop.

Superman

(Firmly)This isn't up for debate,(softy places his hand on her in a concern way) I need you to be safe so please listen to me this one time. I don't know what I'll do if I lose you.

Lois could see the concern his face. She sighs reluctantly.

Lois Lane

Fine but you're not back in ten believe me, I'm going in.

Superman nods and flies deeper into the temple.

Lois Lane

You better come back.

CUT TO:

INT-DEEP INTO THE TEMPLE

Superman continues to fly deeper to catch up with Lex before he makes it to the sword. Smoke begins to rise and this throws him off guard but on alert. He stops and hovers. Something starts to form within in the smoke.

Voice

You lied to me, all these years you've been lying to me.

Superman raises his eyebrow.

Superman

Lois?

The smoke forms into Lois.

Lois Lane

I bet you had fun laughing about it Clark. You and Superman are one in the same.

Superman

Lois believe me it wasn't like that, I was trying to keep you safe.

Lois Lane

How can I ever trust you? You're liar and deceiver Clark Kent.

Superman

Lois please, try to understand. I wanted to tell you but-

Before he could finish his sentence, she gets shot through the heart. Superman face turns to horror and disbelief.

Superman

Lois!

Her body falls down and we see Lex was the one who shot her. Superman cradles Lois.

Superman

Lois I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have lied I know.

Lex Luthor

You've brought this on yourself Clark, you should have just stayed out of my way and this would have happened. There's always a casualty of war.

Superman

This isn't a war Lex.

Superman zips and grabs him.

Superman

I know this is figment of the cave but trust me Lex you're going down.

Superman tosses Lex into the wall and dissolves into smoke. Superman continues on to Lex.

CUT TO:

EXT-TEMPLE

Desaad and Kanto stand over Orion about to finish him off.

Kanto

So the almighty Orion defeated.

Desaad

Such a shame, to have the blood of the lord Darkseid in your veins and be a weakling.

Orion

Really?

Orion wraps his leg around Kanto and trips him. He falls on his face. Desaad tries to use his telekinetic powers but Orion dodges and grabs Kanto's staff. He swings it and knocks Desaad out. Kanto tries to get up but Orion steps on his back.

Orion

You boys are going back to Apokolips.

Desaad

Not just yet.

Desaad opens a boom tube and escapes but leaves Kanto behind.

Kanto

Desaad! You cowardice bastard!

Cut off on Orion with a stern look.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

ACT V

INT-TEMPLE SWORD OF HIGH FATHER LOCATION

We're in a hidden chamber in the temple. Panel around as we see fire below and a stairwell that leads to a sword under in front of a statue of Old man presumably High Father. Pan to the entrance as Lex enters. He looks over to the sword which is placed into a stone. Pan to Superman entering.

Superman

Lex, you can't do this. You know this is wrong. Listen to those instincts you use to have.

Lex Luthor

I still have those instincts Clark, and it's telling me this is what the world needs.

Superman

Is it Lex? You pretty much been doing a bang up job. Ground Zero ring a bell. Several lives lost.

Lex Luthor

There's always casualties of war, Clark.

.

That struck a nerve with Superman as he remember his worst fear.

Superman

What war Lex? There is no war, but if you do this you may very well start one.

Lex Luthor

Life is all about risk, you never were willing to take them. I'm taking this sword so do you have the heart to stop me once and for all. Can your morals allow that?

Superman

I'll do whatever it takes to stop you Lex.

Lex goes to retrieve the sword from the stone. Superman uses heat vision and blasts the sword. Lex looks at him angrily.

Superman

Whatever it takes.

Superman torpedoes towards Lex, a portal opens revealing Desaad. He pushes Superman into a temple wall with his kinetic powers and holds him there.

Desaad

Get the sword Lex, nothing else matters. You're the only one who can.

Lex walks to the sword and begins to pull it out. It won't budge. Lex gets frustrated and pulls harder.

Superman

Don't do this.

Superman uses his heat vision on Desaad, the ray blasts him in the fire. He then zips to Lex to stop him but as Lex pulls harder on the sword it electrifies. The shock pushes Superman back and the sword begins to budge.

CUT TO

EXT-TEMPLE

We're in the sky as the sky becomes black like a storm is about to start. Tilt down to Orion who has a worried face.

Orion

He failed.

Orion opens a boom tube and walks in it.

CUT TO:

INT-TEMPLE

We see Lois dodging the falling rocks from the temple.

Lois Lane

What the hell. Sandstorms and now earthquakes, Lois how do I get myself in these situations.

She starts run deeper into the cave.

Lois Lane

You better still be alive.

CUT TO:

INT-SWORD OF HIGH FATHER LOCATION

Lex still pulling out the sword. Desaad has an evil smirk on his face, mixed with anticipation. Superman struggles to get up from the shock. He looks to Lex.

Superman

Look what you're doing Lex. This isn't the way.

Lex ignores him and continues to pull.

Desaad

Do it Lex. Power is within your grasp.

Superman zips toward them but a missile is fired and hits the place where Lex and Desaad are. The blast knocks Superman back. Pan to see where the missile came from and it came from Orion who now on a new glider. The smoke from the aftermath surrounds them. Pan to Lois walking seeing what happen.

Lois Lane

Superman! (looks to Orion) What have you've done? Are you crazy.

Orion

I did what was necessary.

Lois Lane(concerned)

Superman…no.

All of sudden a red blur begins to spin, clearing out the smoke. All we see is crumbles, no sign of Lex or Desaad and Sword missing.

Superman

They have the sword.

Orion lands the glider.

Orion

Your world is now about to end. Are you happy now hero. You should have killed Lex Luthor when you had the chance.

Superman

I do not kill. Maybe that's how you do it where your from but not here.

Lois Lane

If you two are done with the pissing contest, we have to get Lex.

Orion

It's too late. By now he probably made it to the Fragment.

Supermans

Can you take us to the location?

Lois Lane

Yeah just open one of those white light thingy mi jings.

Orion

I don't know the location. High Father kept it secret for our protection and our curiosity. Darkseid will rise again.

Superman

So there's no way we can stop them. It has to be way.

Orion

There maybe a way I will report back to High-Father, maybe get a location of the fragment.

Lois Lane

And you couldn't do it before you start blowing up temples.

Orion looks at her annoyed.

Orion

I thought I might not have to interfere with Earth's greatest champion here.

Superman just gives him a stern look. He take out a small device and hands it to Superman.

Orion

Press this button when you need help with Darkseid and you will.

Orion gets on his glider and look to Superman sternly.

Orion

You're about to face your darkest hour, be prepared hero.

Orion opens a boomtube and enters.

Lois Lane

Someone needs to get a new positive out look on life.

She looks to Superman and can tell he's worried.

Lois Lane

Hey you'll stop this Darkseid.

Superman smiles at Lois.

Superman

It's time I got you home.

Superman lifts her up and flies out the temple.

CUT TO

EXT-LOIS'S BALCONY

CUE IN BIRDY SKINNY LOVE

We see Superman in the sky. He lands on Lois's balcony and lets her go. She pulls out her cell phone.

Lois Lane

Come on Clark pick up, (she gets his machine) I don't know where you are Smallville but we have a major crisis on our hands. That's right your old friend Lex is about release hell on earth literally…(sighs)call me back when you get this.

Pan to Superman with a guilty expression.

Lois Lane

Tell me something why guys seem to keep things from people they claim to love.

Superman

I'm sure he has his reasons Lois.

Lois Lane

I've heard that before. I'm trying to be the understanding girlfriend. He needs to understand, that's he'll have to trust me.

She looks at him intensely.

Superman

Maybe he wants to but is afraid, of the consequences.

Lois Lane

Sometimes its worth it.

Superman

It is.

Lois looks at him curiously.

Superman

I wanted tell you this for so long, it's always been you Lois. That gave me truth strength when I needed it. You knew me better than anyone, the only one person to call me on my wrongs.

Superman pulls out glasses from his shorts and then puts them on. Lois looks at him disbelief as he slicks his hair back.

Cut off on Lois still in disbelief.

INT-UNDER EDGE COMPUTER COMPANY FRAGMENT LOCATION

The song continues to play as it is coming close to an end. We see view of the chamber doors with the key hole shaped as the sword. In front of the doors is Lex and Desaad. Desaad gives him a nod. Lex slowly walks towards the doors. Pan back to Desaad with a hopeful look. Pan back to Lex who takes out the sword and places it slowly in the key door. The key begins to turn right slowly. Lex looks at it cautiously. The door begins to shake and then starts to open slowly. Lex backs up quickly.

Cut off on the door opening and we seeing a bright white light. The Song Ends.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

SUPERMAN CHARACTERS CREATED BY

JERRY SIEGEL AND JOE SHUSTER

DEVELOPED FOR FANFICTION BY

KRYPTONSITE


	16. 216 Awakening Season Finale August 24th

Man of Steel

2.16 Awakening(Season Finale)

Written by Terence Jordan

_Erica Durance(Lois Lane):Previously on Man of Steel._

_2.01 Aftermath_

_Morgan Edge walks in._

_Lex Luthor_

_You're pretty much alive for a dead guy._

_Morgan Edge_

_Like father, like son. I'll always knew you were headed for greatness Lex._

_Lex Luthor_

_Enough with the flattering. What the hell do you want?_

_Morgan Edge_

_Straight forward, I like that. I've come to talk business, a proposition of sorts._

_Lex Luthor_

_The last time I got involved with you I wound up in a asylum._

_Edge sits on the sofa near the wall._

_Morgan Edge_

_Come Lex, you know that was your father's doing. Not mine._

_Lex Luthor_

_I still know better not to get involved with you, Edge. You can see the door._

_Morgan Edge_

_I really think this can benefit you. Lex come on hear me out, for old times sake._

_Lex Luthor_

_We have no old times sake but you have three minutes._

_Morgan Edge_

_That's all I need. I'm thinking of starting my own computer company._

_Lex Luthor_

_Computer Company? You can't be serious._

_Morgan Edge_

_Before you get cynical, the computer company is a front._

_Lex Luthor_

_A front for what?_

_Morgan Edge_

_You know I can get the best weapons money can buy. And this where you can benefit Lex._

_Lex Luthor_

_Let me stop you right there. I think I know where you're going with this._

_Morgan Edge_

_Do you now?_

_Lex Luthor_

_You want Lexcorp to help build your weapons. Cut me in on the finance. Am I right?_

_Morgan Edge_

_Something like that. But there is more._

_CUT TO:_

_CHLOE'S FUNERAL_

_The PreacherWe are here today to mourn the death of Chloe Anne Sullivan. For many of you here today, Chloe was different things. A beloved daughter, a cub reporter, a dedicated detective, a caring friend, and a loving wife. One way or another, Chloe has brought us all together to share our stories about the dearly departed and honor her. So let us rejoice on those memories._

_Pan to Jimmy who couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He starts crying and Lana grabs his hand, she also tears up as well. Pan to Lex in the back of all the people watching on. Lois sees him and starts to get angry Clark notices and grips her hand._

_Clark Kent_

_He doesn't matter Lois, don't let him get you worked up more than you already are._

_Cut to Slow Motion as the song is coming to an end. Lois, Clark, Jimmy, and the others watch as Chloe's casket gets lowered into the grave. Clark still has his arm surrounded Lois. Everyone starts walking away. Jimmy looks to the grave one more time before Lana walks him to the limo. Just Lois and Clark still stand there with his arm now around her. Lois whips a tear away and her expression is now of determination._

_Lois Lane_

_I'm going to find who did this, and make them pay for it. Mark my words Smallville, Lois Lane is coming down hard._

_LOIS'S BALCONY_

_Superman_

_Getting you home safe was more important._

_Lois Lane_

_I was fine. They killed my cousin, I guess you could careless about that._

_Superman_

_How could you say that?_

_Lois Lane_

_I don't know who I'm mad at more you or Clark. When Chloe died, I really needed you. And you weren't there._

_Superman(sadden)_

_Lois, I'm sorry I had to-_

_Lois Lane_

_Save your apologies, I understand. You're Superman and you have a world to save. I was selfish to think I can have you for myself._

_Superman_

_Lois, I don't know what to say or do._

_Lois Lane_

_You should leave._

_Superman_

_Lois come on._

_Lois Lane_

_Leave, please just go._

_Superman nods and flies off, leaving a teary eyed Lois. _

_CUT TO:_

_INT-LEXCORP_

_We see Lex on the phone sitting at his desk._

_Lex Luthor_

_Mr. Edge. I thought about your proposition, I'll be very interested. Keep me updated._

_Morgan Edge(phone)_

_I knew you would Lex. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree._

_Lex hangs up the phone. He then opens his brief case. A twisted smile appears on his face._

_CUT TO:_

_2.03 Kicks_

_LOIS'S CAR_

_Lois Lane_

_Okay. Promise you won't tell a soul Smallville._

_Clark Kent_

_Okay. Lois what's going on?_

_Lois Lane_

_Superman and I…were sort of a dating._

_Clark Kent(playing shocked)_

_Really?_

_Lois Lane_

_Yeah, about four months. I should of told you I know._

_Clark Kent_

_Lois you don't have tell your personal life, but good for you._

_Lois Lane_

_Good for me? That all you have to say._

_CUT TO:_

_INT-STAR LABS-NEXT DAY_

_We see Professor Hamilton looking through a microscope. Pan to Lex standing in the door way. Professor Emil jumps when he sees him._

_Lex Luthor_

_Excuse me professor, hope I'm not intruding._

_Professor Emil Hamilton_

_No not at all Mr. Luthor, what can I do for you?_

_Lex Luthor(walking over the lab examining)_

_Its not what you could do for me but what I can do for you._

_Professor Emil Hamilton_

_Meaning?_

_Lex pulls something out of his pocket. Its some type of remote control device._

_Lex Luthor_

_I want you to find out what this is. And I will fund your research for Star Labs._

_Professor Emil Hamilton(grabbing and examining the device)_

_The symbols on here seem alien origin. But not like that of Superman's, but something else._

_Lex Luthor_

_I'm sure with your expertise, we can find that out Professor._

_Professor Emil Hamilton_

_I know better to make deals with the devil, no offense Mr. Luthor._

_Lex Luthor_

_None taken Hamilton, but think of your research. I'm sure its worth your soul, am I right?_

_Cut off on Lex smirking and a worried Professor Emil Hamilton. _

_2.05 Vision_

_INT-STAR LABS PROFESSOR EMIL'S OFFICE_

_We see Professor Emil looking over the remote control device given to him by Lex(2.03 Kicks)His face expression changes of revelation as he finally discovered something._

_Professor Emi Hamilton_

_My word, that's it. I have it. It's a key. But to what?_

_He picks up a phone and dials a number._

_Professor Emil Hamilton_

_Mr. Luthor. About the device, I discovered what its purpose._

_CUT TO:_

_Voice_

_Clark. Listen to me son._

_Clark turns around and see his father(Jonathan Kent). He is surprised to see his father standing there. Jonathan is smiling at him proudly._

_Clark Kent_

_Dad?_

_Jonathan Kent_

_I've so proud of you son, I knew you were meant for more and now the world knows it._

_Clark Kent_

_How's this possible?_

_Jonathan Kent_

_I've come to warn you son. Something worst than you ever faced is coming. I don't have much time to explain._

_CUT TO:_

_Clark Kent_

_Dad? What's coming?_

_Jonathan starts to fade._

_Jonathan Kent_

_The end. You must prevent it Clark, find the three power sources to the key._

_Clark Kent_

_Dad wait! Three keys?_

_Jonathan fully fades away. Clark looks around the room dumbfounded._

_CUT TO:_

_LEXCORP LEX'S OFFICE_

_Lex Luthor(walks away from the window)_

_What do you have for me? You said you figured out the device._

_Professor Emil Hamilton_

_Why yes.(places the remote key device on Lex's desk)The device isn't a remote control but a key._

_Lex Luthor_

_A key to what exactly?_

_Professor Emil Hamilton_

_Not sure exactly, but look at this. This symbol at the top stands for unlock and the bottom symbol stands for lock._

_Lex Luthor(not intrigued)_

_So you basically have nothing of use. Maybe I was wrong about you professor._

_Professor Emil Hamilton_

_There is more. It appears it only functions with three key power sources._

_Lex Luthor_

_What power sources? How can I get them?_

_Professor Emil Hamilton(pushes up his glasses with a finger)_

_First, do you promise to fund my cloning research._

_Lex Luthor_

_(sighs)Running out of patience Hamilton. And I told you I will if you help me. Now tell me._

_Professor Emil Hamilton_

_I'm working on a machine that can read the key energy and locate similar energy readings._

_Lex Luthor_

_I suggest you get to work Hamilton, time is at my essence._

_CUT TO:_

_INT-LEXCORP HALLWAY_

_Lois Lane_

_He's definitely has something inside that shiny bald head of his._

_Clark Kent_

_I know its not like him spend money without an ulterior motive. He's always been that way._

_Lois Lane_

_(realizing something) You and him really were that close. I still can't see how._

_Clark Kent(sincere)_

_When I first met Lex he was a different person. Not the person in that office._

_Lois looks at him concerned. Clark turns and sees a shadow that resembles Lionel. _

_Lois Lane_

_Look Clark about the other night._

_Clark Kent_

_Hold that thought Lois._

_Clark walks off and heads to Lionel's old office._

_Lois Lane_

_Smallville?_

_Lois notices Lex leaving and decides to follow him._

_Lois Lane_

_And where are you going in such a hurry._

_Lois follows Lex._

_CUT TO:_

_Lois Lane_

_You know he'll come for me._

_Lex Luthor_

_I'm sure he will, it will be too late. He'll just find your dead corpse._

_Lois Lane_

_Whatever you're planning, he's going to stop you. And you'll be behind bars where you should be._

_Lex Luthor_

_Such blind faith. I'll let you know one thing Ms. Lane, even gods fall._

_CUT TO:_

_2.04 Creed_

_Clark Kent_

_Which cause Professional killers to come after you._

_Lois Lane_

_Not doing my job, if someone isn't._

_Clark Kent(concerned)_

_I'm serious Lois._

_He walks over to her and cups her face._

_Clark Kent_

_I don't know what I'll do if I lose you too Lois._

_Lois Lane(uncomfortable)_

_Okay, personal space Smallville. I'm not going anywhere, not anytime soon._

_Clark looks at her in lovingly way. Lois shifts uncomfortably. He leans in and tries to kiss her but she stops him with her hand to his chest._

_Lois Lane(looks at him confused)_

_Clark, what?_

_Clark Kent_

_I'm sorry, I should go.(he turns to walk away but turns back around)(sincere) I still love you Lois, I never stopped loving you._

_Lois Lane_

_I can't do this right now, Smallville. _

_CUT TO:_

_2.07 Communion_

_OUTSIDE LUCY HOTEL SUITE_

_Lois Lane_

_I thought I told you I could handle it Smallville._

_Clark Kent_

_You're my partner, and my best friend, Lois. I'm going to be there for you._

_Clark sits next to her on the floor._

_Lois Lane_

_(sighs) I'm so stupid, what kind of sister am I?_

_Clark Kent_

_You aren't stupid Lois, you were hurting and grieving. I know you Lois, you love your sister. And you will be there for her. Give her time and she'll realize it too._

_She smirks and looks at Clark. She smiles at him._

_Lois Lane_

_Always know the right words to say Smallville._

_Clark wraps his around her, to his surprise she doesn't brush off._

_Clark Kent_

_Besides I got your back._

_CUT TO:_

_INT-TOKYO JAPAN TEMPLE_

_We see Lex and a bodyguard standing over this vase with some symbol on it. Lex is holding the remote control device that is now glowing red._

_Lex Luthor_

_This is it. Get the car ready. Now!_

_The bodyguard walks out the temple. Pan to Lex cracking the vase and grabs the power source key. Lex hears a noise and looks up to see someone. We can't see who it is._

_Lex Luthor(recognizing the person)_

_You!_

_We see a metal line grabbing Lex and burst through the ceiling. The bodyguard runs and surround area dumbstruck._

_CUT TO:_

_2.08 Bounty_

_DAILY PLANET CONFERENCE ROOM_

_Lois Lane_

_Look who was in the middle of the action for once. Nice front page Smallville._

_Clark Kent_

_Would be better if my partner in crime was there with me._

_Lois Lane_

_You would be lost without me._

_She playfully tries to punch him in the shoulder, but Clark gently grabs her arm and smiles. She smiles back._

_Clark Kent_

_I would be lost without you._

_He slowly cups he face. He leans into kiss her and this time Lois doesn't pull back. They're lips meet together and slowly but passionately kiss. Then Clark pulls back._

_Clark Kent_

_What do you say about that coffee?_

_Lois Lane_

_I have to check my schedule._

_They smile at each other and then they return back to kissing._

_CUT TO:_

_2.09 Gamer_

_Lex searches for the key on Toyman._

_Lex Luthor_

_Where is it? He has to have it on him. Where is it?_

_He doesn't find it on him. He looks to Superman._

_Lex Luthor_

_You have it, don't you! Don't you!_

_Superman_

_He didn't have it on him Lex. Why is it so important? What does it do?_

_Lex Luthor_

_Its humanity's salvation to protect us from the invasion._

_Superman_

_You're more delusional than ever._

_Lex Luthor_

_Am I or am I the only one not blinded? Think about that Clark._

_CUT TO:_

_Deep Throat(dying)_

_No.. too late. The end is…is coming._

_Lois Lane_

_By Intergang?_

_Deep Throat_

_No… Only pieces to a puzzle. Much. Much worse._

_Deep Throat takes his last breath._

_Detective Maggie Sawyer_

_He was our only lead._

_Lois Lane_

_Whoever did this, didn't want him to talk. They had to be in the bar watching us._

_Jimmy shuts his eyes._

_Jimmy Olsen_

_Something worst is coming and I don't think I like the sound that if you ask me._

_CUT TO:_

_2.10 Loyalty_

_Lois Lane(annoyed)_

_Clark, you pull more disappearing acts than Houdini._

_Clark Kent_

_I don't know what you want from me Lois._

_Lois Lane_

_Nothing, just I need know you have my back as my partner._

_Clark Kent_

_Always._

_CUT TO:_

_Lois smiles and walks over and hugs him. He returns the embrace._

_Clark Kent_

_Lois, I know you want a explanation but-_

_Lois Lane_

_Shh Smallville. I know you have your secrets. (Clark looks at her skeptically)I remember the speech I gave Chloe in her senior year. Just wait for that person with the secret to feel comfortable to tell you. I trust you Clark. Only the few of the people I do._

_Clark Kent_

_Wow Lois, that's very mature of you._

_Lois Lane_

_With age comes wisdom Smallville. Besides, I like my men with a little mystery. Keeps it interesting._

_Clark smirks. Lois lays her head on his chest. They slowly dance as he grips her tightly._

_CUT TO:_

_EXT-ROOF OF EDGE'S COMPUTER COMPANY_

_We see Kanto and the hooded man from earlier_

_Hooded Man_

_You did good Kanto._

_Kanto_

_Of course. Humanities will, will begin to fall. Just one person poses a threat._

_Hooded Man_

_That Superman character. I have another person to add to the plan along with Intergang. He intrigues me._

_Kanto_

_Who's that Dasaad?_

_Dasaad_

_Lex Luthor. (Kanto raises his eyebrow) He will lead us to our lord and we shall free him…Darkseid will rise again._

_CUT TO:_

_2.11 Bloodsport_

_INT-FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE_

_The Fortress looks the same as Smallville. Pan to Lex entering. He walks to the center and looks around. He has a smile on his face._

_Lex Luthor_

_This place hasn't changed at all._

_CUT TO:_

_2.12 Converge_

_INT-FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE_

_Jor-EL(Voice)_

_You're going to destroy the earth you said you wanted to protect. Kal-EL will stop you._

_Lex Luthor_

_No. I will destroy your son. The world will praise the name Lex Luthor._

_He enters the chamber._

_CUT TO:_

_INT-CHAMBER_

_Lex looks around and notices shelves made of ice. The chamber appears to be a small storage._

_Lex Luthor_

_Seems you're still full of surprises Clark._

_Lex then finds the Source key on the top shelf._

_Lex Luthor_

_It's time for Lex Luthor to take his rightful place._

_He grabs the key. But also notices the Orb(From Smallville Episode Artic)and takes that as well. He looks at the orb remembering that night._

_Jor-EL(Voice)_

_You will doom the Earth, Lex Luthor._

_CUT TO:_

_2.13 Assault_

_EXT-ROOF TOP OF EDGE COMPUTERS_

_We see Desaad and Kanto talking._

_Kanto_

_I tell you Superman is a problem. He inspires hope for the people. That can be a downside._

_Desaad_

_Superman's only a minor obstacle. _

_Kanto_

_More than minor. Maybe we underestimated human will. The attack should of destroyed their will completely._

_Desaad_

_And it did. This is only the beginning Kanto. I don't think the people will be able to take another assault. They will feel all is lost and their so called protectors can't protect them. The death poll though small effected very well._

_Kanto_

_Another Assault? But the peace treaty will be broken. That's why we had the humans unleash the Parademons. If we start a another assault no doubt the-_

_Desaad(interrupting him)_

_You said Superman is bringer of hope. Lex Luthor will be the bringer of darkness. And Darkseid will rise again._

_CUT TO:_

_Parademon_

_All hail Darkseid!_

_Superman was surprised it spoke and then punches it into the boom tube._

_2.14 Reflection_

_Daily Planet_

_Barry Allen_

_Tell her who you truly are. When I finally told Iris. It felt like a burden has been lifted. It's always nice to come home to someone you love._

_Clark Kent_

_I've been thinking about it. She's been very accepting of my excuses. No matter how bizarre they sound._

_Barry Allen_

_That should tell you something._

_CUT TO:_

_Clark Kent_

_You do love their egg rolls Lois._

_Lois Lane_

_That I do. You wanted to tell me something._

_She looks anticipating his response. Clark looks at her passionately but doesn't tell her._

_Clark Kent_

_You said Superman said the Fragment was a fake, so where's the real one?_

_Lois looks at him knowing that's not he wanted to say but doesn't push it._

_2.15 Fragment_

_Kanto(CONTD)_

_What do we do then?_

_Desaad_

_Help Lex find the Sword of High Father?_

_Kanto_

_What? Where exactly are we going to find that and why do we need to?_

_Desaad_

_It will unlock the door holding the Fragment._

_Kanto_

_But still how do you expect Lex to find the sword. What makes you think it's on Earth?_

_Desaad_

_Never said it was. But it could be. The time to make a move is now._

_Desaad opens a boom tube and walks in it. Kanto follows behind._

_CUT TO:_

_Superman_

_You still haven't told me what this is about._

_Orion_

_Darkseid._

_Superman_

_Darkseid…That name I heard one of those things that attacked city say it. _

_Orion_

_Parademons…Minions of Darkseid._

_Superman_

_Who is this Darkseid?_

_Orion_

_I really don't have time to explain. Desaad and Kanto have gone to the temple of High Father. They plan to get the sword to retrieve the Fragment. If that happens the end of your world as you know it_

_CUT TO:_

He take out a small device and hands it to Superman.

Orion

Press this button when you need help with Darkseid and you will.

Orion gets on his glider and look to Superman sternly.

Orion

You're about to face your darkest hour, be prepared hero.

_Lois Lane_

_Tell me something why guys seem to keep things from people they claim to love._

_Superman_

_I'm sure he has his reasons Lois._

_Lois Lane_

_I've heard that before. I'm trying to be the understanding girlfriend. He needs to understand, that's he'll have to trust me._

_She looks at him intensely._

_Superman_

_Maybe he wants to but is afraid, of the consequences._

_Lois Lane_

_Sometimes its worth it._

_Superman_

_It is._

_Lois looks at him curiously. _

_Superman_

_I wanted tell you this for so long, it's always been you Lois. That gave me truth strength when I needed it. You knew me better than anyone, the only one person to call me on my wrongs._

_Superman pulls out glasses from his shorts and then puts them on. Lois looks at him disbelief as he slicks his hair back._

_CUT TO:_

_INT-UNDER EDGE COMPUTER COMPANY FRAGMENT LOCATION_

_We see view of the chamber doors with the key hole shaped as the sword. In front of the doors is Lex and Desaad. Desaad gives him a nod. Lex slowly walks towards the doors. Pan back to Desaad with a hopeful look. Pan back to Lex who takes out the sword and places it slowly in the key door. The key begins to turn right slowly. Lex looks at it cautiously. The door begins to shake and then starts to open slowly. Lex backs up quickly._

_Erica Durance(Lois Lane): Now the Season Finale of Man of Steel_

[TEASER]

EXT-LOIS'S BALCONY

The camera is far but focused on Lois and Superman who just revealed himself to be Clark Kent. We cut to Lois who facial expression is still disbelief. Pan to Superman who is wondering what she's thinking.

Superman

You're speechless, that's never a good sign.

Lois still doesn't respond.

Superman

You're mad aren't you?

Lois facial expression turns to upset.

Lois Lane

I've dated you twice, that's pretty clever of you.

Superman

I just told you Clark Kent and Superman are the same and that's the first thing that comes to mind.

Lois Lane

You lied to me. You pretended to be two different people.

Superman

I had to Lois, it was to protect you. If my enemies-

Lois Lane

Don't give me that, was it protecting me when you date me as both your alter egos. I mean how dumb can you get not to tell from a pair of glasses.

Superman

You're not dumb Lois.

Lois Lane(points a demanding finger)

Do not patronize me Clark Kent, Smallville, or Superman. Whatever.

Superman

I'm not patronizing you, I-

Tune into Superman's ear as he hears screams of people.

Superman

I'm sorry Lois but I have to-

Lois Lane

Save the world I know.

Superman

I promise we'll talk later.

Lois nods. Superman takes off the glasses and takes off into the air leaving an unsure Lois.

CUT TO:

INT-HIDDEN CHAMBERS UNDER EDGE COMPUTER COMPANY

We see Lex walking in. The camera zooms out as we get a view of what's in the chambers. More Statues of people unrecognizable. In the upper center of chambers we see statue of an old man holding staff, standing over a floating fragment. A electrical field surrounds the fragment. Lex turns to look at Desaad standing outside the chambers.

Lex Luthor

Aren't you coming?

Desaad

I am prohibited from entering the temple. Just get the Fragment Lex. Release Darkseid on to the Earth.

Lex walks to the Fragment. He reaches for it but shocked back by the field.

Lex Luthor

What the hell! What happened?

Desaad also looks confused.

Desaad

I don't know. I didn't think the shield would repel you.

Lex Luthor

I've come too far. Too be stopped, so I suggest you find out the problem.

Desaad

Careful Lex, I'm not your little goons or clueless assistants that you can just boss around.

Desaad then realizes something.

Desaad

Of course. I can't believe I forgot this.

Lex Luthor

What! What is it? You found a way to by pass this shield?

Desaad

Yes…You need the sacrifice of the pure heart.

Lex Luthor

Really? It never is easy is it. How do I find this pure heart?

Desaad

I'm sure resourceful man like you can find a sacrifice, I know a feisty one in particular.

Pan to Lex knowing he's talking about Lois. Cut off on Desaad with a twisted look.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

STARRING

TOM WELLING…CLARK KENT/KAL-EL/SUPERMAN

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM…LEX LUTHOR

ERICA DURANCE..LOIS LANE

MICHAEL MCKEAN…PERRY WHITE

AARON ASHMORE…JIMMY OLSEN

JILL TEED…DETECTIVE MAGGIE SAWYER

GUEST STARRING

STEVE BYERS…DESAAD

JASON RITTER…VICTOR SWANN

DENNIS HAYBERT…DARKSEID

KEVIN MCKIDD…ORION

ACT I

EXT-DOWNTOWN METROPOLIS LITTLE BOHEIM

We see a burning apartments building. People are standing around in fear. Police have them barricaded for safety. Tilt up to the building we see a little boy holding a Batman doll screaming for his mother.

Pan to a woman trying to get through the barricade.

Woman

My son! My son!

Officer Dan Turpin

Mamm you have to stand back. The fire department is doing everything they can.

Woman

Save my son!

The firefighters are trying to put the fire out. The walks back from the window. Tilt up to a red blue blur(Superman) entering the burning building.

INT-BURNING APARTMENT COMPLEX ROOM

Superman is now in the room. He looks for the little boy. Zoom into his ear as hear the boy crying. Superman looks to the closet as fire begins to rise up in front of it. [Slow Motion} as Superman uses his super breath clears the fire. He opens the closet and kneels in front of the boy. He holds out his hand.

Superman

It's okay, you're safe now.

The boy grabs Superman's hand.

CUT TO:

EXT-LITTLE BOHEIM

Superman flies out the building to the mother and hand her son.

Woman

Thank you Superman. Thank you.

Superman nods. He then walks in front of the apartment building and x-ray's it examining the fire. The inhales deeply and then exhales using his super breath to blow out the fire. The police, firefighters, and on lookers look on amazed as he puts out the fire.

Cut off on Superman with a stern look.

INT-DAILY PLANET

We see everyone going about their business. Jimmy is on the cell phone trying to get in touch with Lois. Pan to Perry walking out of his office.

Perry White

Still no word from Lois?

Jimmy Olsen

All I'm getting is voicemail chief. I should followed behind her…I'm sure she's okay I mean Superman's with her.

Perry White

Something going on, maybe something big. Hope Lane isn't over her head.

Pan to Lois coming off the elevator. Then pan back to Jimmy with a big grin of relief on his face.

Jimmy Olsen

Lois!

Lois approaches them still pondering learning Superman and Clark are one in the same.

Perry White

You had us a little worried Lane. What happened?

Lois Lane

Brace yourselves for this.

Cut to a few minutes later as Lois explains everything about what Lex's been up to.

Jimmy Olsen

So Deep Throat was right(Lois gives him a look) This is worst than Intergang.

Perry White

We have our work cut out for us. We need to find out where Lex and this Desaad guy went. Lane where's Kent?

Lois jumps as she hears Clark's name. Jimmy and Perry give her questionable looks. She looks to the TV screen of Superman saving the kid.

Lois Lane

He's on the move as we speak chief.

Perry White

Good. Get to Lexcorp. Try to find some answers.

Lois Lane

I'm pretty sure Lex is far from Lexcorp. It'll only be a dead end.

Perry White

I'm sure someone might know what Luthor's been up to.

Lois nods.

Jimmy Olsen

Just hope we stop him before end of the world happens. Literally.

Cut off on Jimmy and Lois exiting out the Planet. Perry with a stern look.

INT-HIDDEN CHAMBERS UNDER EDGE COMPUTER COMPANY

Lex and Desaad are talking still.

Lex Luthor

You want me to go after Lois Lane? That's guarantee to have Superman on our backs.

Desaad

Not if he's too busy with an distraction.

Lex Luthor

Distraction?

A thought comes to Lex's mind.

Lex Luthor

I think I have the perfect distraction in mind. Take me back to Lexcorp.

CUT TO:

EXT-OUTSIDE LEXCORP ENTRANCE

We see Lois and Jimmy waiting outside Lexcorp. Pan to Clark walking towards them.

Jimmy Olsen

Hey C.K. Where you've been?

Clark Kent

I had to run errand. So anyway on how to get past his secretary.

Lois Lane

Really Smallville after all these years you still don't know, I have finesse.

Lois smirks. Clark feels Lois is calm down a bit from earlier.

Lois Lane

Plus Jimmy's going play distract like last time.

Jimmy Olsen

Oh come on Lois, I don't want to play decoy.

Clark Kent

Let him come Lois, I'm sure there's another way we can distract her.

Lois looks to a flower van and smiles.

Lois Lane

Oh I think I got a way we can sneak pass noisy receptionist.

Lois sneaky little smirk on her face. Clark and Jimmy look at each other

Jimmy Olsen

I don't like when she looks like that.

Clark Kent

Neither do I Jimmy.

CUT TO:

LEX'S OFFICE

We see Jimmy, Clark, and Lois entering with vases of flower in their hands. In the room we see someone else is in there looking over papers. We only see the back of his head. They sat the flowers down. All of them confused seeing the man there. Lois is the first to speak.

Lois Lane

Seems we're not the only one doing a little snooping?

The man turns around quickly.

Man

Took you guys long enough.

Clark and Lois look at each other than back to him confused.

Clark Kent

Who are you?

Man

I'm Deep Throat.

Jimmy Olsen

What? No way he's dead.

Deep Throat

So we can get the trust issues out the way, you(he looks directly at Clark)you call Victor Swann.

Cut off on Clark eyes wide with surprise.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

ACT II

INT-LEXCORP WEAPON FACILITY

The camera is focused on the entrance door of the facility. It slides open revealing Lex and Desaad entering. Desaad is unsure of what Lex has planned.

Desaad

Why are we here? I could have easily distracted Superman why you gotten the reporter.

Lex Luthor

You said you want a distraction, and I have one that will keep Superman busy why we freed your lord and master. Just remember part of my deal once this is over.

Desaad

You free Darkseid, you get what you want. Now what is your brilliant plan?

Lex flips a switch. Panel through the Robotic suits as lights above them turn on. It at least ten of them. They eyes start to glow red.

Lex Luthor

Let's just say the Lexcorp AI's are going to malfunction.

Cut off on Lex smiling to Desaad.

INT-LEXCORP LEX'S OFFICE

We see Jimmy, Lois, Clark still shocked to see Victor Swann.

Clark Kent

Victor Swann?

Lois Lane

Swann that name sounds familiar. Where did I hear that name before.

Clark Kent

You're related to Virgil Swann?

Victor Swann

He was my father.

This takes Clark by surprise but then he starts to see the resemblance.

Clark Kent

You're a splitting image.

Lois looks at Clark oddly.

Victor Swann

It's no time for introductions. I've been keeping eye on Lex.

Jimmy Olsen

Wait how are you Deep Throat, we watch him die in the alley in Suicide Slums.

Victor sighs and nods.

Victor Swann

He was a decoy, I had a feeling someone was on to me. So my friend went in my place, to protect me.

Clark Kent

So you put your life ahead you friends.

Victor Swann

It wasn't suppose to go down like that. He was suppose to die.

Clark Kent(upset)

What did you think would happen?

Lois Lane(interrupting them)

Why are you here? How long have you been keeping eye on Lex?

Victor Swann(eying Clark)

Since he teamed up with Edge. Lex's been busy, trying to release hell on Earth. The Darkness.

Clark Kent

Darkseid? He has the Fragment by now I'm sure. But I don't feel the Apocalypse is here.

Victor Swann

I've been doing some research on this guy. Not much is known about him. But its more to just having the Fragment.

Lois Lane

What else is there? He has the fragment.

He hands them some papers. They look over them and their eyes go wide.

Victor Swann

Yeah.

Lois Lane

A sacrifice of the pure. He's going to kill innocent person.

Clark Kent

We have to find Lex, do you know where the Fragment is?

Victor Swann

Been trying to, but all I see is blueprints of Edge's Computer company.

Lois Lane

Wait. Its all connected, Intergang, Lex, and this Darkseid character.

Jimmy Olsen

Why do you say that?

Lois Lane

Didn't you find it odd, that both Edge and Mannheim have such high tech weapons during the ground zero incident.

Clark Kent

You're right that is odd. Someone related to Darkseid could of supplied with them weapons.

Lois Lane

My money is on that Desaad character who always on Lex like a circus monkey.

Clark Kent

The only way to find out is Lex himself. I say we get to the Edge Computer Company we can find out.

Lois and Jimmy nod.

Victor Swann

Appears to be a unknown location on the blueprints. My guess is that's where the Fragment is.

Clark couldn't help but star at Swann, which makes him a little uncomfortable.

Clark Kent

You look so much like your father, he was a great man.

Victor Swann

Thank you.

Lois wonders how Clark knew Virgil Swann and ponders if has to do with him being Superman. Clark looks over to Lois looking at him with curiosity. He lipped to her that he promises they will talk and Lois nods. Jimmy looks at them dumbfounded.

Lois Lane

Let's see what kind of secrets Lex has Edge Computer company.

Lois walks out the door with Jimmy leaving Clark and Victor.

Clark KentI met your late sister, Patricia. But she never mentioned she had a brother. Victor SwannWe had our differences. We kind of had a falling out when our Dad died. Despite all that, it doesn't change the fact that my father thought the world of you, KentSo you know too?Victor SwannI'm part of the Foundation my father created. Your secret will never leave my lips. But Lex knows your secret too, and that is a dangerous advantage for him to KentI know but it's not like I can kill gives him a look. Clark didn't like KentThat's out of the question. I would never take anyone's life, secret or no SwannI thought so. (You could also say 'I figured as much' instead)Zoom into Clark's ear as we hear gun fire, people screaming, and Sawyer calling for back KentI have to go. I need a favor..look after SwannI promise, nods and dashes off on Victor watching the door in admiration

EXT-NEW TROY

We see Lexcorp AI's attacking the city. They have Detective Sawyer and Turpin pinned down. They are ducking cover by flipped over police car.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Has anyone got in touch with Lex Luthor.

Officer Dan Turpin

Someone better, Lex better have good explanation why his robot friends hay wired.

Tilt up to one of the AI's over them. It lifts it's arm and gets ready to fire.

Detective Maggie Sawyer(with a look of surprise)

Where the hell is that back up?

Then before the AI fires, a heat streak slides up and splits him in half. We see Superman hovering over them.

Superman

Look like you guys could use some help.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

I think we can take some help from the big guns.

Superman nods.

Superman

These our Lex's AI robots. What's going on?

Officer Dan Turpin

That's what we like to know.

All the AI's turn and look at Superman. They all raised their arms towards him. Superman eyes wide.

Cut off on them shooting at Superman.

INT-INT-HIDDEN CHAMBERS UNDER EDGE COMPUTER COMPANY

We see Lex staring at the Fragment intensely. Desaad is outside the chambers.

Desaad

Your plan is folding nicely. Superman is distracted with the AIs. I left the blueprints for deep throat to find.

Lex Luthor

No doubt it will Lois right to us. I told you Desaad their easier methods then just snatching someone up. The thing you should know Lex Luthor is always two steps ahead. Always.

Desaad

The Awakening of Darkseid begins now.

Cut off on Lex and smiling sinisterly.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

ACT III

INT-EDGE COMPUTER COMPANY

The camera is focused on the front door. We see Jimmy, Lois, and Victor entering.

Jimmy Olsen

Did anyone find it a little too easy getting in here?

Lois Lane

Yeah. You'll think if the fragment was here Lex would have locked down like the pentagon.

Panel 360 as we see yellow caution tape around the lobby area. Pan back to Victor Swann taking out the blueprints of the building. Lois looks at him pondering and then walks over to him.

Lois Lane(awkwardly)

So how do you know about Clark?

Victor Swann

Fishing for answers? (smiles) You should just ask the main source.

Lois Lane

Kind of hard when he's out doing the thing that he does.

Victor Swann

What? Saving people, being person he was meant to be.

Lois Lane

Exactly what he's doing right now, which is why he stayed back. He means so much to everyone.

Victor Swann

And you mean so much to him, I can tell by the way he was looking at you at Lexcorp. Besides he told me to keep eye on you.

Lois Lane

Keep an eye on me, Clark should know better by now, I can take care of myself.

Victor smiles.

Victor Swann

Mind of if I tell you something. It might help you with your confusion.

Lois Lane

Go ahead, shoot.

Victor Swann

My father had A importance in life but he still cared deeply for me, my sister, and my mother. My mom, she understood what he needed to do.

Lois just nods understanding. Pan to Jimmy walking over to them.

Jimmy Olsen

Hey what are you guys talking about?

Lois gives Victor a look and looks to Jimmy.

Lois Lane

That we shouldn't be wasting time, and let's find that secret room.

Victor Swann

According to the blueprints, it should be around the corner.

Victor walks off and Lois follows. Jimmy just shrugs.

CUT TO:

EXT-NEW TROY

We see Superman flying towards a building from the blast from Lexcorp AI's. They all appear to trying to attack Superman. He gets up and shoots heat ray destroying two in the process. Then one tackles Superman to the ground sliding him through the road. Superman punches the AI, the power from the punch sends it flying into a building. They all appear to be trying to gang up on Superman.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Superman can use our help Dan.

Officer Dan Turpin

I say we give the big guy a hand.

Dan takes out a shotgun from the police squad car.

Officer Dan Turpin

Never leave the station without it.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

I know that Dan.

They both start shooting at the AI's but it has no affect on their armor. One of the AI's fly towards them and grabs Sawyer and takes her high into in the air.

Officer Dan Turpin

Maggie!

Superman looks up concerned and spins around knocking the Lex's robots back. He suddenly stops and lifts off toward the AI who is carrying Sawyer. Superman is right behind it. Sawyer is struggling to get free. She begins to elbow the AI in the face hurting herself in the process.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Jesus!(rubbing her elbow)Let me go now!

Superman uses his heat vision and hit's the AI in the head destroying it. It drops Sawyer. Superman torpedoes towards her falling. Before he gets to her, one AI's shoot out a electrical line wrapping around his waste. And pulls him back.

Superman

No!

Tilt down to Officer Dan Turpin riding on a motorcycle.

Officer Dan Turpin

Hold on Maggie!

Tilt up to Maggie falling. She closes her eyes preparing the worst.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Okay Sawyer this isn't how I picture going out.

Turpin catches up, and Sawyer lands on the back of the motorcycle.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Nice catch Dan.

Turpin smirks.

Tilt up to the left as Two AI's drag Superman in the air with their electrical lines. They continue to electrify him. He screams out in pain. Zoom into his face.

Cut off on Superman expression of pain.

INT-DAILY PLANET CENTER OFFICE

We see reporters shuffling around. We see Ron and Lucy sitting at his desk.

Lucy Lane

I don't know Ron, its kind of moving fast. Don't you think.

Ron Troupe

I mean we've been going out for four months. Plus I never been sure of anything in my life.

Lucy Lane

Let me think on it okay?

Ron nods. Pan to Perry exiting out of his office in a frantic.

Perry White

I have Superman fighting Lex's AI's right down the road. Troupe I want you and Steve to held down there pronto! I want to know what the hell is going on!

Ron looks to Lucy and smiles.

Ron Troupe

Duty calls.

He kisses her.

Perry White

Now Troupe! This isn't a lover's den!

Ron Troupe

Right chief.

Cut off on Ron heading out the Planet.

INT-EDGE COMPUTER COMPANY

We see Lois, Victor, and Jimmy all staring at a wall confused. Victor looks over the blueprints.

Victor Swann

I don't understand. It says the room should be here.

He touches the wall.

Lois Lane

Obviously, you read the blueprints wrong. Cause all I see is wall, unless I caught bad eye sight early.

Victor Swann

Maybe there's a hidden switch or something.

Lois Lane

That's a little cliché. Hidden button and the wall mysteriously opens up. And we end up right into a trap.

Victor Swann

You have a vivid imagination.

Jimmy Olsen

It's worth a shot.

Lois sighs and her and Jimmy search the wall. Then a boom tube opens up. All three of them fall in.

CUT TO:

INT-HIDDEN CHAMBERS UNDER EDGE COMPUTER COMPANY

We see a boom tube opening and Lois, Victor, and Jimmy falling out. They land on the ground. They get up and dust their selves off. They look around the chambers and notices the Fragment.

Lois Lane

Something tells me we found the place we were looking for.

Lex Luthor(O.S.)

You're observation is a great attribute Lois. Very keen sense of the obvious.

Pan to Lex standing behind them. They turn around.

Lois Lane

Lex. I knew I smell bad stitch in the air.

Lex Luthor

I'm really going to miss those smart remarks, Ms. Lane.

Lois Lane

Unless I planned on taking trip I didn't know about mind feeling me in.

Lex Luthor

Oh…You see you're going to die today Lois. Don't worry your sacrifice will not be in vain.

Cut off on Lex evil smile and Lois looking nervous but trying to fight it.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK[

ACT IV

EXT-NEW TROY

We see the two AI's still electrifying Superman. He yells in pain. He clenches his fist tight, trying to ignore the pain. Superman begins struggle to rip the lines from the AI's as he begins pull his arms forward. He yanks one of the lines on AI on the right. Sparks begin to fly and then Superman swings the line at the one on the right wrapping around its head. Then swings it to the one on the left destroying both. Superman descends to the ground. Sawyer and Turpin stand behind him.

Officer Dan Turpin

You okay there blue?

Superman

I'll be fine. Something doesn't feel right.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

I know what you mean. They don't appear to be trying to hurt us. When they had us pinned down, they could have easily killed us.

Officer Dan Turpin

It was as if they were trying-

Superman

To get my attention.

A realization donned on Superman. Remembering of the sacrifice to release Darkseid.

Superman(faintly to himself)

This is just a distraction. (concerned) Lois.

Turpin and Sawyer look at him oddly.

Detective Maggie Sawyer

Superman?

Officer Dan Turpin

I think he's finally lost it.

Panel 360 as we see the remaining AI's surrounding them. Then Pan to Ron showing up with a Caucasian male.

Ron Troupe

This looks intense.

Pan to Superman with a stern look.

Superman(sternly)

I'm done playing games.

Sawyer and Turpin are surprised by his attitude. Superman then torpedo's towards them and then takes off into the air. He hovers in the air with grim expression.

Superman

You want me, come get me.

Superman flies off. The remaining four AI's take off after him.

Officer Dan Turpin

What's he up to?

CUT TO:

INT-HIDDEN CHAMBERS UNDER EDGE COMPUTER COMPANY

We see Parademons holding down Jimmy and Victor on the ground. They are struggling to get free. Pan to other Parademons dragging Lois towards the Fragment. Lex walks slowly with an evil grin.

Lois Lane

Let me go you retarded versions of ewoks.

Lex Luthor

Don't fight it Lois, the inevitable is going to happen.

Pan to Desaad standing in the chamber door way with eagerness.

Desaad

Do It Lex, Awaken Darkseid! Bring in the era of Apokolips.

Pan back to Lex pulling out the sword of high father. Lois eyes go wide.

Lois Lane(nervously)

Don't need to go all medieval Lex. You're making a mistake…(sternly) He'll come for me.

Lex Luthor

I'm counting on it. I want him to watch and see your lifeless corpse. Knowing he was too late.

Pan to Victor reaching for a specially design gun on his side pocket. Jimmy notices. Victor shoots the Parademon holding him. Then shoots the one holding Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

Thanks.

Victor Swann

Anytime.

CUT TO:

INT-EDGE COMPUTER COMPANY

The camera focused on the lobby of the place. Then the roof collapses, we see Superman holding one of Lexcorp's AI's by the throat. He looks around the lobby.

Superman

Lex!

He tosses the AI into the wall. He uses his x-ray vision and examines the whole building and notices something below it.

Cut off on his stern look.

INT-HIDDEN CHAMBERS UNDER EDGE COMPUTER COMPANY

The Parademons still hold Lois near the Fragment. Victor is still shooting at the Parademons surrounding him and Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

You came well prepared.

Victor Swann

I've been tailing this from the beginning remember.

Desaad

Don't let anything stop you Lex. You want ultimate knowledge. This seize it!

Lois Lane

Don't let that psycho pump your delusional head Lex!

Victor goes to jump on Lex's back. They begin to tussle. Victor drops the gun. They make their way towards Lois. Jimmy tries to intervene but Desaad uses his telekinetic powers and shoves Jimmy into a wall. Lex slings Victor off.

Lex Luthor

Heroes are usually fools.

He looks to Lois with a stern look.

Lex Luthor

This for the greater good Lois.

Lois looks at Lex disgusted and then spits in his face.

Lois Lane

Sorry that was for the greater good.

Lex nods and whips the spit from his face. Tilt down to Victor struggling to get up. Lex gets ready to stab Lois with the sword, Lois shuts her eyes ready for the fatal blow. [SLOWMOTION] Victor stands up interfering as the sword punctures through his abdomen. Victor clutches Lex's shoulder with a look of pain. Lex looks at him sternly. Pan to Lois opening her eyes and looks at the scene with disbelief.[/SLOWMOTION] He turns to Lois with a smirk on his face, blood is leaking from his mouth.

Victor Swann

Tell Kal-EL, I kept my promise.

Lex shoves Victor off the sword.

Lois Lane

You evil bastard!

Pan to Superman crashing in from the upper level of Edge Computer Company. Lex looks on disbelief. Lois looks at him relieved to see him

Superman

Surprised to see me Lex, it will take more than tin cans to stop me.

Lex Luthor

No, you're right on time Superman. A new dawn is upon us.

Superman notices the dead body of Victor Swann. His face saddens and looks to Lex in disbelief.

SupermanNo…What have you done Lex?

Desaad

What needed to be done. Do it now Lex! His blood is just as perfect.

Lex glances at the sword with Swann's blood. He begins to walk towards the Fragment. The Parademons still hold onto Lois.

Lois Lane

Lex, don't do this!

Superman tries fly towards him but is held back by Desaad.

Desaad

No… you won't prevent the master's awakening. Not this time Kryptonian.

Superman struggles to break free.

Superman

Think Lex, this isn't going to end the way you want it. You're being used, manipulated!

Lex looks to Superman.

Lex Luthor

When it comes to obtaining power, everything is a risk Clark. You should know that by now.

Lex then turns to walk to the Fragment and stops in front of it, mesmerized. Lois struggles to break free from the Parademons fearing the outcome of Lex's actions. Pan to Jimmy slowly waking from his knock out. Superman forces himself to face Desaad and shoots a heat ray at him. The force knocks him into the wall. Superman frees himself from Desaad telekinetic hold and then flies towards Lex. But is too late as Lex jams the blooded sword into the fragment. A bright white light flashes, Superman punches the two Parademons holding Lois and shields her from the blinding light. They're eyes connect, Lois looks at him lovingly as Superman does the same to her. The light diminishes and we see Lex standing distraught in front of giant man or being of some kind presumably Darkseid. His appearance is that of the comics. Rock-like features, dark blue suit with a grey belt, and long black boots. He has grim look on his face. Pan to Desaad getting up with a smile of relief and praise. He is now able to enter the chambers.

Desaad

My lord you are free. Now your reign shall begin again.

Darkseid doesn't reply. Pan to Lois and Superman both distraught as is Lex.

Cut off on Darkseid

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

ACT V

INT-HIDDEN CHAMBERS UNDER EDGE COMPUTER COMPANY

Darkseid still stands before Lex. Superman and Lois still look on not knowing what to make of it. Desaad walks to Darkseid and kneels before him.

Desaad

My lord, I've been humble servant. I freed you from your imprisonment.

Darkseid

You have done me well, Desaad.(he looks to Lex) And what of this human.

Desaad

He pledges to you Darkseid. He seeks ultimate power and knowledge. He helped me freed you.

Lex Luthor

You're free, now I want what was promised.

Darkseid

And you shall have it.

Lex gives him a look.

Darkseid

When ready.

Lex looks at him annoyed and frustrated.

Lex Luthor

What! You know how much time, money,-

Desaad

Lex! That is the Dark lord you're speaking too.

Lex Luthor

I don't care, you ungrateful lackey. I kept my end of the bargain and-

Darkseid quickly grabs him by the throat.

Darkseid

If you still want to keep your life human, I suggest you mind your tongue.

Lex nods and Darkseid lets him go. Pan to Superman and Lois.

Superman(concerned)

Lois, I need you to take Jimmy and get out of here.

Lois Lane

No way Smallville, I'm not leaving you here, with the human thing over there. Besides this the story of a lifetime.

Superman

Lois just do it. This is about get really worst. I don't know what this Darkseid guy is capable of. I'll try to distract him why you two get to safety.

Lois Lane

Clark, if this guy is bad as you think. Maybe you should call that Orion guy for some back up.

Superman

I just might do that, but I need you and Jimmy safe first. I attend to keep that promise Lois. We'll talk about everything after this is over.

Lois gives a look of concern and sighs in defeat.

Lois Lane

Fine, but you better be make out of this. Come back to me Smallville.

She kisses him. Pan to Jimmy still dazed from the knock out but look to see them kissing. Pan back to Lois and Superman. Lois then slowly creeps over to Jimmy.

Jimmy Olsen

Did I just see you kiss Superman.

Lois Lane

You're delusional Jimmy, come on let's get you out of here.

Pan back to Superman who eyes Darkseid cautiously.

Superman

I don't know what your attentions are. But I won't let you harm the people of this planet.

Darkseid then looks to Superman amused. Pan to Jimmy and Lois exiting the chambers. She looks back at Superman one more time concerned.

Lois Lane(under her breath so he can hear)

You better comeback to me Clark.

Pan to Darkseid, Desaad, and Lex. Darkseid still looks at Superman amused.

Darkseid

Desaad, who is this fool? Does he not know who I am.

Desaad

He's a kryptonian sire. He tried to prevent your awakening.

Darkseid

Well he should learn to what happens to fools who stand in my way.

Superman gets into fighting stance. Darkseid eyes go red.

Darkseid

They feel the wrath of my Omega-Beams.

A ray of beams shoots out of his eyes. Superman shocked to see them. All of sudden a boom-tube opens and Orion exits out and pulls Superman in.

Orion

You are not ready for this battle.

Darkseid

Orion.

The boom tube closes.

Desaad

He escaped. To New Genesis no doubt. What is next sire?

Darkseid

To Apokolips. I will conquer this planet. Planet Earth will know there is only one Will, and that is the Will of Darkseid. Come Lex Luthor, you want knowledge and power. I will give it to you.

Desaad opens a boom tube. He and Darkseid enter it. Lex is hesitate at first but reluctantly enters.

CUT TO:

EXT-EDGE COMPUTER COMPANY

We see Lois and Jimmy exiting the building. She sits him on a bench.

Lois Lane

Alright Jimbo, try to relax. I have phone in Perry. He's going to get a kick out of this.

Lois begins to head to the phone but is grabbed by a shadowy figure. Jimmy turns to notice Lois is gone.

Jimmy Olsen

Lois? Lois? If this your attempt to scare me, it's not going to work twice. Lois?

Jimmy gets up concerned.

Jimmy Olsen

Lois!

CUT TO:

EXT-UNKNOWN PLACE

We see Superman exiting out of boom tube with Orion. The appear to be on some type of balcony.

Superman

What are you doing? Where have you taken me?

Orion

Calm down Superman, I just save you from Darkseid's omega beams.

Superman

Omega beams? How powerful is Darkseid, who is he really?

Orion

I think its time you know the whole story, as for where you are.

Orion walks to the ledge of the balcony with Superman.

Orion

Welcome to New Genesis.

The camera zooms out as we get a quick glimpse of New Genesis. Very tall Buildings, we see a man in a gold helmet fly past. We zoom out even further and see the city is hovering a grassland.

Cut off on the hovering city.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]


End file.
